La Feria
by steffy17
Summary: En una feria de pueblo en la costa de Oregon, un guapo feriante Nativo Americano, Jacob Black, le otorga un beso inolvidable a la adolescente tímida y torpe, Renesmee Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis

En una feria de pueblo en la costa de Oregon, un guapo feriante Nativo Americano, Jacob Black, le otorga un beso inolvidable a la adolescente tímida y torpe, Renesmee Cullen. Luego desaparece sin decir nada más, dejándola desconcertada y enamorada. Diez años después, Renesmee sigue viviendo en el pequeño pueblo de pescadores de Astoria, mientras está siendo entrenada para —a regañadientes— hacerse cargo de su mujeriego padre hotelero cuando se retire. Después de todo, ¿quién más lo hará? Sus dos perfectas hermanas están ocupadas estando casadas con sus perfectos esposos y teniendo hijos cortados con la misma tijera, mientras que Renesmee se mantiene soltera, sin hijos, y tan tímida como era hace una década.

Mientras Renesmee lucha por salir de debajo del pulgar crítico de sus padres, el carnaval regresa a la ciudad, y Renesmee se encuentra cara a cara con Jacob nuevo. Él ha vuelto para mantener el carnaval de su padre, alejándose de una prometedora carrera en medicina que comenzó en Chicago. ¿Aceptará su partidista y prejuiciosa familia su relación con un hombre que no sólo es un Nativo Americano, sino que también trabaja como un feriante para ganarse la vida? ¿Y qué secretos desagradables atan al buen educado y aparentemente superlativo Jacob a ese destartalado carnaval? Después de todo, no puedes juzgar a un feriante por su apariencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

La primera vez que lo vi, yo era una estudiante de último año.

Él estaba operando el remolino en el carnaval Festival del Cangrejo de Astoria, y mis amigas y yo estábamos en la fila para montarnos. Kate Jorgenson estaba hablando de cómo su novio había tratado de agarrarle un seno la noche anterior en la playa. Estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo debía esperar antes de dejarlo ir tan lejos con ella, y todo el rato, Bella Swam y yo tratábamos de no reírnos. Kate hacía tiempo que había perdido la virtud, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta de que nosotras sabíamos que Troy Howard, que no era su novio, había agarrado sus pechos durante meses.

Estas eran el tipo de cosas que las adolescentes analizaban en profundidad mientras esperan en fila para montarse en una atracción. Y cuando otros niños captaban nuestra atención, podríamos fingir estar horrorizadas por su osadía. ¿Cómo se atreven a escuchar nuestra conversación privada?

Mientras estaba viendo al chico tomando los boletos, Kate y Bella se disolvieron en risitas sobre un embarazoso detalle en particular que me había perdido. Indagué para ponerme al día, lanzando una risita nerviosa tardía de un segundo y medio después, lo cual llevó a Kate a dirigir su mirada asesina hacia mí.

—¿Cuán lejos has ido con un chico?

Su pregunta inició una pausa en todas las conversaciones en torno a nosotros, y varios niños se volvieron hacia mí apreciativamente. Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

Yo era Renesmee Cullen. Hija del gran Carlisle, y su amada, aunque, un poco demacrada esposa, Esme, quien es propietario y opera el hotel más exitoso en la costa norte de Oregon. Vivíamos en una de las casas más grandes en Astoria, ubicada en lo alto de Coxcomb Hill, con una impresionante vista de la Columna de Astoria, y la desembocadura del río Columbia donde se reúne con el Océano Pacífico.

Tenía dos hermanas mayores deslumbrantemente bellas, que estaban en la universidad después de haber sido objeto de adoración de cada chico de la zona durante la escuela secundaria. Mucho se esperaba de mí después de graduarme de la escuela secundaria. Un colegio caro de la elección de mis padres, seguido de una boda de cuento de hadas con un hombre encantador que provenía de buen dinero y tenía una posición social impresionante.

Pero no era como mis hermanas. Ni un poquito.

Rosalie y Alice heredaron la altura de mi madre, figura esbelta, con clavículas visibles y cabello lacio y brillante de color caoba pulida. Cuando vestían ropa cara, parecían como si pertenecían a una pasarela Parisina al ritmo de música techno.

Cuando yo usaba ropa cara, lucía como un miembro del personal de catering que había robado, y arruinado por consiguiente, dicha ropa. Mi cabello era del mismo tono de caoba como el de ellas, pero en lugar de liso y brillante, surgía de mi cabeza en ondas rebeldes que se asemejaban a las ramas de un árbol de sauce retorcido. A menudo me escondía detrás de mí velo de cabello, prefería fundirme en el fondo, más que demandar atención como mis hermanas lo hacían.

—Yo… mmm… yo… —Soné como una estúpida. Todos los ojos estaban en mí mientras una canción de los setenta resonaba de los altavoces oxidados, y un chillido ocasional de alegría de alguien montando el remolino, era el único sonido que se escuchaba por un momento—. Prefiero no hablar acerca de esas cosas —solté rápidamente, haciendo estallar otro trozo de algodón de azúcar en mi boca y dejando que desapareciera en mi lengua.

La verdad era que no tenía experiencia para presumir. Me habían besado durante un baile de la iglesia en el décimo grado, pero se había hecho por una apuesta, y el niño fue expulsado inmediatamente del grupo de jóvenes después. Eso es lo que sucedía cuando uno tenía una madre que era voluntaria en cada baile para recaudar fondos que se conocía. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer Esme Cullen con su tiempo? No estaba obligada por mi padre a trabajar, y era básicamente una institución en nuestro pueblo de pescadores del noroeste de Oregon.

Los ojos de Kate se entrecerraron. Sus pestañas, gruesas con el rímel, formaban una pluma oscura que rodeaba el verde de sus irises. Ella no estaba creyéndoselo. ¿Quién podía culparla, en realidad? Ella tenía más experiencia de lo normal y podría detectar una mentira a un kilómetro de distancia.

—Lo que sea, Renesmee. —Se arregló su cabello rubio en capas y escudriñó la multitud—. Ni siquiera has ido a la primera base. No pretendas entender lo que estoy pasando.

Me mordí la lengua. Reprimí la urgencia de recordarle a Kate que su madre le había dado la pastilla en nuestro segundo año, porque estaba preocupada que su hija descarriada saliera embarazada.

Bella habló luego. Ella siempre ha sido una mejor amiga para mí que Kate, aunque todavía seguía a Kate alrededor como una aduladora sin idea real de por qué.

—Oh, cállate, Kate. Renesmee ha tenido novios.

Le di una mirada agradecida antes de ver a mi reloj y tratar de lucir aburrida. Bella no estaba diciendo la verdad, pero cuando tienes diecisiete años y estás al borde de la humillación social, los Diez Mandamientos no aplicaban realmente. O eso esperaba.

—¿Oh sí? ¿Quién? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —Kate puso sus manos en sus caderas y escuché a los chicos detrás de nosotros reírse.

—Mmm… —Me mordí el labio, tratando de pensar un nombre que Kate Jorgenson, La Reina Social, no lo pudiera asociar con alguien local. Podía sentir a mi vejiga protestar como siempre lo hacía cuando me ponía muy nerviosa. Realmente odiaba eso de mí. Me hacía casi imposible ir a ver películas de terror.

Sus labios se apartaron, revelando una sonrisa perfectamente recta y libre de metal, e hizo que apretara mis labios sobre mis propios frenos.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —dijo ella, su voz vacilante en esa típica manera de "chica tonta" que sólo las adolescentes pueden hacer—. Estás inventándolo totalmente, ¿no es así?

Bella se encogió a mi lado, y miré a mi alrededor por mi escape. ¿Dónde estaba una persona que se asfixiara cuando se les necesita? Sabía la maniobra de Heimlich, por amor de Dios. Quería llorar, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Kate tendría mi trasero servido en un plato tan rápido, que estaría servida como uno de los cangrejos que se cuecen al vapor en uno de los puestos de comida cercanos.

Fue allí cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Eran como gotas perfectamente redondas de tinta de color negro oscuro, rodeado por las más largas y más gruesas pestañas que jamás había visto.

Mi primer pensamiento fue, por qué los chicos siempre tienen las mejores pestañas. Pero la idea fue inmediatamente aplastada cuando su rostro entró en foco. Era evidente que era nativo americano, su cara ancha y cincelada con pómulos prominentes y piel del mismo tono que un vaso de té helado.

Parecía que estaba dejando pasar su último corte de cabello, ya que su cabello colgaba sobre sus orejas, y se dejaba caer en sus ojos. Sin embargo, no fue el corte lo que me cautivó, era el color. Era tan negro como la noche, pero brillaba como el sol. Podría haber sido percibido como grasa debido a la forma en que brillaba, pero yo sabía que no. Cuando el viento de finales de abril danzó alrededor de nosotros, su cabello se movió con él, disipándolo y alzándolo. Estaba limpio y tenía un deseo inexplicable de estirarme y tocarlo.

Cuando se rió —lo cual hizo cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron— hizo que mi corazón flotara en la parte superior de mi garganta, donde se balanceó como una manzana durante unos segundos. Tenía los dientes de un blanco resplandeciente, y sus labios carnosos formaban una sonrisa con una alegre curiosidad.

Era de lejos el chico más hermoso que jamás había visto.

—Bueno, escúpelo. —Kate puso una mano en su cadera e hizo girar un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo—. ¿Qué otros novios imaginarios has tenido, Renesmee?

Aparté la mirada del chico para mirar a Bella, quien simplemente miraba al suelo. Genial. Nada de ayuda por allí. Mi estómago se retorció mientras escuchaba más risitas viniendo de los chicos detrás de la fila. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, y el calor se extendió de mi cuello a las curvas que se escondían debajo de mi vestido negro plisado.

Una de las cejas de Kate se alzó a un arco malvado.

—No te quedes callada ahora.

—Kate, déjalo. —Bella miró por encima de su hombro mientras el remolino comenzó a detenerse—. Estás siendo malvada.

—No, no lo estoy. —Kate apretó los labios y puso mala cara—. Sólo estoy haciendo una pregunta.

Nunca entendí por qué las chicas de secundaria tienden a dedicarse a las amigas que no eran amables con ellas.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Elevando la barbilla, empujé mis ondas marrones de mi cara y traté de parecer arrogante como la misma Kate. Aunque me habría conformado con la mitad de arrogante. Abrí la boca, lista para decirle dónde metérselo, y prepararme para el juego que sin duda seguiría.

—Yo.

Su voz era profunda. Y suave. Como un pedazo de chocolate derritiéndose en mi lengua y deslizándose por mi garganta. Me invadió de inmediato una mezcolanza de emociones. Vergüenza, alivio... y mi primer caso de lujuria adolescente.

Kate se dio la vuelta y abrió mucho los ojos al ver a un alto y desgarbado joven mirándonos fijamente desde su percha en la puerta. Sus ojos no se apartaban de mi rostro al recibir los boletos y dejó pasar a los niños en grupos de dos o tres para que corrieran por sus asientos. En cualquier otra circunstancia, me hubiera sentido avergonzada, pero estaba demasiado fascinada para no sentirme nada más que hipnotizada.

—¿Disculpa? —Sus fosas nasales se dilataron, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

Estaba usando jeans, manchados por las rodillas, y con rayas oscuras donde se había limpiado la grasa de los dedos. Su camiseta estaba igualmente desaliñada y llevaba el logo de la compañía de carnaval que la ciudad de Astoria había contratado para el Festival del Cangrejo. Black´s Entertainment. Me pregunté por qué habían elegido un nombre tan peculiar, luego me recordé en mantener la concentración. Este muchacho acababa de salvar mi trasero.

Sus ojos se alejaron de los míos, y le ofreció a Kate una sonrisa arrogante. Gloriosa, fue.

—Ella salió conmigo.

Sentí que mi estómago se derrumbaba.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —Kate meneó su cadera y batió su cabello, su sello personal. Por lo general, esto pescaba a los chicos de la misma manera que un cangrejo rey en una olla.

—No bromeo. —No estaba impresionado. Ni siquiera pestañeó—. Rompió mi corazón.

Bella me miró con ojos bien abiertos.

—¿De verdad?

La miré, pero mi cabeza inmediatamente se fue a su dirección, como si fuera magnética.

—Yo… uh…

Él me sonrió, asintiendo sutilmente de modo que sólo yo me di cuenta de su movimiento en el caos que nos rodeaba.

—Nos conocimos en…

—La feria —añadió rápidamente.

Él se echó a reír, mostrando sus dientes blancos de nuevo. Mi estómago dio vueltas a la velocidad de un secado.

—Fuimos al cine un par de veces…

Tragué, pero mi boca permanecía seca.

—No les dije porque era muy nuevo… Y mis padres no lo aprobaban. —

Cuando mis ojos se ampliaron, él se encogió de hombros.

La cabeza de Kate se giró tan rápidamente que su cabello me azotó la mejilla.

—¿Sus padres no estaban de acuerdo contigo? ¿Él sabe quién es tu papá?

—No le importaba. —Una risita nerviosa escapó de mis labios. Maldición, incluso a mí no me importaba quien era mi papá.

—¿Por qué rompieron? —preguntó Bella, dándole el boleto.

—Me engañó —dije sin pensar. Cuando su sonrisa cayó, añadí—: Quiero decir que lo sorprendí de la mano con alguien más en el cine.

La cabeza de Kate se volvió a su dirección.

—¿Hiciste eso?

Su mirada en mí no vaciló.

—No. Eso no es cierto. Eso es lo que ella pensó que pasó. Pero no era cierto. Yo nunca te haría eso.

Los giros en mi estómago iban tan rápido, que me sentía fuera de balance.

—Yo... supongo que estaba equivocada. —Él no dijo nada, así que continúe, con voz ronca—. Lo siento.

La sonrisa volvió.

—Estás perdonada.

Kate me lanzó una mirada confusa.

—Bueno, no hay duda de la química entre ustedes dos, eso es seguro. No puedo decir que te culpe, Renesmee, incluso aunque sea un indio.

Miré a mi amiga con horror.

—¡Kate! ¡Jesús!

Bella se sonrió y golpeó en la espalda a Kate.

—Sólo dale tu boleto.

Tomó nuestros boletos y los agitó.

—Carro tres. —Atrás quedó su sonrisa, que fue sustituida ahora por un ceño fruncido que descompuso todos sus rasgos.

—Lo siento por mi amiga. Ella… ella es una idiota. No debería haber dicho eso… me refiero, no uso ese término. Digo nativo americano. ¿Es correcto?

¿Así es... mmm, como lo prefieres? —Estaba balbuceando, y lo sabía, pero no había manera de parar.

Tomó mi boleto. Sus manos eran cálidas, y más suaves de lo que pensé.

—No todo el mundo puede ser políticamente correcto como tú. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —añadió como última pregunta en un susurro, para que Kate y Bella, quienes miraban con interés, no escucharan.

El calor en mi cara se incrementó.

—Renesmee Cullen. —Me di cuenta de que él no había dejado el contacto entre nuestras manos todavía—. ¿El tuyo?

—Jake. Jacob Black.

Señalé a su camisa.

—¿De Black´s Enterprises?

Las comisuras de su boca subieron, y dio un paso más cerca de mí. La gente en la fila estiraba el cuello para ver por qué el atasco.

—Ese mismo. ¿Y tú eres de los Cullen del Astoria Resort?

Asentí con la cabeza. La luz del sol irradiaba de manera positiva su piel, y de repente me sentí borracha.

Él miró hacia Kate, que observaba con una mueca de desaprobación.

Prefería ser el centro de toda la atención masculina.

—Deberíamos darle a tu dañada amiga algo de lo que realmente hablar.

—Ella no está dañada completamente.

Jacob se rió ligeramente.

—Sí, lo está. ¿Por qué sales con alguien así?

Me mordí los labios.

—No lo hace todo el tiempo.

Una de sus manos descansó en mi brazo, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros.

—Mereces mejores amigas.

No respondí. Sólo me quedé viendo esos dos ojos brillantes que estaban reflejando mi propia cara. Su cara se estaba acercando a la mía. Mis rodillas entrechocaron, y vacilé donde estaba parada antes de que su otra mano viniera para anclar mi otro brazo.

—Creo que debo besarte. —Alzó una ceja—. Para hacer el punto.

Sus labios tocaron los míos antes de que pudiera estar de acuerdo con él.

Eran suaves y llenos, y sabía un poco a la gaseosa que había estado bebiendo. Los giros en mi estómago se detuvieron repentina y abruptamente, al igual que toda la actividad de mis órganos internos.

Todo se congeló. La música en los altavoces se desvaneció, y la gente que nos rodeaba se derritió como lápices de colores, difuminándose en una imagen indescifrable. Su boca abrió mis labios tentativamente, y su lengua rozó el interior de mi labio superior, enviando una onda de choques de proporciones de un terremoto catastrófico a mi columna vertebral. Cada pelo en mi cuerpo se levantó y se tambaleó la tierra bajo nuestros pies.

Cuando nos alejamos, nuestros ojos se abrieron de nuevo lentamente, como si ambos hubiéramos estado soñando. Me di cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba respirando.

—Waao... —Dio un paso atrás, inclinándose vertiginosamente. Me miró como si acabara de anunciar la cura para el cáncer—. Renesmee Cullen.

Presioné mis dedos contra mis labios.

—Jacob Black.

—Hey, ¿podemos terminar esta historia de amor? —dijo un chico en la fila—. Hay una fila alrededor de la atracción, y ustedes dos se están chupando la cara.

De repente me sentí de nuevo tímida, avergonzada de estar en el centro de atención. Me deslicé a través de la puerta y fui hasta el carro donde Kate y Bella me veían con bocas abiertas. Mi cabello se salía por detrás de mi oreja, y escondía mi cara de nuevo.

Me llevé una mano al estómago. Entonces, ¿por qué me siento como si acabara de tomar vuelo? ¿Por qué me siento como si toqué el sol? Cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo estaba chispeando como un cable de alta tensión, y podía oír las respiraciones que tomaba resonando en mis oídos.

Jacob Black. Nunca olvidaría ese nombre. Nunca.

El paseo comenzó a moverse tan pronto como me senté, y cuando se detuvo, él ya se había ido.

hola otra vez

que les parece la historia haganmelo saber


	3. Chapter 3

**_Diez años más tarde._**

—Su habitación fue preparada como nos indicó, señora Koistinen. Estamos muy contentos de tenerla de vuelta. —Puse la llave en la arrugada mano de la mujer. Cuando ella levantó los ojos detrás de las gafas de botella y me sonrió, me recordé devolverle el gesto.

Sonreír no me salía naturalmente en estos días.

Sonreír requería alegría. Alegría era levantar las comisuras de una boca en una sonrisa. La alegría es lo que hace que las personas extiendan su cara en una sonrisa boba o desbordante, y lo que los hace reír o cantar con felicidad. Pero yo no estaba cantando de felicidad. Y no tenía una sonrisa boba o desbordante. ¿La razón? Actualmente no tenía una gran cantidad de alegría en mi vida.

—Eres un amor. Tu padre ha cuidado tan bien de nosotros a lo largo de los años. —La Sra. Koistinen levantó su bolso de paja hasta su hombro inclinado—. He oído que vas a reemplazar a tu padre. Pronto el hotel será tuyo, ¿eh?

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó falsamente. Me estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

—Aún me está entrenando.

Ella me guiñó un ojo y extendió la mano para apretar la mía.

—Pero algún día, todo esto será tuyo, ¿no?

Mi pecho se apretó, y miré a mi alrededor. El Astoria Resort era conocido por su elegancia rústica. Había tejas grises con toques blancos y relucientes persianas marinas en cada ventana. El vestíbulo estaba cubierto en madera de pino y las paredes estaban cubiertas de fotografías marítimas enmarcadas en blanco y negro. Los candelabros se hicieron de timones de naves restauradas, y todas y cada una de las habitaciones llevaban el nombre de una figura histórica diferente del paseo marítimo.

Mi abuelo abrió el Astoria Resort en 1946, después de regresar de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Él y mi abuela trabajaban con un staff minimalista que consistía en sus tres primos, hasta 1970, cuando se retiró y le entregó la antorcha a mi padre. Cuando mis hermanas y yo llegamos, el Astoria Resort era conocido a todo lo largo de la costa por un servicio excelente y un alojamiento de lujo.

La gente venía de todas partes del país para visitar la belleza salvaje de la costa de Oregon. Era uno de los pocos lugares en los ., donde se podía ir de excursión a través de un bosque verde y espeso que se detenía bruscamente en el borde rocoso del océano Pacífico. La tierra era tan suave y húmeda por el agua de lluvia que tus pies se hundían unos centímetros cuando caminabas y se convertía en arena fina y dorada, en cuestión de metros. Aunque la temporada de lluvias a menudo duraba ocho o nueve meses al año, la majestuosa belleza de mi ciudad natal era innegable, y la gente estaba dispuesta a pagar un dineral en el Astoria Resort para hospedarse entre la niebla y el verde sin fin.

Y... como la señora Koistinen dijo, algún día todo iba a ser mío. No es que yo realmente lo quisiera.

Le hice un gesto a Howie, el botones, para que viniera a ayudar a mi diminuta invitada con sus maletas. La Sra. Koistinen y su esposo venían a fines de abril cada año para el Festival del Cangrejo. Astoria celebraba su aniversario con música, ferias de artesanía, obras de teatro, quioscos tras quioscos de venta de cangrejo recién pescado del océano Pacífico cocinado en decenas y decenas de maneras, y un carnaval para los niños.

—Es bueno verla de nuevo, señora K. —Howie le cogió las bolsas y la guió hacia los ascensores.

Su marido, que estaba conectado a una bombona de oxígeno y que tenía aproximadamente ciento cincuenta años, se levantó de su asiento y se tambaleó junto a su esposa. Había estado mirando por las ventanas, mirando hacia la parte inferior del largo puente de tres kilómetros de Astoria.

La Sra. Koistinen sólo había caminado unos metros antes de darse la vuelta y apuntarme.

—Cuando llamé para hacer nuestra reservación, tu padre me contó lo que te pasó.

El estómago me dio un vuelco. Pensé que podría acabar con esto sin que sacara a relucir el tema. Muy bueno para ser cierto.

—Oh, bueno, no se preocupe por mí, señora Koistinen. Estoy muy bien. Y es un placer tenerla aquí con nosotros.

Se ajustó las gafas, haciendo sonar la cadena de perlas que colgaba de sus orejas.

—No me puedes engañar, señorita Renesmee. Lo que te hizo ese bastardo es despreciable. ¿Dejarte en el altar de esa manera? Es vil, te lo aseguro. —

Ella fingió escupir en el piso de madera crujiente.

¿Mencione que la señora Koistinen era ruidosa? Quiero decir, ¿realmente ruidosa?

Me encogí mientras otros pocos huéspedes se volvían hacia mí, y pretendí recoger la pelusa de la insignia Cullen en la solapa del blazer. Estaba empezando a pensar que la historia me perseguiría para siempre.

Pobre Renesmee Cullen. No tan bonita como sus felizmente casadas hermanas mayores. Obligada a renunciar a sus sueños de carrera originales, con el fin de aplacar a sus padres estudiando dirección hotelera ya que está siendo preparada para tomar el relevo de su padre cuando se retire. Dejada en el altar durante sus votos de boda por su prometido, el entrenador de escuela de fútbol, que se había enamorado de una de sus antiguas alumnas. Expulsada de su condominio compartido doce horas después de la boda y desacreditada por la nueva novia que se llamaba 'Kandi-con-i-latina'. Obligada a trasladarse a casa para asumir su papel como la hija soltera de veintiocho años de edad de sus padres ricos.

Era tan patético vivir en casa de nuevo. ¿Y lo que es más patético? El hecho de que ni una sola vez me había negado a nada. Cuando mis hermanas chasquearon sobre lo triste que era que yo todavía estuviera sola, mientras ajustaban sus alianzas de boda de diamante, nunca les dije que se detuvieran. Cuando me arreglaron citas con los compañeros de trabajo de sus maridos, y con amigos de amigos de amigos, siempre iba obligada con cortesía. Nunca antes les dije que no estaba interesada en ser arreglada con sus pretendientes adinerados, que usaban trajes y maletines deportivos.

Cuando fui a la universidad con la intención de especializarme en horticultura y diseño floral, y mis padres se habían burlado, silenciosamente había cambiado mi especialidad. No importó que el sueño que había tenido desde que tenía diez años fuera ser dueña de un invernadero y una tienda de flores. Lo que importaba era que yo era la hija que no tenía un marido o una familia, lo que significaba que inevitablemente yo tomaría el Astoria Resort.

Cuando mi prometido, Lance, dijo "no" en nuestra boda y rápidamente salió corriendo de la iglesia, no lo perseguí. No lloré, ni grité y tampoco lo ataqué.

Simplemente cogí el dobladillo de mi vestido ridículamente suave y esponjoso, me disculpé con el público que me miraba con horror, y luego me deslicé fuera del santuario.

Y cuando había mudado todas mis cosas del condominio de Lance, con la intención de encontrar un pequeño apartamento en Astoria, le permití a mi madre que me convenciera de que mi dormitorio infantil era más adecuado para mí. En lugar de insistir en que debía tener mi propio espacio, todas mis pertenencias fueron guardadas, y me mudé a la habitación de color rosa pálido en la que no había vivido durante más de diez años.

—No te preocupes, querida. —La señora Koistinen cortó mis pensamientos con voz de hojalata—. Vas a encontrar a alguien. Mírate.

Bueno, no me gustaba a dónde iba esto. Puse mi brazo alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y barrí con ella hasta el ascensor, notando que Howie ahogaba una risita. Ese idiota estaba en la congregación en el día de la boda. Me comprometí a darle un puñetazo en el brazo después.

—Howie, ¿podrías asegurarte que los Koistinen reciban una botella de champagne en su habitación esta noche? —le dije con firmeza—. Nada va mejor con sopa de cangrejo fresca que un buen Voignier, ¿no te parece?

El Sr. Koistinen habló por primera vez desde su llegada.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Pero su mujer no se dejó llevar. Era igual que un bulldog con un hueso que no iba a dejar caer.

—Basta con mirarte las caderas. Tienes las caderas perfectas para dar a luz. Podrías darle a un hombre una cosecha entera de bebés. ¿Por qué un hombre te dejaría en el altar?

Recé para que el complejo pudiera caer en el río y flotar. Por desgracia, no fue así, y la vieja bruja agregó unos cuantos comentarios más mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Al parecer, yo era una yegua de raza, y ningún hombre inteligente rechazaría una oportunidad con una yegua de raza.

—Podrías haberle dado media docena de niños... —Las puertas se cerraron, y solté un suspiro de alivio y sonreí falsamente a todas las personas que me observaban con curiosidad imperturbable.

—Yo... ella... ella es una cliente muy antigua del hotel. Muy apegada a nosotros aquí en el complejo. Por cierto, no dejen de probar el cangrejo con cerveza en el Festival. He oído que es maravilloso.

Mis mejillas ardían mientras acechaba hacia la oficina de mi padre. En los seis meses que había estado de vuelta en mi ciudad natal, ni un día había pasado sin que mi abandono fuera tema de conversación. La mayoría no podía creer que Lance fuera tan estúpido como para abandonar a la hija de Carlisle Cullen. Quiero decir, hablamos de un boleto dorado. Pero una vez que me veían en carne y hueso, todo quedaba muy claro.

Tenía caderas perfectas para dar a luz, aunque no paraba allí. Yo era alta, más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía. De hecho, cuando conocí a Lance, que medía un metro ochenta y cinco comparado con mi metro setenta y siete había hecho un baile feliz. Era raro que no me viera como una amazona junto a un hombre. También tenía una figura muy femenina. Pechos, caderas y un trasero redondeado que en un par de vaqueros podría lucir increíble, o catastrófico, dependiendo de la marca. En comparación con mi madre y hermanas, que parecían insectos palo, me veía regordeta. Yo tenía la forma de una antigua botella de Coca-Cola y mis hermanas tenían forma de palitos de duendecillo.

—Renesmee, te llaman en la línea dos. Es tu padre. —La voz venía de uno de los recepcionistas a través del intercomunicador, y salté.

—¿Podrías por favor, decirle que lo llamaré en un rato? —Me froté los ojos, y me solté el pelo largo y ondulado de su moño, rascándome el cuero cabelludo con la punta de mis dedos. No tenía la energía para hablar con mi padre en estos momentos. No cuando aún estaba conmocionada por la diatriba verbal de la señora Koistinen. Eché un vistazo al reloj. Sólo treinta minutos hasta que mi turno terminara. Gracias a Dios.

Me encontraría con mi amiga Bella en el centro para el Festival del Cangrejo. Era nuestra tradición, caminar, comer gloriosamente especialidades de engorde de cangrejos y escuchar a las bandas locales en los altavoces. La tradición comenzó cuando éramos adolescentes, y pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en el Festival del Cangrejo viendo chicos. Y a pesar de que nuestra amistad con la narcisista del mal, Kate Jorgenson se había desvanecido, Bella y yo nos mantuvimos fuertes en los últimos años.

Cuando se casó con un policía local, yo fui la dama de honor en su boda.

Cuando ella y su marido compraron su primera casa, yo ayudé a envolver sus cosas y elegir colores de pintura. Cuando Bella dio a luz a su primer hijo y su marido sujetaba una de sus piernas, adivina quién estaba en el otro lado de la cama del hospital, sosteniendo la otra. Eso es correcto. Yo.

Solté un suspiro largo y fuerte. El hijo de Bella, Micah, era casi tan hermoso como su madre. Cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria, la belleza de Kate nos eclipsaba. Pero tan pronto como pusimos fin a la amistad con Kate y la dejamos ir como un centavo en el muelle, se hizo claro para mí lo bella que era Bella. Pelo oscuro en un corte que sólo la más delicada de las flores podría usar, y las piernas kilométricas.

Cada vez que estaba con Bella, fingía que Micah era mío, a pesar de que tenía la cabeza llena de rizos brillantes y no se parecía en nada a mí. Apretaba besos en sus mejillas y lo rebotaba suavemente en mi hombro, deseando tener la vida que Bella tenía. El marido, la pequeña casa en las colinas de Astoria, el niño bonito... era todo lo que siempre había querido en la vida.

En lugar de eso había conseguido un trabajo que no me importaba, una muy inactiva vida romántica, una boda arruinada y un suministro infinito de culpa, cortesía de mi familia.

—En serio, Bella, cada vez que lo veo, se pone más lindo. —Utilicé una servilleta de mis tortas de cangrejo para limpiar la baba de la barbilla de Micah.

—Nos gusta. —Mi amiga sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa de picnic—.

Creo que lo conservaremos.

—Maldición. —Miré hacia arriba mientras una patrulla de policía pasaba—

Oh, mira. Es la poli. Separémonos.

Bella sonrió al hombre detrás del volante.

—Tengo conexiones, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Quién es esa chica bonita sentada por ahí? —gritó el oficial por la ventana abierta—. ¿Tiene un marido, un novio, o qué? —Bella se sonrojó felizmente y él volvió su mirada hacia mí—. ¿Qué pasa, Renesmee?

Usé el puño regordete de Micah para saludar.

—No mucho, Edward. Sólo pasando el rato aquí con mi hombre más importante, Micah.

—Será mejor que vuelvas al trabajo, vago. —Bella se levantó de la mesa y lanzó un beso a su marido antes de comenzar a recoger nuestros platos vacíos y servilletas—. Nos vemos esta noche.

Riendo, Edward se alejó. Bella había logrado casarse con uno de los cinco agentes de la policía de patrulla en la ciudad de Astoria, y estaba completamente loco por ella. Algunos días lo encontraba entrañable, otros me parecía repugnante. Todo dependía de mi estado de ánimo.

—Entonces dime acerca de la obsesión de la Sra. Koistinen con tus caderas de nuevo. —Tiró la basura en un bote cercano, y recogió la bolsa de pañales.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ugh. Olvídalo. Te lo he dicho una vez, y eso fue una tortura.

—Sí, pero tienes que admitirlo. Fue una gran historia. —Se rió, y estiró su mano hacia mí—. Adelante, vamos a caminar.

La dejé tirar de mí en posición de pie, pero no le ofrecí devolverle a su hijo.

En su lugar, apreté la manta azul cielo alrededor de su cuerpo de cuatro meses y me encaminé perezosamente junto a su madre.

—No es que la Sra. Koistinen trajo a colación la boda. Es sólo que... hace seis meses, pensaba que Lance y yo estaríamos aquí para el Festival del Cangrejo juntos. Nos imaginaba entrando y saliendo de los puestos, cogidos de la mano. Escuchando la música, comprando camisetas, y así. Quería que la gente me viera con él. Que viera que me había casado, y que era feliz como mis hermanas.

Bella me miró de reojo, con una ceja levantada. Ella nunca fue una gran fan de Lance. Algo acerca de ser un "cabeza hueca desconsiderado", que, por desgracia, resultó ser cierto.

—Suena como que estás más triste por estar aquí sola, que por no estar aquí con Lance.

Dejando marinar sus palabras, examiné las ligeras pestañas de bebé de Micah mientras dormía contra mi pecho. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo,

Bella tenía razón. Una vez que el shock inicial de ser abandonada había desaparecido, estaba más angustiada por la pérdida de nuestro piso compartido, que la pérdida de nuestra relación. Las cosas habían sido siempre un poco... bueno, obsoletas entre nosotros, pero pensé que era típico de las parejas que habían estado juntas por un tiempo.

Por supuesto, no podía utilizar muy bien a Bella y Edward de ejemplo. Esos dos siempre estaban manoseándose el uno al otro como dos adolescentes.

Pero aun así...

—Ren, necesitas superarlo. —La voz de Bella cortó mi deliberación mental.

Puse mi boca hacia abajo cerca del oído de Micah.

—Tu mamá está presionando, pequeño.

—Sé que es difícil tener el tema de la boda arrojado en la cara todos los días —concedió—. Pero, francamente, tú y yo sabemos que no estás realmente sufriendo sin Lance. Estás triste, y te sientes sola, pero no estás peor que antes de conocer al gran idiota.

—No lo llames un idiota. —Pero me reí disimuladamente para mí misma de todos modos.

—Ugh. Dame un respiro. La primera vez que Edward y yo lo conocimos, le preguntó a Edward cuántos levantamientos de pesa podía hacer. —Bella y yo acabamos nuestro camino a través de la multitud, andando más allá del escenario donde una banda local de bluegrass tocaba ruidosamente—. Y cuando le preguntaba qué le gustaba de ti, Lance sólo decía: "mi mamá no la odia" como si fuera algún tipo de niño que requiere el permiso de los padres, en lugar de un entrenador de fútbol de treinta y tres años de edad.

—Bueno, sí. Era un poco un niño de mamá. —Cruzamos la calle bloqueada, en dirección a las luces brillantes del carnaval instaladas en el parque—. Pero no era exactamente uno de los muchos hombres que golpean a mi puerta. Y no ha habido ningún otro husmeando desde la partida de Lance.

Bella me golpeó suavemente con el codo.

—Por favor. ¿Estás diciendo que es mejor estar con un cabeza hueca como él, que estar sola?

—Sólo estoy diciendo que la soledad puede hacer cosas locas con una persona. De hecho, contemplé invitar a salir a Howie el otro día. —Resoplé ante la idea. Howie pasaba su tiempo libre fumando drogas y pintando a mano su low rider2.

La soledad era una verdadera perra. Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo trabajando y evitando a mis padres, y no solía socializar con nadie, excepto la pequeña familia de Bella. Prefería pasar mi tiempo libre jugando alrededor en el jardín de flores, en lugar de ir a la minúscula selección de bares y clubes en centro de la ciudad de Astoria.

—Realmente estás desesperada. —Saludó a alguien mientras serpenteábamos—. ¿Has pensado en exponerte a ti misma ahí fuera? Ya sabes, ¿salir a citas de nuevo?

—No. Bueno, tal vez. Pero, en realidad, no.

Bella se rió.

—Vaya forma de ser decisiva.

—No es que no quiera salir. Porque sí quiero. Es sólo que no quiero encontrar a un hombre de la forma habitual. —Una brisa sopló por encima de la línea de la costa y removió mi larga falda ligeramente.

—¿Cuál es la forma habitual? —preguntó Bella—. Edward y yo nos conocimos en los bolos. ¿Eso se consideraría típico?

Asentí.

—Sí. Pero tú eres más sociable que yo. Puedes hacerte amiga de la gente fácilmente. Para mí, la socialización en un bar o un club de baile, o una pista de bolos es básicamente el equivalente de ese sueño donde vas a la

escuela y te das cuenta que estás desnuda.

—Estarías bien entretenida al salir de vez en cuando. Dar un paso fuera de tu burbuja. —Caminamos bajo la marquesina iluminada que conducía al carnaval. El sonido de la música bluegrass fue ahogado rápidamente por los gritos de alegría de los niños en los paseos brillantes con luces de neón.

—Me gusta estar en mi burbuja. —Noté un pequeño letrero blanco adjunto a la taquilla, y sentí que mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho. Decía: "Esta feria es traída para usted exclusivamente por Black´s Entertainment".

Mientras Bella divagaba sobre mi necesidad de una vida social, sentí mi mente vagando en la dirección opuesta. De vuelta a la época en que tenía diecisiete años y compartí mi primer beso real con el apuesto joven que estaba destinada a no ver nunca más.

Después de la noche que fui besada y finalmente reiJacobdicada, por el joven nativo americano operando la atracción del remolino, la opinión de Kate Jorgenson sobre mi subió algunas muescas. Ella nunca aprendió a respetarme por completo, pero sin duda me dejó en paz por un tiempo después que Jacob me besó. Unos días más tarde, le admití a Bella por encima de los emparedados de carne baratos que nunca había conocido a Jacob, y el beso que compartimos había sido tan sorprendente para mí, como lo fue para ellas.

Volvimos a la feria cada noche que estuvieron en Astoria ese año, en busca del alto, moreno, y difícil de alcanzar Jacob Black. Pero nunca lo vimos de nuevo. Bella y yo incluso fuimos tan lejos como para seguir la feria hasta la cercana Florencia. Buscamos y buscamos el carnaval, siguiendo al feriante y tratando de colarnos en el remolque de "sólo empleados", deseando sólo echar un vistazo al joven que había sacudido mi mundo con un sólo beso. Pero no lo encontramos.

Era como si hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Mis dedos se curvaron dentro de mis zapatos, y mi ritmo se ralentizó, Bella parloteando junto a mí acerca de tener amor propio y aprender a abrazar mi "yo interno", completamente inconsciente.

Durante más de una década, había estado comparando cada beso que compartía con un hombre, al único beso que Jacob me dio. No importaba lo buenos que los besos fueran, o si daba o no lugar a relaciones sexuales. Lo que importaba era... ¿podrían hacerme sentir mareada e ingrávida? ¿Eran capaces de despertar cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas en mi cuerpo, y sacudir mi alma como una hoja en el viento?

Ni siquiera de cerca. Incluso besando a Lance —con quien me había prometido para casarme— era, em, algo común. Y ni siquiera me refiero a la acción en el dormitorio. Incluso con mi limitada experiencia —un novio en la universidad, y una breve aventura después de la universidad con un chico que vivía en mi edificio en Seattle— sabía lo suficiente como para saber que Lance no era exactamente un aficionado en el arte de complacer a una mujer.

Ese beso. Ese único beso en la puerta de entrada del remolino cuando tenía dieciocho años era suficiente para darme esperanza. Esperanza de que el verdadero romance y la auténtica pasión realmente existían en el mundo.

Podrían no existir entre mi padre adicto al trabajo y mi madre frígida, y podrían no existir en mi vida. Pero por ahí... en alguna parte... sí existían.

Razón por la cual, cada vez que tropiezo con un carnaval, ya sea aquí en Astoria, en cualquier parte cerca de Seattle, o en cualquiera de las ciudades pequeñas en el medio, tengo que parar. Salgo de mi coche, pago la entrada para entrar, y luego camino durante una hora, disfrutando de las vistas y los sonidos, comiendo algodón de azúcar, pero más que nada... en busca de Jacob.

Al darse cuenta de que había disminuido el paso hasta arrastrar los pies.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia mí con simpatía.

—No estás escuchando una palabra de lo que digo, ¿verdad? —Cuando sacudí mi cabeza, añadió—: Estás buscándolo, ¿no es así?

Ruborizándome, asentí justo cuando Micah comenzaba a gruñir y revolverse contra mí.

Bella sonrió con nostalgia.

—Tan romántico.

—Tan patético. —Traté de conseguir que el bebé tomara su chupete.

—Si en realidad lo vieras, ¿qué demonios le dirías? —Se estiró y tomó a su hijo de mis brazos.

—No estoy segura. —Usando mi manga, me limpié un poco de baba de Micah fuera de mi clavícula—. Probablemente le diría que el beso que me dio fue el beso más increíble que he tenido, y que me arruinó para todos los hombres. Y entonces probablemente le preguntaría si querría besarse conmigo otra vez. O más.

Bella exclamó alegremente.

—Eres una golfa. Me encanta. —Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al bebé, ahora quejándose—. Tengo que ir a cambiarlo, y hacerle un biberón.

Vuelvo en un minuto.

—Está bien. Buscaré un poco de algodón de azúcar. —Podía escuchar el desagradable rock and roll siendo interpretado cerca de las atracciones, y mis pies deseaban ir en esa dirección.

—¡Ja! Vas a ir a buscar a tu novio imaginario. —Micah se removió y expulsó gas—. Oh, mierda. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos por el remolino. —

Guiñó un ojo antes de escabullirse correteando.

Rodando los ojos, pasé por delante de la ruidosa y brillante casa de fieras de los juegos y concursos fraudulentos. Golpea-duro, Arroja-el-Anillo, Dardos-Globo, Golpea-la-Bola. Cada puesto contaba con enormes animales de peluche, gorras y camisetas, y un feriante luciendo aburrido, con fea piel y mugre debajo de las uñas. Sus voces entrenadas para sonar por encima del palpitar de la música, gritos y llamados de falsas promesas de grandes ganancias y premios garantizados.

Vi los paseos por delante, y sentí el demasiado familiar aleteo de aves en mi estómago. Había hecho esta caminata a pie muchas veces, pero aun así la expectativa nunca parecía desvanecerse. Busqué las caras en la multitud.

Habían afroamericanos, caucásicos, hispanos, y vi a un nativo americano aquí y allá, pero mi estómago dio un vuelco cuando pasé dos, cuatro, y luego seis paseos sin detectar el rostro que había grabado en mi mente desde hace diez años. Ninguno de ellos tenía los mismos pómulos cincelados, la misma sonrisa sorprendentemente blanca, o los mismos profundos ojos negros que reflejaban mi rostro de nuevo hacia mí.

_¿Qué diría si alguna vez realmente veía a Jacob? _Pensaba para mis adentros mientras observaba a un niño agarrarse el estómago al salir de la Super

Round Up. _Hola, nosotros en realidad nos dimos un beso cuando era una adolescente, y he estado persiguiéndote desde entonces. ¿Quieres pasar el rato?_

Bueno, eso estaba fuera.

Supongo que podría intentar el consejo de Bella...

_¡Oye! ¿Me recuerdas? Me besaste cuando era sólo una niña. ¡Ja! Lo sé,_

_¿cierto? Oye, deberíamos ir por una bebida. Tal vez algo de baile._

Ugh. Totalmente no mi estilo. En primer lugar, no era una gran bebedora.

¿Y el baile? Ja. Mientras que mis dos hermanas habían prosperado en las clases de danza infantil, yo había sido el equivalente humano de un enorme y tonto perro labrador en un tutú. Sin ritmo, ni talento, y ciertamente sin movimientos suficientes para ganar el afecto de un hombre.

Negué con la cabeza y di un manotazo a un mechón de cabello rebelde flotando en el aire salado con aroma de cangrejo. No tenía ningún sentido planificar lo que le diría a Jacob si por fin lo veía. En los años que había estado paseando por los carnavales con fines de acoso, ni una vez había captado un vistazo suyo. ¿Lo reconocería incluso si lo hiciera?

Los años me habían cambiado. Mi cara era menos angelical y más en forma de corazón de lo que era cuando todavía era una adolescente. Tenía los inicios de algunas arrugas en las comisuras de mis ojos, y mis frenos habían desaparecido. Incluso si me las arreglara para reconocer a Jacob, ¿él me reconocería, siquiera?

Sólo nos habíamos conocido el uno al otro durante un total de siete minutos. Él probablemente me había olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

Regañándome a mí misma por ser tal tonta y patética chica, envolví los brazos a mi alrededor y me volví hacia el familiar remolino, donde, como siempre, la música rock de los setenta resonaba entre el chirrido de los niños.

—Renesmee Cullen.

La voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda y bajara por mis piernas. Era la misma voz que había estado soñando desde que tenía dieciocho años. Sonaba tan suave y dulce como la recordaba, y mi cuerpo entero se detuvo ante el sonido, tal como lo había hecho cuando sus manos cálidas me tocaron.

Poco a poco me di la vuelta, mi falda girando alrededor de los tobillos en silencio.

Allí estaba de pie Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Él había cambiado para mejor.

Jacob estaba más alto, y más voluminoso. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre que no tenía necesariamente que pasar tiempo en el gimnasio, sino más bien, un hombre que mantiene su físico con duro trabajo manual.

Llevaba el mismo tipo de camiseta que había estado usando la noche del beso mágico, pero esta vez estaba más limpia, y la usaba con un par de jeans oscuros. Jacob parecía centrado, ordenado e incluso profesional, si un feriante podía verse de esa manera.

Tenía el cabello largo. Mucho más largo que el corte de pelo que lucía antes. Le caía en la parte inferior de los omóplatos en una trenza limpia, negra y brillante. Nunca en mi vida había estado atraída por un hombre con el cabello casi tan largo como el mío, pero chico, oh chico. Hay una primera vez para todo. Yo había leído una vez que los nativos americanos consideran a su cabello una fuente de fortaleza, y si ese fuera el caso, Jacob era tan fuerte como un buey. Debido a que su cabello era largo, limpio y sorprendentemente hermoso.

Tapé mi boca abierta con una de mis manos. Él se veía casualmente divertido por mi estupefacción, mientras que yo estaba lista para caer sobre la hierba como una vaca que había sido marcada. Figúrate.

—Hola. —Fue todo lo que pude pensar para decir, y apenas salió por encima de un susurro. Mis cuerdas vocales se habían encogido al parecer en el interior de mi garganta, dejándome sin habla.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo. —Me dio una sonrisa sincera, que hizo retorcer mis entrañas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?

—Diez años —espeté, mi voz sólo volvió lo suficiente como para sonar estrangulada.

Levantó una ceja oscura.

—¿Tanto tiempo?

—Yo tenía dieciocho años. —Me mordí el labio y arrastré los pies nerviosamente—. Tengo veintiocho ahora.

Sus labios se deslizaron hacia atrás y revelaron una franja blanca de dientes.

—¿Ah sí? Yo golpeé los treinta hace tres meses.

—Mis condolencias. —¿De dónde había llegado con tal ingenio en las circunstancias actuales? Apenas podía mantenerme en pie, sin embargo, ¿yo estaba haciendo bromas?

Él se rió y mi corazón dio un tirón. Sonaba emocionante, nuevo y familiar al mismo tiempo.

—Nah. Estoy bien con eso. Treinta no me asusta.

Mis mejillas se enfriaron de nuevo a su color marfil normal. Había una familiaridad acerca de Jacob que no podía señalar. Era una de esas personas que ponen cómodos a todos a su alrededor. Yo no era así. Tiendo a hacer que todos a mí alrededor estén tan emocionados como yo. Mi cabello voló por todas partes por una ráfaga de viento, y me apresuré a mantenerlo bajo control. Estaba volando alrededor de mi cabeza, como las serpientes de Medusa.

—Maldición.

Jacob extendió el brazo y tocó mi mano mientras me apresuraba a atarlo en un moño improvisado.

—No, déjalo abajo. Es hermoso. Te ves tan bonita como cuando tenías dieciocho años.

¿Adulación? Oh, esto era increíble. Jacob no sólo se había materializado de la nada, sino que Jacobo haciendo cumplidos.

—Yo... um... gracias. —Miré arriba hacia sus ojos, y fui absorbida inmediatamente en esas piscinas de color negro brillante—. Así que... eh... ¿cómo estás?

—Genial. Contento de estar de vuelta. —Él miró alrededor con alegría y respiró profundamente el aire de sal y pino perfumado—. He echado de menos este lugar.

_Está bien, sé genial. No le dejes saber que has estado acechándolo durante más de una década. Acechar no es sexy. Repito, acechar no es sexy._

—¿Vienes a la ciudad a menudo? —Quería parecer casual, y tenía que recordarme a mí misma no jugar con mi cabello, a pesar de que todavía estaba bailando en la brisa como si estuviera bajo el agua. Todo lo que necesitaba era un sostén de concha y una aleta.

—Esta es la primera vez que regreso en años. Mi papá vive cerca de Tillamook, pero yo... —Él luchó consigo mismo por una fracción de segundo antes de continuar—. He estado muy ocupado con la escuela y el trabajo.

¿Así que ser un feriante no era la vocación principal de Jacob? Interesante. Vi como les hizo un gesto a algunos empleados jóvenes para que volvieran a trabajar. Ellos se iban a hurtadillas en la mera sacudida de la barbilla de

Jacob, y me sentí inexplicablemente orgullosa de mi novio de fantasía.

Necesitaba una vida.

—¿Estás...? —Hice una pausa, buscaba las palabras—. ¿Aún haces funcionar el remolino?

Jacob me miró con curiosidad antes de que su rostro se dividiera en otra sonrisa.

—Bueno, sí. Entre otras cosas.

Mi cuello y cara se calentaron.

—Oh, yo no quiero dar a entender que no haces un montón de cosas, yo...

—Entiendo. —Él tocó mi brazo, enviando un cosquilleo de placer a través de mi piel—. Yo dirijo la feria en estos días. Es la empresa de mi padre, y él está enfermo, así que me hice cargo de ello.

—Oh, Dios, lo siento. ¿Es serio?

—Bueno. —Él se puso las manos en las caderas, mostrando sus perfectos brazos morenos musculosos, si se me permite decirlo—. En realidad es un poco complicado, porque...

—Santa mierda en una teja —dijo la voz de Bella detrás de mí, y oí gritos felices de Micah mientras se acercaban.

—Mi amiga —le expliqué a Jacob apresuradamente—. La estaba esperando.

—Lo encontraste —anunció Bella con una sonrisa tan amplia como la rueda de la fortuna cercana—. ¡Por fin lo encontraste! ¡No lo puedo creer!

La mortificación me llenó, y abrí la boca para intervenir, pero sólo un sonido ahogado salió.

Bella se volvió hacia Jacob.

—Ella ha estado buscándote y buscándote. Cada festival, cada feria, cada...

Mi habilidad para hablar volvió, gracias a Dios.

—¡No, no lo hice! Quiero decir, me preguntaba si volverías al Festival del

Cangrejo, pero en realidad no te buscaba.

—¿A quién quieres engañar? —bromeó Bella, balanceando a Micah atrás y adelante.

Los ojos oscuros de Jacob se ampliaron.

—Hey, me acuerdo de ti. Estabas allí esa noche. La noche en que besé a Renesmee.

—Sí, lo estaba. ¿Qué es lo que me delató? ¿El pelo, o mi personalidad chispeante? —Ella estiró su mano para que él la estrechara—. Bella Kilponen.

—Vamos a ir con tu personalidad chispeante. —Se rió mientras le estrechaba la mano, e hizo ojos goo-goo al bebé—. ¿Y quién es este?

—Este es Micah. Mi marido, Edward, está por aquí. Él es un oficial de patrulla del festival.

—Creo que lo conocí antes, cuando estábamos estableciéndonos. Buen chico.

—Gracias. Yo también lo creo.

Vi la conversación entre Jacob y Bella con interés. Realmente había algo en él que te tranquiliza cuando le hablas. No podía entender por qué, pero positivamente emanaba de él.

—¿Dónde está la otra chica con la que estabas esa noche? —Jacob volvió su atención hacia mí—. La que es de carácter desagradable.

El hecho de que él había dicho eso de Kate me dio ganas de chillar de alegría, pero me contuve.

—¿Kate? Oh, ella está cerca. Va a estar en los jardines de cerveza en algún momento esta noche.

—No vas a ser capaz de perderla. Basta con mirar a la mujer que está tropezando y huele a humo de cigarrillo. —Bella dijo esto sin parpadear, y me tapé la boca para ocultar mi risa.

Ella tenía razón. Los años no habían sido especialmente amables con Kate. Además de tener un carácter generalmente podrido y una libido terriblemente insaciable, había perdido la única relación estable que había tenido en los últimos años cuando "accidentalmente" durmió con su jefe.

Ahora ella vivía del dinero de su familia, bebiendo todas las noches en los bares de la zona, mientras que el resto de la familia Jorgenson luchaba por mantener sus problemas en privado. Tristemente, el pueblo entero sabía acerca de los problemas de Kate.

—Ouch. Supongo que todas no han permanecido cerca con los años. —De nuevo, Jacob extendió la mano y rozó una onda rebelde de mi cabello. A pesar de que en realidad no tocó mi cuerpo, sentía cada terminación nerviosa como el zumbido de una línea eléctrica caída.

—No exactamente. —Pude sentir que Bella me observaba de cerca. Yo, sin duda, iba a salir burlada sin piedad después.

—¿Así que me buscabas? —La boca de Jacob se torció.

—¿Qué? No, yo... —Luchaba por algo que decir. Quería que él supiera lo feliz que estaba de volver a verlo, pero no quería que supiera que esencialmente había estado obsesionada con un beso.

Bella se puso al tanto de mi malestar.

—Entonces, Jacob, ¿has probado las patas de cangrejo fritas? Son increíbles.

Él negó con la cabeza amablemente.

—Eso es lo que he oído.

—Por supuesto, realmente puedo escuchar mi trasero creciendo a medida que los como, pero aun así. —Bella rozó una mano sobre la cabeza de Micah—. Tú y Renesmee deben ir a conseguir un poco.

—Oh no, no es necesario. —Fingí mirar mi reloj. Oh dispárenme, yo no llevaba uno. _Por favor, por favor, di que te gustaría ir por patas de cangrejo fritas conmigo_, mi mente gritaba—. Debo llegar a casa. Tengo que trabajar mañana.

—Psssh, no hasta las once. —Bella me empujó con el hombro.

Jacob me miró de cerca, sus ojos buscando los míos. Cuando levanté mi rostro, vi mis propios ojos reflejándose de regreso hacia mí, así como las luces que nos rodeaban. _Sólo pídeselo tú misma. Echa por tierra la teoría de tu madre de que el hombre es el que debe pedirle salir a la mujer. Este es elnuevo milenio, por amor de Dios_.

Tres, cinco y diez segundos pasaron mientras luché conmigo misma. Bien, lo iba a hacer. Había estado esperando desde hace una década para ver a este tipo otra vez, y ahora aquí estaba, en toda su muscular, caliente Nativo Americana —completa con el cabello largo y trenzado— gloria. No podía dejar que el momento terminara con sólo una breve conversación acerca de mi loco cabello y patas de cangrejo fritas.

—Oye, ¿cuándo sales? —Me mordí el labio—. Trabajo. ¿Cuándo sales del trabajo?

Sus ojos se arrugaron en los lados. La victoria era mía... o al menos lo era hasta que...

—¡Jefe! ¡Oye, jefe! —Un chico con acné en una camiseta de Black´s Entertainment, trotó hacia nosotros. Señaló la fila de baños públicos cercana.

—El baño está roto.

No podía estar segura, pero creo que Jacob se ruborizó. Echando un vistazo a nosotras conscientemente, tomó al chico por el hombro y lo llevó lejos de Bella y yo.

—Ve con Mike y pídele que llame a Horacio con los walkie-talkies.

Tendremos que conseguir esos funcionando si queremos pasar a través de la noche.

Mientras Jacob recitó algunas instrucciones al joven, que estaba en necesidad desesperada de una ducha y un poco de Clearasil3, Bella tiró de mi brazo como si fuera una adolescente histérica.

—Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Lo has encontrado! ¿De verdad lo encontraste! ¡Todos estos años y tú estás aquí teniendo una conversación con el chico!

—Sí, lo sé —traté de decirle, manteniendo mis labios lo más quietos posible—. Gracias por anunciar que lo he estado buscando. Eso fue un verdadero momento Kodak.

—¿Eso? Oh, lo siento. Lo acababa de ver, y estaba ¡tan emocionada! Dime de nuevo, ¿cuál es su nombre? —susurró ella, no en voz muy baja.

—Jacob Black. —Cuando dije su nombre, mi estómago se agitó. ¿Cómo de adolescente era eso?

—Bueno, parecía que el Sr. Black quería ir a buscar unas patas de cangrejo contigo. —Ella me meneó las cejas—. Tal vez ustedes dos puedan terminar lo que empezaron hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez incluso él consiga llegar a la primera base esta vez.

—Cállate. —Vi como Jacob discutía la situación de baños portátiles con su compañero de feria. ¿Era posible que yo realmente estuviera atraída hacia un feriante? Quiero decir, obviamente él no había progresado a cosas más grandes y mejores. Allí estaba él, más de diez años después y seguía haciendo lo mismo. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba yo, todavía deseándolo.

¿Qué decía eso de mí? Yo era una mujer con estudios universitarios, de buena familia, que estaba cerca de los treinta años e imaginando desnudo al operador del remolino.

—Yoo hoo, pon tus ojos de nuevo en sus cuencas, él va a volver. —Bellame dio un codazo. Lo último que necesitaba era que me Jacob me atrapara mirando la forma en que sus brazos extendían las mangas de su camisetatan bien. Lo cual, para que conste, lo hacían.

Cuando caminó de nuevo hacia mí, él no se fijó en Bella. En cambio, su mano volvió a mi brazo, donde acunó mi codo y me calentó directo hasta el hueso.

—Lo siento mucho. Me tengo que ir —lo dijo casi con pesar. Yo estaba tan sorprendida por lo decepcionado que sonaba que casi perdí la segunda parte de lo que dijo—. Este ha sido un sueño hecho realidad, Renesmee. He estado esperando para que esto suceda durante años.

—¿En serio? —El balanceo de Bella se detuvo.

La boca de Jacob se detuvo en la esquina y miró cálidamente en su dirección.

—Ella no es la única que ha estado esperando que nos encontremos de nuevo. —Se sentía como si mi pecho se fuera a hinchar y abrir una grieta justo en el medio del Festival del Cangrejo, cuando volvió su atención hacia mí—. ¿Podemos encontrarnos? Quiero probar las patas de cangrejo, pero no puedo hacerlo sin un local que me muestre el camino.

Los ojos de Jacob en mi cara me calentaron derecho al corazón. Esto fue todo.

El mismo momento que había estado imaginando en mi cabeza durante años. Asentí con la cabeza, abriendo la boca para responder...

—Uh, oh. Otro está fuera de servicio. —El chico cara de acné anunció después de que una áspera voz entró por el walkie-talkie—. Nos tenemos que ir.

Jacob se veía desgarrado.

—Lo siento mucho. Tengo que cuidar de esto.

Desinflada, negué con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Entiendo.

—No, no lo hace —interrumpió Bella, mientras que Micah lanzó un grito que helaba la sangre—. Tenemos que volver al automóvil. Él está cansado.

—Ella me hizo un gesto para que hiciera algunos planes con Jacob, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

¿Podría ella ser menos sutil? Si Bella se saliera con la suya, yo estaría usando un sujetador push up y pantalones calientes en estos momentos.

—No le hagas caso. Lo entiendo. —Mis ojos buscaron a Jacob por algo. Lo que sea. Si quería comer patas de cangrejo con una profesional, todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirlo. Yo estaba aquí. Estaba lista. Estaba dispuesta y capaz, por amor de Dios.

Se veía dividido entre decir a sus subalternos que se esfumaran, o hacer su trabajo.

—Está bien. Yo... fue realmente un placer verte de nuevo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Para mí también.

Sostuvo mi mirada durante un instante más, luego salió trotando detrás de los otros hombres hacia la fila de baños públicos, su largo, negro trenzado cabello rebotando entre sus omóplatos. Sus brazos oscuros se balanceaban a medida que avanzaba, y traté mucho de no mirar su trasero en sus vaqueros. En realidad, lo hice.

La decepción llenó mi pecho y tiró mi boca hacia abajo. Entonces se había ido. Se fue la posibilidad de ver lo que podría haber sido. Claro, el Festival del Cangrejo se prolongaría durante una noche más, ¡pero no me había invitado a salir! Después de mañana, Jacob Black se habría ido de nuevo, y yo volvería a preguntarme que habría sido. Maldición con mi madre por meter sus antiguas nociones en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios no puedo ser yo la que lo invite a salir?

—¿Por qué demonios no pudiste invitarlo a salir? —La voz de Bella me sacó de mi fiesta de compasión de una persona y la miré parpadeando con tristeza—. Oh no, no lo haces. Debiste pedirle que fueran por unas patas de cangrejo. Él prácticamente se había envuelto en papel de regalo para ti, y te quedaste allí como una especie de recatada belleza sureña. Esperando a que él haga el cortejo.

—Bueno, no sabía qué decir. —Tomé la pañalera fuera de su hombro para que pudiera sostener al inquieto Micah con las dos manos, y comenzamos a caminar en la dirección opuesta—. Si quería tanto salir conmigo, ¿por qué no me lo pidió?

Ella palmeó la espalda de su bebé a medida que hacíamos nuestro camino hacia el estacionamiento.

—¿Porque él estaba en el trabajo? ¿Debido a que está nervioso? ¿Debido a que sufre de síndrome de Tourette4, y tenía miedo de que fuera a gritarte obscenidades en la cara? No sé. La conclusión es: deberías haberle preguntado.

Solté un bufido.

—Yo no podría hacerlo.

Nos acercamos a su automóvil en la oscuridad, y Bella pulsó el botón de las llaves para abrir las puertas.

—Vamos, Ren. Deberías haber preguntado. ¿Qué daño habría hecho?

¿Qué es lo peor que podía haber dicho?

—Um, no, obviamente —le contesté tratando de mantener mi cabello bajo control y lo envolví en un moño en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Ella puso a Micah en su silla, y él me extendió los brazos, haciendo que mi corazón diera un tirón.

—Si no es lo peor que podría haber dicho, entonces eso no es malo. Aunque dudo que lo hubiera dicho. —Ella me observó atentamente mientras abría la puerta y subía, y luego dio la vuelta para el lado del conductor, donde se dejó caer a mi lado—. En serio, ¿cuál era el problema?

Miré de frente a mi amiga.

—He estado soñando despierta acerca de ver a este tipo otra vez durante once años. Y ahora, esta noche, mientras llevaba la ropa más sin forma que poseo, y mientras todavía tengo en mi cabello el olor del café y donas que servimos en el vestíbulo del hotel... por fin lo vi. Me congelé. No sé de qué otra manera describirlo. Totalmente me congelé.

Ella tiró de mi moño juguetonamente.

—Hay que superar esta cosa auto-consciente. Es como un ladrillo alrededor de tu tobillo, querida. —Ella encendió el motor y me sonrió.

—Mañana, vamos a regresar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Fingí estar sorprendida por la sugerencia, aunque yo ya había planeado ir directamente desde el trabajo.

—Porque tú lo vas a invitar a salir. —Salió del estacionamiento, y estiré el cuello para echar un vistazo a mi feriante—. Me niego a ver que te escabulles en las sombras para mirarlo. Por fin lo encontraste de nuevo, Ren. Ahora es el momento de hacer algo al respecto. Toma el toro por los cuernos.

A medida que nos alejábamos, y las luces de la feria se volvían aún más tenues y más tenues en la ventana trasera, suspiré para mis adentros. Tal vez era hora de que tomara el toro por los cuernos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de mi madre hurgando en mi armario. Abriendo un ojo, miré su delgada parte trasera metiéndose en la puerta del closet, mientras mascullaba para sí sobre mi selección de zapatos.

Esto era típico para ella. La mayoría de sus horas despierta eran gastadas limpiando, decorando, volviendo a limpiar y volviendo a decorar. Los días de mi madre eran una mezcla estancada de cocteles, argumentos con mi emocionalmente inalcanzable padre y maratones de llanto sola en su cuarto.

Redecorar la casa y hurgar sobre mí parecían ser las únicas dos cosas que hacía que ayudaban a mantenerla sólida. Lo bueno y malo de eso era que, mi madre no tenía casi nada que hacer y casi demasiada decepción en qué enfocarse y esta no era la primera vez que me despertaba con ella reorganizando mi closet.

—¿Mamá? —Subí mi cobertor alrededor de mi cuerpo firmemente y miré mientras empezaba a remover todos mis zapatos.

—Buenos días, cariño. —Mi madre no era exactamente conocida por sus grandes demostraciones de afecto, así que una sonrisa tensa dos veces al día era usualmente todo lo que era capaz de manejar.

Parecía que estar casada con mi pomposo padre por treinta y siete años la había llevado al límite. En estos días optaba por ahorrar la mayoría de su placentera energía para sus nietas, así que mi estrategia era volar bajo su radar lo más posible.

Levantó una de mis zapatillas negras y frunció el ceño.

—La noche pasada mientras tú y Violeta…

—Bella. —Ignoré el hecho de que mi madre aún no llamaba a mi amiga más antigua por su primer nombre, incluso aunque la conocía desde cuarto grado. Mi mamá no consideraba que nadie que viviera en una casa de menos de tres mil metros cuadrados fuera un miembro relevante de la sociedad.

—Claro. Así que, de cualquier forma, mientras estaban penosamente paseando por el Festival del Cangrejo, Rosalie y yo fuimos a tu armario. —Lanzó la zapatilla a un lado y limpió sus manos en sus pantalones.

Apreté los dientes. Rosalie era la más vieja de nosotras, las chicas de la familia Cullen. Vivía en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad que rivalizaba con la de mis padres en tamaño y opulencia de una ciudad pequeña, lo cual complacía a mis padres como nada más lo haría.

Complacer a mi madre era difícil, ya que tenía la tendencia de desmoronarse cada vez que una de sus hijas se iba de la casa. Mi padre siempre se refería a eso amargamente como una reacción de ansiedad por separación a la reversa, pero mis hermanas y yo sabíamos que el pensamiento de estar sola en su gran casa en Coxcomb Hill era mucho con lo que lidiar por parte de mi madre.

Rosalie hizo frente a la disfuncional lucha marital de mis padres dándole a mi madre adorables nietas para adorar y actuando como su pareja de compras. Pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo juntas discutiendo selecciones de empapelado y caminando por los pasillos de la Tienda de Contenedores.

Alice, la hermana del medio, le hizo frente ignorándola, jalándole a nuestro siempre distante padre y ejercitándose hasta que todas sus costillas fueran visibles a través de su piel.

Yo lidio con eso mudándome de regreso a casa para apaciguar a mamá, incluso aunque quisiera vivir sola. Con mi propia parcela de tierra para sembrar mis propias plantas y dirigir mi propia tienda de flores.

Desafortunadamente, mantener a mi madre feliz también significa mantener a mi padre feliz. Y eso quiere decir trabajar en el hotel, entrenándome para ser una de su ejército.

—Tu closet es minúsculo. —La ropa colgando alrededor de su cabeza apagaba la voz de mi madre—. No puedo creer que lo usaras durante la secundaria y nunca te quejaras.

Yo no encajo con mi familia. No me gusta usar la ropa de diseñador que mi madre prefiere. En cambio, me gusta estar cubierta con tanta ropa como pueda. Y la idea de vagar por los pasillos de una tienda devota a artículos organizacionales para guardarropa me causa diarrea.

En todos nuestros retratos familiares, estoy de pie a un lado como un despojo, mientras que Rosalie y Alice reposan sus manos en los hombros de mis padres como las niñas doradas que son. Había sido creada del superficial fin de la piscina de genes, y mis padres nunca supieron realmente qué hacer conmigo. No era hermosa y superficial como Rosalie y no era determinada y atlética como Alice.

Froté el sueño de mis ojos.

—¿Por qué estabas en mi closet con Rosalie?

—Bueno, si vas a quedarte aquí, tu armario debe ser remodelado. Rosalie piensa que deberíamos instalar un closet California. —Apretó su nariz ante otro de mis zapatos—. Deberíamos buscarte otro guardarropa también. Tu ropa es atroz.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

—Bueno, ¿por qué no usar un par de lindos jeans de vez en cuando? —

Levantó una de mis muchas faldas y suspiró—. ¿O unos pantalones de buen diseñador? ¿Nunca te cansas de usar estas largas faldas de campesina todo el tiempo? Te ves como una hippie.

Me senté y traté de alisar mi cabello.

—Mamá, he estado considerando rentar un apartamento. Entonces puedes remodelar esta habitación como sea que quieras.

Mamá soltó el zapato que sostenía.

—¿Por qué harías eso?

Escondí mi rostro con la cobija y vocalicé un par de palabras de ruego.

—Mamá —empecé, levantando mi cara del cobertor—. ¿A qué padres les gustaría que su hija de casi treinta años viva con ellos? Quiero decir, ¿tú y papá no quieren este lugar para ustedes por un tiempo? Tal vez les de algún tiempo de… no sé… ¿reconectarse?

Ella solo me miró como si estuviera loca.

Supongo que no era el pensamiento más atractivo para ella, ya que mi padre intentaba muy diligentemente nunca estar solo con mi madre. Su relación durante estos años había mutado de dos chicos que se habían enamorado en un juego de fútbol de los Oregon Ducks, a un hombre que era un obsesivo consigo mismo ya que era exitoso, y la mujer que se hacia la ciega ante sus innecesarios flirteos públicos porque era el portador de la tarjeta dorada.

—Te estás precipitando —dijo finalmente, sus labios tensos—. Tienes una habitación perfectamente buena aquí.

—Sí, es una habitación perfectamente buena, pero…

Me cortó.

—Incluso me ofrezco a redecorarla por ti.

—Lo sé. Gracias.

—Hacer un nuevo closet hará un mundo de diferencia.

—Pero quiero mi propio espacio. Mi propia cocina.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué quieres tu propia cocina? Tus hermanas vivieron aquí hasta que se casaron, y ahora siempre se quejan sobre tener que limpiar sus propias cocinas.

—Quiero ser capaz de poner mis propios apliques, en mi propia cocina.

Quiero un expreso en la mañana. —Me pregunté si mencionar un brebaje que no era servido en una copa de Martini alguna vez entraría en el cerebro de mamá.

—Imelda hará expresos. —Se refería a la mujer hispana que vivía en las viviendas de la costa al otro lado de la ciudad. Su esposo era un capitán y estaban criando a sus cuatro hijos con un ingreso que era escasamente el uno sobre ocho de lo que mis padres ganaban anualmente. Mi madre consideraba que empleando a Imelda cinco días a la semana para desempolvar nuestra ya inmaculada casa y preparar el desayuno de mi padre estaba haciendo su labor cívica.

Saliendo de los cobertores completamente, me salí de la cama. Los ojos de mi madre navegaron por mis arrugados pantalones deportivos y camiseta con un rasgón en el estómago.

—Por todos los cielos, cariño. ¿No podrías comprarte un nuevo pijama?

Bajé la mirada y metí mi dedo en el hoyo.

—Usé esto durante toda la Universidad.

Ella golpeó su lengua.

—No me imagino que Lance fuera muy fanático de esto.

Mordí la parte interna de mis mejillas y me refrené de gritarle a mi madre.

No era su culpa ser tan amorosa y cariñosa como un cactus.

—Dudo completamente que Lance alguna vez notara mis pijamas, cuando tenía a "Kandi con i" para apretujarse a mis espaldas. Pero si te hace feliz, podemos ir de compras y encontrar nuevas pijamas.

Casi sonrió. Casi.

—Necesitarás zapatos, también. Esas zapatillas no te hacen ningún favor.

Usa eso lo suficiente y te quedarás sin arco en los pies, sabes.

—Esa es una creencia de viejas. —La seguí fuera de mi habitación y por la escalera curvada. A través de la sala prístina blanca donde no teníamos permitido jugar de niñas y hacia la brillante cocina.

—Oh, no, no lo es. Necesitas tacones. Pronto5. —Cogió su taza de viaje para café de acero inoxidable, la cual todos sabíamos que contenía tres partes de café y una parte de brandy, y dio un delicado sorbo—. Rosalie sugirió que fuéramos a Portland esta noche a buscar algunos. Creo que es una idea esplendida, ¿verdad?

Mi estómago gruñó y no tenía nada que ver con el hambre. Iba a regresar al Festival del Cangrejo esta noche. Por algunas patas de cangrejo fritas. Y algunas… misceláneas caseras. Oh demonios, ¿a quién trato de engañar?

Regresaba para acosar a Jacob Black.

—No puedo esta noche. —Saqué un panecillo de la caja de panes y saludé a Imelda con la mano, quien estaba aspirando cerca de la sala familiar.

Saludando de regreso tímidamente, captó la mirada desaprobatoria de mi madre y regresó a enfocarse en la alfombra de pared a pared.

—Bien, ¿por qué no? Podríamos comer en La Luna6 y caminar por los jardines de rosa. Sé lo mucho que te gustan las flores. Tal vez te sacará de la depresión en la que has estado últimamente. —Mi madre ajustó sus brillantes anillos de boda mientras esperaba a que accediera.

Jugueteé con la agarradera de mi taza, sin querer explicar que mi "depresión" se debía a vivir bajo el mismo techo que el iceberg que representaba el matrimonio de mis padres y trabajar en un lugar que despreciaba. No quería explotar la burbuja de mi madre considerando el hecho de que estaba intentando duramente de hacer algo por mí, a pesar de lo ambiguo que era para ella ofrecer ayuda.

—Me gusta mi ropa.

—Oh, lo sé, cariño. Pero tal vez te gustarían algunas piezas más estilizadas.

Pantalones, blusas, jeans, chaquetas. —Dio otro cuidadoso sorbo y palmeó su cabello—. Ya que no estás en Seattle, deberías empacar el look bohemio.

Rosalie es tan buena con los colores y estilos. Apuesto a que algo de ropa nueva te levantará el ánimo.

—De hecho voy a regresar al Festival del Cangrejo. —Metí un pedazo de panecillo de cebolla en mi boca y me volví de espaldas hacia ella.

Prácticamente podía sentir sus ojos estrechándose en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Realmente necesitaba encontrar un lugar propio.

—¿Por qué harías eso de nuevo? Fuiste anoche.

—Voy de nuevo.

—¿Para qué? No eres una turista, Renesmee —dijo la palabra como si supiera mal en su boca—. ¿Qué tanta comida marina sacada de la parte trasera de un camión puede soportar una persona?

—Tú y papá van todos los años. —Miré por mi hombro con una ceja levantada.

Sacudió la cabeza, sus capas perfectamente recortadas oscilando.

—Eso es responsabilidad pública. Vamos, tomamos algo de sopa de mariscos, ver y ser vistos por una hora. No es como que perdemos el tiempo.

—¿Qué estaría tan mal si lo hicieran? —Me monté en la encimera y dejé que mis pies colgaran—. Astoria planea este festival todo el año. La cámara de comercio se reúne en la sala de banquetes del resort para discutir los planes. Escogen cada vendedor de comida cuidadosamente. No es como si dejaran a una horda de locos meter sus camiones y empezar a hervir cangrejos en agua sucia.

—Sí, pero las multitudes, y la música alta, y el sucio espectáculo que contratan todos los años. —Quitó una pelusa invisible de su manga—. Creo que una tarde en Portland con Rosalie suena mucho más placentera que eso.

—Carnaval. —Despaché mi panecillo y me imaginé a Jacob tomando los tiquetes en una de las destartaladas viejas atracciones.

—Lo que sea que sea, es un dolor en el ojo.

—Los chicos lo aman. Rosalie llevó a sus niñas el otro día, y dijo que rogaban por más.

Mi madre carraspeó.

—Prácticamente tuve que ahogarlas en antibacterial antes de dejarlas sentarse en el sofá de nuevo, también. El carnaval baja el nivel del festival entero.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, me ofendí. No es como si hubiera materia fecal y agujas hipodérmicas cubriendo los bancos del Carnaval de los Black´s. Seguro, algunos de los juegos se veían desgastados y algunos de los feriantes se ven… umm… demacrados. Bueno, excepto por uno.

Me sonrojé y alcancé otro panecillo.

—No necesitas otro, cariño. Piensa en las calorías. —Por segunda vez esa mañana mi mamá golpeó su lengua y yo dejé mis manos vacías en mi regazo.

—El carnaval no es malo —le dije suavemente—. Estás siendo una snob7.

La risa de mi madre fue frágil.

—No soy una snob, cariño. Estoy siendo un ejemplo.

Estas discusiones mañaneras con mi madre se estaban volviendo insoportables. Miré con anhelo a la bolsa de panecillos cercana.

De ninguna parte, mi madre carraspeó.

—Oh, ahora entiendo.

—¿Entiendes qué? —Me deslicé fuera de la encimera y fui hacia las escaleras. Ahora que habíamos tenido nuestro tenso intercambio del día necesitaba prepararme para el trabajo.

—Vas de nuevo al Carnaval del Cangrejo esta noche, por ese tonto enamoramiento que aún tienes. Alice me dijo todo sobre eso cuando vimos el montaje del carnaval hace unos días. —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿No crees que estás un poco crecidita para mantener un enamoramiento?

El color de mis mejillas se profundizó, calentando la piel de mi cuello.

¿Recuerdan cuando mencioné que no era una bebedora? Sí. Bueno, era descaradamente aparente ante mi arruinada recepción de bodas donde mis padres habían insistido en servir a nuestros invitados la comida preparada y el licor. Y donde había sido forzada a caminar de mesa en mesa, disculpándome con todos mis extensos parientes al igual que con todos los socios de negocios de mi padre.

Para el final de la noche, y mi cuarta copa de champagne, había explicado

Descuidad lamente a mis hermanas que la perdida de Lance no era un gran negocio. Porque él nunca había sido capaz de besarme de la manera que "Jacob el feriante" lo había hecho. Ellas habían reído disimuladamente y prometido que nunca le contarían a ningún alma sobre mi incesante búsqueda por el chico que había hecho que mis dedos se enroscaran con un sólo beso, pero obviamente… esa promesa era tan perdurable como mi relación con Lance.

Ugh. No había nada peor que ser atrapado haciendo algo estúpido en frente de mi madre, el epítome de la gracia social y el porte. Cuando tenía años, me pilló picando mi nariz y limpiándolo debajo del asiento de su auto, y ella todavía lo menciona en cada Acción de Gracias.

¿Por qué? Debido a que el método disciplinario de la reina en la casa de los

Cullen era la humillación.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, ella agregó un último comentario, colocando el aguijón en lo profundo.

—Vamos, Renesmee. ¿Acosando a un trabajador del carnaval? ¿De verdad?

¿Honestamente estás desesperada desde que Lance te dejó?

Me desplacé incómoda entre mis pies, mientras la mirada helada de mi madre se posó en mí. No sabía qué decir. Estaba actualmente propensa hacia más silencios incómodos que otra cosa.

—Uh, oh. ¿Señora Cullen? La aspiradora enganchó la esquina de la alfombra oriental de nuevo. —La voz de Imelda rompió la cadena de tensión entre mi madre y yo, y aproveché la oportunidad para escabullirme fuera de la cocina justo cuando ella empezó a quejarse en voz baja acerca de lo imposible que era encontrar buena ayuda en la actualidad.

Mis pies se sentían pesados mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Mi madre sabía sobre mi enamoramiento en el carnaval, y, como siempre sospeché que haría, ella lo desaprobaba. ¿Podría alguna vez encontrar a un hombre para pasar mi vida con el que me enamorara, y ganara el respeto de mis padres? Quiero decir, claro. Habían querido a

Lance, pero mira lo que resultó. Todavía tenía un vestido de bodas colgadoen mi pronto a ser remodelado armario restante de esta relación fallida.

Sacudí mi cabeza, mis pensamientos pesaban sobre mis hombros mientras me dirigía al baño. Tal vez asechando a Jacob desde las sombras del carnaval era lo más cercano al romance ya que estaba destinada a nunca tenerlo.

El lobby del hotel estaba lleno con turistas entusiastas, y no podía evitar sonreír al ver todas las camisetas del Festival del Cangrejo de Astoria y banderines caminando alrededor. Eso, y el hecho de que había dejado a mi

regañona madre en casa.

—¿Cuántos vacantes tenemos para esta noche, Carl? —le pregunté al

recepcionista mientras caminaba hacia ahí, quitándome mi chaqueta. Los

días soleados estaban usualmente limitados a los meses de julio y agosto,

así los Astorianos se tendían a tomar los rayos del sol como esponjas secas

cuando salía en abril.

Carl sonrió amablemente.

—Cinco habitaciones libres, veinticinco ocupadas. El servicio de limpieza ya está empezando en el piso dos, las donas y los bollos fueron entregados

temprano en la panadería y los Koistinen sólo han llamado a la recepción

tres veces esta mañana.

Rodé mis ojos, crucé alrededor del mostrador y me dirigí a la oficina de mi

padre.

—Les doy unos quince minutos antes de que vengan abajo para el

desayuno continental. Voy a desaparecerme por un rato y trabajar en

algunos papeles.

Carl asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta de la oficina.

—Hey, deberías saber que…

La puerta se abrió justo cuando mis dedos tocaron el mango, y me enfrenté con la presencia de mi alto, dominante padre. Su cabello era ondulado como el mío, pero tenía vetas de plata a cada lado de las sienes como una estrella de telenovela. Su traje, era hecho a medida en Portland porque mi padre jamás caería tan bajo como para comprar un traje en el centro de nuestra pequeña playa. Era azul oscuro a rayas. Su corbata de seda era una veta sorprendentemente de color amarillo canario, a través de la esquina de mi ojo, me di cuenta de que varias mujeres volteaban hacia él tan pronto como pisó fuera de su oficina.

Carlisle Cullen era uno de los grandes sucesos históricos para

mencionar en Astoria, Oregon, y el chico lo hacía saber. Él pasaba el

cincuenta por ciento de su tiempo trabajando en su ostentoso pero

pintoresco hotel, y el otro cincuenta por ciento de su tiempo ignorando a mi madre y no precisamente huyendo de la atención femenina que tan

fructíferamente llovía sobre él. Nunca había tenido mucho respeto por mi

padre. Claro, él demandaba cooperación y obediencia de cada una de sus

hijas y no vacilaba en usar la descarada humillación para fomentar su

alianza. Pero ¿admirar al hombre que ignoraba a su esposa y otorgaba más afecto al personal de limpieza en los hoteles? No en absoluto.

—Hola, Gatita. —Su voz era fuerte. Debido a su tono profundo y melódico,

yo pude prácticamente oír a una mujer de pie cerca de la sección de donas

estremecerse. Odiaba su efecto en las mujeres. Es más allá de humillante,

cuando tu padre te mete en clases avanzadas en la secundaria porque puso caliente a tu consejero académico.

—Papá. —Forcé una sonrisa y traté de presionar más allá de él en el

camino a la puerta—. Estaba a punto de hacer un poco de papeleo.

—Ah, sí. Tramites. —Su brazo salió y me bloqueó el paso—. ¿Quieres decir

que el papeleo no se terminó ayer?

Lo mire tímidamente.

—Lo siento, papá. Estaba apresurada para ir al Carnaval del Cangrejo. Voy

a hacerlo ahora mismo. Es por eso que llegué temprano esta mañana.

Su sonrisa no mostraba rastro de afecto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando me retire? No habrá nadie aquí para tomar el

lugar. Vas a llevar esta carga sola, y no podemos darnos el lujo de arruinar

nada aquí en el Hotel Astoria.

Ahogué un suspiro. Si tuviera un centavo por las veces que había oído la

conferencia "Aquí en el Hotel Astoria" no estaría parada aquí en una camisa polo azul con la insignia de la empresa. Estaría trabajando en una florería en el centro, con mugre debajo de mis uñas y reproduciendo rock acústico en un reproductor de CD. Pero, no. Me he quedado atrapada en el

resplandeciente vestíbulo con un pitido musical a través del envolvente

sonido en volumen bajo lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido, pero

confirmando que los viejos grandes éxitos de Hootie and the Blowfish8 se

quedarían pegados en mi cerebro durante el resto del día.

—No lo he arruinado. —Ajusté mi bolso en mi hombro y traté de ignorar a

Carl mirándome ser reprendida. Idiota—. Estoy aquí temprano para que

pudiera terminarlo. Ninguna de las facturas necesita ser entregada hasta

mañana, así que tengo mucho tiempo.

—No puedes simplemente dejar el trabajo para ir a jugar con tus amigos,

Gatita. —El nombre de mascota de mi papá no ofreció consuelo. Él no lo

usaba para referirse a mí afectuosamente. Era para mostrar el poder que

tenía sobre mí, frente a sus empleados que esperaba que yo dirigiera—. Eso no es profesional, y no es lo que aprendiste en esa escuela de lujo por la que pagué mucho a la que te envié.

Maldita sea por dejarlo pagar por un semestre del colegio antes de

conseguir un trabajo y llegar a ser autosuficiente. Él nunca me dejara vivir

en paz.

—Si me das treinta minutos, los terminaré y archivaré. Lo prometo. —Otra

vez, traté de pasar más allá de él, pero en cambio, su brazo fue alrededor de mis hombros y me guió al frente de la recepción. Recorrió una manga,

brillando con su Rolex de oro, a través del vestíbulo.

—Es tu legado —anunció galantemente—. Me doy cuenta de que realmente

Lance sacudió tu jaula, pero no puedes dejar que afecte tu rendimiento en

el trabajo tan drásticamente.

Mis mejillas ardieron, mientras le siseaba.

—Fue hace seis meses. Y eso no afectó mi rendimiento en el trabajo. Tú lo

sabes.

Mi padre me exprimió en un abrazo con simulado afecto.

—Ah, sí. Me doy cuenta que tu boda cancelada fue hace seis meses,

querida, pero está claro que te estás sintiendo todavía alterada.

Oí a Carl bufar mientras Howie salió del elevador y levantó una ceja en su

dirección. El personal Cullen estaba bastante familiarizado con nuestro drama familiar desplegándose en frente de sus ojos curiosos. En lugar de referirse a esto como "torpe", a ellos les gustaba llamarlo un "martes".

No debí haber replicado lo suficientemente rápido, porque mi padre bajó

sus manos de mi brazo y se dio la vuelta así que estábamos frente afrente.

—Escucha. Entiendo que hayas vuelto a casa para lamer tus heridas por

un tiempo.

Oí un patrón de pasos acercándose al extremo apuesto de la recepción,

fuera de mi vista, y gracias a Dios Howie y Carl tenían una distracción.

—Me mudé a casa porque tú y mamá eran implacables. Mamá en realidad

amenazó con arrojarse por el puente de Megler si otra de sus hijas la

abandonaba.

La expresión de mi padre se congeló.

—Ella tiene un don para lo dramático. Lo sabes. Pero no se puede dejar el

hecho de que tú estabas arrojando una excusa para proporcionar al Hotel

un manejo mediocre.

El calor de mis mejillas se había extendido oficialmente hacia abajo, ya que ahora se sentía como si el cuello de mi camisa estuviera conduciendo calor.

Al igual que mi madre, cuando mi padre llegaba en su humor, no se le

hablaba de eso. Eso explica por qué pasé la mayor parte de mis años de

secundaria escondida en mi dormitorio.

—Está bien, entiendo. —Me salí debajo de su sombra imponente—. No va a

suceder de nuevo. —Me volví hacia la puerta de la oficina y pronuncié unas pocas maldiciones silenciosas.

—Chica Atta —ronroneó, tirando su raqueta por debajo de la mesa—. Me

voy a encontrar con Alice en la cancha.

Por supuesto que lo haría. No importaba que él sólo me hubiera reprendido por la salida del trabajo temprano para tener diversión innecesaria. Lo único que importaba era que acababa de tirarme al suelo con una estaca frente a algunos miembros del personal que ahora se agitan en sus botas cuando él entra en la habitación. Asentí con la cabeza, lanzando una onda de tensión por encima de mi hombro y empujé la puerta de la oficina abriéndola.

—Um, ¿Renesmee? —dijo Carl, deteniéndome a medio paso.

No me di la vuelta. Mi cara estaba todavía demasiado roja.

—¿Hmm?

—Tienes una visita.

Oh, genial. No sólo esta persona aparece mientras que mi cara está de ocho tonos de fucsia, pero también me habían visto conseguir mi culo masticado. Dejando caer mi bolso y las llaves junto a la puerta, dejando

que mis ojos húmedos se secaran, me di la vuelta, preparándome para

tener que aguantar otro alboroto verbal de la señora Koistinen.

Todo el aire se escapó de mis pulmones, e hice un sonido ahogado. Allí

estaba otra vez Jacob. Esta vez parecía aún más encantador que la noche

anterior, a excepción de la mueca de disculpa en la cara. Obviamente había oído la conferencia de mi padre. Impresionante.

—¡J-Jacob, h-hola! —Se quebró mi voz, y me llevé una mano a la garganta,

fingiendo toser—. Irritación en la garganta.

—¿Cómo estás, Renesmee? —La comisura de la boca se movió hacia arriba, haciendo un nudo en mi estómago. ¿No se supone que lucimos peor a medida que crecemos? Su apretado suéter gris de pescador colgaba sobre pantalones gastados y llevaba un par de zapatos rotos.

Su brillante cabello negro estaba tirado en una trenza apretada por la

espalda, e inconscientemente pasé una mano por mis ondas rebeldes, que

eran excepcionalmente horizontales esta mañana. Fue la mezcla perfecta de moderno y rústico, como un anuncio de Ralph Lauren en una revista, y me dieron ganas de agacharme detrás del mostrador avergonzada.

_Serénate_, me advertí.

—Yo, uh, estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás? —Puse mis manos temblorosas sobre el

mostrador y las doblé para ocultar sus movimientos—. ¿Estás buscando

una habitación?

Jacob se rió.

—No, gracias. Estoy buscando una cita.

Howie indiscretamente le entregó a Carl un billete de un dólar, y los

fulminé con la mirada a los dos.

—No estoy segura de que pueda ayudarte —le dije rápidamente,

recordándome devolverle la sonrisa a Jacob—. No somos ese tipo de hotel.

La cinta de dientes blancos se ensanchó, y mi estómago se retorció en un

ocho.

—Touché. En realidad, quería saber si te gustaría ser mi cita.

Probablemente debería haberme detenido, pero no podía evitarlo. Mi boca

se abrió, enviando a Carl y Howie en un ataque de risitas. Mucho para

tomarlo con calma.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Eso es todo... No voy a ir.

—No seas una bebé, te ves hermosa. —Bella rodó sus ojos y se ajustó la manta que cubría a Micah mientras lo alimentaba de pecho, haciendo que un patito de peluche chillara debajo de su trasero.

Estábamos en su cuarto, que también servía como el cajón para juguetes que no cabían en la habitación del bebé, y yo estaba tratando sin mucho entusiasmo de probarme ropas para mi cita.

La jornada de trabajo había pasado con la velocidad en que un caracol se desliza a través de la melaza. Para la hora de almuerzo, todo el personal del hotel era muy consciente de que me habían invitado a salir, y todo el mundo me había ofrecido asesoramiento. Debbie, la gerente del personal de limpieza, juró que poner una moneda nueva en el sujetador traería buena suerte para la noche. Carl se ofreció a prestarme su CD de Barry White. Y Julia, la directora de marketing, juró que si aplicaba colorete entre mis pechos mi escote "Saltaría fuera de mi pecho".

Yo no estaba tan segura de querer que mis tetas saltaran fuera de mi pecho mientras que Jacob y yo estuviéramos comiendo patas fritas de cangrejo. Eso sonaba muy peligroso. Y no tenía ni idea de en qué momento podría utilizar un CD de Barry White, pero acepté sus consejos con paciencia, tratando de no dejar que vieran mis rodillas golpeando debajo de la mesa.

Yo iría a una cita con Jacob. Jacob me había invitado a salir. Pasaría la noche con el chico de la feria con el que había estado soñando durante una década. Había tomado todo mi esfuerzo no caminar dando saltitos por el hotel toda la tarde.

Me paré frente al espejo de Bella y fruncí mi ceño. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido una primera cita. Lance me llevó al gimnasio en nuestra primera cita. Sudar y tratar de no tirarte pedos mientras corres en una caminadora con tu cita antes de la cena no era divertido. Estaba completamente fuera de práctica, y no tenía idea de qué esperar.

Tengo faldas en su mayoría, y no del tipo atrapa-hombres. Sólo de las largas que fluyen y que bailen alrededor de mis tobillos cuando el viento se precipita desde la línea de la costa. No poseo ninguna blusa ceñida al cuerpo, así que estaba sin suerte en el departamento del escote. Finalmente me decidí por una larga falda campesina de color verde azulado con lentejuelas de plata recubriendo el borde, un suéter de cuello redondo gris y luego tiré mi pelo rebelde en una trenza de cola de pescado.

—Mi madre tenía razón. Me veo como una hippie —gemí, volviéndome delante del espejo—. Parece que llevara un bong en mi bolso.

Oí a Bella despegar a Micah de su pecho debajo de la manta con un simple pop.

—No lo pareces. Te ves terrenal y hermosa.

—Pero y, ¿qué pasa si a Jacob no le gustan las terrenales y hermosas? ¿Y si le gustan humeantes y deliciosas? —Tiré de un mechoncito de pelo que se escapó de la trenza.

Micah dejó escapar un chillido y ella lo pasó suavemente hacia su otro pecho, casi sin mover la manta.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es su tipo?

—Estoy impresionada de que puedas hacer eso sin mostrarme toda la teta.

—Ajusté el jersey sobre mis hombros—. ¿Cómo voy a saber qué tipo le gustan a Jacob? Lo conozco un total de veinte minutos.

—Ah, sí. Eso es correcto. Sólo has estado imaginando lo que le gusta por más de diez años. —Ella levantó la vista y le sonrió a Edward, que había entrado a la habitación llevando su uniforme de policía sin arreglar—.

Cariño, ¿cómo crees que se ve Renesmee?

Edward cogió su cartera y las llaves de la cómoda, y me miró.

—Ella se ve bien. Me gustan las cositas brillantes.

Mis ojos se volvieron al dobladillo de lentejuelas de la falda, y a la cara de Bella, que soltó una carcajada.

—Él no tiene idea de qué demonios está hablando —me dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Entonces, de nuevo, ¿por qué vas con el chico de la feria? —Se metió la camisa y fijó la funda en su cintura—. Quiero decir... ¿no podrías encontrar un mecánico para la cita? ¿O un cartero?

Solté un bufido.

—¿Un cartero? ¿De dónde viene eso?

—¿Un feriante, Renesmee? ¿En serio? —Él me sonrió antes de presionar un beso en la frente de su esposa.

—No te metas con el feriante, bebé. —Bella agitó un dedo hacia él mientras rodeaba la cama hacia la puerta—. Ella ha estado detrás de este tipo desde hace una década. Este es el momento que ha estado esperando. ¡El único momento en todo este tiempo!

—¿Vas a empezar a sudar profusamente y a cancelar los conciertos ahora, Whitney?

Cogí un par de pendientes turquesa de su mesa de noche.

—¿Puedo tomar prestado esto?

—Sí. Se verán fabulosos. —Ella se asomó bajo la manta.

Edward señaló con el dedo hacia abajo, al bulto que hacia su hijo bajo la manta.

—Tú. Cuida a tu madre. Y tú. —Me miró mientras ponía sus gafas de sol en el bolsillo delantero—. Que tengas un buen día. Estoy seguro de que tus padres estarán encantados de tener un feriante como yerno.

Le saqué la lengua, a pesar de que él tenía razón. Aunque mis padres no solían mezclarse con mis amigos, Edward conocía a mis padres, y su reputación engreída. Todos en el pueblo lo hacían.

—Deja de llamarlo así. Él tiene un nombre. —Bella arrugó la cara mientras trataba de recordar.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Jacob.

Edward se rió para sus adentros.

—¿Jacob?

Bella separó a Micah de su pecho y lo hizo subir a su hombro para hacerlo eructar.

—Jacob Black. De Black´s Entertainment.

—Oh, yo conozco a la familia Black. —Edward chasqueó los dedos—.

Sí, nos llaman de ese lugar todo el tiempo. Disputas domésticas, por lo general.

—¿De quién? —le pregunté, sujetando uno de los pendientes.

—William Black. El dueño del carnaval. Vive fuera de Tillamook.

Asentí con la cabeza. Jacob había dicho que su padre vivía en Tillamook, que era una pequeña ciudad a una hora de distancia de Astoria, más famosa por su fábrica de quesos y rico pasto verde para vacas.

—Apuesto que William Black es el padre de Jacob. —Bella señaló sabiamente—. Dijo que se alojaba en casa de su padre, ¿no es así?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Disputas domésticas? ¿De qué tipo?

—En realidad, yo no debería haber dicho nada, revelé mucho. Lo siento. —

Edward se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente disputas domésticas estándar. Nada terrible. Y creo que fue su padre al que arrestamos, de todos modos. A menos que estés saliendo con un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años.

—No esta noche. —Cerré el seguro del pendiente.

—¡Já! ¿Has oído eso, cariño? Renesmee hizo una broma. —Bella se levantó de la cama—. Marca tu calendario, es un día de especial.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Cállate.

—William Black tiende a meterse en un montón de líos. Él tiene algunos problemas. —Edward se abotonó hasta el cuello—. Es una lástima, de verdad. Él es parte de la tribu Cowlitz, y solía cantar y bailar en los powwows9 locales cuando yo era un niño. Me acuerdo de ese tipo, y está muy lejos del hombre confundido con el que hemos tenido que ir a hablar un par de veces.

—¿Cuándo fuiste a powwows? —preguntó Bella mientras Micah soltaba un enorme eructo.

9 **Powwows: **Son celebraciones Nativo americanas.

—Cuando era un niño. Mi padre me llevaba. —Edward se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando con mucha autoridad—. Creo que tiene problemas mentales. Porque a veces parece normal, y otras veces está completamente fuera de sí. Ahí es cuando el viejo William tiende a meterse en problemas. Cuando no es completamente coherente.

—Ugh. —Bella frunció el ceño—. Espero que Jacob no se parezca en nada a su padre.

—Bueno, parece normal —dije, mi estómago sonó con nerviosismo. En realidad no sabía nada de Jacob, excepto el hecho de que era un excelente besador hacía una década, lo que me llevaba a preguntarme cuán experto era en otras cosas.

No, no, no. Negué con la cabeza. _Mantente enfocada, Renesmee. Sal de esa cuneta. _Además, ¿quién era yo para juzgar a alguien basado en su familia?

Si eso se aplicaba a mí, entonces, Jacob podría decir y asumir que era una snob pretenciosa. Y Dios sabía que eso no era verdad.

—¿Qué sabes sobre el hijo? —Bella le hizo una mueca a Micah, haciéndolo reír. Me acerqué a él, incitándolo a estirar sus brazos.

—No sé nada de él. Sólo sé que el hombre dirige el carnaval, es un buen tipo que se presentó como el hijo de William Black. —Edward se rascó la barba de su cara—. Parecía un buen tipo.

Balanceé a Micah sobre mi cadera, me sonrió con gratitud.

—Bien. No quiero meterme en un drama familiar.

—Parece que tienes un montón de drama familiar por tu cuenta. —Edward sonrió—. Tus padres estaban comiendo juntos en la Casa Oyster, y parecía que se querían matar el uno al otro.

—Suena como un día normal. Vivir con ellos de nuevo ha sido una verdadera joya. —Micah tiró de la trenza y lo besé—. ¿Por qué no cambiamos de lugar alguna noche? La pasaré aquí con mi hombre, y ustedes dos pueden tener una encantadora noche romántica...

—¿En el hotel? Estoy dentro. —Edward le dio a Bella las cinco.

—En realidad, yo iba a decir en la casa de mi padre.

Ambos dejaron caer sus hombros. La nariz de Bella se arrugó.

—No, gracias. No me siento como para compartir una habitación con un elefante rosa gigante de la tensión en la sala.

—Bromeo. —Me reí, sacando los dedos gorditos del bebé de mi cabello—.

Sólo estaba bromeando. Te conseguiré una habitación en el hotel una noche, por supuesto. Así, pueden ir allí y hacer un poco más de estos bebés lindos para que yo los cuide.

Siempre era una acosa-bebé cuando estaba en su casa, pero estaba bastante segura de que a Bella no le importaba. Y, como siempre, tenía razón. Yo realmente quería sentar cabeza y tener una familia. Lástima que eso no aparecía en mis cartas. No en la actualidad, de todos modos. En este momento mi futuro no tenía nada más que reservaciones, desayuno continental y tarjetas de quejas.

—Sí, claro. El complejo es mi bebé, ¿recuerdas? —murmuré, limpiando la baba de la barbilla de Micah—. No por elección, debo agregar. —Mi teléfono sonó en el bolsillo de mi falda. Cuando lo saqué y vi que era Rosalie, gemí—. Miren, hablando de drama familiar.

Bella sacó a Micah de mis brazos, y ella y Edward me dejaron en su habitación en silencio. De un solo tirón contesté el teléfono, tomé una respiración profunda.

—Hola, Rosalie. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Qué demonios te pasa con eso de rechazarnos a mamá y a mi esta noche? —La voz de mi hermana era el equivalente a una pala de jardín arrojada a mi cabeza—. ¿Consideras alguna vez a alguien más aparte de ti?

—Yo... uh... Yo, ¿qué?

—Mamá y yo te llevaríamos a Portland para ir de compras esta noche. —

Cuando no dije nada, suspiró exasperada—. Para comprar la nueva ropa.

¿Te acuerdas?

Una bombilla de luz parpadeó encima de mi cabeza.

—Oh, claro. ¿Eso? Le dije a mamá que no quería hacerlo esta noche. ¿No recibiste el mensaje?

—¿Mensaje? Bueno, por supuesto, recibí el mensaje, yo no lo tomé en serio.

—Escuché a mis sobrinas, una de cinco y otra de tres que no dejaron ni un sólo gramo de grasa en el cuerpo de mi hermana después del parto, cantando en el fondo—. ¿Emily? ¿Cami? Mamá está en el teléfono. Shush.

—¿Cómo están mis chicas? ¿Cuándo puedo recogerlas para salir por un helado?

Me encantaba pasar tiempo con mis sobrinas, a pesar del hecho de que eran las hijas de mi terrible hermana mayor y su marido robot sin emociones, Todd. No era su culpa que su madre se jactara a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar que algún día "serían dueños este pueblo". Por lo general evitaba a Rosalie y simplemente recogía a las niñas, mientras que su mamá retocaba sus raíces.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué te parece el próximo miércoles? Tengo una cita en la peluquería, y sería bonito no tener que arrastrar a otra niñera aquí.

Rosalie actuaba como que buscar una niñera y luego traerla de vuelta a su casa que estaba a aproximadamente a dos puntos cinco kilómetros más allá de los límites de la ciudad de Astoria era el equivalente de empujar rocas de una montaña. Pero, como Robo-Todd solía decir, ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por una vista impagable de Tongue Point.

—Voy a ver mi agenda —bromeé alegremente—. Escucha, tengo que irme.

—Oh, no, no lo hagas. —Podía escuchar sus tacones cliquear en el piso de madera—. ¿Por qué nos abandonas esta noche? Sabes que tu armario no se va a sustituir a sí mismo.

Miré mi falda.

—¿Por qué necesita ser reemplazado?

Rosalie se rió en el teléfono. Siempre me pareció extraño cuán bien cacareaba para ser una mujer tan bonita.

—Tu guardarropa grita por mi ayuda. Además, mamá nos iba a llevar a La

Luna. ¿Qué es?

—Tengo planes esta noche.

—¿Planes para hacer qué?

—Ugh, Rosalie. Vamos.

Ella suspiró con impaciencia.

—Vamos, nada. Sé que tienes una cita esta noche.

Oh, la alegría de vivir en un pueblo pequeño. Nada era sagrado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Carl el espeluznante se lo dijo en la recepción a la señora de la limpieza desordenada con el lunar en el labio...

—Debbie. Su nombre es Debbie.

—Lo que sea. De todos modos, Debbie le dijo a papá. Y luego le preguntó a

Howie por la primicia.

Gemí y me froté la frente. A pesar de su nombre, Rosalie me daba un dolor de cabeza cuando gritaba.

—¿Por qué Howie? Él es un idiota.

—Bueno, Howie le dijo a papá todo acerca de tu cita. Y papá está enojado.

—¿Por qué habría de estar enojado porque tengo una cita? Tengo veintiocho años, por amor de Dios.

—Bueno, Howie le dijo a papá que él reconoce al tipo que te invitó a salir del carnaval. Dijo que lo vio en la ruleta. Papá dijo, y repito: "¿A mi hija la invitó a salir un feriante?". —Rosalie cubrió el auricular y oí su voz ahogada diciendo a las niñas que se sentaran y comieran su cena—. ¿Un feriante, Renesmee? Piensa en lo que la gente va a decir. Papá está furioso.

Mi estómago se hundió. Cada vez que mi padre estaba enfadado, todo el mundo sufría. No debí haber intentado defenderme con la suficiente rapidez, debido a que Rosalie suspiró profundamente.

—Por Dios, ¿qué tienes para decir en tu defensa?

Mi cabeza palpitaba.

—Realmente no hay nada que decir. Voy a hablar con papá sobre esto mañana, pero en este momento, tengo que ir. Voy a una cita esta noche.

—¿Con el chico de la feria? —Había repulsión en la voz de Rosalie.

—Sí, con él. Santo Cristo, Rosalie, no seas tan perra. —Prácticamente escuché caer la boca de mi hermana. Era un acontecimiento raro para mí responderle mal. Uno que normalmente me reservaba para los días festivos, y los cumpleaños. El aire muerto se coló entre las dos durante unos segundos, como la niebla fuera del río Columbia.

De repente Rosalie abrió la boca, haciéndome saltar.

—Oh, ahora lo entiendo —dijo ella—, es el chico de feria con el que has estado obsesionada desde que eras una niña, ¿no es así?

A pesar de que mi hermana estaba del otro lado de la ciudad y no me podía ver, mis mejillas ardían ferozmente. Maldita Alice. Le había dicho no sólo a mi madre, sino a Rosalie también. Hice una nota mental para lanzar a Alice en la Bahía Young la próxima vez que la viera.

—Ya he terminado de discutir esto contigo. —Miré mi reloj y rápidamente recogí mis cosas—. Voy a llegar tarde.

—Será mejor que pienses en lo que estás haciendo. —Su voz se burló sobre el sonido de mis sobrinas chillando en el fondo—. Mamá y papá, exactamente, no van a darle la bienvenida a un feriante más en la cena de

Acción de Gracias, ya sabes. Vas a tener mucho que perder si empiezas a salir con este chico.

Arrugué la cara.

—Yo me encargo de papá mañana.

—Más te vale —cantó Rosalie. Me perturbó lo divertida que parecía estar haciéndome miserable—. No me gusta esto para nada.

Cerré mi teléfono de golpe y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación, dejándome caer contra la jamba de la puerta para recuperar el aliento. ¿No podía tener una primera cita, mi primera en más de lo que puedo recordar, sin que mi familia la hiciera pedazos?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Para el momento en que estacioné el auto, medio caminé y medio corrí hacia el muelle; ya llegaba diez minutos tarde a mi cita, y sudando. Sudada no era el look que buscaba. Mi estómago se contraía y relajaba mientras buscaba en la pequeña multitud —en su mayoría, lugareños y pescadores regresando a tierra por la noche— a Jacob. No estaba dando exactamente una buena primera impresión por llegar tarde y luciendo como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Y ahí estaba él, mirando hacia el agua agitada. Mientras me acercaba, mis pies avanzaron silenciosamente sobre la suave madera del muelle. Él se giró y sonrió, haciendo que mi estómago se relajara. No estaba enojado. De hecho, parecía aliviado.

Él rió amablemente.

—Oh, bien. Estás aquí. Pensé que podrías haberme plantado.

_¿Yo? ¿Dejándote a ti plantado, muchachote? No lo creo_. Deteniendo mi charla interna, que parecía querer decir cada flirteo que aparecía en mi cabeza, le ofrecí una sonrisita humilde y extendí mi mano.

—Perdón. Mi hermana me llamó y tenía que responder. Es bueno volver a verte.

Jacob le dio una mirada a mi mano, y una ceja oscura se elevó.

—Tan formal. —Tomó mi mano y la sacudió gentilmente, la calidez de su cuerpo empapando mi piel—. Te ves hermosa esta noche.

Mi interior se derritió como puré, y mordí mi labio.

—Yo…uh… gracias.

Él no se veía para nada mal. Su pelo todavía estaba atado en una trenza, todo brillante como la seda del maíz solo que negro como la noche. Quizá eran sus pómulos altos y su aplomo, su cabello largo lucía majestuoso e increíblemente romántico. Puse mis manos en puños para evitar pasarlas a través de su cabello, lo cual era, probablemente, una mala idea en la primera cita.

—Así que… —Jacob señaló hacia donde estaban las filas de carpas blancas, en donde los vendedores ofrecían cangrejo fresco, cocido, o de cualquier forma humanamente posible—. Tienes una hermana.

Asentí.

—Sí. En realidad, tengo dos. Rosalie y Alice.

—¿Viven cerca? —preguntó cortésmente, tomando mi codo mientras pasábamos al lado de una pareja mayor.

—Sí. Desgraciadamente. —Rodé mis ojos. No sólo había llegado tarde, sino que ahora estaba quejándome de mi familia. Estaba rompiendo demasiadas reglas, completamente. Esta cita seguramente habría terminado para las siete—. Quiero decir, sí. Ambas viven cerca. Alice y su esposo viven en Coxcomb Hill, cerca de la casa de mis padres. Y Rosalie y su esposo viven justo afuera de la ciudad.

—¿Y no te llevas con ellos? —Me estudió mientras caminábamos.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —Lo miré, pero alejé mi mirada rápidamente.

Estaba tan apuesto en sus pantalones caquis y en su desgastada camisa chambray azul. Se había quitado el suéter y aun así parecía salido de un anuncio de la revista Town & Country10. Tenía algo como El último de los Mohicanos11 junto con Ralph Lauren, que me hacía sentir a punto de gritar.

—Hiciste una mueca cuando hablaste de ellos. —Cruzamos una calle y nuestros brazos se tocaron, haciendo mi corazón saltar. Necesitaba conseguirme una vida. De verdad.

Abrí mi boca, lista para decirle mi línea usual sobre qué tanto amaba a mis hermanas —que lo hacía—, y cómo mi vida no estaría completa sin su constante apoyo y amistad —y esa era la parte de la mentira—. Pero tan pronto como miré los ojos carbón oscuro de Jacob, proyectando mi propio reflejo, no pude mentirle. Era como si un suero de la verdad hubiese pasado por el aire, y no pudiera seguir endulzando la charla.

—Supongo que es porque no son muy amables. —Estaba sorprendida de mi propia honestidad—. Rosalie es una versión más joven y más demandante de Martha Stewart, y demanda cooperación y perfección de todos los demás. Se la podría etiquetar como la perpetuadora de la familia.

Su risa fue tan profunda, que hizo que el cabello de mi nuca se erizara.

—¿Y cuál es tu etiqueta?

Hice una mueca.

—Soy la que hace las paces.

Jacob me miró con una sonrisa divertida. De repente, me sentí una niña pequeña al lado de su metro noventa y dos, que era un cambio bienvenido comparado con mi madre y mis hermanas.

—Lo siento. No debería estar divagando así. Yo….

Su mano tocó mi brazo brevemente.

—No te preocupes. No me molesta. Ahora puedo decir que realmente sé algo sobre ti, en vez de siempre preguntarme sobre una chica a la que casi no conozco.

_¡Él se ha estado preguntándose por mí! _Mentalmente, choqué los cinco.

—Cierto. Ahora sabes que tengo una hermana mayor que me llamó y me acosó mientras estaba por salir.

—¿Y tu otra hermana? ¿Qué rol cumple en la familia?

Asentí.

—Alice evita todas y cada una de las controversias familiares, por ser la favorita de mi padre y dejándole las cosas pesadas a otra persona para que lidie con ellas. Ella y yo somos notoriamente diferentes.

—Ah. Ya veo. Tengo algunos de esos en mi familia, también. ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que eres diferente a ella?

—Ella es deportiva, moderna, pequeña y perfecta. Y yo… no.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—Yo creo que deportiva y moderna está sobrevalorado. Es decir, mira tu atuendo.

—¿Qué hay sobre él? —Miré mi suéter escépticamente.

—Te ves artística. Creativa. —Hizo un gesto hacia mi falda, sus dedos tomando el lado de la tela y haciendo oscilar las lentejuelas—. Si no te conociera…

—Lo cual no lo haces, en realidad. —Reí.

—Cierto. Pero estoy intentando cambiar eso. Así que, si no te conociera, creería que eres una artista. Una pintora o escultora. ¿Es eso correcto?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No realmente. Soy la asistente del dueño de un hotel.

Jacob me dio una mirada de soslayo.

—Ese puede ser tu trabajo diario, pero no es en donde está tu verdadera pasión.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Bueno, para empezar, ciertamente no estabas sonriendo cuando me detuve en el hotel esta mañana. —Los ojos brillantes de Jacob buscaron los míos.

Ugh. Casi había olvidado que Jacob había entrado mientras mi padre estaba reprendiéndome.

—Quizá tuvo algo que ver el hecho de que mi padre estaba en uno de sus momentos malos esta mañana. Normalmente, simplemente me ignora y me deja hacer su trabajo. Pero eres más perceptivo de lo que creía. Mi pasión no está en mi trabajo en el hotel.

Dejó salir una risa triunfante.

—Lo sabía. ¿Qué harías para vivir si tuvieras elección?

—Sería dueña de mi propio invernadero y trabajaría como florista —dije, conteniendo un suspiro—. Abriría mi propio negocio con un invernadero en la parte de atrás, y diseñaría jardines de flores para la gente. También haría pequeños arreglos florales y trabajos para bodas. Hice los arreglos para la boda de mi amiga Bella, y estaban hermosos. Ella usó hortensias azules y lirios naranjas.

—Parece como si te gustara trabajar con flores y plantas. —Jacob se detuvo en frente de un puesto donde cocinaban patas de cangrejo fritas y miramos el menú pensativamente—. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?

Mirándolo curiosamente, pregunté.

—¿Por qué no hago qué?

—¿Abrir una florería? —Su voz era profunda y rica, y hacía que mi vientre se sintiera cálido. Jacob podría trabajar fácilmente como DJ en la radio, si todo el asunto de la feria no funcionaba.

La mujer del puesto se paró frente a nosotros con su lapicero, lista para tomar nuestro pedido. Ambos ordenamos una canasta de almejas fritas y una amigable pata de cangrejo cada uno. Mientras las freidoras burbujeaban, la sonrisa de Jacob cayó sobre mí como un rayo de sol.

Me di cuenta que algunas personas lanzaban miradas curiosas hacia nosotros. Era un raro acontecimiento que la más pequeña de los Cullen saliera con un hombre, y mucho menos uno alto y musculoso, cuya piel brillaba del mismo color que el bronce pulido. Astoria era una ciudad pequeña, habitada en su mayoría por caucásicos. Tener a un caliente nativo americano caminando entre nosotros era fuera de lo normal.

—Entonces, dime, ¿por qué trabajas en el hotel cuando desearías dirigir una florería? —preguntó.

—Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares. —Saludé a los vecinos de mis padres—. Ninguna de mis hermanas quiere tomar el cargo cuando mi padre se retire el año siguiente, y es un negocio familiar. Así que, desde que soy la única que no tiene un esposo o hijos de qué preocuparse, y ya que estudié administración de hoteles en la universidad… soy la siguiente para tomar el cargo.

—¿Pero lo quieres? —Atrapó un mechón de mi pelo que había escapado de la trenza y estaba danzando en el aire, y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras consideraba lo que había dicho.

—¿Pero estudiaste administración de hoteles?

—Sí. La horticultura sería mi segunda. Ese fue el gran compromiso que hice con mis padres. Estudiaría gestión hotelera como mi primera opción, y mi padre no me regañaría por mi segunda. —Dejé que un hombro subiera y bajara, fingiendo indiferencia—. Cuando accedí a sus términos, él me compró todas las plantas iniciales que necesitaría para hacer de su jardín un paisaje. No quiere que trabaje con flores para vivir, pero no rechazó la idea de que diseñara su jardín.

Pensé sobre todas la peleas que habíamos tenido mientras estaba eligiendo mi carrera en la universidad. Ya había estado en la lista de mi padre por haber escogido ir a la universidad en Seattle, que estaba a casi tres horas de Astoria, en vez de vivir en casa e ir a la universidad local, que era lo que mi mamá prefería. Había habido algunas visitas tensas durante mi primer año de universidad, hasta que me rendí y acepté estudiar la carrera que él quería.

—¡La orden está lista!

El aroma de pescado fresco recién cocinado inundó mi nariz, mientras buscábamos por una mesa de picnic. Mientras nos acomodábamos, una banda empezó a tocar música country en un escenario cercano, y la gente de alrededor se levantó para bailar swing.

Sostuve la pata de cangrejo frita, que parecía rebozada y fosilizada en forma de "V".

—Explícame esto. Si tenemos que abrir una grieta en la pata del cangrejo, para llegar a la carne, ¿por qué la empanizan y fríen entera, con esqueleto y todo?

Jacob examinó su comida como una expresión de pensamiento, sus labios presionados. Después de un segundo, se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

—Supongo que la idea es hacer que el aceite y la grasa en la que están fritas sean absorbidas a través de la cáscara y entren en la carne.

—Sólo la comida más sana para el Festival del Cangrejo de Astoria. —Usé uno de los pequeños mazos de madera para abrir la pierna, enviando migas de pasta por todos lados.

—¿Podríamos haber elegido algo más desordenado para comer?

Jacob rió. Así es como él volvió a hacer lo de su profunda y masculina voz.

Era suficiente como para hacerme sudar otra vez.

—No recuerdo que hubiera de éstas la última vez que estuve en el festival.

—Quebró su pata de cangrejo, dejando pedazos de pasta por toda la mesa—. Lo que sí recuerdo, sin embargo, era el cangrejo jalapeño12. Mi padre me hizo probar uno, y era tan picante, que casi lo vomito. Claro, eso pudo haber sido quizá porque odiaba la comida de mar.

—¿Odias la comida de mar? Podríamos haber ido a algún otro lugar. —

Limpié mi boca con la servilleta, esperando que ningún pedazo de pasta quedara pegado en mi labial.

—Mi paladar ha madurado desde que tenía veinte. Eso es lo que pasa cuando tu padrastro es un chef. —Jacob sacó algo de carne del duro cascarón de la pata de cangrejo—. No tuve más opción que comer comida gourmet cada noche, y, eventualmente, empecé a apreciarla.

Lo observé de cerca, los músculos de su mandíbula flexionándose mientras masticaba.

—¿Así que dividiste tu tiempo entre dos familias?

Limpió su boca y asintió.

—Síp. Mi madre y yo vivimos en Chicago, y me padre vivía aquí. Se divorciaron cuando yo tenía ocho años y mi madre me alejó lo más que su auto pudo de mi padre y Oregon. Nos instalamos en Wheaton, Illinois. Se casó con mi padrastro cuando tenía dieciocho.

—¿Ahí es donde todavía viven? ¿Tu madre y tu padrastro?

—Síp. Son dueños de un restaurante. Te gustaría. Sirven comida de mar. — Me guiñó el ojo y mi estómago se retorció.

—No hay nada en el mundo, como la comida de mar fresca de Oregon. —

Sonreí, orgullosa—. ¿Así que venías hasta aquí todos los años para el Festival del Cangrejo?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No. En realidad, mi madre no me dejó ver a mi padre por un par de años.

Ella y mi padre habían tenido un matrimonio duro, y cuando se fue, volví para visitar a mi padre en las vacaciones de primavera, para mi segundo año.

Eso fue cuando me encontré contigo la primera vez. No había visto a mi padre en años, y había venido para trabajar con él en el carnaval. Fue la primera vez que me familiaricé con mi herencia.

—¿Tu madre también es Nativa Americana? —El viento tiraba mi trenza sobre mi hombro, haciendo que Jacob se riera y tirara de ella juguetonamente.

—Ella tiene un cuarto de raíces Indias, pero más que nada, alemanas. —

Sonrió, sus labios llenos dando un rápido vistazo de sus blancos dientes—.

Mi padre es totalmente Cowlitz, al igual que sus padres. Cuando yo nací, mi madre quería llamarme como su padre, mi abuelo Jacob, pero mi padre dijo que Jacob era "el nombre más blanco del mundo". Ella ganó la pelea, sin embargo. Lo reduje a Jake cuando era adolescente.

Miró hacia el camino donde el carnaval estaba empezando a nacer.

—La gran mayoría de las personas que trabajan en el carnaval son miembros de la tribu o vecinos de mi padre y parientes. A él le gusta mantener a la familia y a los amigos cerca, y es extremadamente orgulloso de su herencia. Mi madre, sin embargo, mantenía mi cabello corto y nunca le decía a la gente que yo era un nativo. Le avergonzaba.

Mi mandíbula cayó. Suponía que no era la única con padres complicados.

—Wow. ¿Cómo te sentiste con respecto a eso?

Jacob miró hacia el muelle con una expresión de paciencia.

—Ella hizo lo mejor que pudo. Me crió sola, sin aporte alimenticio, por diez años. Creo que como mi padre… —Miró hacia su comida—, se comportó, terminó hastiándola. Ella no quería saber mucho con mi padre, o su herencia, luego de que se separaron.

—Tu cabello era más corto —dije tontamente, imaginándome al joven Jacob recolectar los ticketes en la rueda de la fortuna—, cuando te conocí.

—Cuando pasé mi primer receso de primavera trabajando para mi padre, él me llevó a un reservado para una powwow13. Me enseñó a tocar el tambor y tenía un traje para la Danza de la Hierba14 diseñado para mí. Se podría decir que esa primavera me conecté con mis raíces. A excepción de algunos arreglos, no me he cortado el cabello desde entonces. —Tomó otro bocado de su cangrejo, lo masticó pensativo, y tragó—. Luego del receso de primavera, volví a visitar a mi padre una vez al año, casi siempre en Navidad.

Bueno, eso explicaba por qué nunca encontraba a Jacob en los carnavales. A pesar de que no solía nevar en la costa, los vientos que provenían del Océano Pacífico eran helados y violentos en Diciembre. Y, en muchas ocasiones, la lluvia no se detenía por semanas. No habría encontrado a Jacob trabajando en el carnaval luego del receso de Navidad.

—¿Qué te trajo este año a Oregon en primavera, en vez de venir para Navidad? —Abrí una almeja frita dentro de mi boca, y saboreé su calidad salada.

Los ojos de Jacob se oscurecieron.

—Mi padre necesitaba algo de ayuda en el carnaval.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? —Me estiré por encima de la mesa, y tomé otra servilleta.

—Yo… bueno… indefinidamente. —Los ojos de Jacob habían perdido una fracción de felicidad.

Sonreí brillantemente, esperando que se animara y el brillo volviera a sus ojos negros.

—Estoy llena. Gracias por la cena.

—Gracias a ti. —Ambos nos levantamos y Jacob juntó nuestros platos de papel y servilletas y las tiró al bote de basura—. No todos los días consigo cenar con una cita tan linda.

—Oh, apuesto a que les dices eso a todas las chicas. —Mordí mi labio.

Había algo intoxicante sobre Jacob. Él hacía que tuviera agallas y articipara del coqueteo descarado. Para nada como yo misma.

Él rió abiertamente.

—En realidad, no. No he estado en una cita por mucho tiempo.

—Oh, estás mintiendo. —Empezamos a pasear, nuestros brazos rozándose entre sí mientras nos movíamos.

—Es en serio. —Me golpeó gentilmente en el hombro—. ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo por ahora?

—Hiciste un horrible desastre con la pata de cangrejo. —Le di a Jacob una mirada de soslayo—. Supongo que puedo dejar pasar eso, considerando que escuchaste cuando fui reprendida en el trabajo, en la mañana.

Supongo que estamos igualmente avergonzados.

Él se rascó su barbilla, considerándolo.

—Posiblemente. ¿Así que me dirás sobre qué fue todo eso? —Cuando arrugué la cara, agregó—: Me refiero a que entiendo que tu padre quería que terminaras algo sobre unos papeles. Pero, ¿qué hay con el consejo sobre relaciones?

—Oh, bueno… me dejaron hace seis meses… el día de mi boda… en el altar. Delante de miles de invitados. —Ahí estaba el suero de la verdad.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz—. Escucha, la revista Cosmo dice que hablar sobre relaciones pasadas es un arma mortal en la primera cita, así que…

—No estoy interesado en lo que Cosmo dice. —Jacob puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros—. Estoy interesado en conocerte mejor. Así que, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estabas literalmente frente a todas esas personas cuando él canceló la boda?

Asentí y me puse a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello, nerviosamente.

—Síp. Estábamos en medio de nuestros votos matrimoniales cuando Lance decidió contarme que estaba enamorado de una ex alumna. —Los ojos de Jacob se agrandaron—. Oh, sí. Era profesor de Educación Física. Ella era su alumna graduada y su nombre es "Kandi con una i" ¿Quién nombra a su hija Kandi? ¿Especialmente con una "i"? Ellos viven juntos en el Pioneer Square en Seattle. Su apartamento es hermoso, con ladrillo al descubierto y pisos de madera dura. Lo sé porque lo elegí.

—Ouch. —Rió.

—"Kandi con una i'' apenas salió de la secundaria, y ahora está casada con mi ex prometido, y para agregar más dolor a la herida, está embarazada. — Miré hacia abajo, hacia el camino que estábamos recorriendo, tratando de absorber todo el calor que la mano de Jacob le daba a mis hombros—. No puede ni beber legalmente. Yo estoy alcanzando los treinta, y ella es la que está por tener un bebé.

Él apretó mi hombro.

—Lo siento. Eso debe apestar.

Inhalé profundamente, el aire lleno de olor a cangrejo, luego lo dejé salir.

—Lo hace. Me refiero, no a la parte en donde pierdo a Lance. No había mucho que destacar de él la verdad pero, ¿la vida que ellos tienen? ¿La hermosa casa, la boda, y el bebé en camino? Eso es todo lo que yo quería.

Todo lo que había planeado tener. Ahora estoy encerrada de vuelta en mi ciudad natal, viviendo con mis padres y trabajando en algo que detesto.

—Entonces, cámbialo. —Las luces y la música del carnaval se acercaban más y más.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Miré hacia arriba y admiré el corte cincelado de su mandíbula.

—Me refiero a que cambies tu vida. Si no estás conforme con tu vida, entonces hazla mejor. Eres inteligente y talentosa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Le fruncí el ceño.

—¿Hace cuánto que es un orador motivacional, Sr. Black?

—Lo siento. —Dejó de caminar y se quedó mirando la entrada del carnaval—. Hey, tengo una idea.

Me di cuenta que una mujer mayor que estaba en la boletería, estaba mirando a Jacob con acentuado interés, mientras él se removía incómodo bajo su mirada.

—¿Es una pariente?

—Cerca —me dijo—. Es la vecina de mi padre en Tillamook. Ella y su marido han trabajado diez años en el carnaval.

Ella me saludó emocionada, y yo le devolví el saludo.

—Parece que está feliz de verte.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Jacob se elevó.

—Está feliz de verme con una mujer. Creo que temía que fuera gay.

Resoplé.

—¿En serio? Nunca me diste esa impresión.

—Bien. —Sus ojos oscuros danzaron—. Cuando vivía en Chicago, los chicos solían pegarme todo el tiempo. Creo que era por el cabello.

—Tienes un gran cabello. —Me hice hacia atrás para poder tomar un mechón de su brillante cabello—. ¿Por eso ella cree que eres gay?

Él sacudió la cabeza, su sonrisa ensanchándose.

—No, entre los miembros de la tribu, el cabello largo no es una rareza. Ya sabes, dicen que la fuerza de los Nativos está en su pelo.

Lo sabía. Pasé los dedos por mi propia trenza, rulos inmanejables escapando por ambos lados.

—¿Crees en eso? Porque si ese es el caso, yo debo ser la que tiene el cabello más fuerte.

Jacob atrapó un mechón de mi pelo y empezó a jugar con él entre sus dedos. —Amo tu cabello. Ese fue el detalle que se quedó pegado en mi mente en estos diez años. Cada vez que venía a casa para ver a mi padre, me preguntaba por la chica con cabello ensortijado que había besado en la rueda de la fortuna.

Mi cara se calentó y mordí mi labio, sin saber qué decir. Necesitaba decir algo coqueto, o quizá algo sexy, pero en el momento, mi mente estaba en blanco. Trasladé mi peso, alarmantemente consciente de que la mano de Jacob todavía sostenía mi cabello.

—En… en... entonces, ¿dijiste que tenías una idea?

—Sí —dejó mi cabello, y se volvió, por lo que su espalda daba a la entrada del carnaval—. Es mi noche libre, y no quiero pasear por donde trabajo.

Quiero llegar a conocerte. Escuché a algunas personas en el carnaval, mencionar la Columna de Astoria. ¿Me mostrarías dónde está?

—¿Quieres ver la Columna? —Miré sobre el hombro de Jacob, hacia las verdes colinas que estaban delante de nosotros, salpicadas con casas, con una esbelta torre asomando entre los árboles.

La Columna era una torre de piedra que se elevaba treinta y seis metros sobre la colina más alta de Astoria. Complejos tallados y pinturas celebrando la historia de Astoria, serpenteando desde el final de la columna hasta la cima, donde una pequeña cubierta proveía una vista de trescientos sesenta grados del Columbia River, los bosques rodeando Astoria, y el Océano Pacífico. Las fotos representaban todo, desde el tiempo en que los nativos americanos habitaban la tierra, cuando el Capitán Robert Grey bajó el ancla en el pueblo y comenzó un comercio de pelajes, hasta la llegada del ferrocarril a mediados de 1880.

Mis ojos encontraron los de Jacob y él levantó sus cejas expectante.

—No quiero que nuestra cita termine todavía. —Se acercó un paso hacia mí para que pudiera oler su aroma. Olía fresco y limpio, como a jabón y menta verde, e hizo que mi estómago girara—. Me gusta hablar contigo. Estoy sorprendido.

Solté una carcajada.

—¿Sorprendido?

Él tocó mi brazo.

—Me pregunté por ti por diez años. Claro que eres linda, pero nunca se me ocurrió que saldríamos en una cita, y que de hecho me encontraría disfrutándola.

_¡Me llamó linda! _La boca de mi estómago giró fuera de control, casi sacándome de equilibrio.

—¿Quieres manejar, o lo hago yo?

Llegamos a la Columna justo cuando el sol estaba yaciendo bajo en el cielo sobre el Océano Pacífico, sus rayos pintando líneas rosadas y naranjas a través del cielo. La conversación entre Jacob y yo fluyó naturalmente, y estaba sorprendida de darme cuenta de que podía hacerlo reír con facilidad. Casi olvidé que estaba en una cita e increíblemente cohibida por naturaleza. Jacob hacía que todas mis inseguridades se desvanecieran.

En lugar de mover mi asiento, y ajustar mi cinturón para asegurarme de que mi estómago se veía plano, sólo descansé mi brazo en la ventana y dejé que mi mano danzara en el viento. En lugar de elegir mis palabras con cuidado y asegurándome de que dijera la cosa correcta en el momento correcto para asegurarme de que parecía bien hablada e inteligente… realmente me reí y bromeé.

Ya que la Columna cerraba en media hora, el estacionamiento estaba vacío y el encargado sólo nos hizo señas mientras salíamos del auto. Caminamos la circunferencia del lote, hablando en las vistas asombrosas e intercambiando historias de terror de nuestros días más jóvenes. Jacob me contó acerca de la vez que se quemó tan mal escalando la cuerda en gimnasia que tuvo que usar pantalones cortos por dos semanas hasta que el área de su ingle sanara. En enero. En Chicago.

Le conté acerca de la vez que estornudé justo cuando la cámara sacaba las fotos cuando mi portarretrato de segundo año de escuela estaba siendo tomado, para siempre congelando mi arrugado rostro cubierto de mocos en el anuario escolar. Él explicó que sus primeros besos pasaron en un armario de escobas en un baile de Sadie Hawkins y que sus frenos rompieron los labios de su cita, y yo recordé la mañana cuando me tropecé en mi camino al laboratorio de ciencias y astillé mi diente en el escritorio que le pertenecía al mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol.

Era seguro decir que encontramos una conexión en nuestros pasados dolorosos como geeks de la escuela secundaria. Hablar con Jacob me hacía sentirme cómoda conmigo misma, lo que era una rareza para mí. Y se sentía tan bien.

—Sabes, tengo una confesión —dijo mientras nos acercábamos a las escaleras en la Columna. Hice un gesto para que subiera primero, ya que o estaba usando una falda, y también porque estaba completamente aterrada por la altura. —¿Cuál? —Intenté no mirar abajo, mientras los escalones dentro de la Columna se abrían de arriba hacia abajo, y cada vez que giraba por el largo poste en el medio sentía que mi estómago amenazaba con protestar.

—No tenía grandes expectativas para nuestra cita.

Di unos pasos más.

—No estoy segura de cómo tomar eso.

Jacob rió con ganas.

—Bueno cuando te vi en el carnaval ayer, decidí invitarte a salir principalmente porque era mi noche libre, y pensé que sería entretenido aprender algo acerca de ti además de tu nombre.

—Uh huh —bufé—. Y ahora sabes que tuve una cirugía dental en mi primer año de escuela secundaria y siempre seré recordada como la "cara mocosa" por mi foto del anuario.

—Al menos no serás siempre reconocida como "piedras calientes" en tu escuela secundaria —Jacob subió las escaleras con facilidad—. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es, cuando te invité, no esperaba que realmente me gustaras.

Levanté la mirada hacia él, e intenté mantener mi respiración pareja. Sólo estábamos a un tercio de la subida, y ya estaba empezando a jadear.

—¿Pero te gusto?

Jacob asintió alegremente.

—Eres inteligente y graciosa. Es fácil hablar contigo, sin mencionar agradable para mirar.

Bueno, él obviamente necesitaba que le revisaran los ojos, pero podría perdonarlo por eso.

—También me gustas —le dije mientras empezábamos a subir de nuevo, una mano sosteniendo la barandilla, la otra un puñado de falda en un montón entre mis rodillas. Usar una falda en la Columna fue un horrible error. Si el cuidador caminaba bajo las escaleras justo entonces, iba a ver mucho más de por lo que había regateado.

Jacob me miró.

—Bien. Entonces dime cuándo podemos salir de nuevo.

—¿No va a irse el carnaval de Astoria mañana? —jadeé.

—Iremos a Seaside luego. Pero tenemos una base en Tillamook. No es como un circo andante. —Sus ojos brillaron, y dio unos pocos pasos dos escalones a la vez—. ¿Cuántos escalones tiene esta cosa?

Bajé la mirada al folleto que habíamos recogido de la oficina de turismo.

Dando un vistazo de la tierra bajo nosotros, mi estómago se revolvió.

—Um… ciento sesenta y cuatro.

—¿Estás bien allá?

—Claro. Mejor que nunca. —Buen Dios, ¿quién hacía esto para una primera cita? ¿Qué pasó con una cena bajo la luz de las velas y una caminata en la playa? Mis pulmones comenzaban a quemar.

—Bueno, al menos estamos caminando esas patas fritas de cangrejo. —Los pies de Jacob resonaban en los escalones de hierro, el sonido rebotando alrededor con fuerza en el gran tubo de cemento que estábamos escalando.

—Esa es una manera de verlo. —Escuché el ritmo de sus pasos incrementando por un momento, y luego detenerse.

—Lo hicimos. Vamos, Renesmee, no quieres perderte esta vista.

Ya que no me podía ver, agarré la baranda con ambas manos, di una pequeña plegaria en dirección a Dios pidiéndole que no me dejara caer hacia mi muerte, y me levanté el resto del camino hacia arriba. Mi corazón estaba latiendo en mis oídos, y el sudor estaba cayendo por la línea de mi cabello, así que me paré en la cima de las escaleras por un momento antes de unirme a Jacob en la pequeña cubierta de observador.

Se veía tan majestuoso, de pie con ambas manos en la barandilla, su larga trenza haciendo una impresión de negro por la parte trasera de su camiseta clara. Me hacía sentir tan desaliñada, mirarlo desde atrás. Él estaba en forma, y era guapo, y para nada lo que uno esperaría de un feriante. Me pregunté por qué estaba manejando Black´s Entertainment, en lugar de hacer lo que sea por lo que había ido a la escuela.

Nota para mí: preguntarle a Jacob a qué había ido a la universidad.

Justo cuando mi corazón estaba disminuyendo a un ritmo normal, se giró y me sonrió.

—¿Estás bien?

Incapaz de pensar en una ingeniosa respuesta debido al efecto que su profunda voz tenía en mi cerebro, sólo asentí.

—¿Alguna vez has estado aquí arriba antes?

Sacudí mi cabeza atontada.

—Mi clase de quinto grado Jacobo aquí para un viaje de campo una vez. Sólo llegué a la mitad, luego me acobardé.

—¿Y no has venido desde entonces? —Dejó la barandilla y vino hacia la entrada—. ¿Ni siquiera en una cita caliente en la secundaria?

—No tuve muchas citas calientes en secundaria. —Miré hacia abajo y me balanceé—. Está realmente alto.

—Ven aquí. —Estiró una mano hacia mí—. No tengas miedo. La barandilla es bastante fuerte, y no quieres perderte esta vista.

—¿No se supone que me digas que me rescatarás si caigo? —Forcé una risa falsa, e ignoré la puntada en mi lado. Tomando su mano, sentí una chispa de electricidad bailar por mi brazo—. ¿No es así como impresionas a las chicas?

—Desafortunadamente, si caes desde aquí, no creo que haya mucho más que hacer por ti que llamar al 911. Pero, prometo ser muy cuidadoso. —

Con cuidado me llevó a través de la puerta, y hacia el borde de la cubierta de observatorio. Su mano permaneció envuelta alrededor de la mía, haciendo que mi corazón diera saltos.

—Wow… —Solté una ráfaga de aire, y asimilé la sorprendente vista.

Verde. Árboles verdes tan gruesos que parecía que la tierra bajo nosotros estaba cubierta en un alfombrado exuberante. La tierra rodaba hacia la boca del río, donde las aguas de Young's Bay alimentaban al océano pacífico, y barcazas que eran diez veces el tamaño del hotel navegaban lentamente por las olas. El verde Puente Megler de tres kilómetros de largo se levantaba sobre los edificios de la Astoria más baja, luego bajaba sobre el agua cerrando el espacio entre Oregon y el Estado de Washington. Detrás de nosotros, la cima del Monte Rainier se levantaba sobre la vegetación como el adorno de un pastel, y Jacob y yo nos paramos allí asimilando la mirada con asombro. Era sorprendente.

—No puedo creer que nunca hubiera estado aquí arriba. —Respiré mientras el pulgar de Jacob trazaba una línea a lo largo de mis nudillos una y otra vez—. Realmente puedes ver el infinito.

—Puedo ver unos pocos kilómetros dentro de Washington. —Jacob usó su mano libre para apuntar a través de las agitadas aguas del Columbia—. Es tan hermoso aquí. Tantas montañas, árboles, ríos, bahías. Es desconcertante, la belleza natural aquí.

Aunque en ninguna manera podría tomar crédito de la belleza de la costa de Oregon, me encontré sintiéndome orgullosa de haber crecido en un lugar tan asombroso.

—Gracias. Yo también lo creo.

—Mira aquí abajo. —Apuntó al sur, donde un par de techos eran visibles a través del copioso follaje verde, casi a dos kilómetros de Coxcomb Hill—.

Qué vista más asombrosa deben tener esas casas. Esa con el mirador debe ser increíble.

La demasiada familiar cohibición que usualmente cargaba conmigo como una cartera llena de piedras volvió. ¿Jacob se daba cuenta de quién era mi familia? Todos los que vivían entre Astoria y Portland conocían a la familia Cullen, y su prominencia entre los pequeños pueblos en la costa. Mi abuelo había sido alcalde de Seaside por ocho años, y mi padre tenía grandes planes para ser alcalde de Astoria luego de su jubilación. La misma casa que Jacob estaba apuntando era donde iría a la cama después de nuestra cita.

La manera en que su pulgar se sentía acariciando mi piel estaba enviando estremecimientos por la longitud de mi brazo.

—Creo que están sobreestimadas.

Él me miró por el rabillo de su ojo.

—Eso sonó amargo.

—Bueno, es sólo que… —vacilé, mi boca abierta.

¿Cómo le decía exactamente a Jacob que mi familia era rica, cuando él estaba trabajando para un simple carnaval? En mi escasa experiencia con los hombres hasta ahora, ellos o se apegaban a mí por la notoriedad asociada con mi apellido o corrían en la dirección opuesta bajo la suposición que debía ser tan pretenciosa como mi familia.

—Esa casa, la que tiene el mirador, es mi casa.

Miró a la casa y pestañeó unas veces.

—¿Te pertenece la casa justo allí?

—No. Me refiero a que es la casa de mis padres. —Miré al nítido blanco de la baranda alrededor del mirador—. Y yo vivo allí. Con mis padres. Ahora que sabes que vivo en casa, puedo oficialmente admitir ser una perdedora.

Sus dientes blancos brillaron en la oscuridad cuando sonrió.

—Renesmee, vivo en la casa de mi padre en Tillamook. Si vivir con tus padres te hace una perdedora, entonces soy tan patético como tú lo eres.

—Me mudé luego de que Lance y yo rompiéramos. Quería mudarme a mi propio lugar, pero… —Mi voz se desvaneció, y bajé la mirada a las manos de Jacob y mías. Nuestros dedos entrelazados juntos hacían una imagen tan bonita, con sus dedos bronceados y los míos dolorosamente blancos.

—¿Pero?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Mi mamá es compleja. Y mi papá es un gran pez en un estanque pequeño. Es un tipo de pomposo, e ignora a mi mamá. Un montón. Ella y mi papá son disfuncionales, y ella tiende a depender de mis hermanas y de mí por apoyo. Quiero mudarme, pero me siento algo responsable de mi madre.

Las esquinas de su boca cayeron.

—Puedo comprenderte más de lo que te das cuenta.

Nos paramos allí en un hechizo, observando la vista en silencio. Me pregunté qué quería decir con eso. ¿Tenía una madre demandante también? ¿O se refería a su padre, el hombre del que Adam me había hablado antes? ¿Jacob era responsable de su padre?

Jacob se giró hacia mí, apoyando su cadera contra la barandilla para que estuviera posicionado entre la caída de cuarenta metros y yo. Aspiró una vez, metió un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja con una expresión suave.

—¿Renesmee? —Se inclinó más cerca de mí.

Tragué.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero besarte.

Mi corazón saltó en mi garganta.

—Entonces hazlo.

—Creo que estoy fuera de práctica. —Su respiración cosquilleó en mis labios.

—También yo.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Jacob, porque sus labios rozaron los míos antes de que pudiera decir algo más. A pesar de que su boca era delicada, y sus labios se sentían como suave algodón gastado, había una cualidad de cable pelado en ellos. Una chispa de electricidad tan fuerte que hizo que cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizara, disparado directamente de su boca a la mía, el zumbido dirigido hacia mi corazón.

Antes de saberlo, me derretí contra la longitud del cuerpo de Jacob y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura con fuerza. Suspiré, mis brazos moviéndose involuntariamente para acunar su cabeza en mis manos, y me di cuenta de que su largo cabello recto era tan suave y liso como parecía ser. La cabeza de Jacob se inclinó a un lado, y una de sus manos se deslizó por mi espalda para acunar mi nuca, profundizando nuestro beso y encendiendo una llama profundamente en mi vientre.

Mi corazón martilló con un ritmo estable contra mi pecho, y un zumbido excitado llenó mis orejas mientras la lengua de Jacob acariciaba la mía con una delicadeza que me hizo sentir tan femenina y exquisita, que pude haber llorado. Mis dedos se enredaron en su trenza mientras me aferraba al momento, deseando que durara más tiempo, que no terminara.

Él metió mi labio inferior entre sus dientes con cuidado, antes de soltarlo y alejarse para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban amplios y llenos con sorpresa, mientras ambos luchábamos para atrapar el aliento. Todo lo que él dijo fue:

—Tú.

—¿Yo? —grazné, dejando que mis manos cayeran, y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Sus manos me atrajeron con fuerza, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros de nuevo.

—No. No te vayas. —Atrajo su boca a la mía, y la carga de electricidad pasó una segunda vez, esta vez temblando en mis huesos como las ventanas de una caza en un terremoto.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Estaba tan desesperada por toque humano que era incapaz de estar de pie mientras besaba a alguien? La boca de Jacob sedujo a mis labios a abrirse, creó chispazos de luz detrás de mis párpados cerrados. Probé a Jacob, dejando que su sabor llenara mis sentidos, y dejando que mi corazón latiera tan violentamente que me habría caído, de no haber tenido los temblorosos brazos de Jacob sosteniéndome.

—Hola, Owen, ¿cómo estás esta noche?

La voz nasal sonó del pavimento bajo la columna, y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. No podía ser. Estaba sentada en la cima de una torre en una montaña con el más agradable, más atractivo hombre con el que he salido, experimentando palpitaciones y brillos de rayos dentro de mis ojos, y…

¿Alice estaba aquí?

—¿Qué está mal? —preguntó suavemente Jacob, usando sus dos manos para acunar mi rostro.

—¿Cerrarás pronto?

Allí estaba la voz de Alice de nuevo, erizándome. Miré alrededor de la alta figura de Jacob y vi a mi pequeña hermana intermedia correr hacia el cuidador en un par de pantalones spandex y un sostén deportivo, brillando hermosamente con sudor.

Su corrida nocturna. Maldición. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso?

Cada noche ella corría desde su casa, hasta la casa de nuestros padres en

Coxcomb Hill, hacia la Columna, luego de vuelta. Se enorgullecía de ser capaz de correr la colina en menos de siete minutos, y a menudo lo presumía en fiestas.

El cuidador hizo gestos hacia Jacob y hacia mí con el palo de su escoba.

—Sip. Sólo barría los baños. Tengo a unos amantes arriba ahora. —Cuando Alice levantó la mirada al mirador, él agregó—: Parece que tu hermana tiene una cita esta noche.

—¿Mi hermana? ¿Rosalie?

—Nop. La otra.

—¿Rennie está allá arriba?

Oh, mierda. Me alejé de Jacob, y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Deberíamos irnos.

—Yo… oh, bueno… —Me dejó tironearlo a las escaleras, y comenzamos a bajar—. ¿Está todo bien?

Me giré hacia él.

—Oh Señor, sí. Esto… esto fue asombroso. Fue una de las mejores citas en las que he estado. —Me giré y comencé a bajar el siguiente escalón, pero el agarre de Jacob en mi mano se tensó.

—¿Entonces por qué estás corriendo fuera de aquí?

—Yo… yo…

No quería explicarle de mi hermana a Jacob. Para comenzar, ella era infinitamente hermosa y estaba usando sólo un sostén deportivo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que tan pronto viera a Jacob, ella se daría cuenta de que él era el objeto de mi obsesión. Y eso era si Rosalie no la hubiera ya llamado, lo que era altamente poco probable.

Jacob bajó al escalón en el que yo estaba, y presionó sus labios con los míos.

De nuevo, mi cabeza flotó y me incliné hacia él involuntariamente. Cuando nos separamos, él acarició su pulgar a través de mi labio inferior.

—¿Qué pasa, Renesmee?

—La corredora afuera es mi hermana —mi susurro resonó.

Jacob sonrió y tomó mi mano.

—Deberíamos ir a saludar, entonces.

Lo seguí bajando todos los ciento veinticinco escalones a donde Alice estaba trotando en el lugar mientras charlaba con el cuidador. Mientras salíamos, sus ojos verdes se ensancharon del tamaño de medio dólar, y su boca cayó abierta.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno… supongo que el carnaval correcto llegó a la ciudad este año después de todo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

_Renesmee_, querida, ¿podrías agarrar el cubo plateado que está sobre el mostrador? Imelda no enfrió el champán lo suficiente, y ahora estoy luchando.

Gemí internamente y luego esperé a que mi mamá saliera por la puerta trasera a la terraza antes de entrar en la cocina. Pobre Imelda, estaba de pie allí, tratando de enrollar salmón ahumado en rosetas en rodajas finas como el papel. Me desconcertaba que Imelda siguiera apareciendo todos los días. Si mi madre fuera mi empleador, me habría encerrado a mí misma en un campanario con un rifle desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento mucho. —Mi voz se apagó mientras recogí el cubo del mostrador y saqué la botella de champán de la nevera—. Está irritable esta mañana.

Imelda no pudo ocultar las lágrimas avergonzadas que brotaban de sus ojos.

—Siempre está un poco nerviosa el tercer domingo de cada mes.

—Si por "nerviosa" quieres decir perra, entonces estás en lo correcto. —

Puse el cubo y la botella sobre la mesa, me lavé las manos y empecé a ayudar a enrollar las rosetas de salmón—. Si estos almuerzos de domingo con los Jorgenson la estresan tanto, ¿por qué insiste en hacerlos?

Imelda negó con la cabeza.

—No es culpa de la señora Cullen. Se me hizo tarde. Mi hijo más pequeño está enfermo con gripe, y yo estuve en la atención de urgencias durante toda la mañana.

Dejé la ramita de eneldo que estaba sosteniendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu bebé. ¿Está Dean en casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza tensa.

—No, está de servicio. Los niños están con la niñera.

Quitándole la roseta de salmón de la mano, la tomé de los hombros.

—Debes estar con tu familia. Podemos manejar poner un montón de carnes frías en algunos platos.

El rostro de Imelda ase arrugó, y sus ojos marrones se desbordaron.

—Si la señora Cullen se entera, me despedirá.

—No voy a dejar que eso suceda. Si ella amenaza con echarte, la amenazaré con mudarme, y ambas sabemos cómo terminará. —Le ofrecí un apretón alentador sobre los hombros—. Ve. Le diré que yo te envié a casa.

Ella se me acercó para darme un abrazo, y me di cuenta de que olía a Pine

Sol y a suavizante. Mi mamá realmente necesitaba darle un descanso más a menudo a esta pobre mujer.

—Eres especial, Renesmee. Gracias.

Haciéndola salir por la puerta del garaje, me di la vuelta justo cuando mis hermanas entraban en la casa, ninguna de ellas ni siquiera intentando ocultar su curiosidad desenfadada.

—Mira quién se esconde en la cocina —cantó Alice, empujando a Rosalie, quien puso las manos en las caderas y me enfrentó de frente—. Alguien está evitando la familia.

—No estoy evitando a nadie. —Continué enrollando las rosetas de salmón.

Mirando a su alrededor, me di cuenta de que Robo-Todd y el esposo de Alice, el chico siempre rubio de cartel Finnish-American, Onni, estaban ausentes—. ¿Dónde están los chicos?

—Están hablando de acciones con papá en el patio delantero. —Alice hizo un gesto hacia el frente de la casa donde la risa bulliciosa de mi padre se filtraba a través de las ventanas abiertas—. Deja las nimiedades y confiesa.

Yo la miré por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Confesar qué?

—Rosalie me llamó anoche y me dijo que ibas a salir con el feriante. —

Alice golpeó sus uñas sobre la encimera.

Rosalie se acercó a mi otro lado, por lo que quedé atrapada entre las dos.

—Y Alice me llamó después de salir a correr para decirme que estabas chupándole la cara al chico.

Me enfrenté a la comida.

—Ustedes dos están totalmente demasiado interesadas en mi vida privada.

—No tienes vida privada, Renesmee —señaló Rosalie—. ¿Y qué hacías con él? Por Dios, ¿de verdad crees que él es material viable de marido?

Yo la miré.

—¿Material viable de marido? Era nuestra primera cita, por amor de Dios.

—Y sin embargo, estabas besándote con él. —Alice se pasó una mano por el cabello liso.

Volví mi atención a ella.

—¿Quién eres tú para juzgar? Te acostaste con Onni en la primera cita.

La boca de Rosalie se abrió.

—¿En serio? Zorra.

—Eso fue dicho en confianza. —Alice me señaló con el dedo, y sus mejillas se pusieron violetas—. Además, estamos hablando de Renesmee. Y Renesmee no se acuesta con nadie.

—¡Hey!

—Oh, bien, entonces Lance te dejó por una adolescente, porque estaba teniendo sexo salvaje noche y día. —Rosalie soltó una risa aguda y me ericé.

—Lance y yo…

—Ese no es el punto. ¿Entiendes que no sólo estás saliendo con un feriante... —Hizo una pausa y arrugó la nariz—, sino también con un indio…?

Mis ojos se abrieron. Yo sabía que mi hermana era una completa snob, pero no tenía ni idea de que también era racista.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia mí.

—Por Dios, yo no soy una especie de racista. ¡Onni y yo donamos al Instituto Cultural Tamaskslikt el año pasado!

—Eso no prueba nada. —Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad—. Excepto que eres una completa creída.

—Renesmee, te estás olvidando el hecho de que a mamá y a papá no les va a gustar en absoluto. Cuando Kate Jorgenson salió con un chico hispano el año pasado, papá habló y habló de ello durante semanas. —Rosalie levantó una sola ceja—. No es que él piense que está mal salir con alguien que es de otra raza. Es sólo que no es lo que quiere para su hija, ¿sabes?

—¿Se están escuchando? —Mi voz se quebró—. No puedo creer que ustedes dos sean tan…

La puerta se cerró de golpe y cuatro pies diminutos retumbaron por toda la casa, seguidos por un coro resonante "¡Tía Rennie!".

Esta fue una conversación bien evitada. Rosalie y Alice se consideraban pequeñas realezas de la ciudad y yo no tenía ganas de discutir con ellas. No por esto. Si mis padres se enteraban de lo que estábamos discutiendo, esperarían que les explique sobre Jacob a toda la familia, y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie. Todavía no.

Dejé caer mi cuchillo, limpié mis manos y caí de rodillas cuando las hijas de Rosalie se estrellaron contra mí. Mi corazón se hinchaba cuando mis sobrinas se pegaban a mí. Nada en el mundo podría aliviar mi estado de ánimo como ver a las niñas de Rosalie, a pesar del hecho de que su madre fuera una idiota. Emily llevaba una corona de lentejuelas rosadas y plumas de color púrpura en la parte superior de su cabello castaño claro, haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz mientras se acariciaba bajo mi barbilla. Y Cami, que tenía tres y seguía siendo tan sinuosa como un cachorro, se quedó saltando mientras que las luces de sus zapatillas de Mi Pequeño Pony se encendían y apagaban.

—¡Tía Rennie! ¡Tía Rennie! ¡Nira las nuces en mis zapatillas! ¡Brillan nomo un árbol de Navidad! —Las Coletas de Cami eran de la misma longitud que unas pequeñas salchichas de Viena conectadas a la cabeza, y yo podía oler el zumo de manzana en su aliento.

Besé su cabeza ruidosamente.

—Son las zapatillas más bonitas que he visto nunca. ¿Vienen en mi tamaño?

Emily chilló de risa.

—¡Estas zapatillas son sólo para niñas!

Mordí mi labio inferior en una mueca falsa.

—¿Qué? Bueno, tal vez voy a pedir prestadas las tuyas, entonces. —Las dos chicas liberaron gritos ensordecedores de alegría cuando me puse a desatar las zapatillas de Cami—. Pero, en cambio, tal vez voy a pedir prestada esa corona, Emily, ya que resalta el color de mis ojos. —Levanté la corona de la cabeza de Emily y me la puse—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensan?

Emily bailó en su lugar.

—¡Úsala, úsala, tía Rennie! ¡Te ves tan bonita! —Levanté la mirada a mis hermanas, quienes estaban mirándome con expresiones perplejas—. ¿Qué creen? ¿Me veo bonita?

Alice asintió.

—Sin duda.

Rosalie tomó un rollo de salmón de un plato.

—Realmente ya has dominado esta cosa de la tía favorita.

Alice la codeó en las costillas.

—¡Ey! Puedo oírte.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Ella lleva a las chicas por pizza y cambios de look. Tú sólo les das vegetales y las haces trotar en tu jardín.

Los ojos de Alice centellaron.

—Eso sólo fue una vez, y fue porque hablábamos de la crisis de obesidad.

Era una oportunidad educativa.

Rosalie puso sus muy maquillados ojos en blanco.

—Tú y tus oportunidades educativas. Chicas, denle a la tía Rennie algo de espacio. Ella tiene que terminar de hacer estas deliciosas cosas de salmón.

—Sus hijas se dirigieron a la terraza y ella miró alrededor—. ¿Ey, por qué tú haces la comida? ¿Dónde está Imelda?

Volví a acomodar la comida, con la corona aún puesta.

—La envié a casa. Su bebé estaba enfermo.

Rosalie silbó.

—Mamá va a enloquecer. Imelda siempre trabaja en los domingos de almuerzo.

—Bueno, hoy su familia la necesitaba. ¿Por qué no me ayudan? —Tomé los quesos del refrigerador—. ¿De todas formas, dónde está mamá?

—Está afuera cuidando de los bloody mary. —Rosalie sonaba aburrida—.

Acabo de hacerme las uñas. Que te ayude la súper tía.

Alice tomó una rodaja de queso.

—Será mejor que canalice mi instinto maternal interno más temprano que tarde.

La miré de reojo y me llevé una feta a la boca.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Ella jugueteó con el queso Munster y por un segundo creí que se lo comería. En lugar, lo puso en el plato, y luego tomó una zanahoria.

—Onni y yo acabamos de enterarnos que estamos embarazados. Tenemos fecha para noviembre.

Rosalie se olvidó de sus uñas y jadeó.

—¿Qué?

—No íbamos a decirle a nadie hasta que terminara el primer trimestre, pero ya no puedo esperar. Les diremos a mamá y papi hoy. —Alice puso sus manos en su vientre y nos ofreció una media sonrisa. Su estómago era tan plano que prácticamente se hundía. Pensé en arrojarle un rollo de salmón en la cabeza, pero su brazo huesudo me rodeó la cintura en un abrazo—.

Creímos que era hora de hacerte tía por tercera vez.

—Felicidades. Eso… eso es increíble. —Apoyé incómodamente mi cabeza en su hombro mientras Rosalie abrazaba a Alice del otro lado, haciendo un sándwich de hermanas.

Como era de esperar, la conversación inmediatamente se movieron a los grandes planes de Rosalie para el cuarto del bebé, y ellas dos migraron a la terraza, dejándome para terminar toda la comida. Mis movimientos se volvieron lentos, y suspiré pesadamente mientras el sonido de puertas de autos abriéndose y cerrándose en la acera llegaba a la cocina. Los Jorgenson estaban aquí, y todos querrían comer pronto.

No es que no estuviera feliz por el embarazo de Alice. Era algo increíble.

En serio, lo era. Nat y Onni serían unos padres increíbles, aunque no imaginaba cómo se las arreglaría para crear un bebé cuando se alimentaba de ochocientas calorías al día, pero en general, le darían al niño una buena vida. Yo sólo quería los mismos privilegios que mis hermanas tenían.

Quizás no las casas grandes y las reputaciones ostentosas, pero sí los maridos amorosos y los bebés.

Sí. Yo quería esas cosas.

—¿Tía Rennie? —Sentí un tirón en mi blusa, y me encontré a Emily de pie con una mano estirada—. Tengo mucha hambre. La abuela dice que tengo que esperar, pero mi pancita ruge.

Chica lista. Sabía con qué tía hablar por un refrigerio. Tomé una rodaja de queso del plato y la puse en su manita.

—No le digas a nadie. Ve a comerla en el salón familiar.

—Gracias. —Mordió el queso y sonrió, sus hoyuelos haciéndola muy hermosa—. Te amo, tía Rennie.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

—También te amo, Em.

La vi escurrirse entre las puertas, luego hundirse en el sofá comiendo su queso. Amaba a mis sobrinas. Requerían tan poca atención para estar felices. Un chiste aquí, una rebanada de queso allá y creían que era genial.

Mientras volvía a preparar la comida, mi mente regresó a la noche anterior.

Mis labios aún zumbaban cuando recordaba el beso en la Columna Astoria, y no había podido dormir por dos horas después de volver a casa. Había algo en Jacob Black que agitaba mis entrañas y convulsionaba mis sentidos. Cuando me tocaba, me sentía positivamente electrificada. Cada terminación nerviosa en mi cuerpo chillaba como una planta de energía humana.

Nunca me había sentido así con Lance. O alguien más, para el caso. La atracción sexual siempre me había evadido. Claro, Lance me había hecho sentir algo especial, e intimar con él no era horrible. Pero, ni una vez me sentí como con Jacob después de sólo dos besos. Había asumido equivocadamente que mi conexión original con él era una fascinación adolescente. Oh, no señor… había algo entre nosotros dos que era vivo y activo. Estaba decidida a atravesarlo. Sin importar lo que mis pretenciosas hermanas pudieran decir al respecto.

La sonrisa de Jacob llenó mi mente mientras acomodaba rodajas de queso suizo en el plato, y reía para mí misma.

—¿Rennie, de qué te ríes?

Me volví para ver a Kate Jorgenson acercándose a mí, su piel bronceada brillando como metal en su vestido naranja. Su cabello rubio era casi blanco, y a pesar de la ropa cara y la manicura profesional, Kate se veía cansada. Aun así siempre atraía a los hombres como moscas a la fruta.

Había algo en Kate que los hechizaba, además de que exudaba sexualidad; y yo aún no sabía lo que era.

—¿Cómo estás? —Puse una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro y puse el plato de quesos en sus manos—. Justo a tiempo. ¿Podrías llevar esto a la terraza? ¿Tus padres ya están allá afuera?

Kate bajó la mirada con una mueca, como si le hubiera dado un plato de heces.

—Um… de acuerdo. Sí, mis padres están afuera. ¿Por qué llevo esto? ¿Dónde está Emmanuelle, o como sea que se llame?

—Se llama Imelda, y su bebé estaba enfermo. —Tomé un par de platos, y la guíe afuera hacia la mesa donde el buffet estaba acomodado. Ignoré la mirada molesta de mi madre mientras pasaba a su lado con las manos llenas—. No me respondiste. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella dejó el plato con brusquedad.

—Oh, ya sabes. Más o menos. Jason y yo cortamos, y mis padres están insoportables al respecto. —Miré a Richard y Evelyn Jorgenson a través de la terraza y ahogué una risa. Ellos estaban tratando de convencer a Kate de sentar cabeza y casarse con uno de sus empleados desde hace años. Es un hecho bien conocido que su única hija había estado en la vía rápida autodestructiva durante años, y que Richard quería retirarse en los próximos seis o sietes años.

Pero con un sólo hijo fue una colisión de trenes, ellos necesitaban casarla con uno de sus registradores favoritos para dejarle la compañía. Jason era el tercero que Kate había masticado y escupido desde Navidad.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté, ajustando los platos para que estuvieran perfectamente alineados.

—Oh, él quería que dejara de pasar tanto rato con el capitán del bar y que dejara de fumar. Quiero decir, hola. Completamente controlador. —Ella rodó sus ojos—. No sé por qué dejo que mis padres me arrastren a este estúpido almuerzo cada mes. Me gusta dormir en el domingo. —Una ceja se levantó en su cara, y me dio una mirada de reojo—. Es por eso que tengo mi propia casa.

Y la Kate que había conocido por la mitad de mi vida había regresado.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. Soy una perdedora por vivir con mis padres. —

Empujé mi cabello fuera de mi cara, y lo até en la nuca de mi cuello.

¿Cuándo iba a acabarse este maldito almuerzo? Necesitaba trabajar esta tarde, y quería parar por el lugar del carnaval para decirle hola a Jacob.

Jacob. Incluso pensar en él me hizo sonreír. Por Dios, ese beso fue increíble.

En las pasadas ocho horas, se había hecho indiscutiblemente claro que yo no había sido apropiadamente besada desde que tenía dieciocho años.

Claro, me habían besado. Pero no tan bien que realmente escuchara ángeles cantando en la distancia. Quería ser besada por Jacob otra vez.

Pronto.

—Escuché que tuviste una cita anoche. —La voz de Kate interrumpió mis pensamientos, y salté.

—¿Tú qué? —Bajé mi voz, como para evitar que mis padres escucharan—.

¿De quién oíste eso?

Ella soltó un bufido.

—Por favor. Todos te vieron comiendo patas de cangrejo fritas en el Festival del Cangrejo con él, y se rumorea que Owen Pakkenen los vio besándose toda la noche en la Columna. Él estaba hablando de ello en el Gas-n-Go y yo estaba comprando cigarrillos. Lo escuché todo.

El calor que brotó en mis mejillas se deslizó por mi cuello.

—No estuvimos haciéndolo toda la noche, por el amor de Dios.

Ella me dio un codazo.

—Pero lo besaste, ¿cierto?

Mi madre me miró por encima de su vaso con curiosidad.

—No —le susurré—. Bueno, sí. Pero…

—¡Pero nada! Suéltalo. Quiero detalles. —Kate se frotó las manos con entusiasmo—. ¿Cuándo van a salir otra vez?

Luché contra el impulso de reír como una colegiala histérica. Tal vez chismear con Kate no era tan malo. No era como si no hubiera oído alardear de unas pocas docenas de sus propias conquistas en los últimos años.

—No lo sé. Muy pronto, espero.

—¿Vas a acostarte con él?

La fulminé con la mirada.

—No todos nosotros nos movemos rápido. Pero me encantaría volver a verlo.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Se metió una galleta en la boca, la masticó y tragó saliva antes de hablar de nuevo—. Estás perdiéndote un montón de diversión, sin embargo. Así que dime... ¿qué te gusta de este tipo? ¿Qué hace?

Apreté los labios y consideré si contestarle o no. Después de todo, los Jorgenson eran algunos de los mejores amigos de mis padres, y el status lo era todo para ellos. Pero, de nuevo, Kate estuvo con algunos hombres bastante cuestionables, ¿tal vez la cosa del carnaval no era su etapa?

—Él trabaja en el carnaval. —Metí un poco de queso en mi boca, y la imagen de Jacob sonriente en la puesta de sol mientras comíamos patas de cangrejo fritas hizo que mi estómago se apretara con entusiasmo.

—¿El carnaval? —Cuando asentí, ella me miró parpadeando varias veces—.

Como... ¿haciendo qué?

Una risa nerviosa se escapó de mis labios.

—Operando el remolino.

La boca de Kate se abrió.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que fuiste a una cita con ese chico con el que saliste en nuestro último año? ¿El que necesitaba un corte de cabello?

—No estoy bromeando. —Sacudí mi cabeza—. Su nombre es Jacob Black. Y es muy agradable, atento y responsable. No te gustaría.

Ella masticó una zanahoria mecánicamente.

—Ugh. ¿Eso no es la verdad? Necesito un cigarrillo.

La cabeza de Evelyn volteó en nuestra dirección, y sus ojos se congelaron.

—No, tú no, Kate. —Kate y yo miramos en silencio, Evelyn se levantó y se excusó para usar el tocador.

No me había dado cuenta de que ella podía oírnos, así que bajé mi voz aún más.

—No quiero hablar más de esto.

—Espera un minuto, ¿estás saliendo con un feriante? ¿Un feriante indio?

—Kate se inclinó hacia mí de tal manera que me hizo querer inclinarme en la dirección opuesta. Ella era una de esas personas que invadían las burbujas de las personas. Yo odiaba eso.

—Por Dios, ¿cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de cómo mi familia es racista? —Lancé mis manos al aire y me volví hacia la mesa, alisando el mantel. Oí a mi padre anunciar que necesitaba otro whisky y rodé los ojos.

—En primer lugar, yo no soy de tu familia. —Ella tomó otro trozo de queso, dejando un espacio vacío en el plato—. Y en segundo lugar, yo no soy racista. Doné al Centro Cultural Nación Yakima India el año pasado, por el amor de Dios.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue diciendo eso? Rosalie dijo lo mismo.

Kate parpadeó.

—Rosalie donó a la Nación Yakima India...

—Ugh, no. No importa. Olvidé sacar el champán —gemí y me alejé de ella.

¿Cómo podría estar rodeada de tanta ignorancia, y nunca darme cuenta hasta ahora? Por supuesto, hubo un tiempo en la escuela secundaria cuando les dije que un compañero afroamericano me pidió que lo acompañara a una fiesta de Navidad y mi padre se atragantó con su bebida, lo que llevó a mi madre a anunciar fríamente: "Qué moderna".

Terminé cancelando porque mis padres programaron un viaje imprevisto a

Seattle con los Jorgenson para ir al ballet de la noche.

—Si te diriges ahí, Renesmee, ¿podrías pedir a Imelda sacar un poco más de jugo de naranja? —gritó mi madre desde su silla en el salón, el hielo en su vaso tintineando—. Parece que se plantó en el interior y no puede hacer nada esta mañana.

Me detuve en la puerta y me mordí la parte interior de las mejillas. ¿Sería mucho pedir a mis padres que fueran un poco más... normales? ¿Quién podría no amenazar suicidarse cada vez que considerara mudarse de su casa, porque su despreciable comportamiento no podría rechinar mis nervios tanto?

—Envié a Imelda a casa —le dije con cuidado—. Su bebé tiene un resfriado y ella tenía que irse.

Mi madre se sentó de golpe.

—Ella siempre trabaja en los domingos. Siempre.

Kate fue a sentarse al lado de mi madre.

—Usted debe conseguir el control de sus empleados. Alice miró la galleta en la mano de Kate y yo casi podía oírla mentalmente contando las calorías.

—Si Imelda estuviera aquí, habría puesto las galletas sin gluten para mí.

—Grotesco. ¿Quién se come esa basura? —Kate metió la galleta en cuestión en su boca.

Mi hermana la miró.

—Yo.

—Uno simplemente no puede encontrar buena ayuda en estos días —dijo el padre de Kate por encima del hombro desde el otro lado del patio, donde

Todd y Onni, estaban discutiendo el precio actual del petróleo—. Hemos pasado por tres amas de casa este año.

Lejos estaba Evelyn Jorgenson para desempolvar sus propias chucherías.

Volví mi atención a mi mamá.

—La dejé irse. La culpa es mía. No te enfades con Imelda.

Se ajustó el sombrero de paja en la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, tomando un elegante sorbo de su bebida roja y espesa.

—Ella no tenía que correr hacia ti. Podía haberme dicho que su bebé estaba enfermo.

—No, ella no podía.

Me di vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina, la voz de mi madre llamando a gritos por encima de Emily y de Cami.

—¡El champán, querida! ¡Coge el champán!

Tan pronto como estuve en la cocina, y el dulce sonido del silencio me rodeaba, liberé un profundo suspiro. Estar cerca de mi propia familia, con la incorporación adicional de la de los Jorgenson, era como colocar un grifo de mi frente, girando la llave y drenando hasta la última gota de energía de mi cuerpo.

Me pregunté si se darían cuenta si salía de aquí sólo un poco, y bajaba al sitio del carnaval. Tal vez podría tomar un tiempo de descanso alrededor de Jacob, y podríamos escaparnos por unos minutos para una taza de café. O para besos de nuevo. O las dos cosas. Mi estómago se agitaba ante la idea de verlo, me hizo sonreírle a la botella de champán que tenía en la mano.

—Carlisle, he terminado con esto. ¿Me escuchas?

La voz baja de Evelyne Jorgenson vino de la sala de estar en la parte delantera de la casa, y mis oídos se animaron ante la mención del nombre de mi padre. ¿En qué tipo de problemas se había metido ahora? Su naturaleza condescendiente con frecuencia lo convertía en el objeto de la frustración de la gente, y yo suponía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Evelyn se sintiera ofendida, también. Fui de puntillas a la puerta del comedor y me asomé por la esquina. No todos los días alguien se enfrenta a mi padre, y yo quería captar el momento.

—Ev, estás siendo infantil. —El tono de mi padre era bajo. Obviamente ser regañado le hacía sentirse incómodo. Pero, un momento. ¿Por qué la llama Ev? Yo nunca había oído que la llamara por un apodo antes. Cuando volvió a hablar, hubo ternura en su voz, un borde suave que no había sabido nada de él desde que mis hermanas y yo éramos jóvenes—. No hagas esto mucho más grande de lo necesario. Lo haría si pudiera, cariño.

—No seas condescendiente. —Su voz se estremeció, y me congelé. ¿Evelyn estaba llorando?—. Has tomado con ella todas las vacaciones, todos los viajes, y ¿he ido una vez? No. Es siempre sobre ella.

—Ella es mi esposa. —La voz de mi padre empezaba a recuperar su calidad de hielo, y mi estómago se apretó en una piedra y cayó al fondo de mis pies—. Vas a tener que respetar eso.

—He estado respetándolo durante años—. Ella se ahogó en un sollozo, y oí el crujido de la ropa mientras se abrazaban—. ¿Cuándo me toca a mí?

—Pronto. Pronto, Ev.

Oh, el infierno santo. Mi cabeza empezó a zumbar, quería alejarme de la puerta, pero mis pies se volvieron repentinamente inmóviles. Esto no puede estar pasando. Yo no podía ser testigo en una discusión entre mi padre y su amante, que también pasó a ser una de los más viejas amigas de mi madre, allí mismo en la sala de estar. Me sentí como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, y abracé mi estómago, la condensación que cubría la botella de champán se resbaló de mi mano una fracción de centímetro.

Esto no era posible. Mi padre hizo un hábito de coquetear públicamente con otras mujeres, pero eso era todo para el espectáculo, ¿no? ¿Todo era parte de la fachada de guapo y elegante que prefirió mantener? Amaba a mi madre. ¿No era así? Habían estado juntos durante treinta y siete años, y tuvieron ¡hijos y nietos juntos! No podía estar manteniendo relaciones sexuales con Evelyn Jorgenson. No había manera de que...

Me agarré mi estómago fuertemente y el zumbido en mi cabeza se hizo más fuerte y más amenazador tan pronto como oí el distintivo chasquido de labios contra labios. Yo estaba a punto de vomitar. Me volteé para correr, pero perdí mi agarre de la resbalosa botella de cristal. Se deslizó hasta mi rodilla, golpeó contra mi rodilla con un fuerte sonido, luego aterrizó en el suelo alfombrado con un aún más fuerte _"__zas"_. El dolor se disparó a través de mi pierna, y la agarré con las dos manos, pronunciando cada obscenidad que podía pensar mientras las lágrimas calientes surgían en mis ojos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —susurró Evelyn.

_¡Fuera de aquí! _Mi mente gritaba mientras luchaba por la botella, luego cojeé alrededor de la esquina y por las escaleras hasta mi habitación tan silenciosamente como fuera posible. Oí a mi padre y Evelyn salir de la sala de estar y reunirse con todos en la terraza como si nada hubiera pasado.

En cuestión de minutos, las risas de Evelyn y mi madre llegaron arriba a través de la ventana abierta de mi dormitorio, donde me senté atónita.

Mi padre estaba engañando a mi madre.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Hola? Tierra a Renesmee.

Me froté los ojos. Eran las nueve cuarenta y cinco de la noche, y mi turno terminaba a las diez. Estaba lista para cerrar la oficina de mi padre, volver a casa y meterme en la cama.

—Lo siento. Tengo sueño. ¿Qué decías?

Estaba en el trabajo, hablando por teléfono con Bella, quien estaba cuidando a Micah en su casa. Sabía que estaba mal hablar por teléfono con mi amiga en el trabajo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de ponerla al día con mi cita con Jacob la noche anterior, y además, estas últimas conversaciones nocturnas eran a menudo lo único que recibía por pasar la tarde moviéndome en el hotel.

Además, después de un almuerzo con mi familia, necesitaba hablar.

Mucho.

—Dije: ¿Realmente los viste besándose? —Podía escuRen el sonido de resoplido de Micah en el fondo, y sacudí la cabeza. La mujer podía realizar varias tareas como una profesional.

—Bueno, no. —Por tercera vez desde que marqué el número de Bella, eché un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarme de que había cerrado la puerta de la oficina—. En realidad no los vi besándose, pero escuché el sonido de besos. ¿No me crees?

—Por supuesto que te creo —suspiró en el teléfono—. Sinceramente, me sorprende que le tomara a tu padre tanto tiempo para conseguir ser atrapado con otra mujer. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo que confirmó lo obvio, ¿cierto?

Mis ojos cansados se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Había clamado tener un dolor de estómago, y me salté el resto del almuerzo, eligiendo pasar la mayor parte de mi día vacilando entre episodios de tristeza y rabia.

Pensamientos sobre Jacob fueron la única fuente de alivio que tuve de la incomodidad que sentía a causa de la indiscreción de mi padre. Me debatí entre tratar de decidir cuándo y cómo iba a darle la noticia a mi madre de que mi padre realmente era un canalla, y preguntándome si Jacob me llamaría.

Habíamos terminado el día con la promesa de que estaríamos en contacto pronto. Pero aún no había oído de Jacob, y con cada hora que pasaba, estaba sintiendo cada vez menos confianza en la posibilidad de una segunda cita.

Tal vez tenía que concentrarme en mis más grandes asuntos familiares en estos momentos. Es decir, ¿qué había escuchado realmente en el comedor?

¿Era posible que hubiera entendido mal la conversación entre Evelyn y mi padre? ¿Me habré equivocado?

Oh, ¿a quién quería engañar? Quería otra cita con Jacob. Pronto. Hubo una sacudida en mi estómago no asociada con el hambre, y él parecía ser el único que podía calmarla. Tal vez yo sólo estaba buscando distracción en Jacob, pero se sentía como mucho más.

—No tengo idea de lo que oí. —Me puse de pie frente al mostrador y comencé a limpiar el papeleo—. Todo lo que sé es lo que parecía. Si me enfrentara a mi papá sobre esto, probablemente me diría que malinterpreté la conversación, y luego encontraría una manera de hacerme sentir como la total y completa idiota de la situación.

—Ugh, tu padre es todo un personaje. —Escuché el crujido de la mecedora de Bella—. Escucha, creo que debes hacer un poco de investigación. Presta mucha atención a lo que está haciendo. Con quién está hablando. Adónde se va.

—¿Y no decirle a mi madre? —Odiaba la idea de esconder algo así, pero al mismo tiempo, decirle no era exactamente una opción agradable tampoco.

Si pensaba que estaba emocionalmente agotada ahora, ni siquiera quiero saber cómo estaría si supiera que su marido estaba engañándola. Hablando de una fuga mental.

—No, yo no he dicho eso —suspiró con tristeza—. Si tienes alguna prueba concreta, creo que tienes que decirle.

—¿Decirle a ella?

—Eso es lo que dije. No veo ninguna manera de evitarlo. —Micah comenzó a inquietarse, y ella lo hizo callar con suavidad—. Siento que estés pasando por esto, Ren.

Apagué la luz del escritorio y me quedé en la oficina oscura.

—Gracias. Tengo que irme. Tengo que marcar salida y dejar que el recepcionista de noche se haga cargo.

—Estoy muy contenta de que la cita fuera tan bien. —La voz de Bella se animó—. Y que fuiste adecuadamente besada.

Toqué mis labios distraídamente.

—Gracias.

—Deja de sobre analizar esto —me regañó—. Ellos están empacando todo ese carnaval y moviéndolo a orillas del mar esta noche. Él está ocupado. No te preocupes.

—Él dijo que me llamaría. —Mi voz sonó quejumbrosa, e hice una mueca.

—Entonces deberías llamarlo.

—No, no tengo su número. —Cerré los ojos a la espera de su conferencia.

—Oh, santo cielo. Vamos. ¿Quieres decir que ustedes dos se besaron en la parte superior de la Columna en la puesta de sol, él conoció a tu despreciable hermana, ustedes dos de separaron en buenos términos, y todavía no has conseguido su número?

—Olvidé pedirlo. Estaba un poco distraída. No había besado a un hombre en un largo tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero esa es una respuesta básica para él pedir tu número. Se supone que tienes que pedir el suyo a cambio. Hacerlo incluso un intercambio.

Aún de pie en la oficina oscura, puse mi mano en mi cadera.

—Este es un consejo estelar de citas de la mujer felizmente casada.

Ella se rió en voz baja.

—Esto es por lo que debería ser la persona perfecta para dar consejo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta del despacho se abrió y Lois, la recepcionista de noche, miró hacia mí.

—¿Por qué estás de pie en la oscuridad?

—Me tengo que ir —le dije a Bella rápidamente antes de dejar caer el teléfono en la base—. Estaba hablando con alguien en el mayorista. Acerca de toallas, y esas cosas.

Lois me frunció el ceño.

—¿A las diez de la noche del domingo?

Apreté los labios.

—Estaba hablando con mi amiga sobre mi cita que tuve ayer.

Lois asintió a sabiendas.

—Entendido. Probablemente voy a jugar solitario después de que mi listade deberes esté completa.

Di un suspiro de alivio.

—Voy a cerrar las puertas laterales por ti.

—Me parece bien. —Ella sonrió con su sonrisa arrugada hacia mí.

Lois era una de los empleados que habían estado alrededor desde que estaba en preescolar, por lo que no me atreví a reprenderla por jugar en la computadora mientras estaba de servicio. Además, la pobre vieja trabajaba el turno de noche en un hotel lleno de geriatría y gente rica. No muy a menudo necesita usar esas habilidades de taekwondo de las que siempre estaba presumiendo.

Me acerqué a uno de los extremos del vestíbulo y cerré las puertas dobles de cristal, y luego me deslicé con cansancio al extremo opuesto para cerrar el otro par, dejando abiertas las puertas justo enfrente de donde se sentaría Lois. Tan pronto como los dos conjuntos de puertas estuvieron cerradas, barrí mis ojos a través del vestíbulo para asegurarme de que todo estaba en su lugar. Había arreglos de flores frescas en cada mesa, y todas las superficies habían sido pulidas hasta destellar por el personal de limpieza.

Me preguntaba lo que Jacob estaba haciendo en ese momento. ¿Estaba todavía en el trabajo desmontando una Rueda de la fortuna? ¿Tal vez ya había conseguido terminar el trabajo, y estaba en casa en la cama? Me tragué la bola de dudas obstruyendo mi garganta. ¿Tal vez estaba en una cita?

Tap, tap, tap.

Sorprendida, me di la vuelta para encontrar Jacob de pie fuera de la entrada oeste, un ramo de flores de gran tamaño en sus brazos. Mi corazón empezó a latir inmediatamente en mi pecho, haciéndome sentir como si estuviera moviéndome en cámara lenta mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo para abrir la puerta para él. Buen Dios, él llevaba todo un día de sudor y suciedad también.

Su camisa de Black´s Entertainment estaba por fuera y manchada de aceite y suciedad, y su trenza estaba suelta, y una hebra o dos habían escapado de la banda de cuero con la que la había atado. Sus Levi's desgastados estaban deshilachados en la rodilla y desgastados a un blanco raído en los puños; y en los pies llevaba gruesas, y rudas botas de trabajo.

Fácilmente podría haber sido el "antes" en un anuncio de jabón de los hombres, y esa molesta sacudida en mi estómago se burló de mí.

Cuando me abrazó con fuerza, el celofán alrededor de las flores se arrugó y crepitó contra mi espalda, pero no me importó. Se sentía tan bien estar en los brazos de Jacob, él podría haber estado sosteniendo una granada de mano, y no me habría importado. Cuado se apartó para mirarme, presionó un beso en mi sien y susurró:

—Hola.

—Hola —susurré de vuelta, sabiendo que yo estaba sonriendo como una idiota, pero realmente no siendo capaz de evitarlo.

Abrí la puerta para que pasara apretujado.

—No quiero tocar nada. Estoy tan sucio. Probablemente no debería haberte abrazado, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo estás? —De repente estaba dolorosamente consciente de mi cabello, que estaba tan grande hoy, prácticamente tuve que ponerme de lado cuando fui a través de las puertas. Pasé mis manos a través de él y comencé a enrollarlo en un moño, pero la cálida mano de Jacob me detuvo.

—No, déjalo. Me gusta. —Sonrió. Esa tentadora franja de blanco en el centro de su piel de color castaño—. Me sentí terrible de no haber tenido tiempo de llamarte en todo el día, así que pensé te traería algunas flores. Vi tu auto en el estacionamiento.

—Oh, está bien. Estuve ocupada todo el día, de todos modos. Teníamos un almuerzo familiar y luego trabajé. —Moví una mano con desdén, con la esperanza de que Jacob compraría mi pequeño número. Pude ver la chispa de diversión bailando en sus ojos y me rendí—. En realidad, tenía miedo de que hubieses decidido no llamarme. Estoy... —Miré a las coloridas flores que había traído—. Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí.

Me entregó el ramo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo difícil que es comprar flores para una florista? No tenía idea de qué tipo conseguir.

Los tomé e inhalé su aroma a tierra.

—No soy una florista.

—Aún. —Miró más allá de mi hombro y preguntó—: ¿Tienes un jarrón?

—Tenemos un montón de jarrones, pero creo que quiero llevar estas a casa.

—Caminamos a la recepción, donde Lois estaba organizando llaves tarjeta con atención. Me di cuenta de que estaba escuchando nuestra conversación, pero haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no mostrarlo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué si mantienes estas aquí, en la oficina? Y te llevaré unas flores diferentes para tu casa.

—Um... bien. —Me sonrojé.

—Es sólo que, quería llevarte a alguna parte. —Me tocó el brazo y un temblor emocionado sacudió hasta el final en la manga.

—Son las diez de la noche. —Señalé el reloj colgado en la pared—. ¿No estás cansado?

—Sí. Pero no estoy listo para irme a la cama todavía. ¿Quieres ir a la playa conmigo?

Miré a la larga falda de color negro que llevaba puesta.

—Yo... seguro. Okay.

Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros

—Te ves muy bien. No te preocupes de cómo luces. Mírame. Soy un desastre.

—Está bien. La playa. Déjame conseguir un jarrón para estas flores.

Jacob asintió educadamente hacia Lois.

—Hola.

—Hola. Tú debes ser el joven que salió con nuestra Renesmee ayer por la noche. —Lois bateó sus ojos—. Renesmee, no mencionaste que era tan robusto.

Me tapé la boca para evitar reírme.

—Dale al chico un descanso. —Miré a Jacob—. No me rechaces por Lois. Ella es un puma, ya sabes.

Jacob rió y tendió su mano.

—No lo dudo. Lois, soy Jacob Black. Es un placer conocerte.

Se estrecharon la mano y llevé mis flores alrededor de la mesa. Jacob se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo lentamente, tomándose el tiempo para llegar a la placa debajo de cada cuadro en la pared, y examinar cada artefacto que descansaba sobre las mesas. Tan pronto como se dio la espalda, Lois me ofreció unos entusiastas pulgares arriba, y tuve que contener la respiración para no gritar: "Lo sé, ¿verdad?".

Tomé un par de minutos para arreglar las flores en un jarrón de cristal para que se mostraran bien en la estantería en la oficina, luego salí para descubrir que Jacob y Lois se habían convertido rápidamente en amigos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había salido, su expresión se calentó y la sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿Estás lista para la playa? —preguntó, acercándose a mí con las manos extendidas.

Le permití tomar mis manos y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, y sentí elapretón en mi estómago empezar a relajarse. Había una familiaridad entrelos dos que realmente no podía explicar, teniendo en cuenta el hecho deque casi no nos conocíamos. Sentí que Jacob también lo sintió. Cuandonuestra piel se conectó, sus oscuros ojos negros brillaron y fue como silanzara un suspiro. Provocar dicho efecto en un hombre era unaexperiencia nueva para mí.

—¿La playa en Abril? —Sonreí hacia el rostro de Jacob—. Vamos a hacerlo.

—Toma. Tápate con esto.

Jacob me envolvió una simple cobija de algodón alrededor de los hombros y me ayudó a sentarme en un tronco, antes de comenzar a apilar pedazos de madera dentro de la fogata que había cavado. Lo miraba mientras se agachaba sobre la fogata, el plateado de su piel asomándose sobre la cintura de los pantalones mientras se agachaba. Él sacó una chaqueta negra de lana después de ofrecerme su suéter gris, y yo disfrutaba de su aroma que se envolvía alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—¿Sabes cómo encender una fogata, chico de la ciudad? —Lo molesté desde mi posición.

Jacob me miró por encima de su hombro.

—Fui boyscout, para que lo sepas.

—Un boyscout de la gran ciudad. —Asentí a sabiendas—. Seguramente no tenían lugares realmente rústicos para hacer fogatas en Chicago.

—Los suburbios de Chicago. —Su sonrisa se amplió, y sopló la pequeña flama al final del cerillo—. Tenemos pasto y árboles.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Nunca me había imaginado a Chicago verde y espacioso.

—Bueno, Chicago no tiene nada que ver con la costa de Oregon en el departamento de lo verde y espacioso, pero he aprendido cómo trepar un árbol y cómo empezar una fogata.

—Alrededor de estos lugares, me enseñaron cómo hacer una fogata decente en primer grado. Justo en ese momento me enseñaron a pronunciar la palabra "sauna" como un correcto finlandés.

Se rió.

—¿Eres Finlandesa?

—Sólo una dieciseisava parte. —Me encogí de hombros.

Tan pronto como los palos se encendieron, extendí la manta y Jacob se sentó en un tronco junto a mí. Aunque estaba asustada de que las cosas entre nosotros hubieran cambiado desde nuestra cita la noche anterior, todo entre nosotros fluía naturalmente como si nos conociéramos de años.

Mientras el fuego crepitaba y siseaba a nuestros pies, Jacob y yo hablamos sobre nuestras infancias.

Le conté sobre mis días de colegio en Seattle. Las tardes gastadas en las cafeterías escuchando la lectura de poesías, y los domingos que pasaba en el mercado Pike Place comprando flores frescas y baklava16 recién hecha. Él se reía mientras yo recordaba la vez que subí a la cima del Space Neddle17 y vomité porque cometí el error de mirar hacia abajo en el elevador; e hice una mueca cuando le explicaba sobre el dormitorio que compartía con un compañero con insomnio que se pasaba tocando el flautín toda la noche.

Y Jacob me contó acerca de la opción de continuar con su educación cuando terminó el colegio, aplicando para la Escuela de Medicina Rosalind

Franklin. Me quedé boquiabierta del shock cuando me decía las razones por las que había escogido la medicina. Su madre había luchado, y sobrevivido al cáncer cuando él estaba en secundaria, y después de casi perder a un amigo en un accidente de auto en la preparatoria, Jacob había decidido que quería convertirse en doctor. Sus deseos de ayudar a la gente, de aliviar su sufrimiento y calmar su dolor, eran razones que contribuían a su carrera médica.

—Me acababa de enfocar en un campo específico de la medicina cuando me enteré de que tenía que volver a Oregon —me explicaba, mientras su brazo se escabullía alrededor de mi espalda y me acercaba cálidamente hacía él—. Iba a escoger medicina de urgencias, y el Centro Médico Riverside me ofrecía un puesto después de que terminara mi residencia.

Ahora era un buen momento para mencionar que estaba sorprendida. Y por sorprendida, quería decir sorprendida. Es decir, ahí estaba, sentada junto al fuego, en la playa, en una noche despejada con un doctor… que trabajaba como feriante. Decir que estaba sorprendida sería estar subestimándolo. No es como si pensara que había algo malo pasando en la feria. Era un trabajo honesto, y llevaba alegría a todos los pueblos que visitaba. Era una honesta, y dura profesión. Pero, ¿un doctor estaba a cargo del Black´s Entertainment?

—¿Planeas regresar a la medicina? —Levanté la mirada a sus ojos oscuros que reflejaban los destellos naranjas del fuego frente a nosotros. Jacob negócon la cabeza.

—No he decidido si lo haré o no.

—¿Te gusta trabajar en el carnaval?

Él se rascó.

—No especialmente.

—No deberías sacrificar tus sueños por el bien de una economía familiar que no puedes soportar.

Jacob me miró mordazmente.

—Mira quién habla.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Touché.

Él liberó su mano de la cobija, para cubrir la mía.

—Tal vez nos inspiraremos el uno al otro.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasó? —Me acurruqué a su lado, tratando de alejar mi cara del fuerte viento—. ¿Lo que te hizo venir a Oregon? Dijiste que necesitabas venir aquí. ¿Por qué?

Dio un profundo respiro, y lo mantuvo por un segundo antes de contestar.

—Necesitaba ayudar a mi padre con algunas cosas.

Ah, sí. Su padre con sus "asuntos domésticos" sin especificar. Mi curiosidad aumentaba.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? Tu padre no estaba en la feria la noche que Bella y yo estuvimos ahí, ¿verdad? Me encantaría conocerlo. ¿Está enfermo? —

Saboreaba la forma en que su barba se sentía en mi cabeza—. Él debe estar contento de tener un doctor como hijo.

—No exactamente. —El viento azotaba nuestros rostros, y él apretó más la cobija sobre mí—. Y no soy doctor. Casi soy doctor.

—¿Terminarás la residencia? —pregunté—. Digo, eventualmente. ¿Cuándo tu papá se recupere?

—Honestamente, no lo sé. —Se quedó callado, y sus pulgares trazaban líneas arriba y abajo en mi brazo mientras me sostenía—. No estoy seguro de que se recupere pronto. Y si no lo hace, no habrá nadie que se haga cargo de la feria.

Sonreí débilmente.

—Parece que tú y yo sufrimos el mismo infortunio.

—¿Acabas de decir infortunio? —Él sonrió.

Asentí.

—Lo hice. Y lo usé en una oración, también. Puedes tomar tu bonita educación médica, y…

—¿Qué te parece colelitiasis? —Se burló Jacob—. Usa eso en una oración.

—Está bien, me rindo.

—Es el término médico para los cálculos biliares.

—Entonces ¿porque no sólo "cálculos biliares"?

—Porque suena mejor cuando lo dices de la otra forma.

Una ola se estrelló a seis metros de nosotros y el fuego se sobresaltó, encendiendo la luz en los ojos de Jacob. No podía mirar a otro lado. En lugar de huir de su pesada mirada, atraje mi cara más cerca de la suya.

—¿Qué hay de delphinium staphisagria? —susurré mientras sus ojos iban de los míos a mis labios y de regreso.

—Suena como una planta. ¿De qué tipo? —Su voz era espesa, e instintivamente se lamió los labios.

—Es una azul perenne de la familia de los botones de oro, y florece…

No terminé mi oración. No pude. Porque aparentemente un tractor invisible apareció entre los labios de Jacob y los míos. Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, él me levantó, fuera del tronco, y me puso en la arena, acunándome en sus brazos todo el tiempo, para que nuestro movimiento fuera fluido.

De repente mi visión era la de Jacob encima de mí, su negra trenza balanceándose sobre su hombro para hacerle cosquillas a mi pecho con el viento de Abril, y aparte de eso, el amplio cielo nocturno estaba lleno de millones de estrellas.

Sus labios delicadamente hicieron que abriera los míos, y su mano sedeslizó de mi espalda a mi cadera mientras el beso se profundizaba y mismuslos cambiaban de carne y hueso a gelatina. Sus manos encontraron lapiel de mi cintura bajo el suéter, sin pasarse un centímetro ni al norte ni alsur, pero acariciando la piel justo arriba del hueso de la cadera bajo eldesgastado tejido del suéter que llevaba puesto.

La forma en que sus dedos se sentían contra mi cuerpo, eran tan dinámicos que tomó cada parte de mi esfuerzo acordarme de respirar, adentro, afuera. Besarlo era el equivalente a montar en un cohete fuera de la atmósfera, dejando la fuerza de la gravedad, y sintiéndome como si fuera a toda velocidad a través del espacio.

Al menos así era como me sentía.

Debió de ser lo mismo para Jacob, porque tras unos pocos minutos, se retiró, nuestros labios se separaron audiblemente. Su respiración era pesada, y su corazón latía a través de su chaqueta contra el suéter en mi pecho.

—Tú. —Cuando murmuró, su aliento a menta verde cosquilleó en mi barbilla.

Respiré profundamente para regularizar los latidos de mi corazón. No funcionó. Su proximidad hizo que mi corazón latiera como un colibrí.

—Dijiste eso la última vez que nos besamos.

Él recargó su frente contra la mía.

—No había besado a nadie en un largo tiempo. Cuando te beso... me… me quitas el aliento.

—No te creo. —Le retiré de la cara un mechón de su reluciente cabello negro.

Cuando mi mano rozó su rostro, cerró los ojos.

—No. Ha sido un largo tiempo.

Rocé mis labios contra los suyos.

—¿Por qué?

La oración se quedó sin contestar mientras Jacob estampaba otra vez su boca contra la mía, menos gentil que la vez anterior. Esta vez la urgencia estaba en su toque, y mis dedos agarraban la tela de su chaqueta y la parte de atrás de su cuello. Quería que este beso durara toda la noche, justo hasta que el sol se asomara sobre las montañas y tuviera que sacudir la arena de mi espalda e irme a trabajar. Cuando se retiró y se recargó sobre un codo por encima mí, fue todo lo que pude hacer para no gemir en agonía.

Su mano dejó mi cintura, se deslizó a lo largo de mi brazo hasta mi mano, la cual tomó y llevó hacia sus labios en silencio. Sentía como si estuviera flotando un centímetro por encima de la arena. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Cosas como esta no me pasaban a mí.

Una vez, cuando estaba en el colegio, tuve una cita que besaba horrible, de hecho fingí tener gripe para librarme del resto de la noche. Hombres que se veían como Jacob, que me trataban tan hermosamente como Jacob lo hacía, y que me besaban hasta que mis ojos se desprendieran y giraran hasta la parte posterior de mi cráneo… usualmente no me invitaban a salir.

Aún sostenía mi mano contra su boca.

—Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo.

Mi corazón se contraía contra mi pecho y sonreía estúpidamente. Esto estaba pasando realmente. Estaba tumbada en la arena con los brazos de

Jacob Black alrededor de mí, las olas del océano azotando a lo lejos, y el brillo naranja del fuego iluminando un lado de su rostro cincelado, su hombro, brazo, y su mano…

Mi corazón dejó de latir y se hundió en lo profundo de mi estómago, que de momento estaba hecho de plomo.

Ahí, en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Jacob, había una brillante línea de bronceado que no había notado antes.

—¿Qué es eso? —Me retorcí fuera del brazo de Jacob. Sudor perlaba mi cuerocabelludo, a pesar del viento helado que venía del Océano Pacífico—. Tieneque ser una broma.

Jacob se sentó, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal?

—Tu dedo. —Señalé hacia su dedo, y puse las rodillas contra mi pecho, tratando de crear más espacio entre nosotros.

Él miro hacia sus manos, desconcertado.

—¿Mis manos? ¿Qué tienen? ¿Te hice sentir incómoda? Lo siento, yo…

—No. —Luché por ponerme en pie, arena cayendo de los pliegues de mi suéter y falda—. La línea bronceada.

El entendimiento cayó sobre él, y su ceño se relajó.

—Oh, okay. Eso. No…

—¿Estás casado? —Me crucé de brazos y me retraje, tropezándome con un pedazo de madera—. ¿Eres casado, Jacob?

—Sí. Es decir, no. —Se levantó, dejando que la cobija cayera en la arena.

Casi me río, pero no pude lograrlo gracias al nudo del tamaño de una bola de boliche que tenía en la garganta.

Esto era típico. Justo cuando pensaba que había conocido a un honesto y noble chico, resultaba que estaba casado. Nunca me olvidaría de esto.

Astoria era un pueblo pequeño, y mi reputación sería fileteada y servida con papas fritas para mañana al amanecer.

—Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Ven, siéntate, y te explicaré.

Lágrimas picaban detrás de mis ojos.

—Yo… yo me voy de aquí.

—Escucha, puedo explicarte…

La humillación inundó mis mejillas cuando me di la vuelta y corrí hacia mi auto.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Hola siento la demora estoy ocupada y se me olvida actualizar, pero gracias a virginia que me recuerda actualizar

saludios

_Renesmee_, querida, voy a colgar ahora.

Descansé la cabeza en el escritorio, y deseé que el hotel se cayera del muelle y se hundiera hasta el fondo del río Columbia. Hablar con mi madre era la actividad más agravante que alguna vez podría hacer a las diez de la mañana. Si ella no quería hablar del tema que nos ocupa, ella simplemente hacía oídos sordos. Apagaría el teléfono. Cerraría cualquier puerta que la separara de la conversación no deseada. Era una evasora clase A, y me volvía loca. Realmente loca.

No ayudaba el hecho de que yo estaba extremadamente cansada.

Una vez que entré al camino de acceso, me metí en casa de mis padres, subí a la cama y había llorado hasta tener los ojos hinchados. El sueño me eludió mientras yacía allí, sollozando y limpiándome las lágrimas con la esquina de mi sábana. Una vez más, escogí un ganador. Un hombre cuyo

Corazón pertenecía a otra persona. Sólo que esta vez fue Jacob. El hombre que había conectado conmigo hasta mi corazón con un sólo beso.

Suspiré y me senté derecha en la silla de mi escritorio.

—Escucha mamá, sólo quería saber si tú y papá están bien. ¿Han estado pasando por una mala racha últimamente?

Podía escuchar el sonido del hielo golpeando su vaso.

—No entiendo por qué me harías semejante pregunta.

—Estoy preocupada por ustedes dos. ¿Eres feliz? ¿Quieres que te ayude a planificar una escapada para ustedes dos? —¿Por qué demonios querría hacer eso? —El tono glacial en la voz de mi madre me hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Yo sólo... sólo... —Tragué. No quería decirle lo que escuché. Bella tenía razón. Necesitaba pruebas. Pero eso no significaba que mientras tanto no podía ayudar a mi madre y a mi padre a reconectar. Necesitaba ayudar.

Necesitaba hacer algo.

—Escucha. El hecho de que tu vida amorosa es un fracaso colosal, no significa que necesitas empezar a meter la nariz en la mía. —El sonido de su vaso golpeando la mesa del comedor resonó a través del receptor—.

¿Queda claro?

Ouch. Doble ouch.

—Será mejor que sea una llamada de negocios. —La voz de mi padre, me sorprendió, y me golpeé la rodilla en la parte inferior del escritorio.

Cubriendo el receptor, le susurré:

—Es mamá.

Su boca se puso en una línea tensa, y se alisó la parte delantera de la corbata.

—Dile que no voy a estar en casa para la cena.

Mi estómago se apretó, y le tendí el teléfono.

—Aquí. Puedes hablar con ella.

—No tengo tiempo. —Dio unos golpecitos con el índice en el escritorio audiblemente—. Dile y cuelga. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Mamá? —Mi voz se quebró—. Me tengo que ir.

—¿Ese es tu padre? ¿Puedo hablar con él, por favor?

Miré a mi padre, quien negó con la cabeza y golpeó la parte delantera de su reloj.

—Yo um... yo... —Cerré los ojos y arrugué la cara—. Él está realmente ocupado. Tendrá que llamarte más tarde.

Ella suspiró.

—Es lógico. No vayas a leer demasiado en esto. Está ocupado.

Miré a mi padre, que estaba examinando sus dientes con interés acentuado en el espejo en la pared.

—Cierto. Entendido. Hablaré contigo más tarde, mamá.

En el momento en que el receptor estaba de vuelta en su puesto, la postura de mi padre se amplió, y cruzó los brazos con un marcado aire de autoridad.

Oh, diablos. ¿Me había olvidado de archivar las facturas de ayer? Mis ojos se movieron hacia la caja en la esquina de la mesa, sólo para descubrir que estaba vacía.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿En qué piensas, saliendo con un feriante? —Su ceño acentuó sus rasgos, añadiéndose a sus sesenta y un años.

Me eché a reír nerviosamente.

—Vaya. Ve directo al grano, ¿por qué no lo haces?

No devolvió la risa.

—¿Qué tipo de atención estás tratando de asegurar de mí, Renesmee?

Me imaginaba que él pensaría que había salido con Jacob por él.

—Salí con él porque quería. Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso.

—Nuestra familia tiene una cierta reputación que mantener.

Me puse de pie bruscamente, recogiendo papeles del escritorio y evitando sus ojos.

—Me doy cuenta qué tipo de reputación tiene nuestra familia. —No podía creer que estábamos teniendo esta conversación. Apestaba el doble teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que mi aventura de corta duración con Jacob había terminado.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —Mi padre sacó su brazo, bloqueándome de bordear alrededor del escritorio y escapar.

—No estoy insinuando nada. Escucha, él maneja el carnaval de su padre.

No es como que si fuera un miserable grasoso feriante con una bolsa de marihuana en el bolsillo. —Vi a Howie caminar más allá de la puerta de la oficina, ni siquiera tratando de ocultar su curiosidad—. Eso es más como el estilo de tus botones.

Mi padre lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y cerró la puerta de la oficina con un chasquido.

—No se trata de mis empleados. Esto es acerca de ti. Y vas a dejar de molestar a tu madre y a mí saliendo con un personaje desagradable.

Puse los ojos en blanco y apreté los papeles con fuerza.

—Por Dios, papá. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Me di cuenta de que yo había llegado a él, porque sus ojos brillaron. A mi padre no le gustaba que le hicieran ver su mal comportamiento.

—Estoy siendo práctico. —Extendió las manos a los costados—. Mira a tu alrededor. Este es el mejor hotel en Astoria. Nuestra familia es conocida por su éxito. ¿De verdad crees que este feriante está saliendo contigo por...? —

Hizo una pausa y apretó los labios.

Lo miré.

—Piensas que ni siquiera podría conseguir un feriante grasiento, ¿verdad?

—Pensé que habías dicho que no era un miserable feriante grasiento. —

Sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Por lo que parecía la sexagésima séptima vez desde la noche anterior, las lágrimas picaron la parte trasera de mis ojos. Yo no sabía qué decir. Quería decirle que tomara su cara corbata de seda y la empujara hacia atrás, pero en cambio, me mordí la lengua hasta que dolió. No quería pelear con mi padre en el trabajo. No quería que los empleados me vieran llorar por la lengua afilada de mi padre. Una vez más.

—¿Cómo sabes con quien estoy saliendo? —Me aclaré la garganta, tratando de obligar calmar algunas de mis emociones—. ¿Por qué te importa? Nunca te ha importado antes.

—Nunca sales. —Se encogió de hombros con sencillez—. Nunca he tenido que preocuparme por ti, porque nunca te metes con hombres como este.

Nunca vas a ninguna parte.

Dejé a mi padre señalar la dolorosa verdad. Claro, desde que Lance me había dejado, yo ni una vez había salido socialmente. A menos que contara visitar a Bella y Edward mientras trataban de alimentar a Micah con espinacas. Creo que no lo hacía. Aparte de eso, la mayoría de mis noches las pasaba o en el trabajo, o en casa escuchando a mi madre hablar una y otra vez sobre los revestimientos de paredes y los últimos chismes locales, mientras mi padre "trabajaba".

Me burlé de mí misma. Es dudoso que en realidad estuviera trabajando en la noche mientras yo cuidaba a mamá, pero eso era un argumento para otro día, y ciertamente no es una caja de Pandora que quería abrir en el hotel.

—Realmente no esperabas que me quedara en casa con mamá todas las noches durante el resto de mi vida, ¿verdad?

Mi padre examinó mi cara por algo en lo que no pude poner mi dedo.

¿Debilidad? ¿Sumisión? ¿Complacencia?

—Gatita, sabes que puedes salir en cualquier momento que quieras. —Meofreció la misma sonrisa que le da a las clientas cuando intentabacongraciarse con ellas—. Pero también es importante recordar que si losferiantes son los únicos hombres que te invitan a salir, tal vez tu lugar estáen casa acompañando a tu madre.

Se sintió como si me hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Para mi padre, el aspecto y la ambición cruda era lo que contaba, y comparada con cualquiera de mis hermanas, yo no tenía suficiente. Yo quería las cosas simples de la vida, y él no entendía eso. Él nunca lo haría.

Me quedé mirando un poco más allá del hombro de mi padre hasta que finalmente dio un paso fuera de mi camino. Cuando volví a hablar, mi voz fue ronca.

—Disculpa. Es mi tiempo de descanso, y necesito un poco de aire.

El viento azotaba mi cara cuando salí del hotel y me dirigí hacia el borde del muelle, enviando mi pelo en todas direcciones a la vez. No me importaba, no hice ningún movimiento para arreglarlo. En cambio, envolví mis brazos alrededor de mí, ajustando mi chaqueta de punto rojo. El aire tenía un borde de frío, que era lo típico de principios de la primavera en la costa de Oregon, donde el clima cambiaba entre precipitación perpetua y mucho sol de la misma manera que una adolescente cambia de opinión acerca de la ropa.

Miré por encima del agua, mirando al norte hacia Seattle. Mi ritmo cardíaco se sentía como un dolor sordo debajo de la superficie. Extrañaba a Jacob. Oh, yo no me estaba engañando a mí misma. Sabía que era ridículo extrañar a alguien con el que sólo había salido dos veces. Especialmente alguien que estaba jodidamente casado.

—Qué idiota. —Pasé mi mano debajo de mi nariz y me apoyé en la barandilla. Había algo muy mal en un hombre que sería capaz de engañar a su esposa, sobre todo por estos lares. Era casi como si cada uno de los pequeños pueblos que salpicaban la costa de Oregon estuviera conectado sin cables, y el chisme podría ir de un lugar a otro lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer girar la cabeza de una persona. Si él estaba saliendo con una mujer a espaldas de su esposa, era probable que todo el mundo ya lo supiera. Esa pobre mujer.

¿Qué diablos estaba mal conmigo? ¿Por qué me seguían atrayendo los hombres que eran tramposos? Primero Lance, ahora Jacob. Y que no se olvide el hecho de que mi propio padre era un mujeriego. Descansando mi cabeza en la barandilla, y finalmente permití caer mis lágrimas de humillación.

—¿Renesmee?

Aun mirando hacia el suelo, con el grano de la madera de la barandilla mordiendo la piel de mi frente, mis ojos se abrieron. Vi las botas de Jacob, y sentí mi garganta apretarse. En serio, ¿podría mi día ponerse peor?

Se removió en su lugar.

—Estamos poniendo en marcha el carnaval en Seaside, y era mi hora de almuerzo. Tenía que hablar contigo.

Me paré recta, froté las marcas en mi cabeza y me aparté de él.

—Vete.

Jacob se acercó y tomó mi mano, impidiéndome ir. Su camisa de trabajo estaba arrugada y de nuevo llevaba pantalones vaqueros viejos que estaban manchados de grasa y rotos. Tan pronto como llevé a mis ojos humedecidos hasta los de él, se quitó un par de Ray Ban y me di cuenta de que estaba tan infeliz como yo. Sus labios se tensaron y sus anchos hombros se inclinaron como si un montón de piedras los llevaran hacia abajo.

—No quiero oír lo que tienes que decir. —Traté de retorcer mi mano de la suya, pero su agarre era firme—. Déjame ir. La gente puede vernos.

—No me importa. —Miró a su alrededor, irritado—. ¿Por qué a ti sí?

—Sé que eres de una gran ciudad, o al menos dices que eres. —Sacudió la cabeza hacia mí, y yo apreté mi mano libre en un puño a mi lado—. Pero por estos lados, si un hombre casado es atrapado manoseando a una mujer soltera en el muelle, va a ser noticia de primera plana antes de la hora del almuerzo.

—En primer lugar, no estoy manoseándote. —Frunció el ceño y dio un paso más cerca de mí—. En segundo lugar, no estoy casado.

Miré hacia abajo a la mano sosteniendo la mía. Segura de que allí estaba la línea de bronceado. Apreté los dientes.

—¿Y qué es eso? ¿Una desafortunada marca de nacimiento?

—¿Cómo es que puedes decirme lo que piensas, pero no haces frente a tus padres?

Touché. Le di un tirón final a la mano y la soltó.

Jacob alzó la mano izquierda en frente de mi cara, una larga línea extendiéndose en su frente.

—Sí. Tengo una línea de bronceado. Sí. Es de un anillo de bodas.

—Lo sabía. —Fruncí el ceño a sus ojos negros.

—Estuve casado. Pero ya no lo estoy.

—Entonces, ¿es algo reciente?

—No. Ya han pasado casi dos años.

—¿Y te ha tomado todo este tiempo para quitarte el anillo? ¿No deseabas el divorcio? —Tras una breve pausa, meneó la cabeza lentamente.

—No nos divorciamos. Claudia se quedó dormida al volante volviendo a casa de su turno en el hospital, y se fue contra un árbol. Acabábamos de enterarnos que estaba embarazada.

Me tapé la boca en estado de shock. Me sentía como una mujer despreciable.

—Jacob, lo siento mucho.

Me miró, con sus ojos de medianoche aguados.

—No lo sientas. Todo el mundo siente pena por mí. Lo odio.

Me quedé allí. No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Había estado acusándolo de tratar de andar a espaldas de su mujer, cuando en realidad ¿había estado de luto por la pérdida de ella y su hijo no nacido? Por Dios, ¿por qué no solo le di una patada en las pelotas mientras estaba en ello?

Jacob miró hacia su mano.

—Me quité el anillo cuando llegué a Oregon. Sentí como que era el momento.

—Dijiste que había pasado un tiempo desde que habías besado a una mujer. Yo no sabía... lo siento... pensé... —Me quedé ahí mirando a Jacob tontamente.

—No podrías haber sabido. Me sorprende que no te diste cuenta de la línea antes. —Cogió un mechón de mi pelo en el viento y lo enrolló alrededor de su dedo—. Puedo entender por qué estás recelosa, después de todo lo que has pasado con tu prometido.

—Ex prometido. —Le ofrecí una débil sonrisa.

Jacob apoyó las manos en mis brazos, y cerró el espacio entre los dos.

—No trataría de engañarte. Lo prometo. Sólo lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, mi estómago se transformó en un caldero burbujeante. Su boca se ajustaba perfectamente contra la mía, como si hubiéramos sido cincelados para hacer clic juntos como piezas de un rompecabezas. Mi cabeza se precipitó y sentí la pasarela de madera mecerse bajo mis pies.

Claro... mi padre era un traidor, bastardo desconsiderado, y yo vivía en casa como niñera no oficial de mi madre. Pero todavía tenía a Jacob, y por el momento eso era suficiente.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

_S_easide estaba ciertamente animado para las vacaciones de primavera. Localizado a veintisiete kilómetros al sur en la histórica Autopista 101, sus animadas tiendas, caramelos hechos a mano, salas de juego, y paseo peatonal lo hacía un lugar vacacional atractivo para los universitarios locales que asistían a la Universidad Estatal de Oregon.

Multitudes de personas llenaban el área del centro, donde los autos se atascaban en un tráfico muy estrecho, y la mayoría de los restaurantes y bares tenían mesas puestas afuera. El carnaval estaba levantado justo al este del mayor arrastre, en un estacionamiento vacío que enfrentaba el oleaje. Sus luces estaban proyectando un intenso foco hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Los sonidos de las atracciones casi ahogaban las voces de Bella y Edward mientras nos parábamos junto a la reja de entrada en el centro de Seaside. Podía ver sus bocas moviéndose mientras reían y hablaban, y observaba como las mejillas regordetas de Micah rebotaban en el hombro de su madre, pero apenas entendía las palabras sobre el sonido de la música y los gritos animados.

Por supuesto que el hecho de que hubiera experimentado visión de túnel mientras Jacob se acercaba a nosotros no ayudaba. Se había duchado luego de nuestra pequeña charla en el muelle. Su cabello estaba alisado en su brillante trenza, y se había cambiado a una camiseta limpia de trabajo, metida dentro de un par de jeans oscuros. Se veía profesional y responsable, justo como debía hacerlo un administrador, excepto que su rostro rompió en una sonrisa boba en el momento que nos vio.

Esa sonrisa iba a ser mi muerte. Podía verlo venir.

—Hola. —Eso fue todo lo que digo antes de recogerme en un cálido abrazo.

Tuve que pararme en las puntas de los pies para apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo para mí misma mientras inhalaba su aroma de jabón y menta verde. Cuando nos alejamos, él mantuvo su agarre en mis manos y levantó sus cejas—. ¿Todavía estamos bien?

Asentí.

—Estamos genial. ¿Recuerdas a Bella?

—Hola, Bella. —Palmeó la rizada cabeza del bebé—. Y este es… um, Micah, ¿cierto?

—Buena memoria. —Bella me guiñó, luego hizo un gesto hacia Edward—. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Este es mi marido, Edward.

Cuando los dos hombres se tomaron de la mano Jacob dijo:

—Nos hemos conocido antes. El primer día del Festival del Cangrejo, te presentaste.

—Eso es cierto. ¿Cómo les está yendo aquí en Seaside? ¿Buen público? —

Edward puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella—. La seguridad aquí es genial. Si tienes problemas con algún niño, estarán aquí en tres minutos.

—Tendré eso en mente. —Jacob soltó la mano de Edward, y enganchó su pulgar suelto en sus jeans—. Hasta ahora, bien, sin embargo. No esperamos tener ningún problema hasta después que los bares cierren.

Edward sonrió a sabiendas.

—Síp. Vacaciones de primavera en Seaside. ¿Tienes guardias nocturnos?

—Tengo dos hombres que vigilan la instalación toda la noche. —Jacob apretó mi mano—. ¿Están listos para algo de diversión?

—Fue muy agradable de ti habernos invitado. —Bella alcanzó dentro del bolso de pañales colgando de su hombro y sacó una billetera.

—No, no. Esta noche yo invito. —Jacob saludó a la mujer en la cabina de boletos. Ella le respondió el saludo, mirándome con una sonrisa maternal. Su cabello estaba corto, y su piel nativa era del mismo color que la azúcar morena, pero arrugada de manera hermosa—. Chicos, esta es Martha. Ella ha sido amiga de la familia por más tiempo del que yo he estado alrededor.

—Martha se estiró para palmear el brazo de Jacob con cariño.

—Estuve allí la noche que Jacob nació. El bebé más grande que he visto.

Más de cuatro kilos y medio.

Bella se giró hacia mí.

—Toma nota, no procrear con este hombre.

Pateé su zapato.

—Calla.

Martha se concentró en mí.

—Eres una chica adorable. Es bueno ver a nuestro Jacob sonriendo de nuevo. Volver a Oregon ha sido bueno para su alma.

Jacob le dio a Martha un abrazo rápido.

—Ciertamente lo ha sido. Escucha, esta noche mis amigos están disfrutando del parque de parte de la casa. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, vigila que lo obtengan.

—Un placer. —Martha le sonrió.

—Jacob, no tienes que hacer eso. —Tiré de su manga e intenté no suspirarcontenta cuando sus ojos ébano fueron a mi rostro. Realmente necesitabacontenerme.

—Quiero. —Nos guió lejos de la cabina de boletos—. Estoy feliz de tener la oportunidad de conocer a tus amigos.

Bella y Edward intercambiaron una mirada.

—Hemos estado emocionados por conocerte, también. Renesmee nos contó mucho sobre ti.

—Nada malo, espero. —Jacob enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura—.

Para que conste, no estoy casado.

Edward rió.

—Eso escuchamos.

—Por cierto, lo sentimos —le dijo Bella.

Jacob levantó una mano.

—No digas más. Gracias.

—Así que ¿cuándo puedo ganar una oreja de elefante? —Edward saltaba mientras caminaba—. Es mi noche libre, y quiero festejar en grande.

Bufé.

—¿Con una oreja de elefante?

Las siguientes dos horas fueron un remolino de luces coloridas; viajes giratorios y dolorosamente altos; gritos y chillidos de emoción; y un exceso de comida chatarra que garantizaban engruesar nuestras venas. Todos tomamos turnos en sostener al bebé Micah, mientras el resto de nosotros girábamos, dábamos vueltas, y saltábamos atrás y adelante hasta que estuvimos casi enfermos.

Jacob sostuvo mi mano y robó besos dentro de la casa de diversión, y a pesar de que tuvo que dejarnos para poder responder preguntas de susoperadores de atracciones, o para contactar al equipo de conserjería paralimpiar un derrame cerca de los baños, nunca se quedó lejos por mucho.

Me presentó a casi todos en su equipo, y rápidamente descubrí que Black's Entertainment era un negocio familiar. Tal vez no en el sentido biológico, pero dirigir el carnaval era un esfuerzo enorme del cual Jacob estaba al timón.

Martha y su marido, Gus, habían conocido a Jacob desde que nació. Su hija mayor, Kate, estaba a cargo del puesto de algodón de azúcar, mientras que su marido, Brian, se encargaba del mantenimiento del motor de todas las atracciones. El hermano de Brian, Sam, estaba a cargo de la rueda de la fortuna y era el único en el equipo de cuarenta y cinco personas que podía hablar el lenguaje del bajo Cowlitz con fluidez, a pesar de su juventud. Su novia, Patricia, que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, iba a la universidad por el día, y trabajaba en los autos chocones por la noche.

Todos tenían su rol, justo como los empleados en el hotel, excepto…

En el carnaval, todos sonreían. Todos se cuidaban entre ellos. Todos tomaban turnos para relevarse para sus descansos. Conocían las historias del crecimiento de todos, y se pararon en las fiestas de bodas en las bodas de todos. Después de que el carnaval cerraba cada noche, tomaban media hora para sentarse alrededor hablando acerca de cómo estuvo su día, y qué podían hacer para hacer el siguiente día mejor. Pude ver un afecto mutuo entre Jacob y los empleados de Black´s Entertainment, y porque estaba saliendo con él, fue bienvenida al rebaño con brazos abiertos.

—Así que Jacob, cuéntame cuáles son tus intenciones con mi mejor amiga. —

Bella habló alrededor del enorme perro de maíz que estaba comiendo.

Estábamos sentados al borde de la plataforma donde estaba apoyado el carrusel, y ya que era pasada la medianoche, el carnaval estaba casi desértico. Micah dormía ruidosamente en un ovillo acurrucado y con un traje de lana en el pecho de Edward, y estábamos todos sin aire y hambrientos después de subirnos a todos las atracciones… tres veces.

—Termínalo. Deja al pobre chico tranquilo. —Golpeé su hombro con el mío,y di un mordisco de la manzana de caramelo que estaba comiendo. Habíasido rodeado de M&M's. Le había dado casi tres mordiscos y ya estaballena.

—Lo que sea, Ren. Te observamos salir con el rey de los imbéciles, y mira donde eso te trajo. —Edward asintió en la dirección de Jacob—. Sólo te estamos cuidando.

Mis mejillas se calentaron.

—Wow. Gracias por traer eso a colación.

Jacob me guiñó.

—¿Saliste con el rey de los imbéciles? Wow. ¿Acaso eso te hace una duquesa o algo?

—Um, no. —Reí—. La boda fue cancelada, así que perdí mi oportunidad de título.

—Mis condolencias. —Sus ojos se fijaron en la esquina de mi boca—.

Tienes un poco de caramelo en tu labio.

—Ack. —Limpié mi boca con una servilleta—. ¿Lo quité?

—No. —La cálida mano de Jacob se estiró, y pasó su pulgar a través de la esquina de mis labios, Edward y Bella observándonos atentamente.

Froté el lugar donde su pulgar dejó un punto hormigueante en mi piel.

—¿Se fue?

—No. Aquí. —Se acercó, y lo rozó de nuevo.

Mi estómago revoloteó.

—Qué vergüenza.

Jacob se acercó más a mí, y su pecho rozó el mío, secando mi boca.

—Aquí, déjame.

—Oh, por el amor de todas las cosas sagradas, ¿se besarían y terminan con esto? —Bella codeó a su marido—. ¿Has sentido alguna vez tanta tensión sexual en tu vida?

Edward bufó.

—No desde que salíamos.

No me atreví a alejarme del toque de Jacob.

—Tengo amigos sorprendentemente apoyadores.

Jacob rió, su aliento cosquilleando en mi rostro.

—Tus amigos son geniales. Te aman.

—¿Ves? —Bella apuntó a Jacob—. Él lo entiende.

Antes de que pueda responderle, Jacob pasó su mano a lo largo de mi labio inferior tan lentamente, que mis dedos de los pies se enroscaron.

—El caramelo se ha ido ahora.

—Gracias —susurré.

—Es tan bueno ver a Renesmee sonriendo de nuevo. Ha pasado tanto desde que ha sido feliz. —Bella mordió otro gran trozo de su perro de maíz, y masticó pensando—. Sólo queremos saber que la vas a tratar bien.

Me estremecí.

—Sólo hemos salido dos veces.

Jacob apretó mi mano.

—Está bien. No me molesta. —Sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron en Bella—.

Te prometo que no haré nada para lastimar a Renesmee. No voy a ningún lugar en un futuro cercano, y estoy disfrutando mi tiempo con ella demasiado para arruinarlo.

Mi mejor amiga consideró esto por un momento, mientras bebía la cervezaque Jacob había sacado de una hielera en la camioneta de Gus.

—Bien. Sólo quiero que Renesmee esté con alguien que sea responsable, bueno, y fiel. ¿Eres fiel, Jacob?

Él asintió solemnemente.

—Sí, madam.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Eres responsable y bueno?

—¿Y yo soy el policía? —se preguntó Edward en voz alta, ajustando la manta alrededor de su hijo dormido—. Tienes dominada esta cosa del interrogatorio, nena.

—¡Shh! —Cruzó sus brazos y ensanchó su postura—. Vamos, Jacob. No te conozco de un agujero en la pared.

—Un agujero en la pared no me habría traído flores. —Limpié mis manos en una servilleta y comencé a peinar mi cabello en mi nuca.

—Punto válido. —Edward metió el último pedazo de acolchado algodón de azúcar en su boca—. No conozco muchos agujeros en la pared que puedan salir y comprar flores.

—¡Shh! —Entrecerró sus ojos a su marido—. En serio, ¿eres responsable?

Los ojos de Jacob se arrugaron con felicidad.

—Fui un águila scout.

—Puede hacer una fogata. —Sujeté mi cabello con un pinche.

Edward levantó su propia cerveza en el aire.

—Esa es una habilidad importante que tener. Prácticamente lo enseñan en la escuela elemental aquí.

Ensanché mis ojos hacia Jacob.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije.

—Bien, así que hemos establecido que no estás sacando a mi mejor amiga de paseo. Y que eres un águila scout responsable. De manera que… —

Apuntó un dedo bajo la nariz de Jacob—. ¿Eres bueno? ¿Tengo que preocuparme por mi mejor amiga terminando en el maletero de tu auto?

—Absolutamente no. —Jacob sacudió su cabeza con énfasis—. Además, manejo una camioneta.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme de que Renesmee sea golpeada? —Puso un dedo en su barbilla, y entrecerró sus ojos—. ¿O que se mezcle en algún tipo de drama de violencia doméstica en casa de tu papá?

Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Jacob, y se tensó a mi lado.

Tan pronto las palabras dejaron la boca de Bella, Edward aspiró con fuerza, y tiró de su brazo.

—Es por esto que no bebemos a menudo. Vamos, nena. Creo que la interrogación ha terminado.

—¿Deduzco que la reputación de mi padre lo precede? —murmuró Jacob.

—No tenemos que hablar acerca de esto. Ella no quiso decir nada —le dije rápidamente.

La sonrisa de Bella cayó.

—Oh Dios, lo siento, Jacob. No quería decir nada con eso. Yo sólo… —Bajó la mirada a su botella vacía y se la pasó a Edward—. Toma. He tenido suficiente. Tú manejas a casa, ¿cierto?

—Síp. —Él tomó la botella y le ofreció a Jacob una mueca de simpatía—. En pueblos tan pequeños como los de aquí alrededor los rumores se esparcen rápido. Tu papá…

—Tiene una reputación. Lo entiendo. —Jacob pasó una mano por su cabeza,y por su suave trenza—. Cuando recién llegué a Oregon, no tenía permitido entrar a la tienda de víveres Tillamook, solamente porque soy el hijo de

William Black. ¿Lo tomo como que has sido llamado a su casa antes?

Edward bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Lo siento.

Jacob enfrentó a Bella.

—Escucha, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No soy como mi padre.

Bella asintió.

—Bien. Es… es sólo que Ren ha pasado un infierno. Y vivir con su familia no es exactamente una caminata por el parque tampoco. Ella nunca saca la cara por sí misma…

Presioné mis labios juntos con fuerza. Esto se estaba poniendo embarazoso.

—Oye…

—… Y yo sólo no quiero que termine involucrada con algún tipo de raro que usa una camiseta sucia de agresor, y que la lastime. —Bella miró a Edward, quien estaba sacudiendo su cabeza—. Voy a callarme ahora.

—Gracias —gruñí.

—Eso no será un problema. —La sonrisa de Jacob volvió, pero no alcanzó sus ojos. La vergüenza la entorpecía de alcanzar todo su potencial. Apreté sus dedos para tranquilizarlo, pero él alcanzó su walkie-talkie que sonaba.

—Este es Jacob. ¿Qué pasa? —La voz enojona al otro lado anunció que todas las salidas habían sido aseguradas—. Bien, chicos. Gracias, pueden irse, y cerraré las rejas delanteras cuando nos vayamos. —Metiendo el walkietalkie en su bolsillo, estiró sus brazos—. ¿Lo pasaron bien esta noche?

El ánimo estaba más apagado mientras caminábamos a la salida. Observéa Jacob mientras se despedía de Bella y Edward, luego palmeó al Micahdormido en la cabeza antes de que todos nos subiéramos al auto de Edward.

A pesar de que sonrió, saludó y prometió llamarme el día siguiente, había vacilación detrás de sus movimientos. Era como si estuviera consciente de que estaba siendo observado y comparado a su padre.

_Cuál era la historia de William Black_, me preguntaba mientras el auto viajaba por la autopista. ¿Era un alcohólico? ¿Un drogadicto? ¿Sólo un bastardo abusivo o todo lo anterior? Si había abandonado Black´s Entertainment, ¿por qué demonios Jacob había dejado sus sueños de ser doctor para mudarse al Oregon rural para dirigir este carnaval? No tenía sentido.

Acaricié el cabello de Micah mientras roncaba en su asiento del auto.

Quería la historia detrás del papá de Jacob. Mis sentimientos por Jacob estaban creciendo a diario, y francamente, quería entender por qué demonios dejó todo para cubrir a un padre que era según toda explicación, una persona desagradable.

Al día siguiente era mi día libre. Era tiempo para llegar al fondo de eso.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

_M_iré el papel que había impreso de Google Maps y maldije en voz baja.

A pesar del hecho de que mi padre siempre presumía de su innato sentido de la orientación, yo obviamente no lo había heredado, porque estaba perdida a las afueras de Oregon.

Está bien, espera. No estaba perdida. Solamente no podía encontrar el camino en el que se suponía tenía que dar vuelta, el cual adecuadamente se llamaba "Carretera William", la cual se suponía que terminaba en las puertas de la granja Black. Excepto que la "Carretera William" aparentemente no estaba señalada, pues había estado manejando de arriba para abajo por una calle rural de dos carriles por los últimos diez minutos, con un plato de ensalada de pollo y una bolsa de rollos rebotando en el asiento de pasajero.

Quería sorprender a Jacob con la cena después de la dosis de incomodidad del tamaño de un rinoceronte que colgaba en el aire cuando nos fuimos de la feria anoche. No es que pudiera recompensar a Jacob por la vergüenza que pasó al mencionar los problemas de su padre, pero esperaba que el engordador pollo hecho en casa pudiera suavizar el golpe. Bueno, era eso, o… esperaba que poner buena comida en el estómago de un hombre realmente fuera una manera de llegar a su corazón.

Negué con la cabeza y giré el volante para dar vuelta en U. Era tonto y estúpido que mis sentimientos por Jacob fueran así de fuertes. Sólo habíamos tenido un par de citas y aún, cada que nos separábamos, podía sentir qué era lo que él estaba haciendo y en dónde estaba. Se sentía como si hubiera simetría entre ambos y estuviéramos conectados inalámbricamente. Sentía algo. Una conexión aún más profunda que simplemente nuestra atracción física.

Finalmente, un polvoriento camino apareció entre dos enormes sauces.

—¡Ajá! —Alcé mi puño al aire y giré el carro hacia el camino. _Aquí viene tu ensalada de pollo del amor, Jacob._

El camino subía hasta llegar a una cima, entonces bajaba a través de un prado que parecía que no había sido podado en al menos una década. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que otra vez me había equivocado de camino, y que el camino me escupiría de un precipicio hacia el Océano Pacífico, los árboles y arbustos se separaron. Me quedé boquiabierta.

La granja Black no era del todo una granja. De hecho, a simple vista, podría haber sido un depósito de chatarra. O más bien, el cementerio de una feria. Entre la amarillenta maleza, destacaban una docena de oxidados y descompuestos juegos mecánicos. Pintura desprendida, metal abollado y polvo rojizo que cubría el suelo debajo de cada juego, con un viejo tráiler de remolque en medio de todo ello, un porche destartalado del tamaño de una mesa de póquer, estaba inclinado justo debajo de la puerta principal.

El símbolo se ataba a la puerta del frente de la propiedad, la cual no había sido cerrada realmente en al menos un año más o menos, pues ahora en donde estaba cubierta con hierba marrón, hiedras y enredaderas, se leía:

"Sede de Entretenimiento Black: William Black, Propietario".

Arrastré mi coche a través de la entrada, avancé lentamente a lo largo de las profundas marcas de neumáticos alrededor de un pedazo de una destruida montaña rusa, deteniéndome por un momento detrás de una polvorienta minivan azul estacionada justo afuera del tráiler. Cuando salí de mi coche, un atisbo de sol me llamó la atención, y vi un brillante tráiler marca Airstream estacionado solo, al borde de la propiedad. El brillante plateado del Airstream era mucho más bonito que una marca Singlewide, por lo que mis ojos curiosamente rebotaban entre ambos vehículos.

¿En cuál de los dos estaba él? Sabía que no estaba en la feria, pues ya había pasado por ahí y Marta me dijo que Jacob se había tomado el día. El sonido sordo de una televisión flotaba fuera a través de la ventana abierta del Singlewide, pero el césped que rodeaba al Airstream estaba podado y un par de sillas de jardín estaban puestas afuera de la puerta.

¿Se molestaría porque vine sin avisar? Tragué saliva. No había considerado que pudiera enojarse si venía sin haber llamado antes. Sólo asumí que como yo estaría encantada de verlo, el sentimiento sería mutuo. Miré hacia el traste con ensalada de pollo, sintiéndome estúpida de repente. Jacob era un hombre ocupado, y probablemente no tenía tiempo de entretenerse con una tonta chica local que trataba de conquistarlo con comida.

Tragándome mi ansiedad, me subí al porche, ignorando la manera en que se balanceaba bajo mis pies. Si me caía a través de la madera, por nada del mundo me quedaba para comer ensalada de pollo, pensé para mí misma, mientras tocaba la delgada puerta de aluminio.

Hubo un ruido sordo mientras alguien corría desde el lado opuesto de la casa, hacía la puerta, sacudiendo los bloques de cemento de la casa mientras se acercaban. Podía escuchar las excitadas risas de un niño pequeño y la manija se retrajo un par de veces, antes de que escuchara el grito ahogado de:

—¡Abre la puerta, mami!

¿Por qué había niños en la casa de Jacob?

La puerta estaba abierta de repente, y una mujer joven se asomó. No parecía muy contenta de tener visita.

—¿Sí?

—Oh, hola, um... —Reacomodé el Tupperware en mi mano, y cambié depeso incómodamente. Ella tenía más o menos mi edad, y a pesar del hechode que sus shorts y ajustada playera estaban desgastados, ella era bonita.

Su figura rivalizaba con la de Natalie en el departamento de la delgada perfección, e inmediatamente me avergoncé de mi falda larga gris y mi simple blusa blanca.

Cuando no terminé mi oración, alzó una oscura ceja hacia mí.

—Lo siento. Yo… yo debí equivocarme de casa. —Di marcha atrás por las suaves escaleras.

Ella señaló hacia el moho que cubría la casa.

—¿Confundiste esto, como la casa de alguien más?

Asintiendo, me tropecé un poco con el último escalón, tirando la bolsa de rollos.

—Sí. Bueno, no. Lo siento.

—¿A quién buscas? —Arrojó una toalla de cocina sobre su hombro y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Su lustroso cabello negro caía sobre su hombro derecho al mismo tiempo que un mechón de mis alocados cabellos escapó de mi cola de caballo y me cayó frente a los ojos.

Una bronceada pierna se cruzó sobre la otra, y sentí un toque de celos en las entrañas. _¿Por qué estaba esta mujer en casa de Jacob? ¿Era su novia? _No, no. Yo era su novia. Aunque no habíamos formalizado el título todavía. Bueno… tal vez sólo era la que ayudaba con la limpieza. Vestía shorts y una playera sucia. Tal vez estaba sucia porque había estado tallando el baño de Jacob todo el día.

Espanté a un bicho que zumbaba alrededor de mi cabeza. La sirvienta de

Jacob era muy bonita.

—Estoy buscando al Señor Black. —Se me quebró la voz.

Su boca se convirtió en una apretada línea.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿Mami? ¿Quién es?

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, dos pequeños rostros se asomaron por la puerta. Ambos tenían cabello oscuro, piel bronceada y los mismos ojos brillantes color tinta que Jacob poseía; y cuando ambos me sonrieron, me quedé desconcertada. Ambos tenían los pómulos de Jacob.

La niña parecía tener alrededor de cinco años, y se posicionó atrás de la pierna de la mujer, mirándome tímidamente. Y el niño, quien parecía un par de años más joven que su hermana, gateó hasta el borde de la puerta para extender sus brazos hacía mí con nostalgia.

En vez de devolverle los cariños —lo cual habría sido mi primera reacción bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, pues era una débil con los niños chiquitos—, simplemente me retraje. No podía ofrecerle amistad a un pequeño niño que se parecía a Jacob. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. El parecido era algo extraño. Este niño, y su hermana, eran versiones en miniatura del hombre del que me estaba enamorando, y los rasgos que no compartían con él, los compartían con su muy enojada madre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi marido? —El ceño de la mujer puso las esquinas de su boca hacia abajo, y arrojó una sombra sobre su rostro.

Miré del niñito a su mamá, y de regreso, sintiendo como mi corazón estaba por detenerse dentro de mi pecho.

¿Era realmente posible que me haya mentido otra vez? Cuando Jacob vino al muelle ayer, ¿había hecho realmente un esfuerzo para atarme más cuando él tenía una hermosa esposa y dos adorables hijos esperándolo en casa?

—Cometí un error. —Caminé hacia mi choche, el césped muerto crujiendo bajo mis pies—. No debí haber venido. Lo siento.

Recogió al niño y lo ancló a su cadera.

—¿Qué te ha hecho él? ¿Te debe dinero? —Me enseñó los dientes,recordándome a un perro a punto de atacar—. ¿Está durmiendo contigo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Por supuesto que no. —Sentí la manilla de la puerta en mi mano y tiré de ella, cuidando de no tirar el Tupperware, y no dejar solamente mi orgullo en sus escalones, sino también derramar la ensalada de pollo—.

Tengo que irme. Lo siento… siento haberla molestado.

La niña salió de detrás de su madre.

—Mamá, ¿es una amiga de papi?

La mujer me miró como si quisiera matarme. Francamente, no la culparía.

Prácticamente me arrojé en el carro, alejando de mi mente el sonido de la voz de la niñita haciendo más preguntas. Sentía los ojos de la mujer penetrando un hoyo en el lado de mi cara mientras encendía el motor y ponía el coche en marcha, pero no me atreví a mirarla. Mis llantas escupieron lodo y césped amarillo mientras me iba de ahí, rebotando sobre el camino lleno de baches mientras me tragaba el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

No iba a llorar. No de nuevo.

No fue hasta que el camino terminó que las sombras de los árboles de sauce oscurecieron la cabina de mi coche, entonces estacioné el auto y descansé la cabeza en el volante.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba con la gente estos días? ¿Acaso yo era la última mujer monógama sobre la tierra?

¿Había Dios cambiado las reglas en algún momento y no recibí el memo?

Mi garganta estaba cerrada y caliente, lágrimas de coraje picaban tras mis ojos.

El ruido sordo de un vehículo llegó al ralentí por el camino, pero no levanté la cabeza. Si me movía un sólo centímetro, estas lágrimas iban a caer. Lo escuché detenerse junto a mi ventana abierta y después de unos segundos, el motor se apagó.

—¿Renesmee?

_Ay, demonios. _Recargando mi cabeza en el volante, la giré y miré hacia los preocupados ojos de Jacob. Podía ver la camioneta abierta tras de él, donde había un galón de helado y un contenedor de leche descansando en el asiento.

—¿La esposa te pidió que compraras algo de leche mientras estabas fuera?

—le pregunté ácidamente.

El ceño de Jacob se arrugó.

—¿Qué?

—Ir de compras. ¿Es ese tu trabajo? —Forcé una falsa sonrisa, rogando a mis ojos porque no derramaran lágrimas—. ¿Ella cocina y tú vas de compras? ¿Quién baña a los niños y quién los lleva a la cama? Nunca mencionaste que tenías dos hijos. Parece algo difícil de olvidar. Ellos son muy lindos. Tienen tus ojos.

Miró hacia la carretera y puso la mano a través de su rostro.

—Fuiste a mi casa.

Agarré la ensalada de pollo y la tiré por la ventana. Necesitaba algo simple y directo, no podía hacer esto: Las mentiras, los secretos, las agendas secretas. Dios sabe que no podía con los secretos sobre niños. Ni con ninguno, y ciertamente no con Jacob.

—Quería sorprenderte con una cena. No sabía que tu esposita ya había cocinado.

Jacob me devolvió la mirada, y el familiar aire de incomodidad que había visto en su rostro la noche anterior volvió.

—Eso fue realmente lindo, gracias.

Quería darle una bofetada.

—No creo que tu esposa lo haya apreciado.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarla así?

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando me gritó, por lo que me quedé callada.

Un músculo en su mandíbula se flexionó un par de veces antes de hablar otra vez, su voz baja y llena de pena:

—Renesmee, ellos son mi madrastra y mis hermanos.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

Leah, esta es Renesmee Cullen. Renesmee, esta es Leah Black.

Le di la mano de la madrastra de Jacob, que parecía estar la mitad de sus veintes, y más que un poco molesta de que hubiera regresado con Jacob.

Cuando nos dimos la mano, los dos niños se envolvieron alrededor de las piernas de Jacob con chillidos ensordecedores.

—Es un placer conocerte, Leah. —Solté su mano, y estiré el recipiente Tupperware—. Traje la cena.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron de mi rostro al contenedor.

—Así que… ¿estás saliendo con Jacob?

Asentí.

—Sí. Lo siento por la confusión de antes. Yo… pensé que eras…

—¿Su esposa? —Ella se rió con amargura—. Nop. Soy la mujer más afortunada y casada con el padre de Jacob.

La mandíbula de Jacob se apretó, y mi corazón se apretó por él.

—Lo siento, te confundí —le dije a ella.

—Está bien. —Agitó su mano con desdén—. Ya jamás sé qué esperar. Lasemana pasada, tuve un acreedor llamando a la puerta a las seis de lamañana, y luego ayer, una mujer en la tienda me dijo que William lo hizocon ella en un bar hace un mes. Nunca sé qué esperar.

Oh, Señor, había entrado de nuevo en una telenovela. Miré a Jacob, quien había levantado al niño sobre su cabeza, iniciando algunos gritos de alegría.

—Eso suena, um, horrible. Lo siento si lo hice peor para ti. ¿El papá de Jacob está en casa? —Esperaba que no. Por Dios eso sería una situación incómoda.

Leah miró a Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

—Está indispuesto.

—Bueno, podemos guardarle un poco. —Sonreí alegremente—. ¿Crees que tus chicos quieran ensalada de pollo? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Cuando mencioné a sus hijos, el ceño fruncido en su rostro se suavizó.

Tomó la mano de su hija.

—Esta es Victoria, y el pequeño animal salvaje de aquí es Brandon.

Me arrodillé para que mis ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel que los de Victoria, justificando esa sonrisa que se parecía tanto a la de Jacob que casi me vine abajo.

—Hola ahí. ¿Qué edad tienes?

Ella levantó cuatro dedos.

—Casi cuatro.

—Guau. Esa es una edad muy emocionante. ¿Irás pronto al jardín de niños, verdad? —Cuando asintió, levanté la vista hacia el pequeñín, que estaba colgando en los brazos de Jacob—. Y tú. ¿Qué edad tienes, pequeño mono?

Él estalló en risas.

—¡Tengo blees!

—Brandon tiene tres —tradujo Jacob.

—¿Te gusta el pollo, Brandon? —Cuando asintió, sin dejar de reír maniáticamente, continué—. ¿Me ayudarás a comer algo de la ensalada de pollo que traje?

—¡Bien! —Se retorció en los brazos de Jacob y se apresuró hacia la cocina del tamaño de una cabina de teléfono.

—¿Dijiste que tu apellido es Cullen? —preguntó Leah mientras levantada a Brandon hasta el fregadero de la cocina para lavarse las manos. Giró la llave y chisporroteó a la vida—. Como, ¿el hotel familiar?

Mis mejillas se calentaron.

—Sí. Carlisle Cullen es mi padre.

Sus ojos se abrieron, e inmediatamente se alisó el cabello.

—No sabía que teníamos compañía esta noche, habría limpiado, o quemado el lugar, o algo.

Odiaba el hecho de que la mera mención de mi familia justificara el nerviosismo de las personas. Mis hermanas disfrutaban del poder que contenía el nombre Cullen, mientras que yo tendía a retroceder de la infamia. Hubo un tiempo en la escuela cuando contemplé asumir el apellido de soltera de mi madre, a fin de dejar de ver los ojos de la gente desorbitarse cuando decía el nombre "Cullen". Había traído la idea a colación esa noche, y mi padre me había castigado por una semana.

—Oh, no. No tienes que hacer nada especial por mí. Yo… —Me mordí el labio y miré a Jacob, quien me observaba especulativamente—. Soy normal.

Ella se rió.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Acabas de salir de mi camino de entrada como unmurciélago salido del infierno.

—Bueno, normal es un término relativo. —Mis palabras salieron rápidamente, y Jacob se echó a reír—. Además, me acusaste de dormir con tu marido.

Leah miró a Jacob, que estaba ayudando a Victoria a retirar el lazo en su cabello.

—Ella tiene dinero y personalidad. Mejor te aferras a ella.

Jacob frunció el ceño a su joven madrastra.

—No me importa lo que su familia tenga.

—Estás loco, Jacob. —Ella negó con incredulidad—. Demasiado bueno para tu propio bien. Ni siquiera ves una oportunidad justo en frente de ti.

Las mejillas bronce de Jacob se volvieron rosadas, y una vena en su cuello sobresalía cuando se volvió hacia mí.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No te disculpes por mí. —Ella golpeó los manteles de plástico sobre la tambaleante mesa de madera del comedor—. Me gustaría que alguien hubiera señalado una oportunidad para mí cuando estuve soltera. Casarme por amor no tuvo demasiado éxito para mí.

La tensión en la casa móvil era tan espesa como la niebla que salía de la Bahía Young en la mañana. Miré a Jacob por una explicación.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde —susurró, justo cuando Leah anunció—: Bien, supongo que deberíamos comer.

El ánimo en la sala se relajó lentamente cuando nos sentamos para nuestras comidas. Amontoné la ensalada de pollo en los panecillos frescos, entonces Leah cubrió cada sándwich con hojas frescas de lechuga romana de la nevera, y Jacob sacó cerveza de raíz desde la parte trasera de sucamioneta, lo que hizo a Victoria y Brandon animarse con alegría.

Nos quedamos atrapados en temas neutrales como el clima, los dibujos animados favoritos de los chicos, y cuáles eran sus colores favoritos.

Victoria hizo muchas preguntas, pero no me importó. Cuando más me hacía amiga de los niños, más relajada parecía Leah. Y mientras más relajaba estaba Leah, Jacob era más feliz.

Él tenía cierto afecto por su medio hermano y hermana. Cuando Victoria pidió un poco de ensalada de pollo sin nueces, pacientemente él la ayudó a sacar todas y cada una de las nueces de su plato de plástico de Cenicienta.

Y cuando Brandon salpicó cerveza de raíz en toda la camisa de Jacob, él ni siquiera se inmutó. Simplemente usó una toalla de papel para limpiarlo y alborotó el pelo oscuro de su hermano.

Mirarlo con los niños era entrañable. Él les hablaba calmadamente mientras se sacudían a decibeles que tendrían a los perros atormentados, y ni una vez pareció perturbado cuando lo trataron como a un gimnasio para niños humano, lo cual hicieron inmediatamente cuando la cena terminó.

Después de la cena, Leah se sentó en los escalones de la entrada a fumar cigarrillos mientras Jacob y yo jugábamos a patear la pelota con los niños en el camino polvoriento. Aplaudimos cuando los niños cargaron alrededor de bases invisibles, lavamos la rodilla raspada de Brandon con la manguera cuando cayó al suelo, e incluso dejé a Victoria ondular —enredar— margaritas silvestres en mi cabello. Antes de que lo supiera, había pasado una hora y mi cabello era un desastre natural repleto con un par de docenas de hierbas, y Jacob y Brandon estaban ambos cubiertos de polvo.

—Muy bien, vengan ustedes dos. Es hora del baño —gritó Leah finalmente desde el porche cuando el sol estaba bajo en el cielo.

Me puse de pie, sacudiendo la hierba seca fuera de mi falda, y Victoria se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura.

—Por favor no te vayas, Rennie. Puedo pintarte las uñas, si quieres. Mamitiene esmalte púrpura. ¿Está bien, mami?

Aunque Leah me ofreció una sonrisa pinchada, todavía hizo una seña a su hija hacia adelante con un dedo torcido.

—No esta noche.

—Aw, maaaaaaaami. —Brandon pateó el suelo con su pierna gordita.

Mi corazón se hinchó.

—Vendré a verlos otro día, chicos. Gracias por invitarme, Leah.

Ella asintió y se llevó los niños a la casa, cerrando la puerta con un golpe débil. Jacob miró a la casa por un momento, su ceño fruncido se mantuvo por un segundo más de lo que me hacía sentir cómoda, antes de volverse hacia mí y extender su mano.

—Por qué no me dejas mostrarte el lugar.

Mi mano encajó perfectamente con la suya, y cruzamos por la parte trasera de la casa de Leah en silencio. El campo detrás de la casa conducía justo arriba del borde de las montañas de la Cordillera de la Costa, y una vez los lugares de paseo del desmoronado carnaval se hicieron menos y menos frecuentes, la vista fue bastante agradable. Una gran tienda de metal se encontraba en la esquina de la propiedad, rodeada de una parcela de tierra, al menos, un tercio del tamaño de un campo de fútbol. A pesar de que era un cuadrado de color marrón de tierra no usada, el ojo de mi mente lo convirtió en un jardín de flores florecientes lleno de brillantes lirios naranjas, boca de dragón color rosa, y fila tras fila de pompones amarillos.

Jacob me pilló mirando la tierra.

—Ese solía ser el jardín de mi padre. Cuando vine aquí en mi adolescencia, lo labramos, y terminó creciendo cada vegetal bajo el sol de verano.

Mientras caminábamos, la luz del sol rebotaba del remolque Airstream a un centenar de metros de distancia. Me recordó a las pinturas que mis abuelos tenían colgadas en la pared de su estudio de sus vacaciones a Yosemite.

Habían tenido un remolque de plata brillante, casi idéntico a este, y en cada una de esas fotos mi abuelo estaba junto a la puerta, con un cigarro entre los dientes y un vaso de whisky en la mano.

—¿Aquí es donde vives? —pregunté.

Él levantó la vista hacia Airstream con orgullo.

—Ese es mi hogar.

—¿Eres dueño de él? Sabes que estas cosas son objetos de colección, ¿verdad? —Cuando nos aproximamos al extendido toldo verde, estiré la mano para rozar mis dedos por el borde de la lona.

—Es por eso que lo compré. —Metió los pulgares a través de las trabillas de sus jeans—. Cuando vendí la mía y el apartamento de Claudia, invertí una parte del dinero, compré mi camioneta, y luego conduje a Dakota del Sur por esta cosa.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

—¿Todo eso por un remolque?

Me sonrió.

—No es cualquier remolque. Mira esto. —Jacob pasó la mano por el lado reflectante—. Esto, mi querida Renesmee, es un completamente restaurado Embajador Airstream de veintiocho pies de 1965.

Abrió la puerta, y me llevó a la casa móvil sorprendentemente limpia. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de una tela beige, y las vitrinas de la cocina estaban hechas de lo que parecía caoba oscura. Un sofá de tweed marrón estaba situado en el extremo más cercano al enganche, y más allá del fogón de la cocina había dos literas que estaban perfectamente fabricadas. El otro extremo del remolque era un cuarto de baño completo con inodoro, lavabo triangular, y una ducha con cabezal desmontable.

Era lindo, y había sido detallado a la perfección. Pero lo que encontré másencantador fue el hecho de que Jacob tuviera una guitarra descansando en laesquina al lado del sofá, y un puñado de fotografías enmarcadas querecubrían el mostrador de la pequeña cocina. Una mujer cerca de la edadde mi madre, cuya sonrisa compartía la misma franja plateada como lohacía la de Jacob. Obviamente su madre. Victoria y Brandon cubiertos debrownie, partiéndose de la risa. Jacob y otros médicos, todos vestidos condelantales y batas blancas, un estetoscopio tirado alrededor de su cuelloocasionalmente, y su trenza negra enganchada en su cuello almidonado.

Y una foto de una rubia alta que llevaba botas y una gorra de béisbol, sonriendo a la cámara mientras se apoyaba en un árbol. Mi estómago se tensó.

—Esa es...

Jacob se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí. Esa es Claudia. Estábamos haciendo senderismo en el parque estatal

Chain O'Lakes.

—Era muy bonita. —Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

Quitó el marco.

—Probablemente es hora de que lo guarde de todos modos.

Fue a abrir un cajón, pero lo tomé de sus manos y lo coloqué sobre el mostrador.

—No. Déjalo. No me molesta.

La gratitud llenó sus ojos.

—¿Estás segura? No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda.

—No estoy incómoda. —Eché un vistazo por la ventana—. Aunque no puedo decir que no estaba un poco incómoda con Leah.

Los hombros de Jacob cayeron, y me llevó hasta el sofá.

—Leah la ha tenido difícil. Ha vivido en Tillamook toda su vida, y sus padres la echaron de su casa cuando tenía dieciocho años. Fue entonces cuando conoció a mi padre. Yo estaba horrorizado. Quiero decir, soy cinco años mayor que ella, y estaba en la universidad en el momento en que se conocieron. Decía palabrotas, y era una chica punk. Ella y yo no nos podíamos soportar uno al otro desde el primer momento.

Me instalé en el sofá junto a él.

—Parece que se llevan bien ahora.

—Esto se debe a que hemos tenido siete años para acostumbrarnos el uno al otro. —Jacob sacó una margarita de mi cabello—. Además, ella me necesita ahora, y a los niños les gusta pasar tiempo conmigo. Así que ella hace un mayor esfuerzo para llevarnos bien.

—¿Por qué no trabaja en el carnaval?

—No puede soportarlo. Al principio de su matrimonio, ella lo odiaba porque tomaba bastante tiempo de mi padre. Y esa era la atención que no le estaba dando. —Apoyó la margarita en el borde posterior del sofá, contra el cristal grueso—. Y ahora odia la feria, ya que es una soga alrededor de su cuello.

Cada mes que pasa es un mes que la feria no se quiebra, y mi padre ya no se hace cargo de eso. Leah tiene que lidiar con ello, y ella apenas puede mantener su trabajo de camarera en el restaurante de hamburguesas en la ciudad. Sólo tiene veinticinco años, tiene dos hijos que criar, y se va endeudando más y más. Es amargada.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —Miré otra vez por la ventana.

—Él no está aquí. —Jacob apretó los labios.

—Me he dado cuenta. —Le toqué la mano, y jugué con el puño de su camisa de mezclilla sin doblar—. Pero... ¿dónde está?

Jacob enredó uno de mis rizos alrededor de su dedo.

—Mi padre está de vacaciones. ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad acerca de él?

—Sólo quiero llegar a conocerte mejor.

Estaba claro por la línea que corría por su frente que se trataba de un tema con el que Jacob se sentía incómodo. Tomó mi mano y enlazó nuestros dedos.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Vamos a empezar con algo sencillo. —Fingí que pensar—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Negro —contestó rápidamente—. ¿El tuyo?

Contuve el escalofrío de emoción que su mano entrelazada con la mía le causaba a mi cuerpo.

—Me encanta el naranja. Lirios anaranjados, rosas naranjas, caléndulas anaranjadas. Me encanta cualquier flor que sea de color naranja.

Jacob rió.

—Nota tomada. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Dime algo sobre ti mismo que nadie sabe.

—Me encantan las películas de chicas.

Me cubrí la boca y solté un bufido.

—¿Es una broma?

Él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—No. Las veo en secreto, para que ninguno de mis amigos me haga pasar un mal rato. Mi favorita es _Titanic_. Pero _Sweet Home Alabama _tiene un cierto atractivo.

—Oh, Dios mío, estoy saliendo con un chico que llora cuando ve _Titanic. _—

Mis hombros se estremecieron.

—Yo no he dicho que lloré. Sólo dije que las disfruto.

—Oh, bueno, disculpa el error. —Le sonreí a Jacob mientras se deslizaba unos centímetros más cerca.

Dejó caer mi rizo, y apoyó una mano en mi hombro.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es lo que nadie más sabe?

Pensando por un momento, disfruté la calidez que empapaba mi camisa debajo de su palma.

—Amo los calcetines nuevos.

—¿Calcetines nuevos? —Me miró de soslayo.

—Sí. Nada se siente mejor que deslizar tu pie por un nuevo par de calcetines. Es uno de los placeres simples de la vida. —Estiré la pierna sobre la que no estaba sentada, y Jacob la tomó, y la apoyó a través de su rodilla.

—Tienes razón. Es un gran placer simple. —Su mano se quedó recatadamente en el tobillo, y el hecho de que tuviera tan buenos modales parecía añadir más atracción de la que ya estaba burbujeando en mis entrañas como un caldero—. ¿Qué pasa con el olor de la lluvia inminente?

Mis ojos se abrieron.

—Oh, eso es una buena idea. ¿Y el olor de palomitas de maíz recién hechas?

—Y el crujido en la columna de un nuevo libro. —Las cejas de Jacob se movieron sugestivamente—. ¿O eso soy sólo yo?

—Siempre el estudiante —murmuré.

Pasó la mano sobre su cabeza y su trenza.

—Sí. La escuela de medicina fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Me encantó cada segundo de ella. Ahora pregúntame algo difícil.

Una pregunta Jacobo a mi cabeza y de inmediato me retorcí en mi asiento.

—¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado?

Los ojos oscuros de Jacob se agrandaron.

—No puedo creer que me preguntes eso.

—Lo siento, yo...

—No, está bien. No tengo secretos. Normalmente eres tan apropiada. —Él me apretó el hombro, y luego deslizó su mano hasta mi codo.

—Lo sé. —Asintiendo, me deslicé más cerca de Jacob, el espacio entre nosotros cada vez más y más pequeño—. Estoy muy relajada cuando estoy cerca de ti.

—Bueno. —Sus dientes eran una media luna de color blanco cuando sonreía—. No he estado con tantas mujeres como podrías pensar.

—Sí, claro. —Jacob era totalmente demasiado guapo para no tener una docena de muescas en su cabecera.

—Cuatro —dijo llanamente.

—Nop. No puede ser. No lo creo.

—Una al final de la escuela secundaria, dos aventuras de corta duración en la universidad y luego Claudia. —Levantó cuatro dedos como una ayuda visual.

—¿Cómo la conociste? —Mi corazón se aceleró cuando la mano de Jacob se movió una fracción de centímetro por mi pierna.

—Clase de Genética. Primer año de escuela de medicina. —Su dedo trazó una línea a lo largo del borde inferior de la falda—. Okey, siguiente pregunta.

—Um… ¿Cuál es el lugar más exótico al que has viajado?

—Fui a Hawai con mi madre y padrastro cuando estaba en la universidad.

—Él tenía una mirada lejana en sus ojos color carbón—. Siempre he querido ir a Europa. Hacer un tour en el verano. ¿No sería eso increíble?

Asentí tímidamente.

—Sí.

—¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez piensas en visitar Europa?

—En realidad, he ido a Europa. —Mordí mi labio—. Mis padres nos llevaron a mis hermanas y a mí a Inglaterra y Escocia cuando estaba en la secundaria. Y todos fuimos a Finlandia para conocer la familia de Onni.

Ese es mi cuñado. —En lugar de sentir orgullo, estaba avergonzada. Nunca he estado acostumbrada a la ostentación Cullen—. Aunque, nunca he estado en Grecia. Siempre he querido pasar una semana en una casita con una puerta azul, comiendo aceitunas mientras contemplo el Mar

Mediterráneo.

Jacob inclinó su cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

Yo inconscientemente me moví más cerca de él. Ahí estaba otra vez esa chispa atrayente.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Es como si estuvieras avergonzada por el estatus de tu familia. No querías decirme que habías estado en Europa. —Él toco mi barbilla cuando intente de mirar abajo—. ¿Por qué es eso?

Tomé un profundo respiro.

—He encontrado que algunas personas se alejan por el hecho de que provengo de una familia adinerada. Y otras veces he encontrado personas que se han aprovechado por eso. —Miré hacia la casa de Leah y Jacob inmediatamente se dio cuenta.

—Lo siento. —Sus ojos cayeron en las esquinas—. Escucha, primero, Leahes joven, y ella no entiende cuán insultante es decir cosas así. Segundo,cuando se casó con mi padre, creo que esperaba que se encargaran de ella por el resto de su vida. Vio a este hombre quien era dueño de un carnaval,y que tenía esta gran parcela de tierra, y vio estrellas. Supongo que fuedifícil para Leah cuando se dio cuenta que la vida con mi padre no era nide cerca tan glamorosa como lo había imaginado.

Asintiendo, limpié más hierba seca de mi falda.

—Ahora ella tiene dos niños.

—Y se siente atascada —confirmo Jacob—. Tanto como no puedo soportarla, siento pena por ella al mismo tiempo.

Pensé sobre las llamadas de violencia domestica que Edward recibía.

—¿Tus padres se llevan bien?

Jacob me miró extrañado.

—Es un hombre de cincuenta y tres años y su esposa de veinticinco. Viven solos en el gran Oregon rural. ¿No habla eso por sí mismo?

Solté una risita mientras él deslizaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me empujaba a su lado.

—Eso supongo. Así que, ¿estará tu papá de regreso en algún momento esta noche? ¿Tendré la oportunidad de conocerlo, también?

Él se inclinó cerca de mí.

—¿Por qué quieres tanto hablar sobre mi papá?

Quería presionar, pero estar tan cerca de él nubló mi cabeza.

—Es mejor que hablar sobre mi padre. Hablar sobre un ganador.

Él estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento sobre mi mejilla.

—Eso suena a resentimiento.

—Creo que él puede estar… —Dejé de hablar tan pronto como noté que su sonrisa se había ampliado—. ¿Qué?

Él saco una hoja de mi cabello.

—He estado tratando de ignorarlo, pero tienes hojas y margaritas por toda tu cabeza.

Vergüenza me cubrió como un manto, así que me incliné y sujeté mi masiva cabellera.

—Oh mierda.

—No, no, no, no lo recojas. —Jacob gentilmente alejó mis manos de mi cabello—. Me encanta tu cabello.

Tomando mis hombros, Jacob gentilmente me giró así que mi espalda daba hacia él, luego se estiró hacia un cajón cercano a la cocina. Sentí mi corazón saltar cuando sacó un cepillo y empezó a peinar mi cabello, delicadamente sacando piezas de hierba, hojas, y margaritas de las ondas.

Su toque era inofensivo, pero se sentía tan íntimo como cualquier toque podía ser. Tener los dedos de Jacob pasando sobre mechones de mi cabello era tan emocionante como montarse en la montaña rusa más alta, luego caer de la primera caída a un millón de kilómetros por hora. Contuve mi aliento, incapaz de mover un sólo músculo. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la parte trasera de mi cuello, sentí una línea de temblores revolotear por mi espalda, luego otra vez. Nunca había querido que un hombre me girara y me sedujera de la manera en que anhelaba que Jacob lo hiciera. Toda razón y pensamiento coherente había salido volando, y ahora estaba completamente fuera de control.

Estirando mi cuello, mi giré, incliné hacia atrás, y presioné mi boca en la de Jacob. Cuando el cepillo golpeó el suelo del tráiler, y sus manos cálidas subieron para sujetar cada lado de mi rostro, me incliné y mi cabeza estaba en su regazo. Jacob se encorvó, de modo que sus labios se apretaron contralos míos con fuerza, empujando los míos para que se abrieran para que su lengua pudiera enrollarse con la mía. Mis ojos rodaron detrás de mis parpados cerrados, viendo explosiones invisibles de colores mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi cuello y juntaba mi rostro con el de él.

Él hizo un sonido —el más débil sonido— cuando giré mi cabeza ligeramente a un lado y alcé una mano para enredarla en su propio cabello, aflojando su trenza. Fue casi como un zumbido. Un pequeño "mmm" de apreciación cuando mis dedos gentilmente se hundieron sobre su cuero cabelludo y su brillante cabello cayó suelto alrededor de su rostro, las puntas haciendo cosquillas en mis mejillas mientras caían por encima de mí.

Ese fue todo el permiso que necesité. Como una mujer actuando por puro instinto, me senté, me giré alrededor, empujando a Jacob de espaldas hacia el sofá, y me subí encima de él. Era un movimiento fuera de mi conducta, pero en ese momento, todo lo parecido a la "chica buena Renesmee Cullen" estaba en otro lado. La persona que se inclinó para mordisquear el labio inferior de Jacob antes de presionar su cuerpo contra el de él y profundizar el beso una vez más era alguien que yo no reconocía.

Había algo sobre la manera en que nos movíamos juntos. Algo tan unificado sobre nuestros cuerpos en ese instante, que se comunicaba con mi mente. Cuando él se inclinaba de una manera, yo también lo hacía. Nos movíamos como dos personas que se hubiesen estado besando por décadas, aunque mantenía ese viaje del carnaval emocionante que hacía mi corazón golpear en mi pecho violentamente.

Lo quería. Quería tanto a Jacob, podía sentirlo hasta las uñas de los pies… literalmente cada célula en mi cuerpo lo anhelaba…

—¿Jacob?

La molesta voz de Leah cortó a través del momento, separándonos y dejándonos sin aliento y con ojos nublados en lados opuestos del sofá.

Presioné mi mano sobre mi corazón, sintiendo mi pulso martillar sobre mi pecho. Jacob pasó una mano a través de su cabello, sus labios hinchados yrojos por la fricción cuando murmuró.

—Wow.

Mi cabeza zumbaba y sonreí tontamente. Yo inicié esa reacción en él. Me sentía con ganas de gritar ese pensamiento en un megáfono. HICE A

JACOBC BLACK DECIR WOW.

—¡Jacob!

Esta vez el tono de voz de Leah tenía un agravado borde. Me senté y alisé mi blusa.

—Deberías responder. Suena como si su cabeza fuera a explotar.

Él sonrió.

—Okey, pero… —Él señaló hacia el área sobre el sofá donde habíamos estado besándonos—. Esto no ha terminado.

Se puso de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente, y fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué?

No podía ver a Leah, pero el aire llevaba un olor del humo de su cigarrillo.

—Martha llamó. El motor se apagó en los autos chocones, y Dewy no puede hacer que funcionen.

Gruñendo, Jacob recogió otra vez su cabello, tirando de la tira de cuero, y rehaciendo la trenza.

—¿Hablaron con Miles?

—Martha dijo que está ausente por enfermedad. Trataron de llamar a tu teléfono, pero fue directo al buzón de mensajes, así que llamaron a mi teléfono. Sabes que no me gusta recibir llamadas sobre ese maldito carnaval.

Jacob apoyó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta y miró hacia mí, triste.

—Renesmee, lo siento mucho. Yo… yo tengo que ir


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

_E_staba positivamente mareada por dos razones.

En primer lugar, había dejado la casa de Jacob la noche anterior sintiéndome atada y retorcida en nudos. En una buena forma. Su barba había quemado la piel alrededor de mi boca, y todavía podía sentir las líneas que sus dedos habían trazado en mi piel. Era extraño lo encendida que estaba por el toque de Jacob. En toda mi vida adulta, ni una sola vez había sentido tal necesidad.

Cada experiencia que había tenido con Lance me había dejado sintiéndome muy "meh". No se me había ocurrido que la pasión entre dos personas podría ser tan estimulante. Estaba enamorándome de Jacob, cayendo rápido y con fuerza, y era una pendiente resbaladiza sin nada a que agarrarme.

La segunda razón era porque Bella y yo estábamos almorzando para discutir las casas de alquiler que acababa de recorrer.

Había mirado casas de alquiler. Había algo en la libertad que Jacob expresó cuando me contó sobre vender su casa en Chicago y conducir a través del país para recoger su Airstream que me inspiró. Ese tonto remolque plateado, que era más grande que un bólido, era un símbolo de la libertad de Jacob. Él no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, y podía ir y venir a su antojo.

Yo quería eso. Quería libertad del melodrama de mi madre, y estar fuera del control de mi padre. No le había dicho a nadie en mi familia lo que estaba haciendo, y no estaba realmente segura de cómo iba a hacerlo sin causar la Tercera Guerra Mundial, pero estaba mirando alquileres. Y para mí, eso era un paso tamaño dinosaurio.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pareció esa casa azul en la colina? —dijo Bella mientras nos sentábamos comiendo sándwiches en un mesa fuera de nuestro café favorito. El bebé Micah estaba en su coche, y ella estaba alimentándolo con pequeños pedazos de pan de su sándwich.

Arrugué mi nariz hacia mi mejor amiga.

—Demasiado cerca de la casa de mis padres. —Comprensible. —Metió una patata frita a su boca—. ¿Qué hay de la que tiene persianas blancas? —El patio era muy pequeño. —Cogí un pepinillo de mi plato, lo mastiqué, y tragué—. ¿Qué hay de la está situada fuera de la carretera? ¿La que tiene el viejo invernadero?

Bella sonrió, un hoyuelo hundiéndose en su mejilla.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar más esa casa. El Sr. Pendergrass ha estado tratando de conseguir un arrendatario en ese lugar por un año. Nadie la quiere porque está más allá de los límites de la ciudad, y porque ese invernadero está prácticamente cayéndose.

Me imaginé la pequeña casa gris cubierta de hiedra y sonreí para mis adentros. El patio era vasto y cubierto con un árbol de sauce llorón que se balanceaba en el aire salado, y hortensias azules rodeaban la casa. El edificio de cristal en la parte trasera había visto mejores días. Casi todos los paneles estaban agrietados o rotos por completo; y un extremo de la estructura parecía estar dañado por el agua e inclinado hacia la izquierda.

Era un proyecto de proporciones épicas, y no tenía idea de cómo lo manejaría jamás. Pero quería tanto hacerme cargo de ello, mis dedos temblaban por cavar en la tierra.

—Me encanta esa casa. —Le di una cuchara a Micah para que la sostuviera—. Si poseyera esa casa, haría crecer mis propias plantas y flores. Dejaría de trabajar en el hotel, y abriría mi propia floristería.

La mano de Bella cayó en la mesa con un golpe fuerte.

—Bueno, entonces. Vamos a hacer esto. ¿Cuándo podemos poner el depósito? Mi estómago se desplomó sobre sí mismo como un pedazo de papel. Tenía que decirles a mis padres que quería mudarme. Por supuesto, yo tenía treinta años y tenía todo el derecho, pero aun así… habría drama inevitable. Mi padre me regañaría para evitar mi responsabilidad familiar y dejar el trabajo de entretener a mi madre noche y día por él. Y mi madre, sin duda, me acusaría de abandonarla, y luego me preguntaría si soy lesbiana porque estaba mudándome a una casa sin un hombre en mi vida.

—Oh no. —Ella dejó su sándwich—. Oh, no, no, no, no. Tienes que estar bromeando. Realmente no estás pensando en quedarte con tus padres, ¿cierto?

—No. Yo sólo…

—¿Vas a rechazar la casa de tus sueños para jugar a ser la cuidadora de tu madre? —¡No! Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo.

Los ojos de Bella destellaron.

—No puedes dejar que tus padres controlen tu vida para siempre. Esto es loco. Tienes que tener cojones, Renesmee, y decirles que se lo metan por sus pretenciosos traseros.

Parpadeé hacia ella un par de veces. Claro, Bella era áspera y tendía a decir lo peor posible, en el peor momento posible. Ella era infame por compartir hechos personales y embarazosos sobre mí con extraños totales.

Una vez me preguntó si tenía cólicos menstruales en frente de mi cita del baile de graduación. Por desgracia, más a menudo que no, Bella tenía razón.

—Mi madre no está enferma. Yo no estoy siendo su cuidadora. —Mi voz era pequeña, y jugaba con el pepinillo encurtido.

—No, no estás dosificándola con morfina o cambiando su bacinilla — explicó—. Pero eres su cuidadora mental ahora que Rosalie está teniendo bebés, Alice está embarazada, y tu papá está… bueno, preocupado.

El ladrillo demasiado familiar se hundió aún más abajo en mi estómago ante la mención de mi padre. Todavía no había averiguado qué hacer con eso. Necesitaba confrontarlo sobre lo que había oído, sabía eso muy bien.

Pero las confrontaciones con mi padre eran tan cómodas como conseguir que te amputen un miembro sin anestesia.

—Voy a hacerlo. —Miré mis manos y me imaginé la hiedra trepando por la chimenea de ladrillo en esa casa—. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo. Ella me miró por un momento, partiendo un pequeño trozo de queso de su sándwich y metiéndolo la boca de Micah.

—Te mereces algo mejor que esto. Te mereces el mundo. ¿Entiendes eso?

Sonreí agradecida.

—Gracias.

—¿Renesmee? —Levanté la vista para encontrar a Martha parada por encima de nosotras con una niña gordita rebotando en su cadera, y bolsas de compra colgando de sus muñecas.

—¡Hola, Martha! ¿Cómo estás? —Saqué una silla de una mesa vacía cercana—. Siéntate. Únete a nosotras.

—Oh, gracias. —Se sentó, soplando su flequillo fuera de su rostro—. Mi nieta está poniéndose tan pesada. Dejé su cochecito en el auto pensando que sería más divertido cargarla. —Su sonrisa se amplió—. Hola… Bella, ¿verdad?

Bella dejó su sándwich y asintió.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo.

—A ti también. —La nieta de Martha aceptó una papa frita que Bella estaba tendiendo hacia ella, y comenzó a masticarla—. Tenía el día libre, y decidí hacer algunas compras. Mi nuera tiene su cumpleaños pronto.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de su nieta? —preguntó Bella.

—Ésta es Loralei. —Martha la hizo saltar en su rodilla felizmente.

—Es hermosa. —Toqué la cima de la cabeza de Loralei y admiré su piel caoba.

Martha dio un beso en la mejilla de la bebé.

—Gracias, lo sé. Pero no soy imparcial. Me encanta pasar mis días libres con ella.

—¿Todo el mundo tiene el día libre hoy? —pregunté, tratando de actuar casual. Me pregunté si el carnaval estaba cerrado. Si era así, entonces tal vez tenía que llamar a Jacob.

Martha ya sabía en qué pensaba.

—Jacob está en el trabajo hoy. Las multitudes de Seaside han sido bastante consistentes. Él no ha tenido un día libre en mucho tiempo.

—Qué mal. —Suspiré y saqué un tomate de mi sándwich para comer.

—Ahora estás sintiendo el apuro de Leah Black. Nunca hay suficiente tiempo para una vida personal cuando estás dirigiendo el carnaval. —Martha me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo con suavidad—.

Pero Jacob siempre parece hacer tiempo para ti. Así es cómo sé que eres especial.

Sentí algo dentro de mí expandirse como un globo llenándose.

—Él es muy especial. No es difícil hacer tiempo para él tampoco.

Ella asintió.

—Él está perdidamente enamorado.

—Yo también estoy como enamorada, supongo. —Sentí una risa emocionada subir en mi garganta.

Bella nos observaba a Martha y a mí con una sonrisa perpleja.

—Está más que enamorada. Salir con ellos dos es como vivir en una película PG-1318. Un montón de tensión sexual, pero nada de acción real. —¡Buen señor! —La risa escapó, y mi boca se abrió—. ¡Martha es prácticamente su madre!

Martha sólo se rió y puso a su nieta en sus pies.

—Oh no, no te preocupes por mí. Jacob tiene treinta años, y es un hombre atractivo, para empezar. Pensaría que hay algo mal con él, si no estuviera interesado en alguien. Especialmente después de los últimos años que ha tenido. Creo que es hora de que encuentre a alguien. —Volvió sus ojos cálidos y oscuros hacia mí—. Simplemente estoy contenta de que sea alguien tan agradable como tú.

—Oh, santo cielo. —Mis mejillas ardían, pero francamente, quería saber más sobre Jacob, también.

Una camarera pasaba cerca, y Martha le tocó el brazo.

—¿Puedo tener un té helado y un vaso pequeño de jugo de manzana, por favor?

La camarera asintió.

—Enseguida.

Martha se volvió de nuevo hacia nosotras.

—Renesmee tiene razón. Yo actuaba como una madre sustituta cuando

Jacob venía a la ciudad de visita. Su madre y yo éramos grandes amigas cuando éramos más jóvenes, así que cuando él empezó a visitar, me tomé la libertad de decirle cuando llegar a casa en la noche, y con quién no pasar el rato porque eran malas compañías. —La camarera volvió con las bebidas, y ella le dio las gracias—. William nunca fue muy bueno en hacer cumplir las reglas. Siempre era tan niño como lo era su hijo, y desde que Jacob iba por buen camino, nunca quise dejar que los… problemas… de William lo influenciaran para peor.

Mis oídos se agudizaron. Ahora estábamos discutiendo sobre el padre engañoso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Jacob era un buen chico. —Martha no entendió mi insinuación—. Él estuvo en la lista del decano, y en el cuerpo estudiantil en la universidad.

Cuando fue a la escuela de medicina, estuvo en lo alto de su clase cada año.

—Suenas como un padre orgulloso. —Le di una mordida a mi sándwich.

—En algunas formas, lo soy. —Ayudó a Loralei a tomar un trago de su jugo de manzana—. Estoy tan feliz, en realidad, todos estamos tan felices, todos nosotros en el carnaval, de que Jacob haya salido de la niebla en que estuvo por mucho tiempo.

La boca de Bella se curvó hacia abajo.

—¿Después de que murió su esposa?

Ella asintió.

—Estaba tan perdido. Sé que él perdió muchos de sus turnos en el hospital donde estaba haciendo su residencia, y fue puesto en probatoria académica. Para el momento en que lo necesitamos en el carnaval, estaba muy listo para dejar Chicago. Tenía el corazón destrozado. Le importaria un demonio el título de médico por el que había estado trabajando tan duro, y mi corazón se retorció.

—Él parece feliz ahora —ofrecí.

—Oh, lo es. —Martha sonrió, tomando un sobre de té helado—. Tan pronto como llegó a Oregon, y consiguió un poco de este aire fresco de mar, comenzó a relajarse. Y entonces llegaste tú, Renesmee. Ahora él sonríe, bromea, ríe. Es como en los viejos tiempos. Bueno, más o menos. —Cuando notó la forma en que mis cejas se habían juntado, aclaró—. Ya sabes, él está terriblemente ocupado llenando los zapatos de su padre.

Asentí.

—Es cierto.

Quería preguntar dónde estaba el papá de Jacob, y por qué parecía estar desaparecido. Quería saber si su padre era un golpeador de mujeres, o peor, si estaba en la cárcel en algún lugar. Pero no tuve la oportunidad, porque fui interrumpida por el toc-toc-toc de unas alpargatas acercándose. Mi estómago cayó a mis pies.

Kate Jorgenson.

—Bueno, si no son dos de mis más viejas amigas, almorzando sin mí. —Su voz era como una cuchara de madera astillada raspando el interior de mi cabeza.

—Kate. ¿Cómo estás? —El rostro de Bella se tensó. Ella no era la mayor fan de Kate, y no tenía la conexión de "nuestros padres son mejores amigos" que yo, así que era un poco más comunicativa con su aversión por el estilo de vida de sexo, bebidas, y disfunción de Kate.

—Estoy bien. Con resaca, pero bien. —Kate se rió, apoyo su mano en el respaldo de mi silla, e hizo sobresalir su cadera huesuda—. Estuve en Captain's hasta el cierre ayer por la noche, y no pude encontrar mi auto por cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Llevaba un vestido veraniego que mostraba por completo demasiada pierna, y un escote que era usado normalmente sólo en las discotecas de mala fama. Su piel era firme y con un falso bronceado de aspecto incómodo en marrón oscuro, y se extendía por su forma como nylon de carpa. Casi sentí lástima por ella.

—¿Por qué no estás en casa en la cama, entonces? —pregunté, escudando mis ojos del sol mientras levantaba la vista hacia ella.

—Ugh, mi madre insistió en que me encontrara con ella en el centro para ayudarla a escoger un vestido nuevo. —Kate rodó los ojos—. Qué fastidio.

A la mención de Evelyn Jorgenson, mis manos apretaron los brazos de mi silla, haciendo que mis nudillos se pusieran blancos.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿También está aquí? —Busqué alrededor el cabello rubio opaco de Evelyn y su bolso caro.

—No, gracias a Dios. —Kate sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo metió entre sus labios—. Nos encontraremos en la Boutique de Glenda. —Hey, ¿has notado que nuestros padres están pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente? —Me imaginé a mi padre y a Evelyn besando al otro y contuve un arsenal de maldiciones.

Kate me frunció el ceño.

—El almuerzo del domingo. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Yo sólo… —Mi voz se desvaneció mientras Kate me miraba—.

No importa.

Bella levantó a Micah de su cochecito, y se puso su cubierta de lactancia.

—Oye, Kate, ésta es Martha y su nieta, Loralei.

Kate volvió la mirada hacia Martha y levantó una ceja.

—Hola.

—Es un placer conocerte. —Martha ayudó a Loralei a tomar otro sorbo—.

Así que ¿tú y tu madre van a Glenda's? Yo siempre he querido comprar en esa tienda. —Nos ofreció a todas un encogimiento de hombros y un guiño—. Demasiado caro para mi sangre.

Bella metió a Micah bajo la cubierta.

—Tú y yo, las dos. Compré un par de zapatos en Glenda's el año pasado, y a Edward le dio un ataque.

Las fosas nasales de Kate se ensancharon.

—No me digas.

—Bueno, fue un placer verte. Dile hola a Ev… er, tu mamá. —Siempre supe que Kate podía ser una perra, pero era por lo general más sutil que esto.

—Hey, ¿no te compré boletos en el carnaval de Festival de Cangrejos? —

Encendió el cigarrillo, dio una calada, y luego sopló el humo hacia el viento.

Martha asintió.

—Esa era yo. Estoy allí casi todas las noches.

—Apuesto a que sí. —Kate aspiró su cigarrillo.

—Buen señor, ¿puedes fumar en otro lugar? —Bella agitó su mano a través de la nube de humo—. Hay bebés aquí.

—Y comida. —No me gustaba la forma en que Kate estaba tratando a Martha. Esto estaba volviéndose embarazoso—. Vamos a terminar nuestro almuerzo ahora. Nos vemos.

Kate resopló.

—Hagan lo que quieran, chicas. —Di un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos de la mesa, pero inmediatamente contuve mi aliento cuando ella miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro—. Oye, Marsha…

—Martha. —Cerré mis ojos y suspiré. A veces Kate era implacable.

—Lo que sea. —Agitó una mano, restándome importancia—. Martha, si tú trabajas en el carnaval, eso significa que trabajas con el nuevo novio de

Renesmee, ¿no?

Podía decir que Martha estaba poniéndose más y más incómoda. ¿Quién podía culparla? Kate estaba tratándola como popó de perro pegado en la parte inferior de sus alpargatas.

—Sí.

Bella gimió.

—En serio, Kate. Toma la indirecta.

—Wow. Debes estar tan orgullosa. —La voz de Kate era plana y prácticamente apestaba a sarcasmo cuando se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Ya les has dicho a tus padres?

Miré de Martha, a Bella, entonces de nuevo a Kate, mi rostro calentándose.

—¿Decirles qué?

La mirada de Kate se volvió positivamente helada.

—Qué estás jodiendo con un sucio indio.

Por un segundo, nadie se movió. Incluso la camarera pasando cerca con una jarra de agua se volvió y se quedó mirando. Podía ver el dolor en el rostro de Martha tan claramente como podía ver mi sándwich medio comido aún en mi plato, y eso hizo que mis oídos latieran. Podía ver a Bella calmándose. Probablemente reuniendo palabras en su cerebro para formar una de las broncas más mordaces y malhabladas que Kate jamás recibiría, y me atrevía a decir que ella había sido reprendida más de un par de veces.

Yo nunca había sido alguien de confrontación. Toda mi vida había estado permitiendo que la gente dijera cosas horribles delante de mí, y para mí, sin siquiera levantar mi voz de vuelta. Me habían dicho, más de una vez, que yo era "silenciosa como un ratón".

Bueno, yo no era un ratón hoy.

Cuando me levanté de la mesa, mi silla de metal hizo un chirrido espantoso en la acera, y ambos Micah y Loralei gimieron. La adrenalina bombeaba a través de mis venas a un ritmo alarmante, y no podía oír el latido de mi corazón, sino que podía sentir mis oídos golpeando con cada latido.

—Kate, me pones enferma. —Mi voz estaba temblando—. Eres una esnob alcohólica y racista, y me cansé de ti. —Su boca se abrió, pero la interrumpí dando un paso amenazante hacia ella, mis risos oscuros volando. Probablemente parecía una bruja desquiciada—. No eres bienvenida aquí. No cenaríamos contigo ni aunque nos pagaras. Lárgate de aquí. Vete.

El sonido de Kate alejándose de nosotras casi ahogó el sonido de mi teléfono sonando en mi bolso en la mesa. Vi a Kate dar vuelta en la esquina al final de la cuadra, y volví a la mesa, mi corazón todavía corriendo y mis mejillas todavía calientes.

—Eso fue increíble —gritó Bella de alegría, y luego echó un vistazo bajo su cubierta hacia Micah—. Ups. Lo siento, hijo. Pero en serio, Renesmee. Eso fue increíble. Nunca pensé que vería el día.

Miré a Martha.

—Lo siento mucho. Ella es una vieja amiga, y yo…

Martha levantó la mano.

—No hay necesitad de disculpas. Eso sucede.

No sabía que decir. Era triste y vergonzoso, pero cierto. Por cada paso que

Estados Unidos había dado hacia la igualdad, siempre había rezagados que seguían luchando para ponerse al día con los tiempos. Quería disculparmepor Kate. Por mis padres. Por cualquiera que alguna vez hubierainsultado la cultura de Martha, Loralei, y Jacob.

Mi teléfono sonó otra vez, y ella asintió hacia mi bolso.

—Deberías contestar eso. Puede ser Jacob. —El ojo oscuro de Martha me guiñó.

Todavía temblando por mi confrontación, saqué mi teléfono de mi bolso y lo abrí. Mi corazón hizo un pequeño baile, y los temblores empezaron a disminuir. Era un correo de Jacob.

Hola hermosa,

Tomé la noche libre. En serio. Sin celular, sin Leah y los niños.

Soy todo tuyo esta noche. ¿Por favor dime que me dejarás hacerte la cena?

—Jacob

P.D. Te compré un regalo hoy. Pero tendrás que encontrarte conmigo en el muelle a las 7 p.m. para conseguirlo.

Cerré el teléfono, y lo presioné contra mi boca, dejando que el metal enfriara mis labios mientras pensaba. Kate tenía razón. Mis padres no iban a estar contentos de que estuviera con Jacob, pero eso no importaba más. Yo era un adulto, por el amor de Dios. Estaba consiguiendo mi propia casa, haciendo mis propios amigos, e iba a elegir a mi propio hombre, maldita sea.

Sólo esperaba que Jacob no escuchara sobre esta pequeña exhibición de

Kate antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de explicarlo.

Priscilla ya encontré el libro que me recomendaste voy a leerlo para ver que tal gracias por la sugerencia


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

_¿A _dónde vas cariño?

Me encogí en la pared de mi closet, me quité la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Se suponía que vería a Jacob en veinte minutos, y había estado caminando de puntitas alrededor de mi habitación tratando de no alertar a mi madre sobre mi presencia. No quería responder a sus preguntas. Estaba muy emocionada por buscar casas y retar a Kate, y las preguntas de mi madre inevitablemente matarían mi emoción.

Escogí mi atuendo cuidadosamente. Mi falda circular con brillantes amapolas rojas estampadas, y mi blusa era color crema y con holanes.

Debajo de la blusa llevaba una camisola roja, arreglé mi cabello en un elaborado moño hecho de varias trenzas. Tras examinarme en el espejo, terminé mi atuendo con un poco de labial rojo.

—Iré a cenar con un amigo —dije sobre mi hombro.

Escuché a mi madre sentarse al borde de mi cama.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué amigo?

Saliendo de mi closet, le ofrecí a mi madre una rápida sonrisa.

—Un viejo amigo. —Esperé que esa respuesta fuera suficiente. Jacob era un viejo amigo. Nos conocíamos hace diez años.

Una de las depiladas cejas de mi madre se elevó en su rostro.

—Estás muy arreglada para ir a cenar con un viejo amigo.

Alisé el frente de mi falda.

—¿Esta vieja cosa? La he tenido desde siempre. La conseguí en una tienda de segunda mano en Seattle, ¿recuerdas?

—Ugh. —Ella se burló, negando con la cabeza—. Tú y tus tontas faldas. ¿Te mataría usar un par de pantalones, o algo hecho en este siglo al menos por una vez?

No iba a discutir con mi madre esta noche. No iba a discutir con mi madre esta noche.

—Me gustan mis faldas, mamá. Las faldas son mi estilo. —Me puse unos aretes en forma de gota en las orejas.

—Tu estilo luce viejo. —Se palmeó el cabello, asegurándose de que aún estuviera congelado en su lugar—. Vi a Kate en la tienda. Ella insinuó que estás saliendo con alguien. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, cariño?

¿Qué, acaso tenía quince años? Me mordí el interior de las mejillas.

—En realidad, no. ¿Qué te dijo ella?

—Oh, ya sabes. Esto y aquello. —Mi madre me miró, sus ojos probando los míos en busca de detalles—. Ella dijo que era un hombre de medios cuestionables.

—¿Un hombre de medios cuestionables? —Me crucé de brazos—. ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

—No hagas de esto algo más grande de lo necesario. Solo digo que deberías poner más atención cuando elijas a los hombres con los que sales.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. En lugar de quedarme más, recogí mi suéter, y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Tengo que irme.

—Kate dijo que él era un feriante, Renesmee. —Cuando di la vuelta, ella se reiteró a sí misma—. Un feriante, es decir, vamos.

—Lo que hace Jacob no es de tu incumbencia. Él es un buen hombre, un decente ser humano. ¿Eso no es lo que quieres para mí?

—No seas tonta. —Mi madre se ajustó sus anillos de boda, asegurándose de que los diamantes estuvieran boca arriba—. ¿Realmente crees que un feriante, es material para casarse? Esta familia tiene cierta reputación que mantener. Y enredarte con un vagabundo no ayudará en nada.

Me acerqué un paso a mi madre.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces. ¿Cómo puedes juzgarlo cuando ni siquiera lo conoces?

—Si crees por un segundo que este hombre, este Jacob, qué clase de nombre es ese, de todos modos, está realmente en esto porque te ama, te estás dirigiendo a acabar otra vez con el corazón roto. —Se estiró y corrió una mano sobre mi colcha—. Este juego de cama se está desgastando. Tenemos que comprar uno nuevo.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—Ese fue el peor cambio de tema que había escuchado. Justo acabas de insultar a mi novio y sugerir que redecore mi habitación, todo en una sola oración.

—¿Entonces admites que estás saliendo con él? —Me sonrió fríamente—.

¿Por qué tan reservada?

Me di una palmada en la frente.

—Sí. Estoy saliendo con él Y no soy reservada. —Cuando mi madre no dijo nada, admití—. Está bien. Estoy siendo reservada. Tenía miedo de este tipo de reacción de tu parte. No puedes culparme por haber sido discreta.

—Yo no apruebo esta relación —dijo definitivamente.

Sentía que iba a llorar. O golpear una pared. Tal vez ambas.

—No me importa.

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

—¿No te importa?

Dejé caer mis manos a los lados.

—Tengo veintiocho años. Hace mucho que perdiste la autoridad sobre con quién salgo, mamá.

Ella contuvo el aliento y estiró el cuello de forma autoritaria.

—Vives en mi casa, entonces…

—¡Porque tú me dijiste que querías saltar del puente! —Sentía como mi enfado iba creciendo, aún más que antes con Kate. ¿Por qué tipo de personas estaba rodeada? ¿Infieles, snobs, racistas? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Peleas de perros? ¿Prostitutas? Me estremecí. Ni siquiera quería saber—. Tú me echaste la culpa y me engañaste para mudarme aquí de vuelta y lo sabes.

—Acababan de dejarte plantada en el altar. Te estaba haciendo un favor.

—Sí, y entonces cuando sugerí buscar un apartamento después de estar aquí unas cuantas semanas me dijiste que era una hija ingrata. Lo decías desde que estaba soltera, que mi lugar estaba en casa contigo.

Ella se rió.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? Es cierto, ¿no es así?

—No estamos en 1935, mamá. Las mujeres viven por sí solas, ya sabes. —

Me froté los ojos—. Es mi culpa estar aquí, realmente. Me has estado echando la culpa y manipulándome en quedarme aquí contigo, porque eres demasiado miserable como para estar sola, y Dios sabe que papá no siempre está aquí.

—Bueno, yo nunca…

Mi corazón se encogió en mi pecho.

—Debí haberme mudado desde hace mucho tiempo. El estar aquí no está ayudando para nada a tu situación y la de papá.

Mi madre se puso de pie y alisó la parte de la colcha en donde se había sentado. Podía decir por la desconectada mirada en su rostro, que ella había terminado oficialmente con la conversación. Oficialmente habíamos pasado a un territorio incómodo.

—No seas ridícula. Tu lugar es en casa. Y así será. Ahora escucha, porque no vienes abajo y discutimos los colores para esta habitación. Estoy pensando en verde salvia.

Puse mi cabeza en mis manos.

—¿Aún estás hablando sobre redecorar esta estúpida habitación?

Ella se movió hacia la puerta.

—Por supuesto. Abramos un poco de vino y hablemos sobre ello.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —Deslicé mis pies dentro de los zapatos, y pasé por delante de mi madre. Ella sólo parpadeó como si fuera completamente inconsciente de lo que acaba de pasar. Entonces, justo cuando llegue al pie de las escaleras, me giré y la encaré.

—Tendrás que escoger los colores por ti misma, mamá. Porque no viviré aquí más.

Ella suspiró, como si las palabras que diría le costaran cada onza de su energía.

—Renesmee…

—Porque Bella me llevó a buscar casas de alquiler hoy. Y encontré una.

La dejé al pie de las escaleras, boquiabierta y estupefacta mientras corría escaleras abajo hacía la puerta principal. No podía hacer esto más. Vivir en casa iba a matarme.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

Estaba nerviosa y estresada cuando me encontré con Jacob, pero en media hora, todas mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron…

Él había tenido un montón de complicaciones. Había movido el Airstream al estacionamiento fuera del faro de Cape Meares, que estaba localizado justo al oeste de Tillamook, y daba a Short Beach. Se encontraba rodeado de pinos y frondosos helechos verdes, con un área de estacionamiento elevado y un pequeño faro blanco, una casa de pie con orgullo al borde de las rocas con vista a las olas del Océano Pacífico.

—Los faros se cierran al atardecer. ¿Verdad? —Señalé mientras Jacob tomaba mi mano y me ayudaba a salir de la camioneta. El viento cantó rítmicamente desde las olas a unos cientos de metros por debajo del faro, soplando un mechón de mi cabello rebelde en mi cara.

Jacob capturó mi cabello en el viento y lo metió detrás de mi oreja.

—El sol no se ha ido todavía.

Mirando hacia el oeste, arrugué la cara.

—Diría que tenemos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Ah, sí. Pero conozco al jardinero. Su nombre es Hal, y su hijo, Logan, maneja el stand de algodón de azúcar por mí. —Jacob puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me guió hacia la acera en pendiente quellevaba hasta el foro—. Digamos que Logan ha sido atrapado saltándose antes de tiempo en sus cambios, y Hal me rogó que lo mantuviera en el personal. Así que me debe un favor.

Miré hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Jacob sonrió, la piel en los lados de sus ojos arrugándose felizmente.

—Conseguí quedarme aquí después de la puesta de sol. Toda la noche, si quiero.

Miré a mis zaparos mientras caminábamos.

—Suena como que él es una buena persona al tener que deberte favores.

—No voy a quejarme. Me gusta escapar de la casa de mi padre de vez en cuando. —Él se rió entre dientes—. Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo.

Seguí a Jacob por el camino y alrededor del faro. Su blanca pintura brillaba en contraste con el techo negro. No pude evitar sonreír. Este realmente era un entorno pintoresco para una cita, ¿pero dónde íbamos a comer?

—Oh, guau… —Todo el aire siseó de mis pulmones tan pronto como cruzamos hacia el frente de la estructura.

Allí, en la pequeña porción de tierra, antes de la pendiente rocosa hasta océano abajo, estaba una pequeña mesa redonda cubierta con un mantel blanco. Había varias velas encendidas en el centro, y un florero que llevaba solo un tallo de espuela de caballero de azul brillante que se estremecía en el viento. Las dos sillas plegables a ambos lados de la mesa estaban cubiertas de tela blanca, y luego atadas a la espalda con tiras de tela color rojo brillante, que reconocí de las ventanas de la taquilla en el carnaval. En uno de los platos, había una pequeña caja, adornada envuelta y atada con un lazo de plata.

—¡Jacob! ¡No tenías que tomarte tantos problemas! —Lágrimas pinchaban enla parte posterior de mis ojos—. Yo… tú… quiero decir… yo…

Él besó mis nudillos.

—Te lo mereces. Sólo di gracias, Renesmee.

—Gracias, Renesmee. —Le sonreí—. Esto es espectacular. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para encender las velas en el viento?

Jacob recogió una de las velas fuera de la mesa, y toqué el interior. Había una pequeña bombilla que se encendía y se apagaba adentro.

—Mira esto. Velas eléctricas.

—Bien jugado, señor. —Saqué una silla—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Espera. —Corrió alrededor de la mesa para sacar mi silla—. Aquí tienes.

Me senté, sonriendo para mis adentros.

—Gracias. Entonces, ¿qué hay para cenar?

—En realidad, pedí prestada una receta de mi padrastro. —Se acercó a las bolsas de papel aluminio caliente y frío que estaban colocadas cerca—. Hice risotto de salmón ahumado, y espárragos envueltos en jamón.

Casi me tragué mi lengua. Acababa de estropear mi ensalada de pollo fuera del agua, y subió la apuesta todo en uno.

—Guau. —Me aclaré la garganta—. Hiciste un poco de serio esfuerzo. Estoy realmente impresionada.

—Mi padrastro me contrató en su cocina cuando estaba en la universidad.

—Puso un plato caliente entre los dos platos—. Comencé lavando platos, y luego me abrí camino hasta ser un cocinero de línea. Así es como pagué mi primer apartamento. Me habría vuelto un chef si no hubiera tenido una afición por la medicina.

Aspiré al aroma celestial.

—¿Es local este salmón?

Él me guiñó un ojo.

—Claro. Lo compré de un tipo en la reserva. Él hace el mejor salmón ahumado de los alrededores.

Ante la mención de la reserva, mi estómago se disparó. La mirada en el rostro de Martha hace un rato pasó por mi mente, y tomé una respiración profunda.

—¿Has hablado con Martha hoy?

—Um, no. Era su día libre. —Jacob repartió el risotto a nuestros platos—.

¿Por qué?

—Me encontré con ella hoy. Estaba con su nieta.

Sirvió un par de tallos de espárragos para mí.

—¿Loralei? Esa una linda niña.

Asintiendo, comencé a cortar el vegetal, pensativa.

—Lo es. Me encontré con una vieja amiga mientras estaba con Martha, también.

—¿Martha le dio a todos pases libres para el carnaval? —me preguntó, pasándome un rollo—. Ella siempre hace eso. Es muy agradable para su propio bien.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Tomé un bocado y sentí el vello de la parte de atrás de mi cuello levantarse—. Por amor de Dios. Esto es increíble.

—No es nada comparado al de mi padrastro. El suyo te hará llorar de alegría.

Incliné la cabeza hacia él.

—Sólo di gracias, Jacob.

La comisura de su boca tiró hacia arriba.

—Gracias, Jacob.

—Muy bien. —Tomé otro bocado, masticando y tragando—. De todas formas, algo sucedió mientras estaba con Martha hoy.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Se limpió la boca en una servilleta.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas la noche que nos conocimos?

—¿Cuándo éramos niños?

Asentí.

—Sí. Estaba allí con dos chicas. Bella y nuestra otra amiga, Kate.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Ella no era muy agradable, ¿no?

—Cierto. —Mordisqueé un trozo de espárrago antes de continuar—. Kate no ha cambiado mucho en la última década. De hecho, puede ser peor.

—Difícil de imaginar. —Una de las cejas oscuras de Jacob se levantó—. ¿Cuál es su historia?

—Desde la escuela secundaria ha estado bebiendo su herencia, y causando el dolor de sus padres. —Miré hacia las impresionantes vistas del Pacífico—

. Ella es una amarga snob, y parece que tiene sus emociones en acosarme.

—¿Acosarte sobre qué? —Él hizo una pausa con el tenedor cerniéndose sobre el risotto.

—Oh, ya sabes. Las cosas típicas. —Hice un gesto con la mano—. Vivo con mis padres, fui dejada en el altar…

—Suena como una amiga encantadora.

Solté un bufido.

—Lo sé. Bella no tiene nada que ver con ella. Dice que ahora que estamosfuera de la escuela secundaria, ella no tiene que aguantar las cruelestendencias de niña de Kate. Yo no soy tan afortunada, sin embargo.

Nuestros padres prácticamente son vecinos, y mejores amigos. Nuestras familias cenan juntos una vez al mes, y Kate siempre está en cada evento que sirve alcohol gratis.

—Ella suena como una ganadora. —Tomó otro bocado—. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Martha?

—Kate es una especie de… —Dejé de hablar y jugueteé con la servilleta por un momento.

—¿Qué? —La mano de Jacob se inclinó sobre la mesa y cubrió la mía. Sentí mis entrañas calentarse y fundirse en algo muy pegajoso.

—Ella insultó a Martha. —Me encogí y llevé mis ojos hacia él—. Y a ti.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Te llamó un… um… un… —Mi garganta se apretó y dejé de hablar. No me atrevía a decirle a Jacob lo que Kate había dicho. Era demasiado doloroso.

Aunque su agarre en mi mano se apretó calurosamente, el afecto no coincidía con sus ojos negros.

—Créeme, Renesmee. He sido llamado muchas cosas. ¿Qué dijo Kate?

Lágrimas inesperadas llenaron mis ojos. Si eran de ira o vergüenza, no lo sabía.

—Ella te llamó un sucio indio.

La mandíbula de Jacob tembló y miró hacia el agua azul. Hubo una pausa larga y muy significativa pausa, la molestia contaminado el aire entre nosotros.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo. —Volví mi mano sobre la mesa ydeslicé mis dedos entre los suyos—. Es sólo Kate. Ella siempre vivió en

Astoria. Podrá ser rica, pero está protegida, y no sabe cómo tratar a la gente.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

—No. Es sólo eso. Tu amiga no sabe cómo tratar a la gente. Me encontré con racistas en varias ciudades tan a menudo como lo hago aquí. El fanatismo no está limitado a pequeñas ciudades. Me he encontrado con personas que me miraron como basura en Chicago tan a menudo como aquí, en Oregon. La gente pretende que no puedo ver sus caras, o escuchar sus comentarios.

—Nunca se me había ocurrido que la gente todavía se sintiera de esa manera. Pensé que los tiempos habían cambiado. —Examiné mi plato pensativa—. Viví en Seattle por ocho años. Es diverso y multicultural ahí.

Es duro imaginar que todavía hay gente que juzga a otros basado en su raza. Especialmente las personas en mi propia familia. Siempre había asumido eso porque he evolucionado, ellos lo habían hecho también.

—Cuando estuve haciendo mi residencia, me encontré con algunas personas que echaban un vistazo a mi cabello, y me excluían. No querían ser tratados por un nativo. —Jacob estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, recorriendo ausentemente la mano bajo su trenza—. Nadie podía creer que era un nativo y un doctor. Los estereotipos eran horribles. Una vez, uno de mis compañeros de trabajo encontró una pluma de paloma en el estacionamiento, luego me lo dio y me dijo que lo pusiera en mi tocado.

—Ouch. —Me encogí. Las personas eran idiotas algunas veces.

Él sonrió con tristeza.

—No he perdido la fe en la humanidad todavía, pero hay veces cuando dudo de su habilidad para crecer. ¿Es este un nuevo comportamiento para tu amiga, Kate?

Temblando, tomé un largo trago de agua con gas que había derramado enmi vaso.

—Uso el término "amiga" de manera muy informal. Ella y yo crecimos distanciadas poco después de que me besaste esa noche en el carnaval. A

Kate no le gustaba cuando los chicos ponían atención en otra persona que no fuera ella. Siempre usó términos despectivos para otras razas.

Él esnifó.

—Síp, una ganadora.

Consideré decirle a Jacob que mis propios padres habían expresado esas ideas arcaicas también, pero en el momento en que la idea surgió en mi cerebro, se convirtió rápidamente en una roca que se hundió en mi garganta y dentro de mi estómago donde aterrizó con un ruido sordo.

Decidí mantener esa pequeña pepita para mí misma. No me atrevía a herir a Jacob una segunda vez esta noche.

—Lo siento mucho —dije, avergonzada.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —El pulgar de Jacob rozó mis nudillos—. No te sientes de esa manera, ¿verdad?

Mis ojos se ampliaron.

—No. Claro que no.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en mi raza? —Sus ojos reflejaban mi propio rostro de vuelta.

Le devolví la mirada. ¿Alguna vez pensé en la raza de Jacob? No desde que lo vi en el Festival del Cangrejo, y entonces sólo había pensado en ello lo suficiente como para notar que nunca había salido con un nativo americano antes, pero que obviamente me lo había estado perdiendo.

—No. Quiero decir, algunas veces pienso en cuán guapo eres, pero… —Mi voz se apagó, y me estremecí—. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en la mía?

Sus labios retrocedieron en una sonrisa.

—No.

—Tu esposa no era una nativa americana. ¿Alguna vez has salido con una mujer nativa?

—Claro, en la universidad. —Jacob asintió, tomando otro bocado—. Siendo que soy birracial, nunca me sentí particularmente atraído por una sola raza. Siempre he sido un ligón en igualdad de oportunidades. ¿Tú?

—Cuando viví en Seattle, salí con algunos hombres diferentes de diversos orígenes —expliqué—. No salgo con hombres ociosos, sin embargo.

Jacob se rió.

—¿Ociosos?

—Quiero decir, no tengo necesariamente un tipo. Sólo tengo un sentimiento. —Cuando Jacob me miró de reojo mientras cortaba su espárrago, aclaré—. Ya sea que me guste un chico, o no. Es un sentimiento. No una apariencia. No sé de qué otra manera explicarlo. Te gusta lo que te gusta.

Masticando lentamente su bocado, Jacob cruzó las manos sobre el regazo.

—Es cierto. Te gusta lo que te gusta. Me gusta eso. Debería tenerlo cosido sobre una almohada o algo así.

—Cállate. —Rodé los ojos e ignoré la sensación dando vueltas en mi estómago mientras él me miraba. —¿Qué te gusta, Renesmee? —Dejó su tenedor y se acercó más a mí.

Me sonrojé.

—Alguien que es amable, inteligente, paciente. Alguien que es responsable y divertido. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Los ojos de Jacob bailaban.

—Alguien que marche al ritmo de su propio tambor. Alguien que es fuerte,incluso cuando no lo cree así. Alguien que es hermosa.

—Parece que estás ladrándole al árbol equivocado, entonces. —Miré hacia mis piernas pálidas y me alisé la falda.

—Ahora, no empieces con eso. —Su cálida palma acarició mi mejilla y levantó mi barbilla para que lo mirara—. Amo la manera en que te ves. Tus ojos son del color del cielo en un día lluvioso, y tu piel me recuerda a una muñeca de porcelana. Y tu cabello. No tengo suficiente de ese cabello.

Lo toqué con timidez.

—¿Esto? Esto es una monstruosidad.

Miró intricado moño.

—Esto es una obra de arte.

Llegué a su espalda y acaricié su trenza.

—Nunca usas el cabello suelto. ¿Puedo verlo?

Su expresión se volvió momentáneamente vergonzosa. Sus párpados bajaron y se asomaron hacia mí a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas.

—Está bien. Pero tienes que abrir tu regalo primero.

—No tenías que conseguirme un regalo, yo…

Liberó mi mejilla y le dio a mi barbilla un golpe suave.

—Solo ábrelo.

Cogí la caja y desaté la cinta.

—Es muy ligero. —Le di a la caja una sacudida—. Muy quieto, también.

Supongo que no son las llaves de un convertible o algo.

—No esta vez. Te daré una pista… es un poni. —Sacó la banda de su cabello y comenzó a aflojar de su trenza.

Pelando el papel fuera de la caja, la abrí para revelar un par de calcetinespulcramente doblados. Cuando los saqué de la caja y los levanté, me quedésin aliento. Nuevos calcetines. Eran de un brillante verde y tenían ranasbordadas bailando alrededor del tobillo. Eran deliciosamente horteras, e inmediatamente deslicé mis pies fuera de mis zapatos para ponérmelos.

—¡Son geniales! —Grité con alegría—. ¡Prestaste atención! ¡Me escuchaste!

—Siempre te escucho. —La voz de Jacob estaba mezclada con diversión mientras tiraba de los dos calcetines.

—Bueno, eres el primero. —Admiré mis pies recién cubiertos—. Estos son el mejor regalo que nadie jamás me ha dado. Gracias. —Cuando levanté los ojos, me detuve en seco—. Jacob. Tu cabello.

Él era guapísimo. Su cabello brillaba como el ónix pulido y colgaba sobre su espalda en una cortina larga y recta. Era como si algo dentro de Jacob

cambiara de puesto en el momento en que su cabello estaba suelto. Ya no estaba encorvado casualmente en su asiento o inclinado hacia mí. Ahora sus hombros estaban alzados y su cuello estaba recto. Sus manos estaban plantadas a sus lados, con sus palmas descansando en sus piernas. Su boca, aunque seguía agradablemente curvada en las esquinas, estaba estirada en una línea majestuosa y su mandíbula estaba asegurada en su lugar. Jacob se lograba ver regio y sencillo al mismo tiempo y mi corazón golpeteó en mi pecho.

—Gracias —dijo formalmente—. Te dije hace un tiempo que los nativos creen que su fuerza está en su cabello.

Asentí débilmente, todavía un poco sorprendida.

—Cuando tenía veinte años, dejé de cortarme el cabello porque mi papá me contó una historia que había leído sobre cómo las tropas americanas estaban reclutando nativos debido a sus habilidades de rastreo y su innegable sexto sentido. —Su postura era fuerte mientras me explicaba y, me atrevería a decir, parecía un cacique de algo—. Comprobaba que los hombres nativos que cortaron su cabello para entrar en las fuerzas armadas lo hicieron mal en las situaciones de batalla. En comparación con sus habilidades antes de cortarse el cabello, habían perdido la mayor parte de su capacidad para sentir el peligro, reaccionar con agilidad y el rastreo de enemigos. La mayoría de la gente no lo creía, pero quienes conocen nuestras costumbres lo hicieron. Cuánto más largo sea tu cabello, más fuerte es tu espíritu.

Se detuvo lo suficiente para tomar un trago de su copa, entonces las familiares arrugas a los lados de sus ojos regresaron.

—Cuando decidí convertirme en doctor, consideré cortar mi cabello. Pensé que me haría parecer más confiable. —Sus dedos hicieron comillas invisibles—. Pero entonces decidí que tener un espíritu fuerte era algo tan importante como tener una mente fuerte. Sin ese espíritu no podría tener el sexto sentido que siento cuando examino a un paciente. Esa voz interior que me ordena hacer otro examen de sangre u otro ultrasonido estomacal.

Lo he hecho bien con mis pacientes basado en ese sexto sentido y habría perdido esa habilidad por parecer más presentable para alguien. Si la bata blanca y el grado médico no lo prueban, entonces mi habilidad de cuidar de alguien lo hará.

Me dio una mirada lateral y sus fuertes hombros bajaron lo suficiente como para recordarme al Jacob adulto al que me había acostumbrado.

—¿Pensarás que soy supersticioso, no?

Aclarando mi garganta, bajé mi tenedor y nivelé mi mirada a su rostro cincelado.

—No. Creo que eres un hombre inteligente que quiere ser el mejor doctor que puede ser.

—Gracias. —Su postura se relajó aún más.

—¿Cuándo terminas tu residencia? —pregunté—. Es obvio que adoras ser un doctor, ¿por qué te quedas aquí para trabajar en el carnaval?

Él tragó.

—Me necesitan aquí ahora mismo. —Antes de que pudiera presionar sobreel tema, Jacob señaló mi plato vacío—. ¿Quieres más risotto? ¿Espárragos?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No. Estoy satisfecha. Fue una comida increíble. El hecho de que la cocinaras tú mismo y me la sirvieras en un faro la hizo incluso más sabrosa.

—Estoy para complacer. ¿Cómo sientes tus calcetines?

—Calentitos. —Me estremecí y envolví mis brazos a mi alrededor.

—¿Tú no estás tan calentita o sí? —Cuando sacudí mi cabeza, él se estiró y haló mi silla para que estuviera más cerca, entonces deslizó su brazo a mí alrededor—. ¿Mejor?

Asentí contra su hombro. Cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo tembló al estar así de cerca de él.

—Mucho. Esta vista es impresionante. No he estado aquí arriba desde que era niña. Veníamos a Cape Meares para una excursión en cuarto grado.

—¿Debería darte un examen sorpresa después? —Él apretó mi brazo.

—No es necesario un examen sorpresa. —Mordí mi labio—. Podrías besarme.

—Gustosamente. —Jacob puso su dedo bajo mi barbilla e inclinó mi rostro hacia arriba.

El ritmo de mi corazón aumentó, llevando a mi estómago a una lenta ebullición. Mis pies, envueltos en nuevos calcetines verdes se arquearon mientras sus labios cepillaban los míos. El contacto fue tan ligero, tan delicado, que mi corazón dolía por más. Fue como si tuviera miedo de que me fuese a romper bajo su toque. Nunca había sido tratada con tanto cuidado antes y hacía que el calor de mi estómago burbujeante se propagara desde la parte superior de mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies.

Me revolví en la silla, girando de forma que mi cuerpo se enfrentara a Jacob,mis piernas lanzadas sobre su regazo. Mis dedos se deslizaron fácilmenteen la parte posterior de su cabello, sujetando firmemente su soltura yasegurando su rostro al mío. Sabía como a la rodaja de lima que habíaflotado en su agua. Las manos de Jacob acunaron ambos lados de mi rostro yun gruñido de aprobación estalló desde la parte posterior de su garganta.

Mi cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y mis labios se separaron aún más, profundizando nuestro beso hasta que mis miembros estaban vibrando con anticipación.

Nunca había querido a alguien así. Jamás.

Cuando Jacob se separó, su respiración era ansiosa y sus ojos amplios. Corrí mi dedo desde la frente hasta su mandíbula, trazando los planos de su rostro, memorizando cada línea, cada mancha y cada arruga. Sus ojos me examinaron cuidadosamente mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior, entonces deslicé mis manos por debajo del dobladillo de la camisa, sintiendo la cálida piel de su cintura contra las palmas de mis manos.

Tan pronto como lo hice su boca aplastó la mía con una ferocidad que todavía no había visto en Jacob. Me haló de la silla hasta su regazo y su lengua danzó con la mía hasta que mis ojos rodaron en mi cabeza. Mi falda vagó hasta mis muslos, exponiendo mi piel a la brisa fresca, pero su mano resbaló más y más lejos dejando un rastro de calor detrás de él. Podía oír mis latidos en mis oídos mientras la boca de Jacob trazó un sendero desde mis labios, a través de mis pómulos, hasta el lugar debajo del lóbulo de mi oreja lo que me hizo saltar del borde del acantilado y tomar vuelo.

Más, más, más…

Podría fácilmente pasar el resto de la semana justo allí, con la boca de Jacob en mi piel. Cuando un suspiro gozoso escapó de mis labios, me corrí hacia adelante hasta que mi pecho estaba al ras contra el suyo. Estábamos respirando al unísono, nuestros pechos subiendo y bajando al mismo tiempo mientras su boca viajaba hacia la mía, abierta y hambrienta.

Después de lo que pareció una media hora besándonos hasta que estuvimos mareados, las manos de Jacob fueron a mis hombros y me empujó hacia atrás. Cuando habló, estaba sin aliento.

—Debería llevarte a casa ahora.

—No… —gemí y halé el cuello de su camisa, desesperada por devolver la boca de Jacob a la mía.

Sus pulgares trazaron una línea a través de mis labios abiertos.

—Renesmee, puedo llevarte a casa, si lo deseas.

—¿Cuál es mi otra opción? —Me incliné y cepillé la punta de mi nariz contra la suya.

—Podrías… —Él cerró sus ojos y tragó—. Venir a mi remolque. Si quieres…

—Sí. —No lo dejé terminar. En su lugar cubrí su boca con la mía.

Nos movimos al unísono. Levantándonos y luego apoyándonos contra la pared del faro. La rugosa piedra lastimó mi espalda a través de mi blusa y el cuerpo de Jacob estaba presionado contra el mío una mano a cada lado, su largo cabello cepillando mi rostro mientras nos besamos, y besamos y besamos.

—Vamos adentro —susurró, su aliento danzando a través de mi barbilla.

—Sí. —Lo dejé guiarme hacia la colina hasta el remolque y tirar la puerta con un estallido. A medida que ascendíamos por la escalera, nuestras bocas se reencontraron y las manos de Jacob agarraron mi cintura por debajo de la blusa y camisola. Cuando la parte trasera de mis piernas golpearon el sofá sus fuertes manos me agarraron por el trasero, levantándome de mis pies por lo que mis rodillas estaban a cada lado de sus caderas, entonces me bajó hacia los cojines cuidadosamente.

Su mirada de párpados gruesos atrapaba mi aliento en mi garganta. Él estaba mirándome como si fuera la joya más preciada en la tierra.

Completamente maravillado y sorprendido mientras yacía debajo de él. La mano de Jacob fue hasta mi cabello, donde encontró el broche que lo sostenía y lo haló, liberándolo. Los rizos se desenroscaron como prisioneros liberados de la cárcel, desplegando sus trenzas en cualquier dirección y esparciéndose a través del sofá como un abanico. En un silencio venerado, una vez que las manos de Jacob se deslizaron a través de los mechones de mi cabello de la punta a la raíz, lo llevó a su rostro donde inhaló una profunda respiración. Su otra mano se deslizó a lo largo de mi cadera, llegando a descansar al lado de mi caja torácica.

Yo estaba a punto de estallar en llamas.

Él habló suavemente.

—No traigo mujeres para acá. Nunca he hecho esto.

Era claro que estaba diciendo la verdad. Sus manos temblaban mientras me tocaba y sus ojos estaban colmados de maravilla mientras me acurrucaba en su cuerpo. Él no había estado con una mujer en un largo tiempo, eso estaba bastante claro, y me encantaba eso de Jacob. Agarré unos mechones de su cabello ébano, deslizando mis dedos hacia abajo lentamente.

—Lo sé.

Él bajó su cuerpo hacia el mío, su peso me presionaba contra los cojines.

Liberando mi cabello, se apoderó de mi pierna por la parte trasera de mi rodilla y la dobló alrededor de su cintura. Llevé mis labios a los suyos y dejé que mis parpados se cerraran, la felicidad absoluta de su toque trabajando como una droga en mí. Era libre. Desinhibida. Sin restricciones. Me sentía viva. No importaba cómo me veía bajo mi ropa. No importaba que no fuera tan delgada como mis hermanas o tan excitante como alguien como Kate o tan atrevida y audaz como Bella. Por una vez en mis veintiocho años, estaba absolutamente cómoda conmigo misma, y se sentía increíble.

—Me estoy enamorando de ti, Renesmee Cullen.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras habladas de Jacob antes de levantarse para cerrar y bloquear la puerta del Airstream.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

_L_os tablones crujieron debajo de mis pies e hice una mueca. Nunca había sido experta en entrar y salir a escondidas de la casa de mis padres como lo eran Alice y Rosalie. Durante la secundaria, pasaba mis noches sentada en mi habitación, leyendo libros de botánica y comiendo magdalenas de la marca Hostess. Pero esta mañana era diferente. Tan diferente.

Había pasado toda la noche con Jacob.

Nos tiramos en ese sillón, envueltos en los brazos del otro por horas. Una vez que nos movimos a las literas del Airstream, Jacob se acurrucó alrededor de mi espalda, sus piernas flexionadas sobre las mías y su barbilla apoyada sobre mi cabeza. Ahí fue cuando me contó la historia de por qué su madre había abandonado a su padre. De cómo sufría de trastorno bipolar, y era propenso a ataques de ira, mezclados con múltiples intentos de suicidio. El describió la noche que su padre le lanzó una lámpara a su madre, mientras ella cargaba al pequeño Jacob en sus brazos, rompiéndole el brazo, y todas las pastillas que tomó esa misma noche por la culpa.

Yo le admití a Jacob que mi padre había pasado toda su vida ignorando a mi madre, y adulando a otras mujeres. Un doloroso hábito que siempre había asumido, equivocadamente, como benigno. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras le explicaba la conversación que había escuchado a escondidas entre mi padre y Evelyn Jorgenson en el almuerzo dominical, y cómo finalmente estaba empezando a entender porque mi madre había sido tan inestable por las últimas dos décadas. También admití que siempre había anhelado amor y matrimonio y, naturalmente, el bebé en el cochecito porque mi propia vida familiar era muy tumultuosa. Quería una casa llena de amor, y abrazos, y besos, y cuentos para dormir, y pequeños niños corriendo alrededor en pijamas enterizos. Había aceptado cuando Lance se me había propuesto, basada en esa necesidad solitaria, y no en mis sentimientos hacia él.

Dormimos un poco. Dormimos tranquilamente envueltos en los brazos del otro, con el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas debajo del faro, hasta que la luz de amanecer se asomó por las finas cortinas del lugar más alejado del Airstream. Cuando me moví y abrí los ojos, encontré a Jacob acostado, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, mirándome con satisfacción.

—Me estás mirando. —Mi voz fue ronca mientras me frotaba el sueño de mis ojos.

—Eres tierna cuando duermes. —Él sonrió cansadamente—. Frunces los labios y te refugias bajo las mantas como si afuera estuviera congelado.

—Puede volverse muy frío por aquí. —De repente me volví tímida, así que tiré de las mantas sobre mi barbilla y traté de alisar mi pelo.

—Para. —Él agarró mi mano, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos—. Está perfecto.

De alguna manera, me las había arreglado para encontrar a un hombre que le gustara el pelo gigante y espeso que solía desafiar la gravedad.

Aparentemente, esta mañana le caí bien a Dios.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté.

Jacob bajó las mantas lo suficiente como para exponer uno de mis pálidos hombros, y presionó un beso sobre él, haciendo que un escalofrío se disparara hacia los dedos de mis pies.

—Demasiado temprano para levantarse de la cama. ¿Quieres que haga algode café?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No, gracias.

Él subió desde mi hombro a la base de mi cuello.

—¿El desayuno? Tengo huevos. ¿Puedo revolver algunos para ti?

Reteniendo la urgencia de reír histéricamente, sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo.

—Todavía no estoy hambrienta.

Sus labios llegaron a ese mágico espacio debajo del lóbulo de mi oreja, y mis ojos volvieron a girar en mi cabeza.

—¿Renesmee? —preguntó, entre besos.

Me aclaré la garganta, tratando de que mis ojos volvieran a enfocarse.

—¿S-Sí?

Jacob me sonrió. Su cara era diez veces más gloriosa que el amanecer que estaba fuera.

—Eres la cosa más hermosa con la que me he despertado.

Mi corazón se expandió, tratando de liberarse de mis costillas. Quería tanto decirle a Jacob esas dos palabras, que podía, literalmente, sentirlas en mi boca como un caramelo fresco. Sabían dulce y adictivas. Sólo se necesitaría una vez, y no podría detenerme. Pero la última vez que había sido la primera que había dicho ''Te amo'', había sido dejada en el altar mientras usaba 23 metros de organza blanca.

No tenía que decirlo. Antes de que pudiera juntar mis pensamientos lo suficiente como para formar una oración coherente, Jacob rodó sobre mí y enterró su cara en mi cuello. Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, y me perdí en el momento. Nada en el mundo podía sentirse más divino que el cuerpo de Jacob contra el mío, con nuestros corazones latiendo al unísono…

—Sabes, los vecinos hablarán si te ven deslizándote así dentro de la casa a la mañana.

La voz de mi padre me arrancó de un tirón de mis pensamientos, y apreté tan fuerte la baranda, que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos. Sin darme la vuelta, dije calmadamente:

—Los vecinos no me vieron. Son las cinco de la mañana.

Prácticamente podía ver como fruncía el ceño detrás de mí.

—Tienes la desfachatez de entrar furtivamente aquí, así como así. ¿Qué tipo de mujer está afuera toda la noche?

—Una mujer que tiene veintiocho años. —Me giré, y enfrenté a mi padre. Ya que estaba unos escalones arriba, y él estaba en el principio de la escalera, estábamos al mismo nivel visual. Encontraba eso emocionante e intimidante a la vez.

Él observó mi ropa arrugada y mi pelo, que estaba completamente suelto y rebelde. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía el cabello del post sexo. Nota mental:

Recoger mi pelo en una coleta antes de volver a casa, para la próxima vez que vea a Jacob.

—Eres un desastre.

—Vaya, gracias, papá. —Me hice un improvisado moño.

—He visto con quien estabas anoche. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Anoche. En el muelle. Te vi encontrándote con ese hombre. El feriante.

Apreté la mandíbula.

—¿Y?

—Y, pensé que habíamos discutido esto. Ibas a elegir tus citas con másdiscreción a partir de ahora. No te mataría elegir a un hombre como los queeligieron tus hermanas.

—No quiero un esposo como Todd, el robot.

—Si lo quisieras, ya nos habrías dado un nieto. Sé cuánto significa eso para ti, y sólo Dios sabría que eso le daría algo para concentrarse a tu madre.

La frustración inundó mi pecho como un termómetro subiendo.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto a quien veo? Yo no te molesto sobre a quién ves, ¿o sí?

Su cara llena de determinación flaqueó, sólo un poco.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Nada. —Le sostuve la mirada a mi padre por un poco más—. Sólo me estoy preguntando por qué estabas en el muelle ayer a las 7 de la tarde, en vez de estar aquí con mamá. Si no estabas en el trabajo, ¿por qué no estarías con tu esposa en casa?

Él tomó un paso hacia las escaleras, acortando el espacio entre nosotros.

—No me gusta a donde está yendo esto, Gatita.

Sentí un espasmo en mi estómago. Utilizar mi antiguo sobrenombre era un territorio nuevo, y me asustaba demasiado. Oh, bien, no hay mejor tiempo que el presente, pensé para mí misma, antes de bajar un escalón para que mi padre y yo estuviéramos, tan sólo, a un paso de distancia.

—Mi nombre no es Gatita. Detesto que me llamen así. Tengo un nombre. Es Renesmee, y apreciaría que me llamaras por mi nombre.

Una vena empezó a palpitar en su frente.

—No te atrevas a volver a esta casa al amanecer con las mismas ropas que tenías la noche anterior, Renesmee. ¿Está claro?

Quería golpearlo. No me atreví, pero Señor, como quería hacerlo. Por mibien, por el bien de mi madre. ¡Mentira, sólo por principios! En cambio, metragué el miedo que cerraba mi garganta, como una bóveda de seguridad, ydije:

—Supongo que, a la próxima, le diré a mamá que no me espere y llevaré ropa para cambiarme.

Su sonrisa era amenazadora. El humor entre mi padre y yo estaba cambiando, y había dejado de ser su bolsa de boxeo emocional. Por primera vez desde… bueno, mi nacimiento, él y yo estábamos en el mismo terreno.

—Termina esto con el feriante. No es una broma. Si no lo haces, me aseguraré de intercambiar unas palabras con ese hombre. Esta familia tiene una reputación que mantener, y mi hija saliendo con un feriante de clase baja no es una opción.

Alcé mi mentón.

—No tienes derecho. Soy adulta.

—Tengo cierto poder en esta ciudad. —Sus ojos brillaron—. Una reunión con el Consejo, y me las arreglaré para que el carnaval de su familia nunca vuelva a pisar esta ciudad. O ninguna ciudad aledaña, ya que estamos.

Contuve la respiración. Justo como el niño que, en la secundaria, me invitó al baile de invierno, y fue eliminado sin una palabra. Mi padre se las arreglaría para que Black´s Entertainment cayera. El pánico remplazó a la fuerza en mi mente, y rebusqué por algo, lo que fuera para calmar a mi padre.

—¡Es doctor! —Escupí las palabras antes de que pudiera considerar lo que estaba diciendo. Jacob no era médico. No totalmente. Había abandonado su residencia, y no tenía idea de si tenía pensado retomarla. Me mordí el labio.

El ceño fruncido de mi padre lo hizo retroceder, así que estábamos a dos escalones de distancia nuevamente.

—¿Cómo dices? —prácticamente gruñó.

—Jacob es médico.

—¿Jacob? ¿Ese es su nombre?

—Jacob. —No estaba mintiendo, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, se estaba convirtiendo en uno antes de mudarse aquí, ¿no?

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios está trabajando en ese detestable carnaval?

Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos. Amaba a Jacob, sin importar qué hiciera. Él podía estar vendiendo maíz en el carnaval, o presentándose para senador de estado, pero no me importaba. Pero sí le importaba a mi padre.

—Su familia lo necesitaba. —Tragué el nudo en mi garganta—. Su padre está… enfermo. Así que Jacob está trabajando en el carnaval hasta que se mejore.

—¿Estás segura de que no te mintió? Sé lo ingenua que puedes ser. —Me miraba como si fuera idiota.

Sentí como se tensaba mi mandíbula, y me recordé que tenía que estar tranquila.

—Vi fotos. Él es médico.

—¿Por qué no traes al buen doctor a casa, así lo conocemos? —La expresión glacial en la cara de mi padre, empezó a desaparecer, pero su mirada seguía fija en mí. Quería salir corriendo y esconderme bajo la cama, como cuando era pequeña. Oficialmente, me había metido en un callejón sin salida.

Asentí.

—Está bien.

Sonrió con su sonrisa de "un millón de dólares". Esa que hacía que todas las mujeres de mediana edad en Astoria, cayeran a sus pies.

Especialmente, Evelyn Jorgenson. Ambos sabíamos que él había ganado elencuentro.

—Suena como un plan. No me decepciones, Gatita.

Me di la vuelta y subí las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, donde me permití llorar. Cualquier coraje que había ganado, me había abandonado y dejado sola, porque había cedido. Y había mentido sobre Jacob.

Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga, y me miré al espejo.

_Oficialmente, estás metida en un lio_, me dije, antes de abrir la llave de la ducha, quitando los remanentes de la noche anterior, y entrando.

Dos horas más tarde, estaba sentada en el mostrador principal del hotel, con la barbilla en mi mano mientras miraba por la ventana los botes pesqueros, viendo cómo iban y venían en el agua. El teléfono sonó, pero ni siquiera intenté responderlo. Los clientes iban y venían, pero todo lo que yo hice fue estar sentada mientras los otros empleados hacían su trabajo.

Amaba a Jacob. Mis dedos picaban por tocarlo de vuelta. Mi nariz extrañaba el olor a menta y jabón. Y anhelaba ver las arrugas que se le formaban alrededor de sus ojos color ónix. Hacía pocas horas que él me había dejado en mi auto, pero ya ansiaba escuchar el sonido de su voz como al oxígeno.

Estaba metido en mi piel.

Sabía que era muy pronto para decirle cómo me sentía. Era totalmente pronto para escuchar que él me lo dijera también, y si se lo decía antes de que estuviera listo, probablemente se iría por la carretera más cercana y nunca volvería. No, esto era mejor guardarlo como secreto. Además, tenía que hacer algo de limpieza. Le había mentido a mi padre sobre Jacob. Había entrado en pánico y había actuado como una adolescente, agarrándome de lo primero que Jacobo a mi mente. Y no quería empezar una relación con Jacob, si estaba basada en mentiras.

Le diría a mi padre. Lo haría. Le diría que Jacob trabaja para el carnaval y que nunca terminó su residencia, y que lo amaba sin importar de qué trabajaba para ganarse la vida. A los pretensiosos de la clase alta les importaba a qué se dedicaba alguien para ganarse la vida, pero yo, por primera vez, no iba a actuar como los pretensiosos de la clase alta.

—Estoy buscando a Renesmee Cullen. —Una voz aguda interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré a un chico lleno de acné, usando un delantal de "Pancake Palace"'. Pancake Palace era un restaurante, del cual todos los locales preferíamos mantener en secreto a los turistas. No solo servían los más livianos y amorosos panqueques, sino que se especializaban en un picadillo de pescado ahumado muy fresco, que hace a las personas gemir literalmente mientras lo comen. En serio.

—Soy Renesmee. —Miré hacia el empaque que traía—. ¿Qué es eso?

—El envío, señora. —Me entregó la bolsa y se aclaró la garganta—. Hum, y un tipo me pagó diez dólares más para decirle algo. Howie se detuvo tan rápido, que sus zapatos chirriaron en el piso mojado.

—Demonios. ¿Eso es de Pancake Palace? —Cuando asentí, agregó—: Oh, ese hombre debe estar realmente enamorado de ti.

Reí tontamente.

—¿Qué quería que me dijeras?

El chico miró para todos lados antes de decir:

—Um… él me dijo que le dijera… um… que se está, como, enamorándose de usted. Ya sabe, y eso.

Howie silbó.

—Renesmee tienen un hombre.

—Cállate —le dije a Howie, antes de agarrar algunos dólares de mi bolsillo ydárselos al chico del envío—. Ten. Gracias por el desayuno. Y dile… —Memordí el labio y deseé que mis mejillas no tuvieran la misma temperaturaque la superficie del Sol—. Que también me estoy enamorando de él.

—Estoy seguro de que él estará contento de escuchar eso, señora. —Su voz se quebró mientras agachaba la cabeza y se iba—. Disfrute de su desayuno.

Espié los contenedores y la esencia de un clásico desayuno de Astoria lo inundó todo. Pescado ahumado, un pedazo de bistec y dos huevos cocidos por un lado. El desayuno iba a ser maravillosamente riquísimo, pero no tan maravilloso como el gusto de saber que Jacob también me amaba.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17

_Rennie_, Rennie! Ayúdame.

La voz de Victoria era lo suficientemente aguda para romper el vidrio.

Estaba segura de ello.

—Aquí tienes, cariño. —La ayudé a presionar un cortador de galletas en forma de flor en la masa gruesa, y luego tirar de este hacia arriba, revelando una perfecta galleta en forma de flor—. ¡Ta-da!

Ella trinó de alegría, raspó la masa suave de la encimera, y la sostuvo en alto para que Jaime la viera.

—¡Mira, mami! ¡Hice una flor!

Leah miró desde su lugar en la mesa donde ella y Brandon estaban glaseando galletas. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos antes de que respondiera alegremente a su hija.

—Buen trabajo, cariño.

A pesar de que no podía estar segura, estaba empezando a pensar que Leah estaba agradeciéndome. Ayudaba que hubiera traído masa para galletas, moldes para galletas, y glaseado a su casa, anunciando que Jacob me había pedido reunirme con él después de que saliera del trabajo, por lo que había venido a ver a sus hijos y darle un descanso. Ella se había aislado a sí misma en su habitación por una hora, y cuando había salido, era claro que había estado llorando, pero eventualmente se había sentado a la mesa y unido a nosotras para hornear.

No le pregunté por qué sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. En su lugar, yo sólo le di un cuchillo de mantequilla y un frasco aspersor de color verde y le dije para fuera a trabajar. Creo que apreció mi discreción, aunque estaba matándome que la usara.

—Brandon, te estás comiendo todas las galletas. —Me reí mientras examinaba el plato de galletas de flores en la mesa, todas las cuales tenían mordiscos en ellas.

Leah sacudió la cabeza.

—Deja de tratar de detenerlo. Él nunca va a comer su cena ahora.

—Eso está bien. Estoy segura de que a Jacob no le importará terminar esto por ti. —Le guiñé un ojo a Brandon y puse el plato a un lado.

—Voy a guardar un poco de la mía para Jacob, también. —Victoria levantó su propia creación con exceso de rociado—. Está justo aquí.

La tomé de ella y la puse en el plato.

—Muy bien. Esa es una de las galletas más apetitosas que he visto en mi vida.

Leah me miró con tristeza.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos?

—Todo el tiempo. —Deslicé otra cacerola en la arcaica estufa—. Me encantaría tener una familia algún día.

—Lo mismo sucedería con Jacob. —Ella juguetonamente lamió el glaseado que cubría el dedo de Brandon cuando él lo empujó hacia su rostro—. Después de que perdió a Claudia y el bebé, estaba tan afligido.

Eso lo destruyó.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

Leah se tapó la boca.

—Mierda. Lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, lamí un poco del merengue fuera de mi propio dedo.

—Sí. Él me dijo.

Ella apoyó la barbilla en la mano.

—¿Así que van en serio chicos?

—No lo sé. Yo creo que sí. —Me sonrojé—. ¿Cómo conociste al padre de Jacob?

Leah sonrió, pero el gesto no llegó a sus ojos.

—Él era un cliente regular en la cafetería donde yo trabajaba. Era guapo.

Aún más guapo que Jacob. Y estuve enamorada de él desde el momento en que lo conocí. Mis padres no estaban de acuerdo, pero no me importó.

—¿Porque él era más viejo? —Me senté frente a ella en la mesa, y rodé un poco de masa a lo largo de la encimera.

—Sí. Y debido a que Wlliam estaba teniendo problemas. —Ella miró a través de la cocina a su paquete de cigarrillos con nostalgia. Quería preguntarle a qué se refería, pero buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Si elegía las equivocadas, iba a terminar pareciéndome a la novia indiscreta, y eso era lo último que quería. Cuando ella me encontró mirándola, agregó—: Mi yerno doctor me sigue insistiendo en lo de fumar. Que trate de eliminarlo.

El orgullo se hinchó en mi pecho como un globo.

—Él es un hombre inteligente.

Ella ayudó a Brandon a aplicar chispas de chocolate en la pegajosa partesuperior de su galleta.

—Demasiado inteligente para estas piezas. Él debe salir de aquí mientras tenga la oportunidad.

—¿Tú no eres una fanática de Oregon? —Le entregué a Brandon otra galleta sencilla.

—No. Iba a mudarme a Las Vegas cuando era una niña. Pero jodí mucho las cosas por mí misma. Tomé algunas drogas, y escapé de mi casa un par de veces. —Leah levantó su mirada hacia mí, y sus ojos brillaron por primera vez desde que la había conocido—. Yo quería ser una bailarina a

go-go. Tenía buenas piernas.

Me eché a reír.

—Todavía las tienes.

—Sí, pero tengo dos niños ahora, y nadie más va a cuidar de ellos por mí.

—Sopló un largo mechón de su cabello, y siguió—. Sé lo que estás pensando.

—¿De verdad? —Mis cejas se levantaron sobre mi frente.

—Estás pensando que casarse con un hombre mucho mayor y tener dos hijos fue lo que me detuvo.

Muy bien, así que me tenía allí. Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Y no lo es?

—No. Casarme con Wlliam fue lo mejor que he hecho. —Me di cuenta de que su expresión lo decía todo. La boca apretada en una línea firme. Cejas bajas. Leah estaba hablando muy en serio—. Él es la razón por la que me enderecé. Saqueé mi cabeza fuera de mi... bueno, tú lo entiendes. Hasta hace poco, estar casada con Wlliam era lo único que me mantenía en marcha.

—¿Qué te mantiene en marcha ahora?

Ella asintió con la cabeza en dirección a su hijo.

—Estos chicos. Wlliam mantuvo las cosas estables para mí cuando yo era un desastre, así que ahora es mi turno para mantener las cosas estables hasta que él se acomode.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —Puse un trozo de masa de galleta en mi boca.

Leah encogió sus hombros huesudos.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Dónde está Wlliam?

Ella se levantó de la mesa, y se acercó al mostrador para recoger sus cigarrillos.

—No lo sé. Es por eso que estoy tan enojada con él. Se fue y nadie sabe dónde está. Sabemos que está vivo porque envía mensajes de correo electrónico a casa de vez en cuando. Pero Jacob y Martha han estado tratando de seguirle la pista desde hace semanas, y nadie lo puede encontrar.

Oí el ruido de la camioneta de Jacob fuera, por las ventanas abiertas del remolque, e instintivamente sonreí. Leah no tuvo tal reacción. Cogió rápidamente su encendedor de la parte superior de la nevera y corrió hacia la puerta trasera.

—No le digas a Jacob que te dije todo eso. Él está muy avergonzado de todo. Me pidió que no hablara contigo acerca de esto.

Yo estaba sorprendida.

—Yo... yo no me di cuenta de que era un secreto. Lo siento.

Ella se puso de pie con la mano en la manija de puerta trasera y me miró. —Todo lo que rodea mi marido es un secreto.

La puerta principal se abrió mientras Leah salía por la trasera, y los niños saltaban de sus sillas y cargaban sobre Jacob con las manos pegajosas y rostros cubiertos de chispas.

—Hola, chicos —dijo Jacob, doblándose por la cintura y envolviendo a sus hermanos en un abrazo. Si se preocupaba por el glaseado y las chispas en toda su ropa de trabajo, no lo demostró, mientras su cara se extendía amplia y abierta, como un rayo de sol.

—¡Te hicimos galletas! —gritó Victoria.

—Galletas —confirmó Brandon.

—¡Utilizamos chispas!

—Chipas.

—¡Y merengue!

—Meengue.

—¡Tres colores diferentes!

Brandon levantó tres dedos.

—Yo tengo tres.

Jacob rió y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su hermano.

—Sí, los tienes. Gracias por las galletas. Voy a comerlas mientras estoy en mi cita con Renesmee.

Victoria se quedó sin aliento, y se tapó la boca.

—¿Una cita?

Jacob limpió algo de glaseado azul de su frente.

—Así es. Y voy a darle un beso.

Esto fue demasiado para que Victoria lo tomara. Comenzó a rebotar en sulugar.

—¿Es ella tu novia?

Jacob alzó los ojos hacia los míos y guiñó un ojo.

—Me gusta pensar que sí.

Casi me caigo de la silla.

Brandon hizo lo mismo.

—¡Noia!

Jacob se levantó y se acercó a mí, inclinándose para besar mi mejilla.

—¿Hiciste galletas con ellos?

—Tuve que pasar algún tiempo. Nada mejor que pasar tiempo con estos dos. —Mi piel se estremeció donde él me había besado—. ¿A dónde me estás llevando para nuestra cita?

Se paró derecho, su estatura llenando la habitación.

—Las Cataratas Munson Creek. ¿Alguna vez has estado allí?

—Has logrado encontrar un lugar muy conocido en la costa de Oregon que nunca he visitado. —Me puse de pie y comencé a limpiar la mesa, tratando de ignorar la forma en que mi cuerpo quería dar la vuelta y correr de cabeza hacia el cuerpo de Jacob como si estuviéramos conectados por imanes.

Por Dios, si no hubieran niños pequeños en esta sala...

La cálida mano de Jacob levantó el pelo de mi cuello y se inclinó para presionar un suave beso donde le cuello de mi camisa se encontraba con mi piel. El plato que yo estaba sosteniendo se inclinó y las galletas cayeron a la mesa.

—Mierda —susurré, levantándolas de nuevo.

—¿Distraída? —Su boca estaba cerca de mi oreja.

—Dios mío, consigan una habitación. —La voz de Leah cortó nuestro pequeño interludio, y de inmediato me enderecé como si la mamá de Jacob nos hubiera sorprendido. Supongo que ella lo había hecho, de una manera muy extraña.

—Hola, Leah. —Jacob le dio un mordisco a la galleta—. ¿Alguna llamada hoy?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, trayendo el aroma del humo y mezclándolo con el olor de galletas horneadas.

La mandíbula de Jacob tembló.

—¿Correos electrónicos?

—Nada. —Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Habría llamado si hubiera oído algo.

Él olió el aire y frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que ibas a dejar de fumar.

—Lo estoy intentando —soltó ella—. Retrocede, papá.

—Lo siento —suspiró él—. Es sólo que Victoria y Brandon están aquí, y el humo de segunda mano…

Su mano bajó hacia el mostrador ruidosamente.

—Yo sé lo que hace el humo de segunda mano. Es por eso que salí fuera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, por lo que seguí su ejemplo. Jacob no quería que yo supiera lo que estaba pasando con su padre, y estaba bastante segura de que Leah quería que mantuviera mi boca cerrada acerca de lo poco que había compartido conmigo. La tensión era tan espesa como el aire lleno de humo y galletas. Empecé a recoger los cortadores de galletas y los contenedores de glaseado ocupándome por mí misma.

—No, no, no. —Leah me despidió con un gesto—. Voy a limpiar, y puedes ir a besarte con Jacob.

Me sonrojé.

—Gracias.

Jacob envolvió su mano alrededor de la mía.

—Voy a sacar a Renesmee por la tarde, pero voy a tener mi celular conmigo.

Si alguien llama, puedo ser localizado con facilidad.

—Conozco el procedimiento. Ve, relájate y diviértete. Sean buenos, chicos.

—Ella resopló ante su propia broma y comenzó a recoger las galletas.

Me encontré paseando por la minúscula sala del Airstream mientras Jacob se duchaba. Me encantó detectar los pequeños detalles aquí y allá que eran ejemplos perfectos de su personalidad. El imán del Wrigley Field en la insignificante nevera, el tambor nativo colocado en la cama sin utilizar en el centro del Airstream, y la descartada camisa de Black´s Enterteinment arrugada en el suelo cerca de la puerta del baño.

Podía oír el agua corriendo a través de la puerta delgada como papel, estilo acordeón, y sentí que mi pulso se aceleraba. Hacía poco más de veinticuatro horas que había estado acostada en la litera con Jacob, sin ninguna prenda de ropa encima, con la luz del sol bailando su camino a través de las cortinas desgastadas. Por primera vez desde... bueno, desde entonces, había estado completamente impávida. Aunque yo no estaba tan delgada como las mujeres en las revistas, o tan delgada como mi propia madre y hermanas, para el caso, me había movido con confianza y mostré mi cuerpo y mi alma sin reserva. Era como si hubiera estado esperando toda mi vida para sentir este nivel de comodidad con alguien.

El agua se apagó, y la puerta se abrió casi cinco centímetros.

—¿Puedes darme esa toalla de ahí?

Me mordí el labio, tomé la toalla de un gancho en la pared, y se la entreguéa él.

—Aquí tienes.

Él tomó la toalla de mí con una sonrisa perezosa, y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Su pecho era como luces destellando al lado de la carretera, imposible no mirar. La forma de Jacob era voluminosa y fuerte, pero no demasiado definida. Su piel era de un rico caramelo estirada sobre firmes músculos y extremidades largas que eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper las ramas de los árboles de los alrededores, pero lo suficientemente suaves para suturar una herida en un mentón pequeño.

Me acerqué de nuevo a la sala de estar mientras él se vestía, empuñando mis manos a los costados, tratando de calmar el huracán que había comenzado dentro de mí al ver a Jacob recién salido de la ducha.

Una vez que estuvo vestido, cargamos una nevera con algo de comida, y nos fuimos en su camioneta hacia los exuberantes bosques verdes del condado de Tillamook. Allí, en el bosque había una cascada que caía doscientos cincuenta metros por encima de los escarpados acantilados que sobresalen de las montañas, como los dientes de un animal.

Era espectacular, por decir lo menos, y completamente tranquila mientras nos sentábamos comiendo sándwiches y arándanos frescos de Oregon, mientras nos envolvíamos el uno en los brazos del otro. Hicimos el amor en una manta, metida profundamente en la maleza, riendo y suspirando en el grueso helecho. El único otro sonido en el bosque era el del agua estrellándose a casi cien metros de distancia de nuestro lugar en el suelo blando y húmedo.

—¿Jacob? —le pregunté, enredada en sus brazos, sus manos dibujando círculos a un lado.

—¿Hum? —Se apoyó en un brazo, y me ofreció una torcida sonrisa soñolienta. Su mano se dirigió automáticamente a mi pelo, que me había trenzado sin apretar, y suavemente tiró para liberarlo. Las ondas saltaronhacia delante como cuchillos en cajas, y yo rodé los ojos.

—Tienes una obsesión poco natural con mi cabello.

—Tienes un antinatural cabello hermoso. —Atrajo un mechón a su cara y lo olió.

Metí la nariz en su cuello para acercarme a él.

—¿Quisiste decir lo que él dijo?

—¿Lo que dijo quién? —Cuando habló, su barbilla chocó contra la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—El chico de las entregas. Cuando entregó mi desayuno, me dijo que dijiste que estabas... —Tragué saliva y sonreí contra su pecho—. Enamorándote de mí.

Los brazos de Jacob se apretaron a mi alrededor.

—Oh, eso.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

—¿No lo quisiste decir? Quiero decir, está bien si no lo haces, yo…

—No, lo dije en serio. —Su voz era ronca—. Sólo me asusté.

—¿Te asustaste?

Se apartó de mí lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

—Renesmee, yo no le he dicho a una mujer "Te amo" en mucho tiempo. No he salido con una mujer incluso por más tiempo. No esperaba sentirme así por ti. Estoy sorprendido de tener sentimientos tan fuertes por ti como lo hago. —Cuando Jacob se dio cuenta de mi expresión de ojos muy abiertos, agregó—: Sorprendido gratamente.

—Estoy un poco sorprendida, también —le susurré.

Apartó un mechón de mi cabello fuera de mi frente y rozó un beso a travésde mi piel.

—Pero lo dije en serio.

Parpadeé, mi mente volviéndose difusa de felicidad.

—Lo dije en serio, también.

—No sé a dónde va esto. —Sus ojos oscuros buscaron los míos—. Pero quiero sobrellevarlo. Ver lo que sucede. Yo... yo no quiero que esto llegue a un fin.

Solté un largo suspiro, de alivio.

—Yo tampoco.

—Creo que te amo. —Apenas lo podía oír sobre el agua, pero sabía lo que había dicho, y mi corazón galopó como respuesta.

—Bien. Porque yo te amo, también.

Nos observamos el uno al otro por un latido, ambos satisfechos. Entonces mi conversación con Leah voló por mi mente. Si Jacob me amaba, entonces teníamos que empezar a ser honestos con cada uno, ¿correcto?

—Escucha. —Me senté y lo enfrenté—. Debo decirte algo sobre mi padre.

Él miró hacia abajo, disgustado.

—Debo decirte acerca del mío, también.

—¿En serio? —No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Jacob estaba a punto de terminar diciéndome lo qué Leah ya había empezado a explicar.

—Sí. —Se rascó la nuca con pereza—. Si vamos a estar juntos, entonces tengo que explicar a mi padre ante ti.

—Tú dijiste que él es bipolar —apunté.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y apartó su cabello de su cara.

—Sí, y él ha tenido problemas con la ley toda mi vida. —Cuando levantéuna ceja, explicó—: Violencia doméstica. Se pasa sus medicinas y tira cosasalrededor de la casa, rompiendo ventanas y haciendo agujeros en lasparedes. Nunca ha golpeado a Leah, pero la ha asustado mucho un par deveces, y los policías han sido llamados.

—¿Dónde está él? —Cuando Jacob alzó la vista hacia mí, me incliné hacia delante y toqué su cara—. Él, obviamente, no está en casa ahora mismo.

Pero, ¿dónde está? Estás aquí manejando el carnaval, y Leah está completamente sola con los niños.

—Es complicado.

—¿Está muerto?

Sacudió la cabeza, frustrado.

—No.

Tomé la mano de Jacob.

—¿Está en la cárcel?

Hubo una pausa, y una nube ensombreció su rostro.

—Honestamente, Renesmee, no lo sé. Cuando recibí la llamada en Chicago de que se había largado, me enteré de que él…

Su teléfono celular sonó.

—Había tomado todo lo del…

Esto sonó otra vez, y Jacob se dio vuelta para sacarlo de su bolsillo.

—Tengo que tomar esta —murmuró—. Podría ser mi padre. —Miró la pantalla y gimió—. Maldita sea. Es Martha. Lo siento mucho. Voy a hacer esto corto. Ellos no tienen a nadie más a quien llamar.

Yo realmente quería tirar ese teléfono celular en el agua, pero en cambio, llevé mis rodillas hasta el pecho y esperé. Todavía tenía que admitirle a Jacob que le había dicho a mi padre que él era médico. Yo quería confesar. No quería secretos entre nosotros.

Jacob me miró mientras escuchaba, su boca vuelta hacia abajo.

—Aja... ¿qué? Oh, mierda. ¿Estás segura? —Su rostro se ensombreció—.

Estás bromeando. Martha, por favor dime que estás bromeando.

Tocando el brazo de Jacob, gesticulé la palabra, ¿qué? Pero él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se alejó.

—Aja. Está bien. Correcto. Estaré ahí en veinte minutos. —Cerrando el teléfono, se levantó y tendió su mano hacia mí—. Nos tenemos que ir. Lo siento, Renesmee.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18

—Pásame esa begonia, ¿quieres?

—¿Cuál es una begonia?

Riendo, señalé a una planta descansando en la hierba a pocos metros de distancia.

—Tienen hojas rojizas. Justo ahí.

Ella me la tendió.

—Correcto. Aquí tienes. Así que, ¿cuándo vas a contarme todos los detalles?

No alejé mi mirada del cantero de flores junto a la ventana frontal de Bella, donde estaba ayudando a que ella hiciera su paisaje de primavera.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo. —Bella utilizaba una pala para cavar un hoyo en la tierra—. Tú y Jacob. Ustedes durmieron juntos. Lo sé.

El calor se arrastró a lo largo de la línea de mi cabello, a pesar del enérgico clima de principio-de-mayo-en-la-costa.

—Basta. No sabes nada.

Dejó caer su pala y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo hago, también. Puedo mirarte y decirlo.

—No puedes. —Bajé la vista hacia mi ropa. No podía decirlo realmente, ¿no?

—Puedo. —Bella deslizó la begonia fuera de su funda, y la apoyó en el agujero que había cavado—. Tu sonrisa es más brillante, y has estado mucho más relajada hoy.

No encontré sus ojos.

—Tuve una buena noche de descanso anoche.

—Oh, esto no es sobre dormir, cariño. Este es el tipo de expresión relajada que viene tras echar un polvo.

Di un grito ahogado, y miré por encima de mi hombro a Micah, que dormía bajo un edredón en su corralito cercano.

—¡Bella! ¡Santo cielo!

—No hemos sido amigas desde hace veinte años para nada. —Se echó a reír—. Conozco esa expresión. Es incluso más que un brillo postcoital.

Estás enamorada, ¿no es así?

Apreté la tierra firmemente alrededor de las hojas de la begonia.

—Sí.

Ella gritó y saltó sobre las rodillas, la humedad de la hierba perpetuamente mojada empapando las rodillas de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Lo sabía. Edward dijo que Jacob iba a barrerte sobre tus pies, y tenía razón.

Teníamos una apuesta en proceso sobre cuándo sucedería.

—¿Así que ustedes han estado haciendo apuestas sobre mi vida amorosa?

—Saqué el pelo de mis ojos.

—Bueno, no a menudo. En realidad, no has estado saliendo mucho desde

Lance. —Me dio un golpe con su hombro—. Y por mucho, quiero decir, en absoluto.

Comencé a cavar otro agujero, la alegría tirando de las comisuras de mi boca hacia arriba.

—Nunca me he sentido así de cómoda con un hombre antes. Él me hace sentir segura y tranquila. Cuando estoy con Jacob, no me preocupo por mis padres o mi trabajo, o casi nada. Me siento muy Zen cuando estoy con él.

—Zen es bueno. —Bella desenvolvió un iris—. Desearía que pudieras haber salido con él hace diez años y ahorrado un montón de estrés.

Entonces, ¿qué sigue para ustedes dos tortolitos?

—Realmente no lo sé. Estamos dejando que pase. —Tomé suavemente el iris de ella y lo puse en el agujero.

—¿Dejándolo pasar? ¿Es esa charla del carnaval?

—Ja, ja —le dije—. No. Eso sólo significa lo estamos llevando día a día.

Vamos a ver a donde nos lleva esta relación.

—Directo a la iglesia —predijo, ayudándome a palmear la tierra alrededor de las raíces del iris—. Estoy pensando en una boda de otoño. Tal vez en esa iglesia justo en Columbia, sobre el lado de Washington. Luzco fabulosa en naranja, tenía que hacértelo saber.

—No pongas tu carro delante del caballo. —Le di una mirada significativa—. Ya he hecho una gran boda, ¿recuerdas? No tengo ninguna prisa en hacer eso otra vez.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Ugh. Y me hiciste usar lavanda, también.

Encogiéndome de hombros, comencé otro agujero.

—Mi madre lo eligió. No tenía control.

—Ah, sí. Rosalie y Alice se ven estelares en lavanda. —Bella rodó los ojosy desenvolvió una petunia—. Si tratas de conseguir toda la cosa de casarteotra vez, prométeme que no vas a dejar que tu madre se haga cargo denuevo.

—A este paso, si me casara de nuevo, no estoy segura de que mi familia siquiera apareciera, por no hablar de convertirlo en otro fiasco.

—¿Por qué es eso? —Dejó caer la petunia en el agujero.

—Porque todo lo que hago con mi madre últimamente parece ser argumentar. Trato de hablar con ella acerca de mi papá, pero siempre terminamos en una pelea. Pierdo mi enfoque cuando estoy cerca de ella. —

Agité mi mano y espanté una mosca de mi cara—. Ella cambia de tema, e intenta distraerme con muestras de tela y los colores de pintura.

Bella rió.

—Tu madre es la única mujer que he conocido que se ocupa de la mala conducta de su marido redecorando su sala de estar por cuadragésima séptima vez.

No podía dejar de reír con ella.

—Lo sé. Sólo que esta vez es mi dormitorio. Me está tentando para quedarme con un armario amplio y nuevas cortinas.

—¿Era así cuando Rosalie y Alice quisieron mudarse?

Pensé en eso durante un latido.

—No especialmente. Quiero decir, ella explotó durante un tiempo cuando decidieron mudarse. Llorando y siguiéndolas por toda la casa con un cóctel, lamentándose de lo mucho que las echaría de menos. Pero ya que ambas estaban casándose con hombres jóvenes, buenos, bien educados, en última instancia, las dejó ir sin mucha discusión.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia contigo?

Suspirando, trasplanté otra begonia.—Siempre he sido la única que ella espera que permanezca alrededor porsiempre. Nunca fui tan bonita o popular como mis hermanas, así que mimadre me decía cosas como: _"__Oh, Renesmee, nunca me abandonarás, ¿no?"_

Nunca me molestó hasta que estuve en la escuela secundaria y se me ocurrió que lo decía porque pensaba que era demasiado fea y desaliñada para realmente encontrar un marido, y mucho menos para seguir una carrera lejos del hotel. A veces pienso que secretamente la complació que

Lance me dejara.

—También lo creo. —Bella se secó la frente, dejando una franja de tierra—.

Creo que fue un alivio para tu papá cuando supo que habría alguien más alrededor para entretener a su madre.

—Síp. —Asentí tristemente—. Así él estaba fuera del gancho.

—Oye, hablemos sobre tu padre. —Roció _Miracle Glow _por el suelo que acabábamos de revolver.

—Oh, no lo hagamos. —Cerré los ojos y recé para que Bella me escuchara.

No hubo suerte.

—Lo vi anoche —me dijo con cuidado. Cuando simplemente la miré, agregó—: Con Evelyn Jorgenson.

Gimiendo, me recosté sobre la hierba y dejé que el rocío empapara mi espalda.

—Estás bromeando.

—Ojalá. —Bella sacudió el polvo fuera de sus manos—. Lo vi dejando _The Bow _con ella anoche alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

Mis cejas se levantaron en lo alto de mi frente. The Bow era uno de los más nuevos restaurantes de mariscos de la ciudad, y había oído a mi madre insinuándole que la llevara más de un puñado de veces. Él siempre había afirmado que las críticas en los periódicos locales eran pobres, cuando en realidad probablemente había estado frecuentándolo con Evelyn todo el tiempo.

—Edward y yo lo pasamos en el coche de camino a casa de su madre. Los vi salir. Al principio no creía que fuera él, porque se estaba riendo. —Se encogió de hombros ante mí—. Tu padre por lo general solo se ríe cuando está burlándose de alguien. Entonces me di cuenta de que Evelyn estaba con él, así que eché un segundo vistazo. Ella estaba sosteniendo su brazo.

Tragué saliva.

—¿Y mi madre y el señor Jorgenson no estaban con ellos?

—No. Estaban solo ellos. —Se encogió—. Y su cabeza estaba en su hombro.

Enterré mi cara entre mis manos.

—Tengo que decirle a mi mamá. No quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo.

—Creo que debes enfrentar a tu padre primero. —Bella tironeó las hojas húmedas de hierba ausentemente—. Creo que necesitas animarlo a decirle a tu madre él mismo.

—Casi lo hice la otra mañana. —Retorcí mi cabello alrededor de mi mano una y otra vez—. Le di a entender que sabía algo, y él estaba menos que satisfecho. Pero tan pronto como trajo a colación a Jacob, recuperó la ventaja.

Típico.

—Tienes que ser fuerte con él, Ren. Tienes que demostrarle que no te sientes intimidada por su rutina de tipo duro. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer? ¿Despedirte? No se atrevería. Porque entonces no podría retirarse, y entonces no tendría todo tipo de tiempo libre para acostarse con Evelyn

Jorgenson.

Me estremecí. No me gustaba la idea de mi padre "acostándose" con alguien, especialmente la madre de Regina.

—Es difícil. Cuando él comienza con esa cosa de la intimidación, con postura dominante y ojos enojados, entro en pánico. Sé que es tonto. Pero en ese momento, soy una niña de diez años que solo quiere complacer a suimpenetrable padre.

Bella me miraba como a un fenómeno.

—Necesitas mucha terapia.

—Vaya, gracias. —Arranqué una bola de hierba de la tierra y la arrojé hacia ella.

—Lo siento. Pero la dinámica de tu familia está en muy mal estado. Eres prácticamente un padre para tu madre, ¡pero sigues siendo una niña intimidada con tu padre! —Micah se agitó en su corralito, y ella bajó la voz—. ¿Has pensado más en esa casa justo fuera de la ciudad que vimos?

¿La del viejo invernadero?

Dejé escapar lentamente un largo suspiro desde mis pulmones, aliviada de haber dejado atrás el tema de mi padre. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarme a él, pero hasta que tuviera una sólida, y cien por cien concreta evidencia — por ejemplo, verlos físicamente juntos con mis propios ojos— no podía hacerlo. Desafiar a mi padre iba a requerir tener pruebas, y todo lo que tenía en ese momento era una conversación incriminatoria y rumores.

Miré el cantero de flores con orgullo.

—Pienso en esa casa todo el tiempo. Puedo verme pintando todas las paredes, y tal vez colgando algunas cortinas. Me encantaría arreglar ese invernadero. Tomaría bastante trabajo serio, pero podría hacerlo.

—Podrías contratar a Edward para ayudarte. —Bella se protegió los ojos del sol—. Y el extremo sur del invernadero no tiene tantos agujeros, por lo que probablemente podrías comenzar a plantar las cosas en este sentido una vez que llegue el verano.

La idea de mudarme a esa casa de alquiler para el verano calentaba mi estómago. Tal vez si viviera alejada de mi familia, podría aprender a disfrutarlos de nuevo. Cuando viví en Seattle, hubo momentos en que realmente disfruté durante mi viaje a casa. Seguramente, ese sentimiento volvería ¿eventualmente?

—Eso sería increíble —medité felizmente—. Ahora solo tengo que proponerle la idea a mi madre sin hacerla enloquecer.

Bella deslizó sus gafas de sol fuera de la parte superior de la cabeza y hacia abajo sobre sus ojos.

—Buena suerte con eso. Digo, quizás Jacob puede ayudarte con el invernadero, también.

—Quizá sí.

—Parece bastante hábil con un martillo.

Me reí.

—Lo es.

Se apoyó en sus codos y volvió la cara hacia el sol.

—Entonces podemos sentarnos en ese nuevo césped delante de tu casa y ver a nuestros hombres sudar bajo el sol.

—Me gusta donde estás yendo con esto. —Imitando a Bella, me recosté de espalda sobre el césped y sentí la humedad a través de mi camisa—. No nos sentaremos alrededor todo el tiempo, sin embargo. ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto que no. Alguien tiene que hacer los mojitos. —Se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a mí—. Oye, ¿cómo está tu chico juguete, de todos modos? ¿Dónde está hoy? ¿Por qué también no ha venido a ayudar con mi jardín de flores?

Mi sonrisa desapareció.

—Está en Seaside. En realidad, pasó la mayor parte de la noche en el hospital.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron.

—¿Por qué?

Me froté los ojos con cansancio. Sólo de pensar en la noche que Jacob tuvo anoche, me cansé.

—Después de nuestro picnic en Munson Creek Falls, Martha lo llamó desde el carnaval. Al parecer, uno de los coches en el scrambler19 se desprendió, mientras que un niño estaba subiendo, y el brazo del chico se rompió cuando golpeó el suelo.

Bella se tapó la boca.

—Mierda. Nos montamos en esa atracción hace una semana.

—Lo sé. Jacob dice que el marido de Martha ha estado trabajando y trabajando en el mantenimiento de ese paseo, pero es más viejo que la tierra, y está listo para encontrarse con su creador.

—¿Por qué diablos seguían usando el scrambler entonces?

Me apoyé sobre los codos.

—Porque cuando el padre de Jacob reservó la feria en Seaside, prometió siete atracciones, y cuando Jacob trató de explicar al comité que uno de los paseos era demasiado viejo para funcionar, ellos amenazaron con demandar. Al parecer, el padre de Jacob le debe dinero a algunos de los propietarios de negocios en Seaside por los servicios prestados el año pasado, y estaban muy molestos con él. No dejarían a Jacob salirse del contrato, asique tenía que reparar el scrambler todas las noches.

—¿Y el coche en realidad se cayó?

—No todo el camino, pero salió parcialmente desprendido y el chico cayó. —Me imaginé la cara de Jacob mientras nos dirigíamos de vuelta de las cataratas. Su boca estaba estirada en una línea apretada, sus oscuras cejas estaban apretadas, y había golpeado el volante con impaciencia mientras volábamos por la carretera 101 de regreso a la casa de Jamie.

—Jacob me llamó ayer por la noche para ponerme al día, y parecía muy cansado. Está muy estresado. Estuvo de acuerdo en pagar los gastos médicos del niño, y ha dispuesto que los restaurantes locales le entreguen a su familia sus cenas durante la próxima semana, para quitar una carga de su madre. Se siente muy mal.

—Tendrán suerte si no son demandados —dijo Bella sombríamente.

—A eso es lo que le teme. —Me metí un rizo detrás de la oreja—. Creo que

Black´s Entertainment se irá por el retrete. Sus atracciones están gastadas y me atrevería a decir que no producen una gran cantidad de dinero, si están resolviendo todas las deudas del padre de Jacob a lo largo de la costa.

Bella se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no cierran?

—Esa es la cuestión. No lo sé. —Extendí mis manos—. Y aquí está lo bueno… nadie sabe dónde está el padre de Jacob. Todo el mundo está esperando que él llame a casa, ya que está fuera en algún tipo de recuperación de trastorno bipolar.

Las dos nos quedamos mirando el jardín de flores coloridas en un silencio reflexivo.

¿Dónde diablos estaba el padre de Jacob? ¿Y por qué Jacob aún mantenía en marcha el carnaval si se estaba yendo al retrete, y él tenía una carrera como médico esperando por él? Había muchas preguntas de las que todavía necesitaba tener respuestas. Y contra viento y marea iba a llegar al fondo de las mismas.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19

_S_onreí para mis adentros mientras dejé caer la carpeta de manila en el archivador y la cerré de golpe. Los pensamientos sobre Jacob siempre me alegraban. Había pasado la mayor parte de mi turno en el hotel evitando a mi padre de la misma manera en que la mayoría de las personas evitaban ir a la cabina asquerosa del baño público.

Tarareando, empecé a pasar por las listas de inventario, imaginando la cara sonriente de Jacob mientras lo hacía. Todavía me tomaba por sorpresa que él y yo estuviéramos juntos, y me alegré de que la novedad no hubiera desaparecido. Me encantaba pensar en Jacob al mediodía y sentir mi estómago hacer un salto mortal. Esperaba que nunca cambiara.

—¿Hey, Renesmee?

Alcé la vista para ver a Lois en la puerta, con una sonrisa curiosa en sus labios.

—Siento interrumpir tu pequeña fiesta aquí —bromeó, deslizándose a través de la puerta de la oficina. Caía la tarde, y su turno estaba empezando justo cuando el mío estaba terminando.

Me recosté sobre mi silla.

—Somos como barcos que se cruzan en la noche.

Al reírse, estallaba como palomitas de maíz. Todos esos años de fumarmentolados estaban empezando a ponerse al día con Lois.

—Eso somos. Además, hay un cliente en el mostrador que quiere reservar un bloque de habitaciones. Dice que quiere tratar contigo.

—¿Un bloque de habitaciones? —Me levanté y comencé a recoger mis cosas. Catálogos, tarjetas de acceso, mi tarjeta de presentación. Si reservaba un bloque de habitaciones, sin duda apaciguaría a mi padre. Ugh. Cualquier cosa para calmar los ánimos por unos días. El resentimiento hacia mí desde nuestra discusión el otro día estaba pesándome como una mochila llena de piedras. La mayoría de los empleados en Cullen Inn podían estar de acuerdo en que el estar en el extremo receptor de la frustración se siente casi tan bueno como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Lois asintió.

—Síp. Siete de ellas, para ser exactos.

Me miré en el espejo decorativo de la pared de la oficina. Oh, Señor. Mi cabello era oficialmente una entidad propia. Maldije en voz baja, y rápidamente lo torcí en un moño en la nuca.

—Bueno, vamos a hacer esto.

Mi expectativa se esfumó cuando salí de la oficina. Kate Jorgenson se situaba en el escritorio, golpeando las uñas con manicura francesas en la madera pulida con impaciencia. Cuando vio que me acercaba, su rostro excesivamente bronceado se estiró en una sonrisa amenazadora, y yo hice una mueca. En serio, ella estaba sola sin ayuda mantener el único salón de bronceado en Astoria a flote, y la silla de montar de piel era una prueba. De verdad, ella sola estaba manteniendo sin ayuda el único salón de bronceado en Astoria a flote, y su piel que parecía cuero era una prueba.

—Kate. —Me quedé al otro lado del escritorio frente a ella, y traté de no tener contacto visual durante mucho tiempo. Para no delatarme, y todo eso.

—Hey, Rennie. —Su voz me dio escalofríos—. Sólo quería asegurarme deque no estabas molesta por ese pequeño comentario indio que hice el otrodía.

Apreté los molares.

—Fue muy ofensivo.

Su risa rebotó por el vestíbulo como una pelota de tenis.

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en una defensora de la igualdad de derechos?

—Desde siempre —le contesté con frialdad—. No se puede ir por ahí insultando a alguien así. Esto no es 1955. Lo creas o no, pero las relaciones raciales han evolucionado a lo largo de los años.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Ya lo sé. Yo no soy racista, por amor de Dios.

—¿Entonces por qué insultaste la etnia de Martha y Jacob? —le solté a

Kate como si estuviera loca. Tal vez lo estaba. Había bebido mucho todos estos últimos años. Tal vez se había conservado en vinagre.

Ella agitó una mano con desdén.

—Estaba bromeando.

—No fue divertido. —La fulminé con la mirada. Dondequiera que Kate iba, la seguían los problemas. La quería fuera del hotel antes de que una de las paredes cediera o algo así—. Ahora, Lois dijo que estabas buscando un bloque de habitaciones.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. El aniversario de mi padre es el mes que viene, y tenemos algunos parientes que van a venir por la fiesta.

Oh, listo. Traté de no reaccionar mientras anotaba todos los detalles. Era el 35° aniversario de bodas de George y Evelyn Jorgenson, y habían reservado el Club de Leones para su fiesta. Irónicamente, Evelyn insistió que todos sus huéspedes se alojaran en el Astoria Resort mientras visitaban.

Kate y yo intercambiamos información y tarifas tensamente, sus ojos aburridos cavando agujeros en el costado de mi cabeza mientras registraba la información en el ordenador. Después de lo que pareció una hora, a pesar de que no podría haber sido mucho más de diez minutos, levanté mis ojos y forcé una sonrisa.

—El depósito va a ser el costo de una de las habitaciones, para una de las cinco noches. Sugerencias y propinas se añadirán a la factura a la salida.

Su rostro se apretó.

—¿Nos están cobrando precio completo?

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas.

—No te cobraremos los honorarios y el Internet de alta velocidad, ni la tarifa de aparcamiento, tampoco.

Hace unas semanas, les habría ofrecido el descuento por el hecho de que nuestras familias habían estado comiendo todos los domingos juntas desde hace veinticinco años. Ahora me sentía asqueada por el hecho de que estaba ofreciendo el descuento a la familia de la mujer que estaba besándose con mi padre detrás de su marido y a espaldas de mi madre.

—Parece bastante tacaño, considerando todas las cosas. —Kate recogió su bolso y las llaves del mostrador.

Quería golpearla.

—Es un generoso descuento en esta economía.

Una de sus cejas se levantó, haciendo una "V" en la frente. Kate sacó su billetera de su bolso y estampó una tarjeta dorada hacia abajo en el mostrador.

—Tienes agallas.

Tomé la tarjeta y la pasé. _No le sigas la corriente. No le sigas la corriente._

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia mí.

—¿Todavía estás saliendo con él?

—¿Saliendo con quién? —Mi voz era plana.

—El de la feria. ¿Todavía sigues haciendo caridad con él? —Kate entrecerró los ojos.

—No estoy haciendo caridad. —Le devolví la tarjeta—. En tal caso, él está haciendo caridad conmigo.

—Él está saliendo con la hija menor de Carlisle Cullen. No está haciendo caridad. Estoy bastante segura de que sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando…

—¿Qué es lo que no sabe Kate? —La voz de mi padre Jacobo detrás de mí, y miré a mis manos y luché con la urgencia de caer de bruces contra el mostrador.

—Papá. —Mi voz sonó estrangulada, y me di cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que mi pseudo-amiga estaba sonriendo con orgullo—. Kate reserva un bloque de habitaciones para la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres. Tienen algunos familiares que vienen a la ciudad.

Esperé para ver la reacción de mi padre. Un estremecimiento. Un parpadeo.

Algo que confirmara que estaba molesto por el hecho de que su amante estaba planeando una fiesta en honor de su marido. No hubo suerte. Su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo, mientras le ofrecía a Kate una encantadora sonrisa boba.

—¿Vienen Clyde y Verna? —preguntó, recostándose contra el mostrador, alisándose la corbata.

Kate asintió.

—Por supuesto. Y Jim y Patricia, también.

Mi padre mostró su risa pomposa. La que suele reservar para fiestas.

—¿Es así? No los he visto en años. Entonces, ¿de qué estaban discutiendo las dos?

Alejé la mirada.

—No estábamos...

—Sólo le estaba preguntando a Renesmee por su nuevo novio —anunció

Kate como si nada estuviera mal—. ¿No lo has conocido?

Los ojos de mi padre se helaron más.

—No hemos tenido el privilegio todavía.

Kate me guiñó un ojo.

—¿No has conocido al apuesto chico todavía? Es una pena. He oído que es bastante cautivante.

Mi padre me miró.

—¿Así es? Bueno, Renesmee aquí prometió traerlo pronto para conocerlo.

—Oh, una cena familiar. Eso será divertido. —La voz de Kate era tan asquerosamente dulce, quería vomitar—. Entonces, ¿cuándo es el gran encuentro? ¿Es bienvenida la familia extendida?

—No lo creo —le dije rápidamente, deslizando su recibo a través del mostrador.

La mano de mi padre fue a mi hombro. Era sólo para mostrar, ya que no había mucho en el afecto físico. No con su familia, de todos modos.

—¿Por qué no, gatita? Al médico no le importaría conocer a nuestros amigos más cercanos, ¿verdad?

La boca de Kate se abrió.

—¿Un doctor? Pensé que era un trabajador de la feria, Renesmee.

—Yo… —Mi boca se abrió, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta. Ahora era el momento de ser honesta, pero podía sentir el peso de la mirada de mi padre y Kate en mi cara. Se sentía tan pesada, cargada de juicio.

—Él está aparentemente trabajando en la feria de su padre temporalmente, pero trabaja como un médico en su ocupación principal. —Mi padre dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en el mostrador—. ¿No es cierto, Renesmee?

Asintiendo, aclaré mi garganta.

—Escucha, papá, yo…

—¿Le dijiste de verdad a tu papá que ese trabajador de feria es realmente un doctor? —Kate dejó caer la quijada mientras me miraba como si fuera una loca.

Asentí.

—Jacob fue a la escuela de medicina en Chicago.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —espetó Kate.

—No, no estoy mintiendo, pero él…

—¿Qué escuela en Chicago? —me cortó mi padre—. ¿U of I? ¿Loyola?

¿Rosalind Franklin?

Asentí.

—Sí, esa, pero…

—¿Tú quieres decirme que el hombre es un médico, pero está pasando su tiempo como un trabajador de feria? Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado. —Kate puso el recibo en su bolso y pasó una mano por su cabello—. Nunca he visto a un médico indio.

—¿Indio? —Mi padre frunció el ceño, la arruga en la frente arruinando supersonaje suave—. ¿Te refieres a la India oriental?

Kate volvió a reír, el sonido haciéndome retorcer el estómago.

—No, más como Hiawatha y Pocahontas, y todo lo de las plumas y esa basura de hachas de guerra.

Mi cabeza se giró en su dirección.

—Kate, santo cielo.

—¿Te refieres a que es un Nativo Americano? —Papá se vio completamente en shock. Como si hubiese anunciado que salía con un rinoceronte de dos cabezas.

—Sí. Su padre es nativo de pura sangre. Tribu Cowlitz, creo. —Me encogí de hombros—. No veo por qué es un gran problema. Pero Kate lo sigue trayendo a colación.

La mano de mi padre se apoderó de mi codo, suave pero contundente.

—¿Te refieres que estás saliendo con un médico indio?

—Quien también es un trabajador de feria —soltó Kate.

Me volteé para que mi espalda estuviera hacia ella.

—Papá, dijiste que nos viste en el muelle. ¿Por qué es nuevo para ti?

—Yo estaba a mitad de la calle. Sólo vi a un hombre con el pelo oscuro. No se me ocurrió que era indio. —Su boca se volvió una fina línea.

Miré a mi padre.

—¿Qué importa si es Nativo Americano? No me digas que eres tan racista como mucha gente en esta familia.

Su voz se convirtió en un susurro amenazante.

—No soy racista. Es que no te das cuenta en lo que estás metiendo. Lagente mira. Ellos juzgarán. Ellos…

Puse mis brazos a mis lados, golpeando sobre un recipiente de lapiceros.

—¿Por qué soy la única persona de esta familia con una opinión que es políticamente un poco correcta? Por Dios, papá, los tiempos... están cambiando.

—Por Dios santo, no me podría importar si el doctor es un…

—Nativo Americano.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Me importa en lo absoluto si el doctor es Nativo Americano. Le doné a la sociedad la Herencia Indígena Estadounidense hace tres años.

Kate cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Conozco a los Ind… los Nativos Americanos. Hay una chica que es dueña de una loción y una boutique de aceites perfumados en Portland que siempre tengo, y ella es una. No es que no vaya a su tienda debido a su raza. Caray.

—Ahora que lo pienso, tus abuelos y yo hicimos una donación al fondo de conmemoración tribal Cowlitz el otoño pasado. —El discurso de mi padre era sombrío—. Eso no quiere decir que quiero a mi hija saliendo con uno.

—¿Por qué esa es la excusa de todo el mundo? ¿Piensan que realmente esa excusa los justifica? Me refiero, si quemo un restaurant, pero dejo propina en la jarra mientras camino, ¿eso significa que no soy una pirómana? —Me volteé hacia Lois, quien estaba escribiendo en una computadora cercana—.

¿Estoy loca? ¿Escuchaste lo que están diciendo?

Ella se asomó por detrás de su monitor.

—Sí.

Abrí mis ojos en señal de frustración.

—¿Y?

Los ojos de Lois rebotaron intermediarios entre mi padre y los míos.

—Me acojo a la quinta enmienda.

Volviendo sobre mis talones, fulminé con la mirada a mi padre, que había enfrentado en toda su altura y estaba proyectando una sombra imponente sobre mí. Vi a unos pocos empleados pretender desempolvar o barrer cerca, sus posturas en un sólo lugar, esperando por el inevitable ataque que mi padre sin duda repartiría, si la historia se repetía. La rabia crepitaba en mi vientre y apreté mis manos en puños a mis costados.

¿Cómo se atreve mi padre juzgar a Jacob cuando él estaba fuertemente entretejido en su propia red de mentiras? Estaba actualmente engañando a mi madre, ¿y ahora sentía que tenía el derecho a asesorarme sobre cuáles relaciones eran la mejor opción para mí o no? Estaba delirante, y a juzgar por la mueca en su rostro, poniéndose más molesto por segundo.

Respiré hondo y bajé la voz para que fuera más difícil que Kate escuchara. Él no iba a hablar mal de mí. No esta vez.

—Tienes que revisarte a ti mismo —le susurré a la cara agitada de mi padre—. Tu vida es totalmente demasiado disfuncional para que puedas siquiera considerar un juicio sobre con quien estoy saliendo.

—Ahora tú escucha…

—No. Tú necesitas escuchar. —Imité su postura, y adecué mi voz a un susurro mortal—. Voy a traer a Jacob a casa para que lo conozcan mi mamá y tú. Porque significa algo para mí, y pienso mantenerlo alrededor. Pero... —

Sentí lágrimas de rabia en mis párpados, burlándose de mí y amenazando con derramarse—. Tienes que arreglar lo que le estás haciendo a mamá en este momento.

El reconocimiento cubrió lentamente el rostro de mi padre como unamáscara, y dejé fluir la inyección de confianza que necesitaba para decir lasiguiente frase.

—O puedes decirle tú o lo haré yo.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20

Te amo. —La voz de Jacob era gruesa y perezosa.

Sonreí para mí misma, mi mejilla contra su pecho desnudo mientras yacíamos en la litera de su remolque Airstream. Escucharle decir eso era un sonido encantador.

—También te amo —le dije.

—Sabes, cada vez que digo eso, me siento un poco mareado. —Se rió entre dientes, haciendo que su pecho saltara—. Como cuando estaba en la secundaria y le dije eso a una chica por primera vez.

Riendo, levanté la vista hacia él.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

La cara de Jacob se volvió rápidamente soñadora.

—Krystal Nubber.

—¿Qué? —Ni siquiera intenté cubrir mi risa—. ¿Krystal Nubber? Eso suena como una stripper.

—No era una stripper. Era una asistente de trigonometría de undécimo grado —explicó con una sonrisa—. Me ayudó a pasar mi prueba de unidades de círculos, y me dejó llegar a tercera base con ella.

Me tapé las orejas y empecé a cantar.

—Realmente no quiero escuchar esto.

—No seas celosa. —Jacob acarició mi pelo cariñosamente—. Ella me dejó por el capitán del equipo de béisbol, y rompió mi corazón. —¿Ella rompió tu corazón? Aw, lo siento. —Una lluvia ligera comenzó a caer, y el sonido melódico de las gotas golpeando el Airstream se hizo más y más fuerte—. Apuesto a que no te hubiera dejado si hubieras tenido esta bala de plata para seducirla.

—Probablemente no. Las damas aman el Airstream vintage, para que lo sepas.

—No lo dudo ni por un segundo. —Miré la ventana durante un latido—.

Hey, tengo que pedirte algo.

Jacob se movió, así estábamos cara a cara.

—¿Qué es?

Cuando miré en sus ojos oscuros, sentí que mi corazón se suavizó y derritió.

—Mi familia quiere conocerte. —Lo dije casi en tono de disculpa, como si le estuviera diciendo que atropellé a su cachorro esta mañana.

Las comisuras de la boca de Jacob tiraron hacia arriba.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Realmente lo siento —expliqué—. Traté de contenerlos, pero no creo que pueda mantenerlos a raya por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Por qué dices eso como si estuvieras anunciando que tienes cáncer?

Dejé caer mi rostro.

—Ugh. Porque mi familia puede ser mucho para asimilar. Y por mucho,quiero decir, mucho.

—¿Y mi familia no lo es? —Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello mientras hablaba perezosamente—. Tengo un desastre de trabajadores de carnaval, un hermano y una hermana que se beneficiarían de la Ritalina20, y una madrastra que es cuatro años y medio más joven que yo.

Levanté mi rostro y sonreí.

—Yo lo llamo empate.

—Pero, en serio, me encantaría llegar a conocer a tu familia. No me importa lo disfuncionales que puedan ser. Puedo manejar lo disfuncional. Mira a mi papá, por ejemplo. He estado esperando a que él aparezca por meses.

Me moví en una posición sentada, trayendo la sábana conmigo.

—¿Por qué sigues dirigiendo el carnaval? —Cuando me miró extrañamente, añadí—: Quiero decir, si tus atracciones y equipos se están gastando, y no estás ganando mucho dinero, entonces ¿por qué seguir adelante?

Él bajó la vista con tristeza.

—Es el negocio de mi padre. Comenzó el carnaval cuando sólo tenía veinticuatro años. Solía decir que era mi herencia.

Sonreí irónicamente.

—¿Es eso lo que tú quieres?

Los hombros de Jacob subieron y cayeron.

—No lo sé. Solía hacerlo cuando era un niño, pero mientras mayor me volvía, más me di cuenta de lo impredecible que podía ser. No sé si alguna vez querría la responsabilidad solo.

—Tú tienes la responsabilidad solo. —Hice un gesto a la ventana, hacia lacasa móvil que estaba iluminada en la oscuridad—. Estás aquí, pero tupapá no está. Eres el único dirigiendo el carnaval y apoyando a Leah y losniños.

Asintiendo, se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

—Lo sé. Pero si conocieras a mi papá, sabrías que él volverá. Con el tiempo.

Y cuando lo haga, estará devastado si yo dejo que su negocio se hunda.

Caminé con cuidado. Este era un territorio delicado.

—¿Esperas que él vuelva?

—Siempre lo hace. Eventualmente siempre vuelve a sus medicamentos, siempre se nivela, y vuelve a ser el William Black que la gente conoce y ama. —Jacob ató su cabello hacia atrás de su cara—. Esta es sólo la primera vez que ha dejado a sus empleados en tan terrible estancada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se sentó a mi lado, la sábana blanca cayendo hasta su cintura, un contraste marcado con su piel cobriza.

—Renesmee, mi padre se fue con todo el dinero de sus empleados. Hasta el último centavo de ello. —Cuando mi boca se abrió, él continuó—: Había estado teniendo problemas de dinero todo el año. Las cuentas iban sin pagar, y los acreedores estaban llamando a la puerta de noche y de día, pero siempre se había mantenido al día con la nómina. Incluso cuando él y

Leah prescindían de ella. Entonces, en febrero, las cosas se pusieron peor.

Las atracciones necesitaban ser actualizadas, y había un carnaval de

Eugene que estaba tomando todos nuestros negocios habituales.

Jacob continuó:

—Mi papá hizo promesas que no podía cumplir. Si ellos querían un cierto número de atracciones, lo escribía en el contrato, incluso si no tenía suficientes máquinas de trabajo. Entonces, cuando el carnaval llegaba a los lugares, los clientes estaban enojados. No conseguían lo que habían pagado. Leah me llamó alrededor del día de San Valentín para decirme que mi papá había dejado sus medicamentos otra vez.

—¿Él hace eso a menudo? —Me imaginé una versión mayor de Jacob, vertiendo una botella de prescripción de píldoras en el inodoro.

—Alrededor de una vez al año. Él se siente cómodo con la forma en que lo está haciendo, y se siente seguro de que puede manejar las cosas sin medicación. —Jacob me miró con una sonrisa poco entusiasta—. Yo trabajo en el campo médico. Sé lo irrealista que es eso. El trastorno bipolar, tan grave como es el de mi padre, requiere intervención médica. Estabilizadores del estado de ánimo y anti psicóticos. Sesiones regulares con un psicoterapeuta entrenado. El tratamiento de mi padre va a trompicones. Él estará completamente de acuerdo en tomar sus medicamentos y acudir a las citas de terapia durante meses, y luego cuando está en un episodio especialmente maníaco, dejará todos sus medicamentos y faltará a sus citas.

—Este episodio más reciente lo llevó a tomar todo el dinero de todas las cuentas suyas y de Leah, e irse. Le dijo a Leah algo sobre una oportunidad de inversión en Nuevo México, pero las pocas veces que hemos oído de él, ha estado en todas partes excepto en Nuevo México. California,

Nevada, Arizona. Y los empleados estaban sin pagar. Fue entonces cuando

Martha finalmente me contactó. Tenían contratos reservados, por no hablar de familias que alimentar y cuentas que pagar. Ella no sabía que más hacer, excepto llamarme —admitió finalmente Jacob.

—¿Es por eso que dejaste tu residencia? —Mi corazón se apretó.

Jacob asintió.

—Sí. Me sumergí en mi trabajo el año pasado. Hice turnos extra, dormí en mi auto en el estacionamiento del hospital. Había perdido contacto con la mayoría de mis amigos, y mi mamá y padrastro estaban preocupados por mí. Cuando Martha llamó y me pidió ayuda, eso me despertó. De repente se me ocurrió que había todo un mundo ahí afuera que me estaba perdiendo.

Había perdido amigos, y estaba perdiendo rápidamente a mi familia. Habíaperdido por completo el enfoque en lo que era importante.

Apoyé mi barbilla en mi mano.

—¿Fue entonces que decidiste regresar?

—Sí. Vendí mi condominio con bastante rapidez porque lo había puesto a un precio lo suficientemente bajo para hacer girar las cabezas, y pedí un cierre rápido. Pagué los sueldos de todos, y compré esta cosa. —Acarició la pared del remolque—. Una semana después, estaba conduciendo al oeste para llenar los zapatos de mi padre.

La presión en mi corazón se incrementó y sentí ganas de llorar.

—Jacob, ¿pagaste los salarios de todos con tu propio dinero? Hay más de treinta empleados.

Sus cejas se fruncieron y las comisuras de su boca se hicieron hacia abajo en su rostro.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Tienen familias, Renesmee. Martha y Gus se dirigían a ejecución hipotecaria, y su hija, su esposo y su nieta viven con ellos. No podía dejar que sus vidas se fueran por el inodoro, sólo porque mi papá se fue de nuevo.

Jadeé hacia él, sorprendida.

—Has reconfigurado completamente tu vida por el bien de tu padre, a pesar de que él ha hecho algo completamente irresponsable y egoísta.

—Está enfermo. —Los ojos de Jacob estaban serios—. Es difícil para la gente entenderlo. Pero yo lo entiendo. Y Leah lo entiende, la mayoría del tiempo.

Mi papá no puede evitarlo. Él volverá, eventualmente. Y yo sólo estoy tratando de asegurarme de que tiene algo a lo que volver. Aunque no sé si puedo mantener las cosas unidas por mucho más tiempo. Nos estamos hundiendo en deudas, apenas por encima del agua.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Jacob, su cálida piel como la seda contra mimejilla. Creo que lo amaba más de lo que lo hacía diez minutos antes.

Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, tiré de él para que ambos estuviéramos tumbados, mi frente presionada a su espalda, nuestras piernas entrelazadas como enredaderas. Tomé una respiración larga, memorizando su olor y sintiendo el cosquilleo de su pelo contra mi nariz.

La emoción se envolvió firmemente alrededor de mi garganta.

—¿Jacob? —dije con voz ronca.

—¿Hmm?

—Cuando esto termine… Quiero decir, cuando el carnaval cierre para siempre, cuando quiera que eso pueda ser, ¿estás planeando volver a

Chicago? ¿Terminar tu residencia? —Incluso mientras las palabras salían, mi estómago se ató en nudos y tiró de mis entrañas dolorosamente. La idea de Jacob volviendo a Chicago me hizo querer acurrucarme en una bola y gritar hasta que mi garganta estuviera en carne viva e irritada.

Un segundo pasó antes de que Jacob respondiera. Y entonces otro. Entonces otro. Me dieron ganas de llorar.

Finalmente Jacob se dio la vuelta, enfrentándome. Su ceño fruncido y la boca vuelta hacia abajo se habían ido, y las arrugas que bordeaban sus ojos profundos habían regresado. Él rozó su boca contra la mía con ternura enviando un escalofrío de emoción bailando por mi espalda.

—He descubierto que mi lugar está aquí —susurró cuando nos separamos—. Oregon es mi hogar


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21

_C_uando le entregué el sobre al hombre, pude escuchar a mi corazónlatir en mis oídos tan fuerte, que su voz casi se ahogó en ello.

Acababa de hacer un depósito de seguridad en la pequeña casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad. El dueño estaba en sus ochenta años, así que la alquilé de su hijo, quien me había prometido limpiarla y hacer algunas reparaciones pequeñas al lavabo de la cocina y el baño antes de que me mudara en ella. También discutimos la opción de un acuerdo de alquiler con opción a compra, con la esperanza de ser capaz de adquirir la casa, el invernadero, y toda la tierra que lo rodea para mí dentro de dos años.

No hace falta decir que estaba muy emocionada.

—Muy bien, entonces. Denos tres semanas para conseguir limpiarla, y luego es toda suya —dijo—. Según nuestro acuerdo, no vamos a empezar a cobrarle renta mensual hasta que se haya mudado. ¿Eso suena bien, señorita Cullen?

Le estreché la mano cordialmente.

—Suena perfecto.

Tomando un último vistazo a mi futura casa, ahogué el sonido "siiiii" que me moría de ganas de hacer, y me dirigí hacia mi auto, mis pies no del todo en el suelo. Estaba alcanzando mi propio lugar. En unas pocas semanas, estaría viviendo en mi propia casa… lejos de mis padres. Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire salado de Oregon, y me supo diez veces más dulce que cuando llegué.

—¿Disculpe, señorita? —gritó el hombre.

Me volví, mi larga falda revoloteando alrededor de mis tobillos.

—¿Sí?

Se rascó su cabeza calva.

—¿Está relacionada a los Cullen que poseen el hotel?

Tragué saliva. Si elevaba la renta sólo a causa de con quienes estaba relacionada, iba a darle una patada en la espinilla.

—Sí, señor. Mi abuelo abrió el hotel, y mi padre, Carlisle, lo dirige.

Sus cejas se elevaron en lo alto de su cabeza.

—Trabajé para su abuelo cuando era niño. Yo era un botones durante el verano antes de empezar a trabajar en el barco cangrejero del que soy capitán ahora.

Mi abuelo era un hombre viejo y hosco que había enseñado a mi padre todo lo que sabía acerca de ser un pez gordo de pueblo pequeño.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo.

Él entrecerró los ojos hacia mí.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Eché la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué está haciendo una Cullen viviendo en un lugar como éste? —Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la cabaña, en toda su gloria con la pintura descascarada y el descuidado patio—. Usted podría estar comprando uno de esos nuevos condominios que están poniendo cerca de la bahía, o en una casa en uno de los nuevos barrios de Warrenton. ¿Por qué aquí?

Pensé por un minuto. Si le dijera la verdad, podría regresar para morderme en el trasero. Él podría contarle mi razón a una persona, que podría mencionársela a otra, y luego a otra, y antes de darme cuenta, mi padre recibiría una buena dosis de la traición de una hija con su café mañanero con leche en Starbucks.

Pero, por otro lado, había pasado veintiocho años de ser la tímida hija hermética que mi padre esperaba que fuera. Nadie sabía que Carlisle Cullen era el hijo de puta más frío de este lado del Columbia, y que mi madre comenzó a auto medicarse un régimen de cócteles a las dos de la tarde. Nadie sabía que se consideraban perfectamente bien rodeados y mundanos, simplemente porque viajaban una vez al año y donaban a un puñado de organizaciones benéficas étnicas.

Me enfadé.

—Necesito un lugar que no tenga nada que ver con mi familia, o que ni siquiera se parezca a algún lugar en la que mi familia estaría. Este lugar será todo mío, señor. Completamente mío.

Él pareció sorprendido. Probablemente estaba esperando que yo le dijera que en cuanto me cambiara de alquilar el lugar a comprarlo, iba a nivelarlo y construir un palacio de tres pisos modernos que dé al agua. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera evidente por la expresión de determinación en mi cara que no tenía intención de hacerlo.

—Puedo respetar eso. —Deslizó su maltratada gorra de los Oregon Ducks de nuevo en su cabeza y me ofreció una sonrisa—. Estoy ansioso por alquilarle, señorita Cullen.

Yo era el único cliente en la boutique de decoraciones de interiores en

Marine Drive, por lo que el propietario simplemente me sonrió desde detrás de su libro, y me fui a mi propia suerte mientras vagaba alrededor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un profundo y rico color rojo, y los pisos de madera crujieron bajo cada uno de mis pasos. Blancas luces de Navidad se alineaban en las vigas de madera en el techo, y en lugar de estantes con todos los bienes, había armarios de aspecto tosco con bordes lijados y pintura astillada. La sensación era rústica y acogedora, y era exactamente como yo quería que fuera mi tienda de flores algún día.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Mi tienda de flores. No sabía cuándo iba a suceder, pero estaba más cerca que nunca. Ahora sólo tenía que empezar a elegir muebles para mi casa nueva. Por desgracia, necesitaría todo, pero no tenía el dinero para mucho más que una pieza a la vez. Oí la campanilla de la puerta sonar mientras vagaba a la sección de muebles calmadamente.

Decidí comenzar con una cama. La que estaba usando en casa de mis padres era la cama con dosel de hierro forjado en la que había dormido desde mi adolescencia, y una vez que había superado mi obsesión con los cuentos de hadas, la novedad había pasado rápidamente. En la esquina de la tienda vi exactamente lo que quería, y fui directo hacia ella. Estaba hecha de enebro entretejido, sus pies y cabeceras entretejidas a partir de piezas de madera clara y oscura. En la parte superior había un edredón hecho a mano con parches rojo, amarillo y verdes formando el patrón de un anillo de matrimonio; y un puñado de cojines de pana que parecían flores.

Era lo contrario del estilo de mi madre. Ella lo habría llamado "rústico de mal gusto", pero a mí me encantó. Era la cama perfecta para mi cabaña en el bosque.

—¿Señora? —grité. Podía escuchar a algunas mujeres charlando en la parte delantera de la tienda—. ¿Puedo comprar esta cama, y establecer la entrega para un par de semanas a partir de ahora?

—¡Claro! —respondió la vendedora—. Sólo necesito su dirección y un tiempo preferente de entrega. Mi marido hace las entregas tres veces a la semana.

—Genial. —Toqué la cabecera de mi cama por última vez, y me dirigí hacia la parte delantera—. Voy a asegurarme de reunirme con él en mi casa. Las escaleras son un poco difíciles, y él podría necesitar ayuda para pasar la cama alrededor de la esquina.

—¿Estás comprando una nueva cama?

Me quedé helada. Oh, diablos. Alice estaba aquí.

Me di vuelta y sonreí justo cuando Rosalie se paseaba por detrás de ella.

Genial. El doble de placer.

—Chicas, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? —pregunté con voz temblorosa.

Alice se echó hacia atrás su cabello brillante, revelando sus pendientes de diamantes y la tonalidad verdosa de su piel.

—Muebles para el cuarto de juegos. Mamá quiere que consiga algunas ideas de lo que me gusta, para que ella pueda empezar a planificar.

Miré hacia abajo en su vientre, el cual todavía estaba completamente plano.

—Tu bebé es aproximadamente del tamaño de un oso de gomita, y ella ya te está haciendo planificar su cuarto de juegos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero ya conoces a mamá.

—Y tiene que hacer algo, ya que no le permites hacer tu dormitorio. — Rosalie pasó velozmente por delante de nosotras, un borrón de seda y cachemir.

—Bueno, es obvio que eso ha cambiado —señaló Alice—. Porque

Renesmee está comprando muebles. Y van a ser entregados en un par de semanas.

—Vaya. No eres la Pequeña Señorita Fisgona. —Rosalie volvió al mostradory miró al pedido que la vendedora estaba llenando—. Mierda, Rennie.

¿Estás comprando una cama?

Alice se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Cuál?

La vendedora sonrió y señaló a la esquina de la tienda.

—Ella está comprando la de enebro entretejido en la esquina.

Las cabezas de mis dos hermanas se lanzaron en la dirección que ella señalaba, y la boca de Alice inmediatamente se abrió.

—Eso es ridículamente feo.

—¡Alice! —Miré a la vendedora, y añadí—: Lo siento. Es una hermosa cama.

Ella frunció el ceño ante Alice y volvió al pedido.

—No, lo digo en serio. Esa cama es horrible. Mamá nunca te permitirá tener eso. —Alice pasó sus delgados dedos a lo largo de un despliegue de velas hechas a mano.

—Me gusta —le dije con voz débil.

—Oh, no lo sé. —Rosalie deslizó sus gafas de sol de gran tamaño por encima de su nariz, y estudió la cama—. Es en cierto modo linda. Como de aspecto rústico y pueblerino. Absolutamente tú, Renesmee. —Ella dio unas palmaditas en mi hombro como para confirmarlo.

La vendedora fulminó a mis hermanas.

—¿Puedo obtener su dirección, por favor?

La miré y me detuve, con la boca abierta. Santo cielo, ¿estaba realmente así de temerosa de mi familia?

Alice gimió.

—Dios mío, Rennie. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante la vendedora—. Lo siento. Siempre ha sido un poco retardada.

—No lo he sido. —Mi voz salió un poco más chillona de lo que pensaba.

—Su dirección es 476…

—No. —Aferré el brazo de Alice, y miré a Rosalie, quien me observaba por encima de sus gafas de sol—. No ahí. Es… en realidad es… um, 1722 Elderberry Lane.

—¿Quién vive ahí? —preguntó Alice.

La boca de Rosalie se crispó.

—¿Es donde vive tu novio? ¿Le vas a comprar una cama nueva?

¿Rompieron la vieja? —Ella resopló ante su propia broma.

—Cállate —le susurré a ella.

—Nuestro tiempo de entrega es entre las nueve am y el mediodía. ¿Va a estar en casa en ese momento? —La vendedora me sonrió.

—Sí, está bien. —Miré a mis hermanas tímidamente—. Voy a estar allí.

Alice golpeó sus uñas sobre el mostrador.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Le entregué a la vendedora mi tarjeta de crédito, y respiré hondo.

—Las sábanas también, por favor. Escuchen, chicas, me voy a mudar.

—¿Que tú qué? —Rosalie se arrancó sus gafas de sol de la cara.

Alice dio un paso más cerca de mí.

—¿Te estás mudando con el feriante?

La miré fijamente.

—Él tiene un nombre.

—Oh, lo que sea. —Alice agitó la mano en mi cara—. De todos modos, ¿te estás mudando con él? ¿Mamá y papá lo saben?

—No me estoy mudando con él. —Rápidamente firmé el recibo que la vendedora me entregó, le di las gracias, y luego llevé a mis hermanas a través de la puerta de la tienda hasta la acera—. Escuchen, ustedes dos necesitan calmarse. Me están volviendo loca.

Las cejas de Alice se elevaron a lo alto de su frente.

—Cuidado, Rennie.

Ignorándola, continúe:

—Estoy alquilando la casa vieja con los invernaderos detrás de ella. La que está justo afuera de la ciudad.

—¿Los apartamentos? —Alice frotó su estómago.

—No. Dije la casa.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—¿La de los invernaderos?

Sentí ganas de gritar. ¿Estaban escuchándome en absoluto?

—Esa es la única —dije con firmeza.

—Ese lugar es un tugurio. ¿Por qué quieres vivir allí? —Alice abrió su bolso y sacó su brillo labial—. Ugh. Este embarazo me está haciendo estragos. Sin importar lo que haga, estoy siempre verde.

Rosalie le dio un codazo.

—Alice, enfócate. Renesmee acaba de decir que se está mudando en esa pocilga con el feriante.

—No lo hice. —Me froté los ojos. Sentía un dolor de cabeza por llegar—. Voya alquilar la casa sola. Va a ser mi casa, no de Jacob.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—No. No estamos allí todavía. Tal vez vamos a estar algún día, pero todavía no. Me voy a mudar fuera porque necesito un poco de espacio.

—¿Qué? ¿Has dicho que necesitas más espacio? ¿De qué? —Los ojos de

Alice se movieron desde su compacto a mi cara, y luego de vuelta otra vez—. A mamá le va a dar un ataque al respecto.

—No hay manera que papá vaya a pagar por ese lugar. —Rosalie cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿De dónde viene esto?

—No le estoy pidiendo a papá que pague por ello. —Sobresalí mi barbilla ante mi hermana—. Dejé el depósito de mi propia cuenta, y sólo utilicé mi tarjeta de crédito para pagar por la cama.

—Ni siquiera me hagas empezar hablar de esa horrible cama. —Alice arrugó la nariz.

La fulminé con la mirada.

—Escuchen, necesito que ambas mantengan esto para ustedes mismas por un tiempo.

—Oh, así que te vas a mudar, lo cual va a destruir a mamá, ¿y se supone que sólo vamos a mantener la boca cerrada al respecto? —Alice cerró el compacto de golpe, y lo dejó caer en su bolso—. Tienes que estar bromeando.

Sentí que se me revolvió el estómago. Mis padres sabrían antes de que yo llegara a casa.

—Por favor, háganlo por mí. Quiero decirles yo misma.

Alice bufó.

—Ellos van a enloquecer. ¿Por qué demonios quieres sacudir el bote?

Rosalie examinó mi cara durante unos pocos segundos.

—Sabes, creo que ella tiene razón.

Alice levantó las manos hacia mí.

—¿Lo ves? Rosalie está de acuerdo.

—No, quiero decir, Renesmee tiene razón —aclaró Rosalie.

Alice se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Rose, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Ya sabes lo mal que mamá estuvo cuando Renesmee se mudó a Seattle por la escuela, y luego se mudó con Lance en vez de volver a casa. Se quedó en cama por un mes.

Me quejé.

—Así es como mamá lidia con todo. —La boca de Rosalie formó una línea. Ella lo hace porque papá nunca le presta atención a menos que esté amenazando con saltar de un puente o algo así.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de par en par. Nos dirigíamos a territorio desconocido. Este era el tema que nunca abordábamos durante nuestras raras sesiones "de chácharas entre hermanas". Bueno, está bien, así que en realidad nunca teníamos sesiones de cháchara entre hermanas, pero no íbamos a discutir de este tema. Nunca.

—Renesmee viviendo en casa ha sido lo mejor para mamá —regañó

Alice—. Papá está ocupado dirigiendo un hotel, ¿recuerdas?

Rosalie se burló.

—Por favor. Él la evita. Y con Renesmee en casa distrayéndola, puede salirse con la suya ignorándola.

Mis ojos se abrieron en la dirección de Rosalie. ¿Estaba realmente deacuerdo conmigo?

—No puedo creer que dijeras eso —resopló Alice. Ella siempre había ganado la admiración de nuestro padre corriendo en maratones y casándose con un hombre con una cuenta bancaria fuerte.

—Oh, por favor, Alice. Ni siquiera tú puedes fingir que es una buena idea para Renesmee vivir con nuestros padres por el resto de su vida. Por Dios, ella no es una niñera. ¿Por qué no habría de vivir en su propia casa si ella quiere?

Mi corazón se hinchó.

—Exactamente.

Los ojos de Alice rebotaron entre nosotros un par de veces.

—Oh. Lo entiendo. ¿Ahora ustedes dos son B.F.F21? Genial. Eso es simplemente genial. —Ella se acercó a mi cara—. No te importa mamá en absoluto, ¿verdad? Esto es increíblemente egoísta, Renesmee. ¿Quién va a mantener un control sobre mamá?

Gemí.

—No lo sé. ¿Papá? O, el cielo prohíba que mamá se cuide sola. O, ¿qué hay de ustedes dos?

—Ella tiene dos niñas, y estoy actualmente ocupada haciendo crecer un ser humano, ¿por si no lo habías olvidado? No es que tú lo entenderías después de todo. —Alice sopló el flequillo fuera de su frente—. Eres la única que no tiene vida, Renesmee. No entiendo por qué no puedes ser la que se quede en casa con ella. No es como si tuvieras otra cosa que hacer.

Me sentí como si me hubieran dado una bofetada. Di un paso lejos de

Alice.

—Eso fue innecesario. Y tengo una vida. Podría haberme tomado un tiempopara conseguirla, pero tengo una ahora.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer lo que le pide y mantener la boca cerrada dijo Rosalie sobre las dos—. Son las noticias de Renesmee. Y tenemos que dejar que ella diga. —Cuando Alice abrió la boca para protestar, Rosalie levantó la mano—. No es su responsabilidad vivir en casa como una solterona por el resto de su vida porque nuestra madre es emocionalmente inestable.

—Voy a decirles. Prometo que lo haré —añadí rápidamente—. Sólo tengo que esperar el momento justo, porque papá y yo estamos en una especie de desacuerdo en estos momentos.

—¿Por qué? —exigió Rosalie.

—Porque ella está durmiendo con un feriante. —La voz de Alice tenía un borde enojado.

—Maldita sea, Alice. Cállate.

Rosalie rodó sus ojos.

—Le puedes decir a mamá y papá tú misma. Alice y yo vamos a mantener la boca cerrada, ¿no es así?

Alice carraspeó.

Reajusté mi bolso en mi hombro y me dirigí hacia mi auto, furiosa.

—Gracias. Voy a ocuparme de ello pronto, lo prometo.

—Bueno, será mejor —gritó Alice detrás de mí—. Porque a mamá y papá no les va a gustar el hecho de que te estás mudando, especialmente sobre tu elección en los hombres. Ya están cuestionando tu cordura últimamente,

Renesmee. Toda esta cosa del feriante está avergonzando a toda la familia, y ahora te estás mudando a una choza en las afueras del pueblo. ¿Qué?

¿Quieres ser considerada pobre basura blanca?

Me froté mis ojos de nuevo. La tensión comenzaba a hacer a mi cabezapalpitar.

—¿Quieres dejar de fastidiarla? —Rosalie dio un paso hacia mí, con los hombros cayendo por debajo de su conjunto de suéter de Nordstrom—.

Escucha, Alice tiene razón. A mamá y papá no les va a gustar esto. Ni un poco.

Apreté mi mandíbula, mis dientes presionándose entre sí para reprimir las malas palabras que quería decir.

—Ambos van a lanzar ataques. Ya lo sabes. —Ella extendió la mano y tocó mi brazo cuando empecé a alejarme de ella—. Y esta relación que tienes con el feriante...

—Jacob. —Me elevé en toda mi estatura—. Su nombre es Jacob Black.

Ella sonrió con paciencia.

—Esta relación con él significa algo para ti, ¿no es así? No es sólo una manera de enfurecer a mamá y papá, ¿no?

—No soy una adolescente. —Un auto pasó, el sonido elevándose y cayendo como una ola—. Estoy saliendo con Jacob porque él es un buen hombre, y estamos enamorados. Esto no es una broma. No importa lo que piensen los demás. Nunca he sido tan feliz.

—Hubo un tiempo en que me sentí de esa manera —suspiró Rosalie—.

Atrapada en el amor. Mi estómago giraba cuando él estaba cerca, y cuando estábamos separados, me sentía como que podía acurrucarme en una pelota y morir. Me hizo reír tanto, que mis costados dolían. Y cuando estábamos juntos, me sentía tan hermosa. Nunca me he sentido así desde entonces.

Miré a mi hermana. No me podía imaginar un momento en que ella se sintiera nada menos que superior, pero estaba viendo un lado diferente de ella.

—¿Eso fue cuando tú y Todd se conocieron?

Los ojos de Rosalie se humedecieron un poco.

—No. Esto fue antes de Todd. Su nombre era Owen. Fue en el verano después de graduarme de la secundaria, y él llegó a la ciudad para trabajar en el barco de cangrejos de su abuelo. Pasamos juntos todo el verano.

Noche y día, en cualquier momento que no estuviera en ese barco, estábamos envueltos en los brazos del otro.

Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Cuando Rosalie se graduó de la escuela secundaria, yo había tenido tan solo once años de edad, y apenas prestaba atención a su vida amorosa. El único hombre que recuerdo que Rosalie trajo era robo-Todd.

—No me acuerdo de un Owen —le dije.

—No lo harías. Sólo lo llevé una vez, y tú y Alice estaban en la playa con la abuela y el abuelo. —Sus ojos se volvieron fríos—. Mamá y papá tomaron un vistazo de él en su ropa de trabajo y botas, y lo rechazaron de buenas a primeras. Dijeron que no era adecuado, y que la gente hablaría. Les recordé que el setenta y cinco por ciento de Astoria trabaja en barcos de pesca, pero dijeron que nosotros los Cullens tenemos una cierta reputación que mantener.

Me estremecí. Sonaba tan familiar, y me dieron ganas de llorar.

—Conocí a Todd en el hotel dos semanas después de que me hicieron romper con Owen. Papá me lo presentó. Se alojaba en el hotel mientras hacía algún tipo de capacitación tecnológica en Warrenton. Era exactamente lo que querían para mí. Conservador, responsable, rico. Yo no lo podía soportar al principio, y en realidad lloré en nuestra primera cita.

Extrañaba a Owen. Quería a Owen. —Ella se limpió los ojos con rapidez—. Pero Todd creció en mí. Y con el tiempo aprendí a amarlo. No de la misma manera en que amé a Owen. Yo lo amaba locamente, y sin abandono. Hubiera caminado sobre brasas por él. ¿Pero Todd? Me gustaba Todd por ser predecible y sensible. Me sentía segura con él. Y lo quería porque mamá y papá lo preferían tanto. Además, ahora tengo a Emily y Cami, y una gran vida.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? —pregunté.

La mano de Rosalie revoloteó hasta su cabello, asegurándose de que todavía estaba perfectamente en su lugar.

—No lo sé. Sólo quiero que sepas que sí, mamá y papá van a enloquecer cuando se enteren de que te estás mudando, y sí, papá y mamá no están felices de que estés saliendo con Jacob. Pero, a veces hay cosas más importantes que hacer que complacer a mamá y papá. Porque, si te pasas la vida entera complaciendo a mamá y papá, vas a terminar renunciando a lo que realmente te hace realmente feliz. Y no creo que sea un sacrificio que valga la pena hacer, Renesmee.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Está bien.

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

—Sólo diles. Pronto. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo haré —prometí. Había una nueva sensación que flotaba en el aire entre Rosalie y yo. ¿Respeto, comprensión? No estaba segura de lo que era, pero me gustaba.

—Rose, ¿vamos a volver ahí y escoger muebles del cuarto o qué? —La voz de Alice corta en el momento como un cuchillo de cocina gigante a través de un melón—. Porque estoy gestando mientras hablamos aquí.

Rosalie rodó sus ojos.

—¿Segura que no quieres unirte a nosotras, Rennie? Seguro que es un gas.

—Nunca en tu vida. —Abrí mi auto, subí y miré a mi hermana mayor—.

Gracias, Rose.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 22

Y justo aquí, voy a poner una mesa de restaurante con sillas.

Jacob miró al rincón de la cocina y asintió.

—Uh huh. Te veo sentada ahí con tu desayuno cada mañana. Con un gato ronroneando a tus pies.

Arrugué mi cara.

—¿Gatos?

Él tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

—¿Eres más amante de los perros? De acuerdo, entonces tu caniche, Fi Fi, estará ladrando a tus pies…

—¿Un caniche? —me burlé—. ¿Crees que soy una persona de caniches?

¿Mis hermanas? Sí, definitivamente amantes de los caniches. Pero ¿yo? Ni loca.

Pensó por un momento.

—Está bien, está bien. Déjame ver si puedo corregir esto. Estarás sentada en tu mesa de restaurante en la mañana con tu San Bernardo babeando sobre tus pies mientras saboreas tu bagel.

—¿Un San Bernardo? ¿Crees que soy del tipo de chicas de un San

Bernardo? ¿Por qué no un schnauzer? ¿O un Terrier Escocés?

La risa de Jacob retumbó en su pecho mientras serpenteábamos hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

—Está bien, muéstrame tu invernadero. Quiero ver a dónde empezarás tu negocio. —Su sonrisa mostró sus dientes relucientes mientras cruzábamos la hierba húmeda.

—¿De verdad crees que debo hacer esto? ¿Abrir mi propia tienda de flores?

—Tiré mi cabello en una cola de caballo, que él aflojó rápidamente y metió sus dedos entre mi cabello.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, acariciando mi cuello—. Es tu sueño. Tú debes hacer que suceda.

Me estremecí de alegría.

—Da miedo. Hacer algo así por mi cuenta.

Jacob se inclinó hacia atrás para poder mirarme a los ojos.

—Yo creo en ti.

Lo dejé entrar por la puerta de vidrio chirriante.

—Bien, entonces este es el invernadero. Los propietarios van a sustituir las ventanas y los ventiladores, pero los cristales serán mi responsabilidad.

Haré verdes y follaje aquí. —Hice un gesto a la parte delantera de la gigante estructura y luego señalé la parte de atrás—. Y voy a producir brotes allí, donde es más cálido. Quiero empezar con paisajismo. Centros, alrededor de la ciudad. Luego con el tiempo, tendré mi propia tienda y haré arreglos de corte.

Él miró a su alrededor con admiración.

—Parece prometedor.

Estuve de acuerdo. Claro, para el ojo inexperto, este invernadero se veía como una masa en mal estado de madera y vidrio, pero para mí, eraprecioso. En mi mente, pude ver las filas y filas de flores de todos loscolores, las macetas de helechos, ruscus y hiedra jaspeada. Sabía que mellevaría tiempo construir una clientela, pero no me preocupaba. Tenía unmontón de tiempo. Mientras mis manos estuvieran en la tierra, y mis dedosestuvieran verdes por recortar tallos, yo sería feliz como una lombriz.

Cuando serpenteamos nuestro camino hacia el patio trasero, nos quedamos mano a mano frente a la casa. Jacob escuchó pacientemente mientras yo describía los grandes planes que tenía para cada uno de los macizos de flores, así como las macetas debajo de cada ventana.

—Y debajo de la ventana del dormitorio, plantaré... espera, ¿cuál es tu flor favorita? —le pregunté.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Me gusta cualquier cosa que tú escojas.

Me deslicé a su lado.

—Vamos. Sígueme la corriente. Quiero que despiertes viendo tus flores favoritas cuando pases la noche aquí.

Una de las cejas oscuras de Jacob se elevó en su frente.

—Ya me estás invitando a dormir.

—Bueno, compré una cama nueva. —Me reí de mi propia broma.

Jacob presionó un sonoro beso al lado de mi cara.

—En ese caso, me gustan los crisantemos. Mi mamá los planta en su jardín y siempre me han gustado.

—Crisantemos serán. —Le di un asentimiento definitivo.

—Ahora, ¿qué pasa con esa habitación? —Señaló a la siguiente ventana.

—Estaba pensando en convertirla en mi oficina, o tal vez un cuarto dehuéspedes.

Pensó por un momento.

—Con el tiempo podría ser un cuarto de niños.

Sentí a mi corazón encogerse en el pecho. Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me acerqué a través del jardín con Bella. La habitación en sí estaba pintada de un amarillo soleado, y su ventana daba al invernadero y al frondoso bosque detrás de él. Era la habitación que recibía más luz en toda la casa, y yo ya había tenido visiones de poner una cuna blanca al lado de la ventana, para que mi futuro bebé —si alguna vez había uno— pueda mirar la vista saturada con colores ricos a primera hora de la mañana.

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas.

—Sí. Eso estaría bien, también.

Jacob se movió de modo que estaba detrás de mí, con sus dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y la barbilla apoyada en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Con el tiempo vamos a tener que hacer un dormitorio de ese ático.

Lo miré con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Debido a que cuando venga el próximo bebé, vamos a necesitar otro cuarto —me dijo simplemente.

—¿Otro bebé?

—Sí. Odiaba ser hijo único. Hay que tener por lo menos tres.

—¿Tres?

—Dos niños y una niña. O tal vez dos niñas y un niño. —Me besó en lasien—. Espero que tengan tu cabello.

No podía estar segura, pero en ese momento creo que mi útero se contrajo.

¿Estaba realmente de pie fuera de la casa de mis sueños, al lado de mi invernadero soñado, hablando de tener una familia con mi hombre ideal?

Miré a mi alrededor, esperando a que mi sueño se disolviera, pero en cambio, los árboles y la maleza eran más frescos y verdes que nunca.

Me eché a reír.

—Esta conversación se volvió demasiado seria.

—Lo siento. No quería sonar muy fuerte. —Jacob soltó mi cintura y me miró—. Se siente como que hemos estado juntos mucho más tiempo del que hemos estado. A veces sueño despierto.

—Lo sé. Yo también. —Mi corazón estaba latiendo como el bajo en una canción electro—. Tal vez algún día algo de esto sucederá.

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

—Me gusta pensar que sí.

Me paré en la punta de mis dedos de los pies y apreté mi boca contra la suya.

—Eres increíble —le susurré cuando nos separamos.

La frente de Jacob se apoyó contra la mía, y tomó mi cara con dulzura.

—Tú también. Ahora, vamos a comprar el almuerzo para celebrar. ¿Tienes hambre?

Me apoyé en su palma.

—Podría comer.

—Entonces voy a llevarte a The Bow. —Puso un último beso en la punta demi nariz—. He oído que tienen vieiras que harán que tus ojos no puedanapartar la vista.

—Bueno, nada más lejos de mi intención que ignorar el atractivo de vieiras orgásmicas.

—Entonces, vamos. —Él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, y me llevó a su camioneta—. ¿Cuándo te mudarás a la casa?

Me metí por la puerta que sostenía abierta para mí.

—Tres semanas. Me dijeron que podía pintar las paredes de cualquier color que quiera. Ya he elegido todos los colores.

—Me gusta pintar. Yo te ayudaré. —Jacob encendió el motor de la camioneta, y salimos por la carretera, haciendo nuestro camino hacia Astoria mientras que la radio sonaba. Miré su perfil mientras conducía. Era un hombre tan hermoso. Su estructura ósea lo hacía parecer como si hubiera sido tallado en madera, una estatua formal de la masculinidad. Pero lo más hermosa de Jacob era lo que había dentro. Lo que había dentro era más exquisito que lo que había visto en ningún hombre, nunca.

Aparcamos la camioneta por la calle del restaurante y caminamos de la mano a lo largo de la acera.

—Realmente espero que te guste este lugar. —Jacob charlaba alegremente mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta—. Si es bueno, voy a tener que traer a mi padrastro y a mi madre aquí cuando vengan.

—¿Cuándo van a venir a visitar? —pregunté.

Jacob lanzó una sonrisa de felicidad hacia mí.

—Están pensando en venir este verano. Les hablé de ti. Quieren conocerte.

Rubor cubría mis mejillas.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. —Sus dedos le dieron un apretón cálido a los míos—. Creoque ellos están felices de que siga adelante.

—No puedo esperar para conocerlos. Espero caerle bien a tu madre.

Los ojos de Jacob reflejaban la luz cálida y dorada que entraba por la ventana del restaurante mientras él se apoderó de la manija de la puerta.

—Por supuesto que le caerás bien. Ella te amará. Yo lo hago.

Sonreí y miré por encima del hombro a las ventanas en la parte delantera del restaurante.

—Hay un montón de gente allí, deberíamos haber hecho una reservación…

Mi voz se apagó y un silbido de aire escapó de mis pulmones. Allí, hacia la esquina del comedor —pero aún visibles desde la ventana— estaban sentados mi padre y Evelyn. Sus cabezas estaban muy juntas y ella sonreía por algo que mi padre le había dicho. Y mierda... mi padre también sonreía.

Mis ojos se bajaron sólo una fracción de pulgada, y mi estómago inmediatamente se retorció dolorosamente. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas encima de la mesa, de la misma forma que lo estaban las mías y las de Jacob. Justo cuando mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a sus caras, mi padre se inclinó hacia Evelyn, dándole un beso en la boca con una ternura que normalmente reserva para... bueno, nadie.

Quería correr en la dirección opuesta y nunca mirar hacia atrás. Esta era la prueba que había estado esperando. Escrito en blanco y negro justo frente a mi cara. Pero yo no podía moverme. Jacob trató de tirar de mí a través del umbral del restaurante, pero yo estaba congelada en el lugar. Congelada por la visión de la boca de mi padre en la de su amante. Era un espectáculo repulsivo. No podía soportarlo. Sentí náuseas. Solté la mano de Jacob retrocedí.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Qué pasa?

Mis ojos estaban fijos en mi padre y Evelyn cuando retrocedí.

—Yo... tengo que ir a casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Jacob tomó mi codo y juntó nuestros cuerpos otra vez—.

Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma. Dime qué está mal.

—Me siento mal. —No era una mentira. La visión me hacía sentir enferma—. Tengo que ir a casa, Jacob. Lo siento mucho. No me siento bien.

Sus ojos se suavizaron.

—Eso fue de repente. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Negué con la cabeza y aparté mis ojos lejos de la escena en el interior. Me dolía el corazón por mi madre. Yo ya sabía que sucedía, pero hasta ahora, había estado basado en rumores. Esta fue la prueba que había estado esperando. Ahora lo tenía, y tenía que decidir qué hacer con ella.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 23

_E_vité a mi papá durante tres días completos después de verlo en The Bow con Evelyn. No era algo difícil de hacer. Él nunca estaba en casa, y en el trabajo, simplemente me dedicaba a trabajar y trabajaba como perro. Tanto como yo parecía no estar disfrutando, me dejó sola. Después de la mañana que Kate reservó esos cuartos en el hotel, él había estado tan comprometido a ignorarme como yo lo estaba.

Pero ahora tenía la prueba viviente, y respirando, que había estado buscando. Y no tenía opción sino decirle a mi mamá. Sería equivocado ocultar algo así de ella por más tiempo. Lo cual es el por qué le había pedido a Lois que cubriera mi turno el domingo siguiente, así podía pasar el día con mi madre. Iba a despertarme temprano, hacer crepas caseras y té, su favorito, luego nos sentaríamos, solas y le confesaría todo lo que sabía.

Sabía que iba a llorar. Y sabía que le gustaría más que nada negarlo. Pero me quedaría con ella, sosteniendo su mano, hasta que lo aceptara. Qué haría mi madre después de que lo averiguara estaba más allá de mí, sin embargo, esperaba que significara que cambiaría prontamente las cerraduras de la casa y enviaría a mi padre a empacar, pero la conocía mejor para tratar de persuadirla en cualquier dirección. Mi mamá iba a tener que pasar por esa decisión ella misma. Me había tomado mi tiempo en decirle lo que estaba pasando, así que podía tomarse su tiempo en decidir cuál era el próximo paso. No había apuro.

Bueno, al menos yo no creía que lo hubiera. Hasta que mi mamá anuncióque había invitado a toda la familia a reunirnos para cenar, y que sesuponía que trajera a Jacob para que todos lo conocieran.

—Ya está arreglado. Toda la familia está siguiendo adelante con esto. —Me había dicho ella—. Todos están ansiosos, no los dejes embarcados.

_Sí. Sin presión._

Cuando entré en la casa esa noche, estaba viva con todos los preparativos que se estaban haciendo. Imelda y varios del servicio de comida se movían alrededor de la cocina y el comedor, arreglando la porcelana china buena y la mejor cubertería de mi madre, mientras el aroma de comida gourmet costosa flotaba de brillantes platos con bordes de plata. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces. Las abatibles habían sido puestas en la mesa de caoba pulida de mi madre, y habían sido colocadas para quince personas. Las velas estaban encendidas en todas partes, y platos de cristal para bocados colocados dispersos por las superficies alrededor de la casa.

—¿Mamá? —llamé, por encima del sonido de la música de violín siendo dirigida a través del sonido envolvente en el primer piso. Tropecé con el borde de una silla que había sido movida de lugar para hacer espacio a la mesa conteniendo el mini bar. Oh, Señor. Ella se había sobrepasado.

—¿MAMÁ?

Mi madre entró en la habitación, sus favorecedores pantalones de seda color crema crujiendo suavemente mientras se movía.

—Oh, ahí estás, querida. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

Coloqué mi bolso en un escabel, pero rápidamente lo levanté cuando ella me frunció el ceño.

—Estaba en el trabajo. ¿Qué está pasando?

Ella sonrió tensamente.

—¿Vas a usar eso?

Miré a mi falda y camisa polo con la insignia del hotel.

—No. Acabo de llegar a casa. Voy a ir a cambiarme.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. —Entró campante en el comedor y yo la seguí—.

¿Dónde está tu joven, querida?

—Él todavía está en el trabajo —le dije.

—¿En el trabajo? ¿Por qué cielos estaría aún en el trabajo? —Mi madre se retorcía las manos—. Tengo a quince personas que vienen a conocerlo.

—No sabíamos de la cena hasta esta mañana. —La seguí mientras revoloteaba de una habitación a otra, ajustando candelabros y arreglos florales—. ¿Quién demonios viene a cenar? Sólo hay cinco personas en nuestra familia. —Ella me miró, por lo que añadí—. Está bien, con Robo- Todd, Onni, y las chicas, sólo hay once personas viniendo.

Hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Invité al Pastor Harrison.

—¿Invitaste al pastor de la iglesia a la que vas dos veces al año? —chillé—.

¿Por qué demonios harías eso?

—Debido a que no todos los días mi hija ermitaña trae a casa a un médico.

—Se rió de su propia broma.

—Yo no soy una ermitaña. —Podía sentir el sudor deslizándose bajo mis brazos—. ¿Y por qué infiernos necesitaríamos un pastor? ¿En caso de que mi novio decida que quiere tomar los votos después de la sopa?

—No seas dramática.

—¿A quién más invitaste?

Recogió una pelusa invisible del mantel.

—Invité a los Jorgenson, por supuesto. Y Kate quería acompañarnos para conocer a tu nuevo galán.

—¿Qué? —Mi voz era chillona. Me sentí como si estuviera al borde de unataque de pánico—. Mamá, tienes que estar bromeando. No dijiste que erauna cena. Dijiste que era una cena familiar. Hay una gran diferencia.

—No la hay. —Ella alcanzó a verse en el espejo, y se limpió su delineador de ojos.

—Tú podrías haber cocinado espagueti o algo así. Abrir una lata de Ragu.

Eso habría estado bien.

—Oh, lo que sea. No somos basura blanca.

Me di una palmada en la frente. Esto era un desastre. ¿Ella había llamado a un maldito servicio de comida? ¿E invitó a los Jorgenson? ¿Estaba loca?

—Mamá, esto es una exageración. Vas a asustar a Jacob hasta la muerte. —¿Jacob? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Jacob? ¿Es la abreviatura de algo? —Se deslizó en la ruidosa cocina, donde tres mujeres en uniformes del servicio de comida estaban salteando y agitando, e Imelda estaba enrollando servilletas de tela—. Ahora, deja de entrar en pánico, querida. ¿Y qué si invité a los Jorgenson? Son prácticamente de la familia.

_Sí, excepto que la familia no duerme con tu marido_. Mantuve ese pensamiento para mí misma.

—Mamá, necesito hablar contigo. —La cogí por el codo, tratando de hacerla ir más despacio, pero ella me llevó a la nevera de vinos, donde comenzó a sacar botellas.

—No hay tiempo. Los invitados comenzarán a llegar en cualquier momento.

—Una vez más mi madre miró mi ropa—. Y tienes que cambiarte a algo decente.

—Esto no puede esperar. Por favor, ven conmigo arriba. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante —le supliqué. La idea de sentarme a una mesa no sólo con mi padre, sino con Evelyn y Kate, así como algún hombre de

Dios, a quien apenas conocía, hizo endurecer mi estómago.

—Estás actuando ridícula —dijo, haciendo que los empleados de laempresa de comida miraran. Imelda, familiarizada con el drama de mifamilia, seguía enrollando, con el rostro apuntando hacia abajo—. Estásactuando como una niña. Esta fiesta es para ti. Ahora sube las escaleras yencuentra algo que ponerte. Ahora. —Con eso, cerró la nevera, y giró sobresus talones.

Puse mi mano para bloquear su escape.

—No. Esto es importante. Tienes que escucharme, y yo no creo que vayas a querer tener esta cena después de escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

Mi madre dejó las botellas de Jacobo y se tapó la boca.

—Oh, no, Renesmee. Él no rompió contigo, ¿verdad? Dime que no perdiste a otro hombre.

Habría preferido que ella me hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

—Auch, mamá. Caray. No. Esto es acerca de ti.

Ella pareció desconcertada.

—¿Yo? ¿Acerca de qué necesitas hablar conmigo?

Hice un gesto hacia la escalera trasera. Obviamente, mi mañana de domingo de confesiones sobre crepas no iba a suceder.

—¿Podemos ir a algún lugar privado?

Los ojos de mi mamá se oscurecieron.

—Está bien. Es solo que... tengo que...

La tomé por el hombro.

—No, no tienes que hacer nada. Imelda lo tiene bajo control. ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto. No se preocupe por nada. —Imelda sonrió tranquilizadora.

—Esto es ridículo. —Mi madre me permitió llevarla a la oficina de mi padre,fuera de la sala de estar, donde cerré las puertas dobles detrás de nosotras.

—Mamá, tengo que decirte algo. —Empecé con cuidado, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá de cuero en la esquina—. Y no va a gustarte lo que tengo que decir.

Ella me miró como si me estuviera muriendo.

—Oh no. ¿Vas a decirme que estás embarazada? Médico o no, es mejor que no estés durmiendo con este hombre sin precauciones.

La vergüenza quemó mis mejillas y cuello.

—Por Dios, mamá, no estoy embarazada.

—Oh. Bueno, eso es un alivio. Me gustaría pensar que te habría enseñado mejor que eso. —Enderezó su blusa, y sonrió expectante—. Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Mamá, escucha... —Tragué saliva y metí mi pelo rebelde detrás de mis orejas—. Descubrí algo recientemente. Algo que sospechaba, pero que nunca pensé que de verdad fuera cierto.

El jadeo de mi madre me calló.

—Oh mi Dios... —susurró desde detrás de su mano—. Tú eres una lesbiana. ¿Jacob es una mujer? Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío...

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué demonios? —La miré boquiabierta. Ella oficialmente se había superado a sí misma—. Yo no soy lesbiana. ¿Y qué si lo fuera? Por

Dios, por lo menos sé a quién no puedo recurrir si tuviera un armario del que salir.

—No uses ese tono conmigo, Renesmee.

—Mamá, acabas de preguntarme si yo era lesbiana.

Ella levantó las manos.

—Bueno, es una pregunta legítima. Nunca has tenido una vida socialactiva. No has traído muchos hombres a casa para conocernos. Y que

Lance te dejara por otra mujer. Pensé que tal vez era porque no lo estabas satisfaciendo en casa.

Quería salir de la oficina, y escabullirme hasta mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, sólo para hacerla callar. Hace un mes, eso era lo que yo habría hecho. Pero no más. Podía sentir mi columna vertebral firmemente en su lugar debajo de mi piel, y estaba lista para doblarla.

—Eso fue innecesario. —Fulminé a mi madre con la mirada—. Sólo porque eres un ser humano desgraciado, no significa que tienes que pegarme por debajo del cinturón, mamá. No eres papá. No te rebajes a su nivel.

Ella cerró la boca, y miró hacia abajo.

—Bueno, yo sólo…

—Tú nada. Deja de ser mala. —Me puse de pie y caminé frente a ella—.

Mamá, te quiero mucho. —Ella me miró de cerca. Pude ver el disgusto en todo su rostro—. Y quiero que sepas que voy a estar aquí para ti, no importa lo que pase. ¿Me crees?

Su ceño se frunció.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Traté de hablar contigo hace algunas semanas acerca de papá, y te negaste a hablar de ello. —Dejé de caminar y la miré.

—¿Estás con esto otra vez? Renesmee, yo no tengo tiempo para discutir sobre mi matrimonio contigo esta noche. —Ella miró hacia la puerta con nostalgia, y en ese instante, supe que ella ya estaba advertida. La expresión en el rostro de mi madre lo dijo todo. Preocupación, tristeza, traición.

—Mamá, creo que tú y papá tienen que hablar de algunas cosas —le dije en voz baja.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, su pelo inmóvil.

—No hay nada que discutir.

—Sí, lo hay. —Me senté en el sofá frente a ella—. Yo lo vi.

Sus ojos brillaban de ira.

—¿Qué viste?

_Está bien, haz de tripas corazón, Renesmee_, me dije. Es hora de ser una niña grande ahora.

Abrí la boca, dispuesta a soltar todo lo que sabía. Las palabras se tambalearon en el extremo de mi lengua como un vaso de agua en equilibrio sobre el borde de un mostrador. Las palabras estuvieron a punto de derramarse, cada sangriento detalle.

—¿Esme? —La voz de mi padre rompió el momento en tres millones de piezas que se encontraban dispersas sobre toda su alfombra persa. Cuando se abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza en la oficina, sus ojos inmediatamente se enfriaron—. Ah, la chica del momento.

Apreté los labios juntos con fuerza.

—Papá.

Sus ojos rodaron deliberadamente lento de mí a mi madre.

—¿De qué están hablando chicas?

Mi madre se levantó, y se sacudió los pantalones casualmente.

—De nada.

—¿Estás segura? —Él dirigió su atención de nuevo a mí y esperó.

Mi estómago protestó ante este recién descubierto carácter, pero mi cabeza me empujó hacia adelante. No podía rendirme. No podría escaparme a mi habitación como una rebelde de catorce años. Era el momento de que mi padre rindiera cuentas. Me paré en toda mi estatura y eché los hombros hacia atrás con una confianza desconocida.

—Estamos discutiendo algunas preocupaciones que tengo.

—¿Oh, en serio? —Él imitó mi postura—. ¿Cómo qué?

—Estoy segura de que sabes. —Mi voz era ácida, un tono que había aprendido de él mismo.

Los ojos de mi madre se abrieron y ella me miró boquiabierta.

—Renesmee, nuestros huéspedes estarán llegando en cualquier momento, y eres un lío. ¿Por qué no vas a refrescarte?

Las ventanas de la nariz de mi padre se encendieron. Yo lo estaba molestando.

Bueno.

—Está bien. —Me dirigí a la puerta, pero me detuve para poner mi mano sobre su hombro—. Escucha, podemos cancelar la cena. A Jacob no le importará. Tal vez no es una buena idea tener una cena esta noche.

Ella me miró, su expresión vacía y desconectada, y me di cuenta de que había vuelto a caer en su papel de esposa zombi y madre.

—No seas tonta. Ve a cambiarte.

—No vamos a estar cancelando nada. —El tono autoritario de mi padre me hizo apretar los dientes—. Tu madre y yo queremos conocer a este médico tuyo.

Abrí la boca para protestar, dispuesta a luchar hasta la muerte sobre la materia, para que así finalmente pudiera sentarme y discutir todo, con mi madre. Él era libre de unírsenos, para defender sus acciones. Ya no me importaba.

Pero sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Los tres nos quedamos allí parados en el modo de bloqueo. Vi a mi padre.

Mi padre me miró. Y mi madre al borde de lo catatónico ahora estaba mirándonos a los dos sin decir nada. Nadie hizo ademán de abrir la puerta.

En su lugar, todos estábamos comprometidos en una disputa familiar de veintiocho años de fabricación.

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

Mi madre tiró del brazo de mi padre.

—Carlisle. Los Jorgenson están aquí.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar del hecho de que mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte, que podía sentir mis costillas vibrar.

—Sí, papá. Los Jorgenson están aquí.

Y con eso, me deslicé pasándolo y salí como tromba por las escaleras para cambiarme.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 24

Para el momento en que salí de mi habitación vistiendo una falda naranja y una blusa con punteado suizo, el primer piso estaba lleno de cháchara. Podía oír la voz de Alice, diciéndole a todos acerca de cómo estaba entrenando para una media maratón a pesar de que ella no podía retener ningún alimento, y el sonido mundano de Onni y Robo-Todd discutiendo las acciones.

Cuando bajé del último escalón, oí la cadenciosa risa en tono alto de Evelyn desde la sala donde ella y mi madre estaban charlando con vasos de Jacobo blanco en la mano. Al verla en tal proximidad a mi madre me dieron ganas de arrastrarme fuera de mi piel. Se habían conocido en la escuela secundaria, fueron damas de honor en las bodas de la otra, y la madrina de las hijas de la otra.

Suprimiendo un estremecimiento, decidí que no podía soportar ver a

Evelyn. Si estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa frente a ella, iba a vomitar toda mi ensalada. Atravesé el pasillo, sin que mis hermanas o sus maridos perfectos en chalecos lo notaran, pero estaba encerrada en la línea de visión de mi padre como un pez en un gancho cubierto de ácido. Me estremecí cuando intercambiamos miradas, pero le ofrecí rápidamente a Robert Jorgenson un gesto amable.

Mi cabeza estaba palpitando. La tensión entre mi padre y yo era tan espesa,que podría haber estrangulado a un buey. Él sabía que yo sabía, y sabíaque él sabía que yo sabía, y él... bueno, sigue la corriente.

—Hey, Renesmee. —Alice me tocó el brazo al pasar.

Mierda. Casi lo había logrado.

—Hola, Alice. —Le dije a través de mis dientes apretados.

—¿Dónde está ese médico-barra-feriante tuyo?

—Él estará aquí pronto.

—¿Por qué te hizo venir aquí sola? —Su rostro perfecto pellizcado—. ¿Está asustado?

Rosalie le dio un codazo.

—Probablemente está en el trabajo. Hey, Rennie.

—Hola —murmuré—. Él estará aquí pronto.

Sentí algo de Rosalie. Algo que nunca sentí realmente de ella antes. En vez de mirar por encima del hombro hacia mí, me estaba enfrentando de frente, y con un atisbo de comprensión en sus ojos. Frotó mi hombro tranquilizadoramente.

—No vamos a comerlo vivo, lo prometo.

—Gracias. —Evité la penetrante mirada de mi padre, y me centré en Rosalie. Ella entendía. Había pasado por esto antes—. Gracias, Rose.

Mis ojos se posaron en Evelyn, quien se había unido a la conversación de mi padre con Richard. Pude verla radiante ante mi padre, mientras su marido parloteaba. Ella ni siquiera estaba tratando de ocultar su adoración, incluso cuando mi madre se acercó al grupo y tomó su lugar habitual al lado de mi padre.

Richard se detuvo para tomar un respiro, y mi padre dijo algo que no pudediscernir, haciendo que el grupo se riera con cortesía. La carcajada agudade Evelyn era más fuerte y más entusiasta que cualquier otra persona, peronadie pareció darse cuenta. Tampoco alguien se dio cuenta cuando tocó laespalda de mi padre lentamente, sus dedos persistentes durante unafracción de segundo más de lo necesario.

Cada pelo en la parte de atrás de mi cuello se erizó cuando en lugar de apartar el contacto inapropiado de Evelyn, mi padre echó atrás la cabeza, vaciando su vaso de whisky en la garganta, antes de que moviera su cuerpo para que estuviera justo contra el de ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había visto pequeños gestos íntimos como éste entre los dos, sin alguna vez atrapar su insinuación?

—¿Qué te pasa? —Rosalie interrumpió mi observación, apoyada de manera que estaba en mi línea de visión directa—. Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, miré a la puerta con nostalgia. No estaba segura de si quería que Jacob caminara a través de ella, o si quería correr y unirme a él en el exterior.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás. —Alice apuntó a mi cara—. Mírala. Está blanca como un fantasma. No he visto esa mirada en... bueno, desde el día en que Lance la rompió. Oh, Dios mío, ¿estás preocupada porque tu novio no está aquí? —Él está viniendo directamente del trabajo. Acaba de terminar. —Miré detenidamente mientras mi madre se excusaba del grupo para dirigirse a la cocina, y Richard se ocupó de la integración de sí mismo en la conversación de Onni y de Todd. Mientras se sumergían en un debate inducido por el cóctel sobre el sistema de bienestar, mi padre y Evelyn empezaron su propia conversación. Aunque no podía oír lo que decían, su lenguaje corporal gritaba, ¡estamos haciéndolo totalmente!

Los hombros de Evelyn estaban hacia atrás, de modo que los extremos desus pechos estaban tocando el pecho de mi padre, y mi padre tenía unamano en la pared sobre su cabeza mientras hablaba. Su otra mano estabaescondida muy apropiadamente en el bolsillo, pero su cara lo decía ojos eran cálidos, sus párpados pesados, y los de ella estabancompletamente radiantes cuando lo miraba.

La sangre en mis venas hervía, y miré alrededor en estado de shock. ¿No había nadie más viendo esto? Los hombres estaban en un círculo a tres metros de distancia, girando sus vasos de alcohol y hablando sobre los tipos de cosas que la gente rica discutía. Mis hermanas estaban de espaldas al interludio romántico a sólo unos pasos de distancia, y toda su atención se centraba en mí mientras yo estaba allí con horror. ¿Cuántas veces hemos sido testigos de este tipo de intercambios, y no notamos la audacia que mostraban? Me avergoncé de mí misma. De toda mi familia.

Todos éramos tan patéticos como mi padre, permitiéndole vivir la vida de un playboy, mientras su esposa se hacía la tonta.

—En serio, Renesmee. ¿Cuál es el problema? —Rosalie siguió mi mirada y miró a nuestro padre y Evelyn—. ¿Están ustedes dos en otra pelea?

—¿No ves esto? —susurré—. Míralos.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—Es papá siendo papá. ¿Y qué?

Una vez más, Evelyn rió alegremente.

—¿No lo ves inapropiado? —pregunté.

Ella lanzó otra mirada exasperada por encima del hombro.

—Yo lo veo como típico. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?

—¿Cuál es su problema? —se quejó Alice, simplemente sintonizando con mi malestar.

Apartando mis ojos de lo que aparentemente nadie más veía, me quejé.

—¿Y crees que esto es normal? ¿Cómo te sentirías si Todd se comportara deesa manera?

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—Todd no lo haría.

—Precisamente. —Miré a Alice—. ¿Y Onni? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Estarías

tranquila si estuviera tan cerca de otra mujer?

La voz de Alice bajó a un susurro molesto.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

La mano de Evelyn rozó el costado del brazo de mi padre, y sentí la bilis subir por la parte posterior de mi garganta.

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos. A solas.

—¿Por qué? —La linda boca de Alice se curvó hacia abajo—. ¿Tu feriante no llegará aquí pronto?

—Sí, ¿cuál es la prisa? —preguntó Rosalie, drenando su copa de vino blanco—. La fiesta acaba de comenzar. ¿Realmente tenemos que volver todo serio ahora?

Lanzando una última mirada a mi padre y a Evelyn, me dirigí hacia el estudio.

—Vamos.

Alice suspiró y pisoteó a través del piso de madera mientras ella y Rosalie siguieron. Mientras pasabamos junto a mi padre y Evelyn, ellos se separaron rápidamente, y mi padre y yo intercambiamos una mirada mutua.

Rosalie vio nuestro intercambio rencoroso.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Chicas, escuchen. —Cerré las puertas de la oficina detrás de mí con unclic—. Tengo que decirles algo, y no les va a gustar lo que escuchen.

Alice gimió y se tapó la boca.

—¿Eres lesbiana?

—¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue diciendo eso? —Miré a mi falda y blusa.

—Ugh. —Rosalie se sentó en el sofá de cuero—. Alice solo está siendo mala.

Tiene un millón de hormonas corriendo por su cuerpo, y quiere que todos seamos miserables con ella.

—No es cierto —resopló Alice—. Yo no entiendo por qué estamos teniendo algún tipo de reunión secreta en la oficina de papá. ¿Qué es lo que no se puede decir afuera? Realmente, Renesmee, tu comportamiento ha sido horrible últimamente, ¿sabes eso? El otro día estabas cortándome y me dijiste que me callara, y todo lo que has estado haciendo últimamente en el trabajo es pelear con papá, y…

No esperé a que terminara.

—Papá y Evelyn están teniendo una aventura.

Alice se detuvo, con la boca abierta congelado en una "O".

—¿Perdón? —dijo Rosalie con cuidado.

Tragué saliva.

—Papá y Evelyn Jorgenson están teniendo una aventura. Los escuché besándose un día en la sala de estar, Bella los vio juntos en el centro, y yo las vi hace un par de noches en The Bow.

Mis hermanas se quedaron boquiabiertas como si yo acababa de anunciar que el mundo estaba llegando a su fin en quince minutos. Aclarando mi garganta, seguí.

—Le he pedido a papá que hable con mamá al respecto, de lo contrario yolo haré. Pero no lo ha hecho, sin embargo. Traté de hablar con ella sobreeso esta noche, pero papá nos interrumpió.

—Woah. —Rosalie se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su cabeza entre las manos—. Whoa.

Alice sacudió su cabeza, su brillante cola de caballo ondulándose.

—No. No puede ser. No.

—¿No? —Levanté una ceja.

—Esta es una especie de venganza que has tramado. Estás tratando de castigar a papá.

Mi estómago se hundió. Esto estaba demostrando ser aún más difícil de lo que había planeado originalmente.

—¿Por qué iba yo a querer castigar a papá?

Ella chasqueó la lengua con tristeza.

—Siempre has sido la extraña... es mi culpa realmente. Yo era una atleta bateadora, mejor estudiante, más popular. Te lastimó que papá y yo nos lleváramos mejor de lo que tú y él lo hacían.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —Me quedé boquiabierta a Alice—. ¿Crees que estoy acusando a papá de engañar a mamá porque estoy celosa de ti?

—No. No seas tonta. —Su rostro estaba crispado—. Estás acusando a papá de engañar a mamá porque nunca te has llevado bien con él, y quieres hacerle daño. Esto es de veinte y ocho años en la fabricación. Me sorprende que algo como esto no haya llegado antes.

—Estás loca, ¿lo sabías, verdad? —Me volví a Rosalie—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

¿Crees que estoy haciendo esto porque no he tenido el tiempo suficiente de

papá-hija cuando era niña?

Rosalie levantó su cara y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Yo los vi.

Alice y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Ella gimoteó y arrancó un pañuelo desechable de la caja en el escritorio.

—Hace alrededor de seis o siete meses. Los vi en la ciudad de Lincoln.

Salían de un restaurante en la calle principal, justo por donde estaba conduciendo. Iba en un auto de la empresa de Todd, por lo que ellos no me reconocieron. Esperé unos segundos a que Richard y mamá salieran del restaurante detrás, pero ellos sólo empezaron a caminar juntos por la acera. Cuando la luz cambió a verde, alguien tocó la bocina detrás de mí, por lo que me tuve que ir.

Estuvimos paradas en silencio durante algunos minutos. Cuando Alice habló, su voz salió en un pequeño chillido.

—Ellos han sido amigos por siempre. Probablemente estaban almorzando.

—Ni mierda, Sherlock. —Rosalie nos miró, sus hombros caídos—. Ellos estaban tomados de la mano.

Mi estómago se hundió. No importaba cuántas veces lo escuchara, nunca me acostumbraría a escuchar que mi papá estaba engañando.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No lo sé. No quería admitir que había visto algo inapropiado. Me convencí de que sólo había visto algo de afecto entre buenos amigos.

—Evelyn era una amiga de mamá, no de papá. —Me incliné contra la pared y cerré mis ojos.

—Ustedes dos son despreciables. —Alice envolvió sus brazos a sualrededor y sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas—. ¿No tienen vida propia? ¿Porqué están arruinando la de mamá y papá?

Rosalie se levantó.

—No estamos arruinando sus vidas. Estamos siendo honestas. Deberías tratarlo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —La voz de Alice temblaba.

—¿Quieres decirme que nunca has notado a papá prestando demasiada atención a las mujeres aparte de mamá? —Rosalie dio un paso más cerca de ella—. ¿Nunca lo has visto sonriendo a mujeres o estando muy cerca de ellas, mientras mamá miraba y no decía nada?

La boca de Alice se abrió y cerró varias veces.

—Yo… Yo…

—No puedo decirte cuántas veces he visto a mamá hacer la vista gorda al coqueteo de papá. —Rosalie habló en un siseo bajo, mientras la voz de papá crecía del otro lado de la puerta.

—Lo sé. Yo también. —Me desplomé contra la pared—. En retrospectiva, me estoy dando cuenta justo ahora, cuánto lo había ignorado.

—Y ver a mamá ignorarlo. —Rosalie secó sus ojos otra vez.

Alice rompió a llorar, sus hombros huesudos temblando.

—No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.

Rodé mis ojos y me acerqué para poner mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Está bien Alice. Va a estar bien.

—No podemos mantenerlo para nosotras —lloraba desconsolada—. Me siento terrible.

—Lo sé. Yo también. —Miré a Rosalie con impotencia—. Tengo que decirle amamá. La sentaré. Sola. Le diré lo que he visto.

—Ya sabes, cuando te apartas y miras esto, realmente no es tan improbable. —Rosalie revisó su reflejo en el espejo de la pared de la oficina—. Creo que todas tenemos que decirle esto a mamá, se lo debemos.

No hay razón para que Renesmee deba hacerlo sola.

Alice levantó la mirada, máscara para pestañas corriendo por su rostro.

—Nunca podría…

—Oh, madura. —Rosalie puso su mano en su cadera—. No puedes ser siempre la niñita de papá. Por amor a Dios, él le está haciendo esto a nuestra madre.

—Pero… —El labio de Alice comenzó a temblar.

Rosalie hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—¿Qué pasa si fuera Onni el que te lo hiciera? ¿No querrías que tu hijo o hija te lo dijeran?

Las manos de Alice fueron a su vientre inexistente.

—Querría saber.

Asentí, en su mayoría para mí misma.

—Entonces así quedamos. Necesitamos decírselo a mamá.

Sonó el timbre y las tres saltamos. Casi me había olvidado que Jacob estaba en camino para la cena. Frotando mis dedos bajo mis ojos para asegurarme de que el maquillaje no estaba esparcido por mi rostro, giré para abrir la puerta de la oficina y avancé por el vestíbulo, donde Imelda estaba alcanzando la manilla.

—Yo abro Imelda, aunque gracias.

Ella me ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Buena suerte.

Ignorando a mi padre, quién había estado observando cuidadosamente mientras mis dos hermanas con ojos rojos se deslizaban fuera de la oficina y volvían a unirse a la fiesta, alisé mis rizos y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba parado Jacob, viéndose visiblemente incómodo mientras Kate sostenía su brazo.

—¡Mira a quién me encontré en tu camino de entrada! —Su voz estridente

hizo sonar mis orejas.

Tomé la mano de Jacob y tiré de él a través de la puerta.

—Jacob, ¿recuerdas a Kate?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarla? —Su voz era plana y desinteresada mientras

Kate le sonreía.

—Me dicen que soy difícil de olvidar. —Ella rebosaba de confianza al pasarnos, tendiéndole su abrigo y su bolso a Imelda.

El ruido de la sala fue silenciado cuando Jacob entró, su presencia de un metro noventa cubierta en pantalones vaqueros manchados de grasa y una desgastada camiseta de Black´s Entertaiment, proyectaba una sombra a lo largo del suelo. Su cabello estaba en su mayoría suelto de su trenza, y podía ver que estaba nervioso, mientras el sudor brillaba a lo largo del nacimiento de su cabello. Para mí, lucía glorioso. Para el resto de mi familia, era sucio e intimidante.

—Infame, realmente. —Le di a su mano un apretón y le ofrecí una sonrisa. No sabía que esto iba a ser tan elegante. Lo lamento.

Jacob se inclinó hacia abajo y presionó un rápido beso en mi mejilla.

—Estoy bien, ahora que te veo —susurró—. ¿Hay algún sitio en el que me pueda cambiar?

—Por supuesto. —Me volví tomando la cálida mano de Jacob en la mía—.

Todos, este es Jacob. Ahm, Jacob Black. Jacob, esta es mi familia… y, bueno, los Jorgenson.

Todo el mundo estaba alrededor de la habitación, alzando sus copas políticamente y murmurando sus presentaciones. Ningún miembro de mi familia o de los Jorgenson se acercó para estrechar su mano. Sus rostros estaban sorprendidos. Incluso desconcertados. La boca de Evelyn aun colgaba abierta y Todd y Onni evaluaron abiertamente la usada ropa sucia de Jacob con ojos críticos. Una vez que todo el mundo había indicado su nombre, la tranquilidad en el vestíbulo se volvió positivamente ensordecedora.

—El tocador es justo al final del pasillo. Fuera de la cocina —le dije, mientras mi madre salía a través de la puerta de la cocina.

—Pensé que había oído el timbre. —Sus ojos se ampliaron tan pronto como vio a Jacob, reparando en su piel bronceada y cabello largo. Mi estómago se apretó y rogué silenciosamente que no dijera nada embarazoso. O peor aún, que no dijera nada en absoluto y se uniera a la horrible tranquilidad en la sala.

Ella extendió su mano.

—Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Esme Cullen.

Alivio cayó sobre mí, mientras Jacob tomó su mano y la estrechó.

—Jacob Black. Es un placer conocerla. —Él miró su ropa y entonces miró alrededor de la habitación con timidez—. Lamento estar tan sucio.

Desmontamos el carnaval hoy. Tenemos un concierto en Florence en un par de días, por lo que pasé el día trabajando en el motor del carrusel.

Mi padre alzó una ceja.

—No me digas.

Disparé una mirada envenenada en su dirección y le señalé a Jacob el pasillo.

—Puedes refrescarte allá, si quieres.

—Gracias. Volveré en un momento. —Se despidió y se escabulló de la habitación.

Tan pronto como sus pasos desaparecieron, Alice estalló en carcajadas.

—Oh, Renesmee. Te has superado esta vez.

Giré.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, debo decir, estaba esperando a alguien un poco más… bueno, educado —añadió Evelyn, girando su copa de Jacobo.

—¿Educado? —repetí.

—Ella quiere decir blanco —aclaró Kate con una sonrisa alegre—. Te dije que esto sería una tormenta de mierda.

Estreché mis ojos hacia ella.

—¿Por qué todavía estás aquí?

—No me perdería esto por nada del mundo. —Le hizo señas a Imelda para conseguir una bebida.

—Él parece muy amable —dijo mi madre, yendo a pararse junto a mi padre, quién se alejó de ella.

—¿Quizás podemos decirle a ese chico que se haga un corte de cabello, eh, Carlisle? —Richard codeó a mi padre—. Toda esta cosa de los Nativo

Americanos está un poco pasada de moda, ¿no es así Evelyn?

Ella asintió.

—Hum, lo es. Digo, ¿no habías dicho que era un médico Esme?

—Eso es lo que Renesmee dijo —respondió mi mamá débilmente.

Les gruñí.

—¿Podrían mantenerlo bajo? Él podría escucharlos.

Onni se burló en su bebida.

—¿Trajo su hacha?

Giré y apunté un dedo al rostro de mi cuñado.

—Tú cierra la boca, pequeño bastardo grosero.

—¡Renesmee! —jadeó Alice.

Las cejas rubio claro de Onni subieron en su frente.

—Whoa. Está bien. Relájate.

—No me voy a relajar. Esto es ridículo. —Sentí mis ojos llenándose—. Todos están actuando como si hubiera traído a un asesino en serie a la casa. Me avergüenzo de todos.

—No seas tan dramática. —La voz de mi padre me dio un escalofrío—. Sólo estamos teniendo un poco de diversión. Podría haberte servido que nos avisaras de antemano gatita.

—¿Avisarles sobre qué? —gruñí—. ¿Su ropa sucia? ¿Su raza?

—Todo eso —me dijo sin pestañear.

Mi padre y yo teníamos un enfrentamiento. Ninguno de nosotros alejó la mirada, ninguno pestañeó. Estaba tan asqueada por el comportamiento prejuicioso de mi familia, mi estómago ya se sentía lleno. ¿Cómo demonios podría someter a Jacob a esto?

Rosalie dio un paso adelante y tocó mi mano.

—Rennie, sólo ignóralo. Pasaremos a cenar y todos se comportarán.

¿Cierto? —Ella miró alrededor de la habitación y se encontró con asentimientos reacios y el tintineo del hielo en vasos de cóctel.

Mi corazón se hinchó. Me había tomado veintiocho años, pero finalmentehabía conseguido conectar con mi hermana mayor. Miré hacia Alice yrogué que fuera la siguiente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rose —dijo ella, evitando los ojos de nuestros padres. No era común que los contradijera.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos y esperamos por Jacob en el comedor? — Mi mamá nos guió hacia el comedor, donde el chandelier estaba lanzando círculos de luz en el mantel y tomamos nuestros asientos en silencio. Sus ojos estaban ansiosos mientras escaneaba al grupo, entonces se giró hacia Imelda en la esquina—. ¿Qué te parece un poco más de vino? Creo que todo el mundo necesita un trago para relajarse un poco.

_Genial. Sírveles más alcohol_, pensé amargamente, mientras veía a mi padre tomar su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. Su rostro era ilegible. No podía decir si él estaba genuinamente molesto conmigo o sólo estaba tratando de llamar la atención.

Escuché el débil sonido del lavabo en la habitación del polvo y tragué.

—Bueno —dijo Evelyn finalmente mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento al lado de Kate, quién todavía sonreía orgullosamente—. Tengo que decir…

Nunca había escuchado de un médico indio.

Kate cubrió su boca mientras sofocaba una risita y cerré mis ojos. ¿A qué demonios había sometido a Jacob?


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 25

_L_amento que tomara tanto tiempo.

Jacob entró al comedor usando un par limpio de jeans oscuros deslavados y una camisa blanca abotonada que brillaba positivamente contra su rica piel. Sentí que mi corazón se escurrió cuando él volvió la mirada por la habitación para ofrecerle a todo el mundo una sonrisa de disculpa, luego se detuvo en mi cara.

—Eso está perfectamente bien. —Mi madre hizo un gesto hacia la silla a mi lado—. ¿Por qué no te sientas junto a Renesmee?

—Gracias. —Jacob caminó alrededor de la mesa, deteniéndose para estrechar la mano del pastor que mi madre había sentado a su otro lado. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él cuando Jacobo a sentarse a mi lado. Unió su mano a la mía debajo del mantel y la apretó—. Hola —susurró.

—Hola.

_Lamento que mi familia aún continúe actuando como si fuera 1953. Sólo hay que seguir adelante con la cena, y después podemos huir hacia el atardecer, sin mirar atrás. _Pero yo no dije nada. Sólo me senté ahí, hipnotizada por lamano de Jacob en la mía.

Rosalie aclaró su garganta.

—Bueno, Jacob, Renesmee ha cerrado bien su boca acerca de ti. Me alegrafinalmente conocerte.

Jacob le ofreció una de sus sonrisas en las que arrugaba sus ojos, y vi que sus hombros se relajaban un poco.

—Gracias. Así que, ¿qué vamos a cenar, Sra. Cullen? Huele delicioso.

—Oh, puedes llamarme Esme. —Mi madre se rió.

Mis ojos se ampliaron. Mi madre nunca le decía a la gente que podían llamarla Esme. Ni siquiera a Imelda, que había trabajado para ella durante años.

—Creo que mamá tiene al servicio de comida haciendo comida Italiana. —

Agaché la cabeza, y bajé mi voz—. Ella exageró. Lo siento.

Él tomó su vaso de agua.

—Gracias, Esme. Aprecio todo esto. Lamento haber llegado tarde.

Mi madre le dio una sonrisa contraída.

—En absoluto. Lo entendemos.

—Creo que es más seguro decir que no fuiste detenido por una cirugía, ¿verdad, hijo? —Mi padre evaluó a Jacob desde el extremo de la mesa.

Todos los ojos fueron a Jacob, quien se limitó a negar.

—No, señor. No esta noche. Fue más como si estuviera atrapado en la transmisión de un carrusel antiguo.

Todos ofrecieron un puñado de risas corteses, y Richard levantó su mano sobre su cabeza y dijo:

—¡Vamos a darle a este chico algo de beber! ¿Dónde está la chica?

¿irelda?

—Imelda —le dije rápidamente.

—Estoy bien con el agua, gracias. —Jacob le dio un trago a su vaso de agua—. No soy un gran bebedor.

Noté que una de las cejas de Kate se levantaba.

—Así que… —Todd ajustó el cuello de su camisa—. Háblanos de ti, jack.

—Es Jacob. —Miré hacia mi derecha, pero Jacob seguía sentado allí con su sonrisa amable.

—Bueno, crecí en Chicago, y…

—Oh, ¡Chicago! ¿Recuerdas cuando pasamos el fin de semana en la

Península, Onni? —Alice tiró del brazo almidonado de la camisa de su marido.

Él asintió, mirándome nerviosamente.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Dinos, Jacob, ¿alguna vez te has quedado en la Península?

Jacob negó.

—No puedo decir que lo he hecho. Sin embargo, mi padrastro trabaja cerca de la Península. ¿Comieron en Muigel?

Onni negó.

—No, no tuvimos la oportunidad.

—Muy mal —dijo Jacob—. Su comida es grandiosa.

—¿Cocinas? —preguntó Alice.

Jacob me dio un guiño juguetonamente.

—Hago el intento. He aprendido unos pocos trucos de mi padrastro, pero me fui hacia otro camino.

—Afortunada Rennie —meditó Alice, poniendo su barbilla en su mano—.

Un hombre que puede cocinar.

—Y dirige una mala Rueda de la Fortuna. —Richard inclinó su vaso en nuestra dirección.

Otra ola de risitas corteses bailó alrededor de la mesa, y yo me removí en mi asiento, incómoda. Parecía que el pastor quería irse a casa.

—En realidad, Jacob está dirigiendo el parque de atracciones de su padre — dije mientras Imelda ponía una ensalada delante de mí.

—Bueno, bien por ti. La familia es primero, y todo eso. —Mi padre tomó un trago de su whisky y evitó mi mirada—. ¿No es eso un tipo de descenso para ti?

Jacob recogió su tenedor.

—¿Cómo es eso, Sr. Cullen?

—Oh, no me llames así. —Mi padre sonrió con confianza—. Llámame, señor.

Mi estómago se endureció y de repente sentí como si tuviera un ladrillo en el fondo de mi estómago.

—Papá…

Él puso su mano en alto, su anillo de bodas brillando por la luz que bajaba de la araña por encima de nuestras cabezas.

—No pude terminar. —Cuando cerré mi boca, continuó—. Sólo estaba diciendo que, después de pagar por la escuela de medicina, no puedo imaginar que alguien se sienta productivo al estar cubierto de grasa bajo una atracción de la feria. ¿Lo hace?

Jacob se aclaró la garganta.

—Oh, no me importa mucho, señor. Es un trabajo honesto.

Mi padre mantuvo su contacto visual constante.

—También lo es ser médico.

—Cierto. —Jacob bifurcó un bocado de la ensalada, pero se detuvo antes deponerlo en su boca—. Pero no me importa hacer el trabajo sucio. Memantiene en forma.

—¿En qué campo de la medicina te encuentras, querido? —preguntó

Evelyn.

—Pediatría de Emergencia. —Jacob se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

—Ese es un campo noble —agregó Todd—. ¿El dinero es bueno?

—Todd, por favor. Jacob, no tienes que responder eso. —Toqué el brazo de

Jacob y sacudí la cabeza.

Se echó a reír nerviosamente.

—Está bien. El dinero en la medicina de emergencia es suficiente.

—¿Sabes dónde está el dinero de verdad? —Kate bebió un trago de su vino—. En la cirugía plástica. Ahí es donde está.

—Tú sabrás eso —murmuré.

—Um, sí. La cirugía plástica tiene sus beneficios fiscales. —Jacob se removió en su asiento, incómodo—. Pero me quedo con la emoción de diagnosticar y tratar a las personas cuando están en su peor momento. Cuando alguien te mira mientras están en el peor dolor o en las molestias de su vida. Ahí es cuando haces la conexión real, la conexión humana.

Mi madre le ofreció una sonrisa escasa.

—Eso es hermoso.

—Secundo eso. —El pastor levantó su copa.

—Qué noble de tu parte. —Mi padre hizo un gesto para que Imelda le trajera otro cóctel.

—Es noble —espeté.

—Pero no hay nada inferior acerca de elegir un campo que paga, y pagabien. —Él continuó, con los ojos clavados en Jacob—. Proporcionar unabuena vida para tu familia no es nada para desacreditar. Me di cuenta de que la frente de Jacob estaba empezando a brillar con elsudor.

—No, por supuesto que no, señor. Pero proporcionar una buena vida para su familia, ayudando a la gente se siente aún mejor.

Onni se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento para que pudiera ver mi cara.

—Renesmee nunca ha esperado por nada. ¿Puedes darle ese mismo estilo de vida, mientras trabajas como feriante?

Mis mejillas ardían.

—Sólo estamos saliendo. Jacob, lo siento. Están siendo sobreprotectores.

—No, está bien. Lo están haciendo porque te aman. —Jacob le dio a mi mano un apretón, pero su sonrisa tranquilizadora no alcanzó sus ojos negros—.

Mi trabajo satisface mis necesidades. Y ojalá las necesidades de cualquier persona que se presente.

Cuando mi padre se rió, su voz rebotó entre las paredes de la tranquila sala de comedor. Nadie se unió a él en su risa.

—No seas ridículo. Ningún feriante puede mantener una familia. Esa es la razón por la cual muchos de tus empleados tienen cónyuges e hijos que trabajan para ustedes también.

Una de las cejas de Jacob se elevó.

—¿Ha estado haciendo algunas investigaciones, señor?

Mi padre sonrió.

—Miré dentro del carnaval de tu padre, sí. No puedo dejar que mi Gatitaaquí presente pueda salir con cualquiera. Parece que tu padre tienealgunos problemas financieros, ¿cierto, hijo?

Vi como la mano de Jacob agarraba el tenedor con fuerza.

—Sí.

—Parece que se está hundiendo en un mar de deudas, ¿no es así?

La cabeza de mi madre se giró en dirección de mi padre.

—No creo que esa sea una conversación de cena adecuada, Carlisle. Jacob,

¿quieres un poco más de agua?

—No, gracias, Esme. —Jacob sostuvo la mirada de mi padre—. Mi padre le debe a un montón de gente un montón de dinero. Pero estamos trabajando seis días a la semana para pagar esas deudas, y tengo la esperanza de aclarar todo a finales del verano.

—¿Por qué tú? —agregó Richard—. ¿Por qué tu padre no está cuidando de él mismo?

—Sabes, esta es una conversación muy personal. —Puse mi tenedor en el plato—. ¿Tal vez podríamos aligerar un poco las cosas? Rosalie, ¿qué clases están tomando las chicas este año?

Rosalie tragó su bocado de la ensalada.

—Um, Emily está en piano y karate. Y Cami está empezando ballet este otoño.

—¿Dónde está tu padre en estos días? —La voz de mi papá se elevó sobre el sonido de la voz de Rosalie—. Parece que nadie ha oído hablar de él en meses.

Un músculo tembló en la mandíbula de Jacob.

—Está fuera de la ciudad, señor. Volverá.

—¿Es ahí cuando volverás a ser un médico? —Todd empujó su plato deensalada vacío.

Mi estómago cayó. Me olvidé de aclarar el estatus ocupacional de Jacob con mi padre, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en su encuentro amoroso con Evelyn.

—No lo he decidido. —Jacob se rindió con su propia ensalada, y empujó su plato—. Me gusta Oregon. Creo que mi lugar está aquí ahora.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo dura tu licencia de ausencia? —Mi padre apretó sus dedos juntos—. Seguramente te están extrañando en... ¿dónde es que trabajabas en Chicago?

Jacob me miró con curiosidad antes de contestar.

—La mayor parte de mi residencia la hice en St. Bartolomé.  
—¿La mayor parte? —Mi padre se inclinó hacia delante en su silla.

Me di cuenta de que Kate, mis hermanas y sus maridos miraban a Jacob, esperando su respuesta. La única que parecía preocupada era Evelyn, quien estaba girando su Jacobo en su copa distraídamente.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo no terminé mi residencia.

—No terminaste —repitió mi padre.

Jacob frunció el ceño y negó.

—No. Lo dejé para venir a Oregon.

—¿Y convertirte en feriante? —Mi padre lo miró como si acabara de anunciar que había robado diez bancos en su camino por todo el país.

Jacob le ofreció un breve asentimiento.

—Sí.

—¿Así que no eres médico? —Mi madre miró nerviosamente a mishermanas, quienes estaban unidas por el drama desarrollándose.—No. No lo soy. —El músculo en la mandíbula de Jacob se doblónuevamente, esta vez aún más—. Ahora manejo la feria de mi padre.

Tanto mi padre como mi madre se volvieron y me miraron al unísono. Se sentía como si las paredes se cerraran a mi alrededor.

—¿Renesmee? —chilló mi madre—. ¿No dijiste que Jacob era un doctor?

—Sí, lo hizo, Esme. —La voz de mi padre sonaba enojada—. ¿Estabas equivocada, Renesmee?

Le eché un vistazo a Jacob, que me miraba con el ceño fruncido, una línea trazada entre las cejas.

—Yo... yo estaba nerviosa. —Mi voz salió ronca, y agarré mi vaso de agua.

No quería su desaprobación. —Tomé un trago de agua, tratando de lavar la opresión en mi garganta—. Así que dije la cosa del médico.

Estaba fuera. Ahora Jacob y mis padres sabían que había mentido. Y a pesar de que el peso de la mentira se quitaba de mis hombros, no me sentí aliviada en absoluto. El dolor en los ojos de Jacob era tan claro y completamente innegable. Todas esas veces que había discutido la obsesión de mi familia con el dinero y el estatus, y el asco que me causaba, y ahora había sido atrapada mintiendo acerca de su trabajo. Me veía como una snob pretenciosa, la misma cosa por la que reprendía a mi familia.

—Jacob, escucha... —Bajé la voz de modo que era apenas un susurro. Podía sentir la presión de todos los ojos en mí, y traté desesperadamente de ignorarlos.

—No, lo entiendo —contestó, su voz gruesa.

—No creo que lo hagas. —Traté de tomar su mano, pero la movió, así que no pude agarrar sus dedos.

—Así que, ¿no tiene planes de volver a la medicina? —gritó Richard desdeel otro lado de la mesa.

La frente de de Jacob se frunció.

—No en el futuro inmediato.

Kate resopló.

—¿Así que Renesmee no se consiguió un médico por sí misma?

—Desafortunadamente, no. —Jacob evitaba mi mirada.

—¿A quién le importa lo que haces para ganarte la vida? —Rosalie le dio un codazo a Todd—. Siempre y cuando uno sea feliz haciendo lo que estáshaciendo, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no lo sé, Rose —respondió él, rascándose con la mano la mandíbula—.

Creo que elegir un trabajo bajo remunerado e inconsistente por encima de una carrera en el campo de la medicina es... —Su voz se apagó, y nerviosamente tomó un bocado de ensalada.

—¿Es qué? —preguntó Jacob definitivamente.

_No contestes eso, no contestes eso_, pensé para mí misma.

Las mejillas de Todd se pusieron color rosa.

—Estúpido.

Él contestó.

—¡Todd! —lo reprendió Rosalie, dándole un codazo aún más duro.

—Ow —gruñó, mirando a su plato de ensalada.

—Bueno, creo que el trabajo honesto está sobrevalorado. —Kate se pasó una mano por su pelo rubio de botella—. Estoy con Todd y con mi madre en este caso. Deja de vender orejas de elefante para ganarte la vida, y métete en las cirugías de los senos. Entonces alcanzarás los estándares de

Carlisle.

La ira congeló el rostro de Jacob en un ceño oscuro.

—No me di cuenta que tenía que cumplir con los estándares del señor Cullen.

Agarré su brazo.

—Jacob, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Bueno, si piensas que tienes un futuro con mi hija, tienes que hacerlo.—

La sonrisa de mi padre regresó, y estaba claro que estaba entretenido por la incomodidad de Jacob.

El pastor, quizás sintiendo la lucha inminente, juntó las manos.

—Dios mío, no bendijimos esta ensalada, ¿cierto? ¿Hay que hacerlo ahora?

—¿Necesito su aprobación para salir con su hija? —Jacob tomó la servilleta de su regazo y la dejó sobre la mesa—. ¿Su hija de veintiocho años?

Mi padre asintió.

—Sí, yo…

—No, no lo haces. —Me levanté de la mesa—. Esto es suficiente. Esto se acabó.

—Siéntate y deja de ser tan dramática. —Mi padre apuntó a mi silla.

—No. —Encontré su mirada.

—Dije, que te sentaras. —Los ojos de mi padre superaron al freón, y sentí el frío desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Presionando mis palmas contra la mesa, gruñí:

—Y yo dije, no.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron inmóviles, impresionados en la estupidez.

Nadie, y quiero decir nadie, nunca había desafiado a mi padre, sobre todo en su propia casa, en su mesa de la cena. Y a pesar de la creciente tensión entre él y yo en las últimas semanas, había tenido cuidado de no mostrarlo delante de otros miembros de mi familia. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que

Alice le echó una rápida mirada a Rosalie, cuyas cejas estaban tan elevadas en su frente que casi se mezclaban en su línea del cabello. —Vamos, Renesmee —ofreció débilmente mi madre, apretando su servilleta—. Imelda está a punto de traer el plato principal.

—Oh, eso suena encantador —dijo el pastor.

Miré a mi madre e hice una mueca.

—Mamá, lo siento. Pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

—Oh, apenas estoy empezando, Gatita —anunció mi padre.

—Tengo un nombre —gruñí—. Por favor, por el amor de todo lo sagrado, úsalo.

Jacob se puso de pie detrás de mí.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Esme, por favor perdóname. —Él miró alrededor de la mesa con torpeza—. Fue un placer conocerlos a todos. Lamento tener que irme así, pero creo que es lo mejor. —Jacob, yo... —Una vez más, mi voz se apagó mientras Jacob simplemente se alejaba de la mesa. Me di la vuelta para mirar a mi padre—. Gracias, papá.

Te has logrado superar incluso a ti mismo.

—Rennie, no te vayas —se quejó Kate—. Tú eres el entretenimiento de esta noche.

Evelyn palmeó la rodilla de su hija.

—Shhh, detente. Ella está molesta.

Los ojos de mi madre se balancearon entre mi padre y yo un par de veces.

—No quería que la cena terminara de esta manera. Vamos a empezar de nuevo.

Miré a la puerta, observando a Jacob deslizarse a través de ella en silencio.

—No hay un nuevo comienzo.

—Oh, dame un respiro. —Mi padre puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué, estamos viviendo en una especie de maldita novela romántica? —Levantó la voz a un alto tono agudo para burlarse de mí—. No hay forma de empezar de nuevo. Dame un respiro.

Rosalie se levantó y señaló la puerta. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y llenos de comprensión.

—Rennie, ve. Es probable que ya esté en su coche. Sólo tienes que ir, así no te arrepentirás.

Me volví y me fui, dejando a los quince invitados —entre ellos el desconcertado pastor— sentados atónitos.

Para el momento en que alcancé a Jacob, él estaba abriendo la puerta de su camioneta. Sus hombros cayeron por debajo de su camisa, y su boca estaba hacia abajo. Prácticamente podía sentir su decepción en el aire como la niebla que surgía de la zona costera de Columbia.

—¿Jacob?

Se volvió hacia mí, con los ojos oscuros ensombrecidos.

—¿Sí?

Mi voz se quebró.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Volvió su atención a la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

—No sé de qué haya que hablar.

—Hay mucho de qué hablar. —Me detuve a un metro de distancia de él, mis manos con espasmos y dolor por querer tocarlo—. Jacob, la forma en que mi padre te trató es inaceptable. Nunca voy a dejar que te vuelva a hablar de esa manera. Lo siento mucho.

Se pasó una mano por encima de su cabeza y bajó a su nuca.

—Puedo manejar a un padre. Incluso un cabrón bastardo como él. No me intimida. Lo trato con respeto porque es tu padre, no porque le deba algo. Tragué saliva.

—Gracias.

Se volvió y me miró.

—El que tú me mientas es lo que no puedo manejar.

La vergüenza se apoderó de mí como una ducha.

—Escucha, necesito que entiendas…

—Entiendo. —Su voz era profunda y llena de emoción—. Entiendo que te avergüenzas de mí. Tanto es así que pensabas que era mejor mentirle a toda tu familia, en lugar de decirles que ya no soy un médico.

—Me asusté, ¿de acuerdo? —Tiré mis brazos—. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta en el interior, ¡mi padre es intimidante! Cuando preguntó lo que hacías, sólo lo dije. Dije que eras un doctor, y en vez de corregirlo cuando fue con ello, mantuve la boca cerrada como una completa niña. —

Me acerqué y tomé su mano, y gracias a Dios, él no se apartó—. Fue un error. Y lo siento.

La línea entre sus cejas se suavizó ligeramente.

—¿De verdad te avergüenzo tanto? ¿Mi trabajo es realmente tan vergonzosopara ti?

—No. Quiero decir, no ahora. —Negué—. Eso sonó mal. Escucha... cuando te vi de nuevo por primera vez durante el festival del cangrejo, no entendía por qué un hombre bien educado estaría trabajando como un feriante. Pero cuanto más te conocí, el verdadero tú, me refiero a lo que hay dentro, lo entendí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mentir?

Deslicé la punta de mi zapato de ida y vuelta en el camino de entrada.

—Mis padres nunca entenderían la necesidad de ayudar a un ser querido, por el que perderías tu prestigiosa carrera para hacerlo. Mi familia no hace las cosas de esa manera. Mi familia se considera a sí misma mundana porque han viajado a lugares agradables y donaron dinero para una buena causa. Nunca han vivido en caravanas con dos niños pequeños. Ellos nunca han luchado con una enfermedad mental. —Miré hacia la casa iluminada en la oscuridad—. Por lo menos, no una enfermedad mental diagnosticada.

Jacob rió secamente.

—Eres tan diferente a ellos. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Me acerqué.

—¿La verdad? Pasé gran parte de mi tiempo en mi habitación. Al crecer, vi sus defectos y quise cambiar. Yo quería ser diferente. —Eres diferente. —Él me apretó contra su pecho—. Eres diferente a ellos en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Eres la mujer que amo, y no quiero que te avergüences de mí.

Levanté la vista hacia él.

—No lo hago. Nunca podría estarlo. Por eso me sentí tan horrible. Porque te traté como si me avergonzaras, cuando la verdad es, que estoy más orgullosa de ti de lo que estoy con alguien más. Eres increíble, Jacob.

—Hay alguien por quien deberías estar más orgullosa —susurró con solemnidad. Cuando parpadeé hacia él, añadió—: De ti misma, Renesmee.

Nos besamos. Sus labios se sentían como el terciopelo sobre los míos, y me hundí en él como si me estuviera sumergiendo en una bañera de agua caliente. Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tener mis labios sobre los de Jacob.

Como nada que hubiera sentido antes, esperando volver a sentir.

—Por favor, no mientas otra vez —dijo Jacob cuando nos separamos—. Te amo, y quiero que empecemos las cosas con el pie derecho.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y no lo haré.

Él llevó sus manos a mi cabello, enredando sus dedos en mis rizos con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿estamos bien?

Asintiendo, puse mi mejilla en su pecho y lo apreté.

—Bien como el oro.

—Entonces sólo tenemos un problema.

Lo miré con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—Todavía me estoy muriendo de hambre. —Su sonrisa brilló en las luces inundando la entrada de las ventanas de la casa.

—Entonces entra a la camioneta. Porque te voy a llevar a comer las mejores patatas fritas de queso y chili que jamás hayas probado. —Apreté otro beso en sus labios, y crucé toda la camioneta hacia el otro lado.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, subiendo y arrancando el motor.

—No te puedo decir. —Le guiñé un ojo mientras subía en el otro lado—.

Esto es un secreto que nosotros los lugareños no compartimos a menudo.

—Suena tentador. —Jacob rió, encendiendo el equipo de música de la camioneta—. ¿Puedes darme mi iPod? Está en la guantera. Después de toda la música clásica en casa de tus padres, necesito algo de rock and roll.

—Ugh. Yo también. —Abrí la guantera y comencé a buscar, haciendo que un sobre grueso cayera al piso de la camioneta—. Oops.

Cuando lo levanté, me di cuenta de que en la dirección del frente se leía Rosalind Franklin, y mi estómago se apretó. El sobre era grueso. Muy grueso.

—¿Qué es esto?

Jacob me miró, y sus ojos se abrieron.

—Oh, eso no es nada. Aquí, déjame tomarlo. —Se acercó y lo arrancó de mis manos.

Mi estómago se revolvió.

—Es de tu vieja escuela de medicina.

Él asintió.

—Síp. Yo... la recibí hace unos días, y la metí ahí. No es nada.

Este fue el momento en que mi mente me dijo, _déjalo estar, Renesmee_. Pero,

¿la escuché? No, seguro que no lo hice.

—Es muy grueso. —Miré el sobre, y cuando me vio, lo metió debajo del asiento.

—Así es.

—Los sobres gruesos son buenas noticias, ¿verdad? —pregunté en voz alta—. Así es como era cuando apliqué a la universidad.

—Síp. —La camioneta se encaminó por el camino hacia la carretera.

Mi estómago se revolvió y se retorció de nuevo.

—¿Dices que lo recibiste hace unos días?

—Síp. —Me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Así que... —Me reí con nerviosismo—. ¿Qué es?

Viajamos por el camino en silencio durante un kilómetro más o menos, y el temor comenzó a llenar mi pecho. Por último, conforme las luces del centro de Astoria aparecieron a la vista delante de nosotros, Jacob metió la mano bajo el asiento y me entregó el sobre lentamente.

—Puedes leerlo —me dijo en voz baja.

Lo tomé y lo abrí, el temor en mi pecho hizo que mis brazos dolieran mientras me movía. Efectivamente, la mala noticia que esperaba estaba allí en blanco y negro...

_Estimado Dr. Black,_

_Después de pensarlo mucho, nuestro consejo ha decidido aceptar su solicitud y darle la bienvenida de nuevo a su residencia..._

Mi sangre se heló, y simplemente dije:

—Llévame a casa.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 26

Cerré con llave la puerta de la oficina del hotel, luego me apoyé contra la puerta, dejando que mis rodillas cedieran y deslizándome hasta el suelo. Mi falda se agrupó alrededor de mis piernas y apoyé la cabeza sobre mis rodillas con un suspiro. Mi corazón estaba tan pesado en mi pecho que se sentía como que iba a romper a través de las costillas y arrancarme la piel.

Cuando Jacob me había dejado en el camino de mis padres la noche anterior, habíamos tenido nuestra primera pelea. Bueno… nuestra primera y muy posiblemente última, si iba a ser completamente honesta conmigo misma.

Pero ser honesta conmigo misma dolía. Realmente mal.

Porque a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, estaba enojada con Jacob. Justo después de decirme ser siempre honestos, lo atrapé en una mentira propia.

Todo este tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, él había estado diciendo que su lugar estaba ahora en Oregon, y que estaba enamorado de mí. Cuando de hecho, había estado planeando regresar a Chicago todo el tiempo.

—No puedo creer que me hayas mentido sobre esto. —Había dicho mientras él giraba su camioneta y me llevaba de nuevo a casa—. ¿Por qué me castigarías por mentir sobre ti, cuando me estabas engañando todo el tiempo?

Jacob agarró el volante con fuerza.

—Renesmee, no entiendes…

—¿Qué tengo que entender? —demandé—. ¡Acabo de hacer frente a mi familia en defensa de un hombre que me ha estado mintiendo todo el tiempo! —Me moví en mi asiento para así estar frente a él en la cabina de su camioneta—. Has estado planeando esto, ¿cierto? ¿Planeando regresar a Chicago para terminar tu residencia?

Él respiró hondo, luego lo dejó escapar lentamente.

—Sí. Lo hago.

—Bueno. Eso es genial, eso es simplemente genial. —Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y miré hacia el techo de la cabina para evitar que se derramen—. Soy una tonta.

—Sabía cuando vine aquí que eventualmente regresaría a terminar mi residencia. No sabía cómo o cuándo, pero cuanto peor se puso las cosas con la feria, más se hizo evidente que iba a tener que renunciar a ello con el tiempo. —Me miró mientras conducía—. La situación financiera de mi padre no está mejorando, y no tengo idea de cuándo vendrá a casa. Volver a la medicina es mi plan de respaldo.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

—Dijiste que tu lugar está en Oregon. Me dijiste que te quedarías.

—Lo está. O, pensé que estaba. Yo…

Lo miré.

—Eres realmente un bastardo, ¿lo sabes?

—Si me escucharas por un minuto, podría explicarte. —Se adentró en elcamino de mis padres y lo colocó en detenido—. Puedes ser realmente unacabezota algunas veces, ¿alguien alguna vez te dijo eso?

Mi sangre hirvió.

—No voy a sentarme aquí y ser insultada por ti. Me mentiste. Te atrapé. Me mentiste, Jacob.

La mano de Jacob bajó del volante, haciendo sonar las llaves todavía en el encendido.

—Maldición. No sabía que íbamos a terminar juntos cuando apliqué.

—¿Pero estás considerando ir ahora?

Él me miró, sus ojos mostraban dolor.

—Yo… bueno, yo…

Cerré mis ojos.

—Lo estás.

—No estaba listo para compartir esto contigo. —Apretó los dientes—. Ni siquiera lo he procesado aún. Para ser honestos, me olvidé del asunto.

—Pero justo esta noche dijiste que tu lugar era aquí. —Maldije en voz baja, cuando una de mis lágrimas me traicionó y rodó por mi rostro—. ¿Habías leído la carta de Rosalind antes de que dijeras eso?

_Por favor di que no lo hiciste. Por favor di que no tenías idea que habías sido aceptado de nuevo en el programa antes de venir a cenar. Dime que no me mentiste. _Mi monólogo interior estaba desesperado. Agarré el borde delasiento de la camioneta con los nudillos blancos de mantener micompostura en ruinas.

Jacob miró hacia otro lado.

—Sí. La recibí hace unos días.

Sin dudarlo, tiré de la manilla de la camioneta y abrí la puerta.

—No puedes tener ambas cosas. —Me deslicé fuera del asiento sobre el camino, otra lágrima escapando mientras giraba para mirar su cara—. No puedes hablar sobre una vida conmigo aquí en Oregon, y planear otra vida de regreso en Chicago. Y no puedes reprenderme por mentir cuando eres un mentiroso, también.

—Renesmee… —Él comenzó a abrir su puerta—. Escucha…

—No, tú escucha. —El borde agudo de mi voz resonó contra el frente de la casa de mis padres y Jacob se detuvo en seco—. Tuviste tu diversión con la patética chica local, y ahora se acabó. Lo entiendo. He pasado por eso antes, ¿recuerdas?

Su rostro se ensombreció. Él sabía lo que venía, y me di cuenta. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió.

Recordé la imagen de Jacob que estaba en el mostrador en su remolque. La de él en el trabajo en su bata de hospital. Parecía tan feliz. No tan agobiado por el estrés, como parecía al estar trabajando para la feria de su padre. Si él tenía la oportunidad de regresar a su otra vida, tenía que tomarla. Vivir alrededor de los pequeños pueblos de aquí no le iba a dar ni una décima parte de las oportunidades que la gran ciudad podría.

Si Jacob quisiera que fuera con él, lo habría dicho. En lugar de mentirme acerca de su lugar estando en Oregon, sólo para hacerme caer en su cama.

Estaba claro que los sentimientos de Jacob por mí no eran tan fuertes y vinculantes como los míos.

—Sólo ve. No tienes nada más que explicar. Tienes planes. Planes más grandes que cualquier cosa que los que yo tengo alrededor aquí. —Di un suspiro tembloroso, preparándome para romper mi propia promesa, y mentirle de nuevo.

—A decir verdad, esta cosa contigo y conmigo se ha salido de curso. Fue más una cosa de rebote para mí, de todas formas. —Las sombras de los pinos que rodeaban el camino escondieron mi nariz roja y mis ojos ya rápidamente hinchándose—. Sabes lo que dicen sobre volver a subir al caballo, y todo eso.

Puede también haberle golpeado en el estómago. La cabeza de Jacob se movió hacia adelante un centímetro o dos cuando su respiración escapó de sus pulmones y su mano cayó desde el volante sin fuerzas. Lo había herido, y lo sabía. Una parte de mí estaba alegre. Me había tomado veintiocho años llegar a este punto donde me sentía cómoda de pie por mi cuenta. Pero la otra parte de mi quería cubrir mi rostro y sollozar, porque apuntar palabras venenosas al único ser que amas se siente como apuñalar a tu propio corazón varias veces con un cuchillo.

Después de una pausa que se sintió largas horas, Jacob tiró de su puerta cerrándola con un silencioso clic, y puso su boca en una delgada línea.

—Si eso es lo que sientes.

Saqué mi barbilla hacia él.

—Sí. Vete.

Y así, Jacob se había ido. Las ruedas de su camioneta rechinando en el pavimento mojado mientras giraba a Coxcomb Hill. Una vez que estuvo fuera de vista, me cubrí mi cara y sollocé. Las heridas que mi invisible cuchillo dejó en mi corazón estaban abiertas, y no sabía si alguna vez sanarían. Amaba a Jacob. Lo amaba tanto que se sentía tan fundamental para mí como el oxígeno o el agua. Como si pudiera, literalmente, morir sin su presencia cercana.

Envolviendo mis brazos a mi alrededor, me di vuelta y comencé a arrastrar los pies hasta la puerta de atrás. Si me escurría a través de la cocina

Imelda no me delataría. Ella fingiría que nunca me había visto, y me dejaría escabullirme a mi habitación a lamer mis heridas en privado. El dolor en mi pecho era agobiante, y sentí tambaleantes mis piernas. ¿Podría alguien morir de un corazón roto?

—Estás mejor así, lo sabes —gruñó la voz de mi padre desde el patiomientras me colaba más allá de las ventanas del comedor en la quedé sin aliento, girando tan rápido que me golpeé la rodilla en unatumbona.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estaba haciendo un poco de calor dentro, así que salí. Tu madre está enojada conmigo. —Inhaló en uno de sus cigarros caros que suele guardar para las festividades.

—¿Estabas escuchando mi conversación? —Mis manos se apuñaron a mis costados.

Sopló un par de veces.

—No sonaba como una conversación para mí. Sonaba como una pelea.

—No voy a discutir esto contigo. —Pisoteé hacia la puerta trasera, lágrimas calientes enfriándose en el aire de la noche.

—Estás viviendo en mi casa, y teniendo peleas en mi camino de entrada. — Su voz sonó detrás de mí.

Giré mi rostro a mi padre, mi mano congelada en el pomo de la puerta.

¿Cómo era posible amar y odiar a mi padre al mismo tiempo?

—Eso ya no será más un problema —le dije llanamente—. Puse un depósito inicial para una casa propia. Me estoy mudando en menos de un mes.

Las últimas palabras que le oí decir mientras atravesaba la puerta a la ocupada cocina fueron:

—Estás mejor sin él de todos modos. Ninguna hija mía iba a terminar con algún feriante.

—No, desde luego que no, ¿verdad? —me susurré mientras la puerta se cerraba silenciosamente detrás de mí.

El sonido del teléfono de la oficina me sacó de mis recuerdos y de regreso alpresente. En las dieciocho horas desde mi pelea con Jacob, él no me habíallamado. Y yo no lo había llamado. Estaba muy enfadada por la doblemoral, e incluso más por el hecho de que él se iba a mudar. Se sentía comosi me hubiera roto en un millón de piezas siendo alejada de Jacob. ¿Podríanlas cuerdas invisibles unirnos entre sí, extendiéndose tan lejos?

Suspiré desalentadamente aún en la oficina, ignorando el sonido del teléfono hasta que se detuvo. La cabeza me latía como una base de tambor, y quería vomitar. Quería estar en mi cama en casa, o mejor aún, en mi nueva cama en mi nueva casa. En su lugar estaba atrapada trabajando mi turno en el infierno. La guinda del helado de mi vida era de hecho que mis padres ya sabían que me estaba mudando de su casa. Mi mamá había estado cerca de una hora golpeando en la puerta de mi dormitorio, implorándome que saliera y hablara de ello. Me negué, demasiado consumida por mi pelea con Jacob para mimar a mi madre correctamente.

Mi vida personal era un absoluto desastre.

Un golpe vibró en la puerta de la oficina contra mi espalda, y cerré los ojos.

Tal vez si ignoraba a quien fuera que estaba fuera de la puerta, simplemente se iría.

No hubo suerte. Llamaron de nuevo.

—¿Quién es? —Mi voz sonó ahogada por mi falda.

—Recibiste algo aquí fuera. —La voz de Howie era plana y aburrida. Él obviamente quería estar en el trabajo tanto como yo lo hacía.

—Dile a Lois que firme por ello. Estoy ocupada justo ahora.

Le oí removerse entre sus pies.

—Um… las luces están apagadas allí.

Maldición. No dije nada. Sólo extendí la mano y las encendí.

—A tu papá no le gusta cuando dormitamos durante el turno por aquí meavisó Howie. Él lo sabría. Mi padre lo atrapó dormitando en un cuarto vacíouna vez y casi lo despide.

—Lo sé. —Me paré y abrí la puerta—. Él es mi padre, ¿recuerdas? Soy su persona favorita para lastimar, yo… oh.

Howie estaba de pie allí con una corbata torcida y una cesta de calcetines.

Calcetines rojos, calcetines azules, calcetines finos, calcetines borrosos, calcetines con dedos del pie y calcetines altos hasta la rodilla.

Probablemente cada calcetín disponible en Astoria. Una risita escapó de mis labios y cubrí mi boca. Miré a Howie y sonreí.

—Calcetines —dije sin convicción.

Parecía a punto de un bostezo.

—Ya me di cuenta. ¿Vas a aceptar esto o qué?

Tomé la canasta de sus manos y arranqué la tarjeta del asa de la cesta.

_Renesmee,_

_No dormí en toda la noche. No puedo dejar las cosas de esta forma. Por favor ven a The Bow a mi encuentro, así puedo explicarte. Estaré allí para las cuatro. Te quiero mucho._

_Jacob._

Miré el reloj marcando la hora en la pared y mi corazón saltó a mi garganta.

Eran las cuatro menos diez. Agarrando el bolso y las llaves, corrí fuera de la oficina hacia las puertas del hotel.

—Lo siento, chicos, me voy más temprano —dije por encima del hombro.

Me faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero no me importaba. No podíasoportarlo. Necesitaba ver a Jacob. Ya no importaba que los dos hubiésemosmentido. Obviamente aprendimos la lección, y nunca volveríamos ahacerlo, ¿verdad? Necesitaba a Jacob. Quería a Jacob. Eso es todo lo queimportaba. Era una mejor persona cuando estaba con él. Más fuerte, másfirme, y ¿debo decirlo? Confiada.

Mi campo de visión era cerrado cuando aceleré por las calles. Esperaba que mi padre no estuviera allí con Evelyn para algún tipo de cita prohibida.

Quería mi propio momento sin la nube oscura de mi padre que pesa sobre mí. Por la gracia de Dios, conseguí un lugar para estacionar frente al restaurante, estacioné mi auto después de sólo cuatro intentos y pagué por la entrada. Mi corazón latía en el pecho con tanta fuerza que podía escucharlo resonar en mis oídos.

Allí estaba.

Parecía completamente angustiado. Los ojos entrecerrados, la boca caída.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron a lo largo del restaurante, sus comisuras se elevaron, vacilantes, y se puso de pie junto a la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana.

Una camarera entró en mi línea de visión.

—Hola, bienvenidos a la…

Pasé rápidamente por delante de ella, con los ojos fijos en los de Jacob, mis pies en movimiento sin pensar en el crujiente piso de madera. Todo el sonido en el concurrido restaurante se desvaneció y el único sonido que oía era el sonido de Jacob aclarándose la garganta.

—Renesmee. —El alivio cubrió su rostro cuando me dirigí directo hacia él—.

Has venido.

—vine. —Caí contra su pecho y respiré hondo, su olor llenando mi nariz y cerebro, trayendo lágrimas de alivio a mis ojos.

—¿Quieren una bebida para empezar? —preguntó una camarera cuandofinalmente nos separamos—. Es la hora feliz. Las margaritas de arándanosestán a mitad de precio.

Nos sentamos, nuestras manos todavía entrelazadas, y yo negué con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

—Yo tampoco. —Jacob me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca. Cuando la camarera se alejó, se inclinó sobre la mesita y me dio un beso en la frente—. Tenía miedo de que no aparecieras.

—Recibí los calcetines. —Usé la servilleta para secarme los ojos—. Lo siento, Jacob, nunca quise expulsarte de mi vida de esa manera…

—No, yo soy el que lo siente. Te mentí. Y luego te reprendí por hacer lo mismo. Eso fue algo horrible. Lo siento mucho. —Jacob estaba hablando rápido, sus palabras sólo deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para levantar mi mano y besarme los nudillos.

—Volví a solicitar mi residencia la misma semana en que te vi. Nunca se me ocurrió que iba a enamorarme. Nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien con quien iba a conectar tan profundamente. Con toda honestidad, me olvidé del asunto hasta que recibí el paquete de información en el correo.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el mantel, y me limpié la cara.

—Si quieres ir a Chicago para terminar tu residencia, está bien. Vamos a hacer que funcione. Nos visitaremos y nos enviaremos correos electrónicos todo el tiempo entre las visitas. Ahh, diablos, Jacob, iré a Chicago contigo, si me lo pides. No importa. Puedo ser feliz en cualquier lugar.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca te pediría eso. Amo Oregon. Me encanta estar aquí. Esta realmente es mi casa ahora. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar. La feria no va a durar mucho más. Algunos de los empleados ya han comenzado a recortar sus pérdidas, y buscaron otros trabajos. Incluso Martha habla de seguir adelante. No sé cuándo regresará mi papá, pero cuando lo haga, va a tener que declararse en quiebra. Cuando me dieron el paquete de Rosalind, me hizo pensar. Tuve que decidir si quería aprovechar la oportunidad o no.

—Entiendo perfectamente si lo haces —le dije con voz ronca—. Ser médico es tu sueño. No debes renunciar a él por nada ni nadie. Nunca te pediría que lo hicieras.

Cuando Jacob me sonrió, aparecieron arrugas al costado de sus ojos.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que te amo.

Me reí entre lágrimas.

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos vamos a hacer?

—Voy a solicitar…

—Hola, ustedes dos. Pensé que rompieron ayer por la noche. —La voz de

Kate hizo que el pelo en la parte posterior de mi cuello se erizara y que mi estómago se revolviera. Dejar que ella tome mi momento con Jacob y lo pisotee con sus sandalias de plataforma.

Levanté la vista hacia mi amiga rubia, que sonreía hacia nosotros con una copa de martini en la mano. Su amplio escote parecía como si tuviera dos pequeños hombres calvos en su camisa, y había una pequeña porción de piel morena asomando por encima de la cintura de la falda. En un instante, fui completamente consciente de mi larga falda gris y de mi camisa de trabajo.

—Kate —le dije con firmeza—, ¿qué te trae por aquí esta tarde?

Golpeó una uña larga contra la copa.

—Hora feliz.

—Imagínate. —Miré a Jacob, quien la miraba con curiosidad, y mi estómago se encogió.

—No me respondiste. —Ella se apoyó en la silla de Jacob, la cadera rozando su hombro. Me removí en mi asiento, y ella sonrió—. Pensé que ustedes dos rompieron anoche. Al menos eso es lo que dijo tu padre. ¿Qué pasa?

Las cejas de Jacob se unieron en una sola línea.

—Te informaron mal.

Ella puso mala cara por un momento.

—Claro que sí, doctor.

Vi como se pavoneaba alejándose, meneando su trasero.

—Realmente no la soporto —susurré mientras algunos hombres se giraban para ver su cuerpo huesudo pasar—. Pero los hombres siempre se están involucrando con ella. No lo entiendo.

—Siempre es tentador golpear un blanco tan fácil —murmuró Jacob.

Kate se puso de lado para pasar entre algunos hombres mientras regresaba a la sala, y me di cuenta cuán plano era su estómago. No importa qué tan excesivamente bronceada y malvada era Kate, todavía era más alta, más delgada y más hermosa de lo que yo nunca sería. Esa fue una de las cosas que siempre había amado más de nuestra amistad tóxica. Ella siempre parecía tener la sartén por el mango. Incluso cuando estaba sentada con el hombre que me amaba, y ella estaba bebiendo con hombres que no dan una mierda por ella.

—Me gustaría poder ser más hermosa para ti. —Mi nueva confianza descendió uno o dos escalones—. Eres increíble. Y amable. E inteligente. Y sexy. —Se sonrojó, y yo continué—. Te mereces a alguien hermoso contigo.

Jacob tiró de mi brazo.

—Vamos, no te menosprecies. Eres una mujer hermosa, con cosas sorprendentes delante de ti, ¿y ahora vas a empezar a actuar insegura?

Suspiré y sentí mis hombros relajarse.

—A veces no sé por qué me elegiste.

Una de sus cejas oscuras se alzó.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Me incliné para besar sus labios una vez más, pero su teléfono vibró con fuerza. Cuando Jacob lo sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, sus ojos se abrieron.

—Qué mie... es mi padre.

Mi boca se abrió.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Contesta. —Señalé la escalera de caracol en la parte trasera del restaurante—. Habrá más silencio arriba, en los baños.

Corrió, abrió bruscamente el teléfono y dijo:

—¿Papá?

Lo vi subir las escaleras de dos en dos. El padre pródigo regresaba.

¿Significaba esto que Black´s Entertainment iba a cerrar pronto? Mi estómago se retorció. Iba a echar de menos esa vieja feria en ruinas. Los sonidos, los olores, la gente. Todo eso. Me volví hacia la ventana y vi el tráfico pasar. La idea de la feria decayendo era sorprendentemente triste.

Un borrón rubio me llamó la atención y volví a concentrarme en el hueco de la escalera a la derecha a tiempo para ver a Kate deslizarse por las escaleras detrás de Jacob, una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su cara. Mis mejillas se calentaron, y me agarré al borde de la mesa hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos. ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando ahora?

Me levanté y la seguí a través del atestado comedor al compás del sonido de la música que sonaba en la sala de estar. Kate desapareció al doblar la esquina de la parte superior de las escaleras y mis ojos se estrecharon.

Esto no se sentía para nada bien.

La música se desvaneció tan pronto como atravesé la multitud y subí lasescaleras, giré alrededor de la pared con paneles de madera hacia losbaños. Podía escuchar las voces que venían de abajo del extremo de la sala,cerca de una puerta que decía: "fiestas privadas", y seguí el sonido de la vozbaja y aterciopelada de Jacob.

Los encontré en una sala de banquetes a oscuras, y mi alma calló inmediatamente a mis pies.

Mis manos temblaban mientras agarré el marco de la puerta con los nudillos blancos y luché por mantenerme erguida.

Su mano se abría paso en el cuello de Jacob, y sus largos y delgados dedos se enredaban en su pelo oscuro, aflojando la banda que lo sujetaba. Ella tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y profundizaba el beso, iniciando un apreciativo gruñido de la parte posterior de la garganta de Jacob.

De repente, no hubo otros sonidos en la habitación, sólo el latido de mi corazón resonando en mis oídos. Sentí mi estómago revuelto, amenazando con expulsar su contenido por todo el piso de madera pulida. Presioné uno de mis puños contra mis entrañas, deseando que se calmara. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y de repente sentí un calor sofocante en la habitación, haciendo que el sudor cosquilleé y recorra la piel de mi frente.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Sus labios estaban en los de ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados por la felicidad porque ella estaba empujando la lengua en su garganta. Era demasiado para soportar. Podía sentir mi corazón abollándose como una lata de gaseosa, los bordes afilados y puntiagudos raspando contra el interior de mi pecho. Tuve la tentación de doblarme del dolor, pero estaba demasiado congelada en el lugar para moverme.

Un grito gorgoteó de la parte superior de mi garganta y amenazó con extenderse. El tiempo se detuvo, a medida que me vi obligada a ver mi peor pesadilla justo en frente de mis ojos. Moví el puño del estómago hasta la boca y la cubrí para ahogar un grito silencioso de angustia.

¿La quería? ¿Cómo podía ser esto?

La sensibilidad regresó a mis pies. Di un paso tentativo hacia atrás, lejosdel horror de lo que estaba viendo. Tenía que salir de allí. Tan lejos de estelugar como sea posible, incluso si eso significaba un cohete a Marte. Pordesgracia, alejarse no sería tan fácil como esperaba, porque el suelo crujió ehizo ruido debajo de mis pies mientras me movía.

Sus rostros se separaron y los ojos de Jacob se agrandaron como medios dólares.

—¿Renesmee?

Ella se dio la vuelta y me vio.

—Oh, tienes que estar bromeando. Rennie, escucha…

Debería haber dicho algo. Maldecirlos o darle una bofetada a Jacob.

Arrancarle un mechón de pelo a ella o empujarla por la ventana. Algo.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No había palabras. Todo me eludió. Las lágrimas obstruyeron mi garganta como papel mojado tratando de irse por el desagüe y mi lengua triplicó su tamaño. ¡Él la había besado!

Retrocedí, una mano todavía en la boca mientras Jacob se apartó de ella y lentamente se acercó a mí.

—Escucha, yo... esto... yo... esto no es lo que parece.

No podía creer que había usado tal cliché... después de todo lo que habíamos pasado; no podía creer que me estaba diciendo eso. Mi madre tenía razón. Todos tenían razón. Todo lo que habían estado tratando de decirme todo el tiempo era verdad. Qué tonta que había sido. Qué idiota debería parecer…

Mi mano golpeó la barandilla, y me di vuelta para bajar corriendo las escaleras, de dos en dos. Oí a Jacob llamándome por mi nombre, pero no me detuve. No había nada más que decir. No había nada que pudiera decir que lo justifique.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

_M_amá, ¿podemos hablar?

Mi mamá se dio la vuelta, una coctelera de Martini en la mano.

—Oh, no creo. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí para un Martini?

Tomé la coctelera de su mano.

—Mamá, son las tres de la tarde.

Ella encogió sus huesudos hombros.

—Son las cinco en alguna parte.

Si esto era un indicio de lo que treinta y cinco años de matrimonio con mi papá hacían a una persona, le debía a mi madre un gran agradecimiento, y posiblemente, una cesta de frutas o algo así. Sabía que ella había permanecido casada con él por dos razones: por el dinero que él y su familia estaban rodando, y por el bien de mis hermanas y mío. Una de esas razones era ridículamente egoísta, la otra era noble y estúpida. Su matrimonio con mi padre se había roto a través de los años, dejando una cascara vacía de la mujer que era cuando se conocieron.

En las fotos de los primeros años de matrimonio, mi madre sonreía y reía.

Había fotos de mi papá cargándola sobre su espalda, su cabello levantándose en el viento mientras cavaban en busca de almejas en la

Playa Del Ray. Las instantáneas de ella acunando su enorme vientre de embarazada, con una sonrisa desinhibida ocupando la mitad inferior de su rostro.

Hoy en día, todas las fotos de mi madre eran de ella posando con sólo el menor atisbo de sonrisa en los labios, con su mano obedientemente sobre el antebrazo de mi padre, y su posición rígida e incómoda. Yo había crecido tan acostumbrada a mi madre siendo profundamente infeliz, y comportándose entre fría, manipuladora y excesivamente necesitada, que mis recuerdos de una madre feliz eran nebulosas y desenfocadas en mi mente.

—Escucha, sé que quieres discutir, y no estoy interesada. —Mi madre miró el reloj del abuelo en la esquina del cuarto—. Tú padre estará en casa en pocas horas. Creo. No quieres molestarlo de nuevo, ¿verdad? Todo este desalojo sin sentido es un poco exagerado, ¿no es así?

Tomé una respiración profunda y me recordé que mi madre era una mujer amargada que había estado casada con un idiota narcisista durante tres décadas. Ella no podría ser considerada responsable de lo que dijo.

—Todo el desalojo sin sentido no era una broma. Me estoy mudando pronto.

Ella me miró por un instante.

—Muy bien, entonces.

Hice un gesto hacia el sofá.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

Ella se movió con rigidez hacia el sofá.

—Esto no es lo que quería hacer con mi tarde.

—Sí, mamá. Me doy cuenta que tenías grandes planes para beber sola, pero no puedes disuadirme más. —Me senté frente a ella y cruzo las manos en mi regazo—. Tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos la noche que Jacob vino a cenar.

Mi mamá parecía asustada.

—Está bien.

Podía sentir las palabras en la punta de mi lengua. Sabían amargas y ácidas. Una parte de mí quería acobardarse. Para escabullirse de regreso a mi habitación como la buena joven que era, y leer un libro, fuera del camino de todos. Eso habría sido lo que hice hace meses. Tal vez incluso sólo hace unos días.

Pero hoy no iba a acobardarme. No era una opción.

—Mamá, papá está teniendo una aventura. —Las palabras salieron rápidamente y tan pronto como lo hicieron, aterrizaron entre nosotras sobre el sofá como migajas. Un lío entre las dos que ninguna hizo ademán de arreglar. Los segundos pasaron dolorosamente lentos. Cinco segundos, luego diez, y mi madre siguió sentada allí, mirando el brazo del sofá.

Congelada.

—Lo sé. —Su respuesta fue apenas un susurró.

—Yo… espera, ¿lo sabes? —Estaba sorprendida.

Cuando ella trabó sus ojos con los míos, me di cuenta que estaban llenos de absoluta tristeza, pero parecía estar completamente resignada. Como si hubiera renunciado hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

Tragué el sabor amargo en mi boca.

—Lo vi en un restaurante. Con… ella. Los vi juntos.

Por primera vez desde que se sentó, el rostro de mi madre se arrugó, sólo lo mínimo.

¿Los viste? —Su mano cubrió su boca por un momento antes de tomar una respiración profunda, y continuó—. Yo sabía que una de ustedes,chicas, eventualmente se enteraría.

—¿Papá sabe que tú sabes?

Mi mamá sacudió su cabeza.

—He intentado hablar con él sobre eso. Pero él lo niega todo el tiempo.

—Él está mintiendo. —Mi voz temblaba de ira—. Lo vi en el restaurante con ella, y Bella lo vio con ella.

Mi madre gimió y se inclinó hacia delante así su rostro estaba en sus

manos.

—Rosalie los vio juntos en Lincoln City, y los oí en la sala, y…

La cabeza de mamá se levantó. Su rímel se había corrido por su rostro.

—¿Les has oído aquí? ¿En mi casa? ¿A quién oíste?

Mi estómago amenazó con vaciarse. Los nervios eran tan fuertes que me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Esto iba a aplastarla. Aplastarla de una manera que yo nunca podría entender.

Bueno, tal vez podría. La imagen de la mano de Kate enredada en el oscuro cabello de Jacob mientras se besaban escudriñó a través de mi mente, y la náusea incrementó. ¿Cómo podrían las mujeres Jorgenson estar profundamente carentes de moral?

Una lágrima escapó y rodó por mi rostro.

—Mamá, es… es Evelyn.

El sonido que hizo mamá era un cruce entre un sofoco y un gemido.

—Oh, no. No, no, no, no…

La tomé en mis brazos. Al principio se sentía tiesa y torpe, pero un minuto después, mi madre parecía derretirse contra mí. Su rostro presionado en mi hombro, y sus sollozos sacudían nuestros cuerpos. El sonido de su llanto resonó en la enorme casa, y tiró de mi corazón en una forma que no sería capaz de borrar de mi memoria. Su dolor era tan crudo, dejó cicatrices sobre todas las superficies de la casa. Yo estaba sorprendida de que laslámparas no se quebraran, y la pintura no se cayera. Era casi como si mi madre hubiera actuado como un robot por tanto tiempo que la presa se hubiera reventado y no hubiera contención para la emoción.

Todo lo que pude decir fue.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

Pasó mucho tiempo. Treinta minutos tuve el rostro de mi madre presionado contra mi suéter, empapándolo con sus lágrimas. Cuando por fin se sentó erguida, su rostro estaba rojo e hinchado, recogiendo un vago parecido a la mujer con la que había crecido.

—Lo siento —dijo avergonzadamente—. Supongo que necesitaba tener un buen llanto.

Me reí con cuidado.

—Probablemente llevas unas cuantas décadas haciéndolo.

—Cierto. —Miró a su alrededor con tristeza—. Oh, Renesmee ¿qué voy a hacer?

—Honestamente no lo sé. —Observé mientras mi madre giraba su enorme anillo de bodas alrededor de su dedo una y otra vez—. Creo que el primer paso sería hablar con papá.

Ella me miró.

—¿Él sabe que tú sabes?

—Sí. —Me estremecí—. Hemos tenido un par de intercambios, dos veces, le dije que si no te lo decía, lo haría yo.

Se presionó una mano en el pecho.

—Te pusiste de mi lado.

—Eres mi mamá. —Me sequé mis propios ojos—. Por supuesto que me puse de tu lado.

—No te merezco. Sé que he estado desconectada por años. Dependiendo de ti para proveerme de lo que tu padre no me estaba dando. —Tocó mi cabello suavemente—. Lo siento tanto, Renesmee.

Me sentía mareada. No había oído esas palabras de ninguno de mis padres en… bueno, nunca.

—Está bien, mamá.

—No, no está bien. —Su voz se sacudió—. Escúchame, si quieres mudarte, está bien. No necesito depender de mi hija para satisfacer mis necesidades emocionales. También tu papá puede hacerlo, o puedo aprender a hacerlo por mí misma.

Parpadeé hacia ella.

—Yo… yo… wow. Nunca esperé oírte decir eso.

Mi mamá asintió, y sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas.

—Lo sé. Prométeme que nunca te encontrarás en una relación con un hombre que te trate así. Deberías ser el centro del mundo de tu esposo. El amor de su vida. No te quedes con nada menos. Te mereces el mundo. Haz que Jacob te lo de.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—No creo que eso sea un problema.

Ella envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor.

—Tienes razón. Jacob es un buen hombre. Nunca te haría eso.

—En realidad, terminamos. —Estaba tan cerca de desmoronarme, que podía sentirme partiéndome.

—¿Qué? Oh no, ¿qué paso?

Mis labios temblaban.

—Simplemente no funcionó.

Cerró sus ojos.

—Oh, cariño. No tuvo nada que ver con la cena, ¿verdad? Le dije a Carlisle que fue muy duro con él.

—Jacob tiene un futuro por delante. —Me esforcé por mantenerme unida—. Y no soy parte de ese futuro. Yo… yo me alegro que termináramos antes de encontrarme en otra situación como con Lance.

—No puedes hablar en serio. —Tomó mis manos en las suyas. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía cuando mi madre me tocaba—. Vi la forma en que te miraba. Había pura adoración en los ojos de Jacob cuando él te observaba. No había forma en que él pudiera herirte como Lance lo hizo.

Me encogí de hombros. Deseé que tuviera razón.

—Se acabó, mamá.

—Mírame. —Tomo mi rostro en sus manos, haciéndome fijar mis ojos rojos en los de ella—. La forma en que cada uno actuó en la cena fue atroz. No importa de qué raza es alguien, o qué hacen para vivir. Sé eso. Mis padres me criaron mejor que eso. Es vergonzoso que en este día y era, todavía haya personas que tratan a los demás con desprecio flagrante. Me da vergüenza decir que tu padre es uno de ellos. Y lo siento por eso.

Ella continuó.

—Es importante que tengas en cuenta que la mentalidad arcaica no es la forma en que cada uno en Astoria siente. Hay algunos que han sido educados lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que este país es mejor debido a su diversidad, y que depende de nosotros mostrarle al resto de las personas que la igualdad es el único camino. Este país fue fundado por la herencia de Jacob mucho antes de que cualquiera de nosotros se presentara aquí, y debe haber cierta cantidad de respeto debido a ese hecho.

Tomé el pañuelo que mi madre sostenía para mí, y limpié mi rostro.

—Es muy tarde.

—No es muy tarde. —Apartó un mechón de mi cabello—. No tienes cincuenta y seis años, y estás casada con un maldito, ¿verdad?

Tragué saliva.

—No.

—Entonces no es demasiado tarde. Jacob es bienvenido en mi casa. Y cualquiera que lo trate mal por su trabajo o raza no es bienvenido.

Le di una mirada mordaz y ella se secó de nuevo los ojos.

—Esta es mi casa. Puede que no tenga idea de lo que haré sobre todo esto, pero ese es un hecho que no va a cambiar.

Permanecí con mi mamá por otra hora. Hablamos por primera vez desde que pudiera recordar. Hubo momentos en los que estuvimos a punto de resbalar en llanto, pero rápidamente nos recobrábamos, y regresábamos al papel de amigas. Fue agradable conseguir reencontrarme con ella, y aún mejor decirle a alguien lo mucho que extrañaba a Jacob.

Salí de casa de mis padres cuando mi padre llamó para decirle a mi madre que se dirigía a casa para la cena. Me ofrecí a quedarme con ella como apoyo, pero decidió que era mejor dejarla enfrentarlo sola. Su valor fue inspirador, y mientras mi pequeño auto se abría camino por la colina, lejos de casa, tome una decisión.

Tenía que hablarle a Jacob.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

_E_l camino ascendía y continuaba delante de mi auto, y la lluvia repiqueteaba contra el parabrisas rítmicamente. Había esperado un clima mejor que este. Algo de sol para iluminar mi estado de ánimo y brindarme suerte. Pero el clima costero de Oregon era fiel a su reputación, y estaba lloviendo.

Necesitaba suerte porque iba a tratar de recuperar a Jacob.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que había expuesto el asunto de la aventura de mi padre a mi madre. Se había enfrentado a él y Evelyn. Richard Jorgenson había llegado al hotel y golpeado a mi padre en la cara, su nariz quedó deforme, e hizo que varios miembros del personal rieran entre dientes. Mi madre había echado a mi padre de la casa, y ahora estaba durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes en la casa de mi abuelo. Mi madre incluso había ido a hablar con un abogado, lo cual nos sorprendió a mis hermanas y a mí.

Aunque todos lo habíamos visto venir, no había manera de prepararse para enfrentar la vida como hija adulta de un divorcio. Me sentí triste, pero redimida por el amor de mi madre. Ese conflicto de los sentimientos era desconcertante.

El giro más inesperado de los acontecimientos fue cuando Kate se presentó en el hotel la noche después de que mi madre echó a mi padre. Me había encontrado con su auto aparcado junto al mío en el estacionamiento, con ella llorando en el asiento del conductor. Mi primera reacción fue darle un puñetazo, y Dios sabe que quería hacerlo, pero mis instintos pacificadores se hicieron presentes y le pregunté si se encontraba bien.

—No. —Ella se sonó la nariz—. Mis padres se van a divorciar y mi madre se mudará a Portland.

Ignorando la opresión en la garganta que me producía hablar de matrimonio fracasado de mis padres, asentí.

—Lo sé. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que mi padre la siga.

Kate me miró con una cara húmeda.

—¿De verdad crees que lo haría?

—No lo sé. —Me encogí de hombros—. Está molesto porque mi madre lo de la casa y contrató al mejor abogado de Astoria, pero no creo que esté tan molesto como para herirla.

—Suena familiar. —Kate miró sus uñas como una adolescente hosca—.

Mi padre está destruido. Llora todo el tiempo y no ha ido a trabajar desde que todo se derrumbó. Pero mi mamá está molesta, sobre todo, porque escondió las llaves del Mercedes.

Me eché a reír amargamente.

—Tal vez se merecen el uno al otro.

—Probablemente. —Nos sentamos en silencio bajo el farol de la calle por un tiempo, antes de que ella me mirase con el ceño fruncido—. Escucha, Renesmee. Acerca de Jacob…

Y allí fue el momento, justo al inodoro.

Levanté una mano.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—No, tienes que escucharme. —Se volvió hacia la ventana abierta.

—Pues mira, en realidad no tengo que escucharte. Mi lealtad hacia ti terminó hace mucho tiempo, Kate. Justo en el momento en que me di cuenta de que eras una horrible amiga. Sólo lamento haberme demorado hasta que salí de la secundaria para darme cuenta. —La miré, mi estómago sacudiéndose con violencia—. Ya no soy una adolescente. No me intimidas.

Es posible que hayas alejado a Jacob de mí, pero no te llevaste mi orgullo. No voy a dejarte.

El rostro de Kate decayó en un gesto que decía mucho. En lugar de la pelea que estaba esperando de su parte, ella en realidad parecía estar... ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé —suspiró finalmente—. Tienes razón, y lo siento. No siempre he sido la amiga más amable.

Solté un bufido.

—¿La amiga más amable? Kate, pegaste toallas sanitarias con colorante rojo en la puerta de mi locker cuando finalmente me llegó mi período en séptimo grado. —Ella hizo una mueca, y yo continué—: Le dijiste a mi pareja para la fiesta de graduación que saliera con alguien más porque yo tenía piojos. Y te sorprendí liándote con el único hombre que he amado. No has sido una buena amiga en absoluto, Kate. No, para nada.

Cuando levantó la vista hacia mí, me di cuenta de que sus ojos se habían vuelto a llenar con lágrimas. Hasta hace quince minutos, ni siquiera creía que Kate tuviera conductos lagrimales.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —susurró—. Esas cosas en la escuela secundaria, era sólo por diversión, y…

—No fue divertido para mí.

—Lo sé. —Se metió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con una mano temblorosa—. Me hacía sentir mejor conmigo misma molestarte. Sé que fue un error y sé que te hice daño. Pero estaba muy celosa de ti.

—¿Celosa de mí? —Mi boca se abrió—. ¿Por qué diablos estarías celosa demí? Yo era una marginada. Fui votada como la más probable a serolvidada.

Ella respiró fuerte.

—Lo sé. Yo te nominé.

Me volví hacia mi auto y empecé a buscar las llaves en el bolso.

—Ugh. Esta conversación se ha terminado. Me está empezando a doler la cabeza. No puedo perder el tiempo contigo.

—No te robé a Jacob —dijo Kate con fuerza, su voz quebrándose—. Él no me quiere.

Girándome para mirarla, apreté mis dedos alrededor de las llaves con fuerza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se limpió la nariz con la punta de la manga de la chaqueta.

—Quiero decir que he tratado de darle un beso y me alejó.

—Vi el beso. —Mis dientes apretados—. No te estaba rechazando. Te estaba devolviendo el beso.

Kate gimió, y su rostro se arrugó.

—Pensó que eras tú.

—¿Él qué?

—Aparecí por detrás de él y le tapé los ojos. Le susurré que los cerrara y me besara, eso hizo. —Ella miró hacia abajo—. Lo besé y cuando te escuchó caminar detrás de nosotros, sus ojos se abrieron. Prácticamente me empujó lejos de él.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Estaba celosa. —Kate me miró lastimosamente, su nariz congestionada—. Es tan guapo. Y un médico. Quería alejarlo de ti.

—Pensé que habías dicho que era un indio sucio —le gruñí.

Sus hombros esqueléticos subían y bajaban.

—No debería haber dicho eso. Sabes que nunca habría dicho eso en la cara de Jacob, ¿verdad?

—¿Y eso hace que esté bien? —Miré a Kate, horrorizada.

—No. —Ella sollozó de nuevo—. Nunca antes he conocido a alguien que fuera un Indi... un nativo americano. No pensé en lo inapropiado que era hablar de esa manera. Sólo estaba siendo estúpida. No lo decía en serio.

Iba a explotar.

—¿Así que pensaste que la mejor manera de compensarlo era meter la lengua en la garganta de Jacob?

Ella miró hacia abajo de nuevo, con el pelo ocultando su rostro.

—He estado tan sola. Estoy tan cansada de volver a casa, a una casa vacía.

Y la forma en que te miraba era tan apasionada. Era como si fueras la única persona en la fiesta que importaba. Echo de menos que me miren así. Quiero que alguien sienta lo mismo por mí.

—¿Así que pensaste que robándomelo era la única manera de conseguirlo?

Supongo que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol, ¿verdad?

—He dicho que lo siento —murmuró—. Por si sirve de algo, no volveré a hacerlo. No importa que tan celosa esté. Me comprometo a dejar de tratarte tan mal todo el tiempo.

—Me gustaría poder creerte. —Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mí misma, mirando hacia abajo a su falda corta y a su chaqueta de color rosa con bordes de piel—. Sabes, podrías encontrar a alguien que te ame, si dejarasde buscar en bares y discotecas. Si dejas de beber todo el tiempo y reduces la cantidad de cigarrillos. No eres tan mala como te pintas.

Kate se secó los ojos y me miró con esperanza.

—¿Eso crees? He estado visitando bares por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera sé cómo ser diferente.

—Claro que sabes. —Jugué con mis llaves —. Escucha Kate, me tengo que ir.

—¿Vas a tratar de regresar con Jacob? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé. —Inhalé un largo trago de aire salado, y luego lo dejé escapar lentamente—. Quiero hacerlo. Pero podría haberlo estropeado irremediablemente.

Kate negó con la cabeza.

—No. No es irrevocable. Todavía no. No tenemos la edad de nuestros padres. Eres joven. Todavía hay tiempo para arreglarlo.

Miré su cara manchada de rímel.

—Sabes, eres la segunda persona que me dice eso últimamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no escuchas? —Ella encendió el motor de su elegante auto plateado—. Realmente lo siento, Renesmee. Ojalá te hubiera dejado en paz y ser feliz.

—Yo también. Pero… —Me reí con ironía—, te perdono.

Kate asintió y sacó su auto del lugar junto al mío, y la vi desaparecer en la noche. Había una cierta sensación de liberación que viene de mi torturador de toda la vida prometiendo finalmente dejarme en paz.

Una bocina sonó detrás de mi auto, me sacó de mis recuerdos, y me devolvió al presente. Había estado sentada en la esquina de "El camino de

William" los últimos cinco minutos, con las balizas. Había estado demasiadoatrapada reproduciendo mi conversación con Kate, y demasiadocongelada por el miedo irracional de rechazo, para girar a la derecha.

Una camioneta aceleró rodeándome, haciéndome un gesto con un dedo, y yo sacudí la mano sin decir nada. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

Claro, Jacob podía rechazar mis disculpas, pero me habían rechazado antes.

Podría manejarlo. Bueno, excepto que mi corazón estaba infinitamente más entregado en esta ocasión que antes. Me froté el pecho distraídamente, mientras el auto rebotaba a lo largo del camino de tierra lleno de baches.

La puerta con el letrero de Black´s Entertainment colgando sobre ella apareció en mi campo de visión, y mi alma cayó a mis pies. Todo el carnaval, incluidos los puestos de comida y las tiendas de campaña estaban estacionados por toda la propiedad, cerrada hermética y abandonada. El stand de algodón de azúcar estaba ladeado, las ventanas cerradas y cubierto de lluvia, y el carrusel había sido desmontado a toda prisa, dejando dispersos caballos rotos por el césped crecido delante. Las luces de colores y banderas se enrollaban en carretes de madera de gran tamaño, pero estaban al descubierto y vulnerables a las lluvias constantes.

Una avalancha inesperada de emociones me llenó cuando lo rodeé con el auto, deteniéndome en la parte inferior de los torcidos escalones fuera de la única puerta principal. Había llegado a amar a ese carnaval destartalado.

Todas sus luces brillantes, su música y aromas dulces de tesoros fritos habían tocado una fibra sensible en mí. Esos olores y sonidos siempre traerán mis pensamientos de nuevo hacia Jacob. Hacia mi búsqueda de él a lo largo de los años, y hacia el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Ahora yacía deshecho y expuesto a los elementos. Era como presenciar una muerte.

Apagué mi auto y subí los escalones de madera caídos. No había señales de vida en ningún lugar. No escuché a Brandon ni a Victoria jugando en el interior, ni oí el sonido de "Dora la Exploradora" en la televisión. Había un aviso de desalojo empapado colgando de la puerta.

—Oh, no… —gemí suavemente, cerrando los ojos y apoyándome en lapuerta delgada de aluminio. Pensé en Leah y en sus hijos. ¿Dónde habíanido? La idea de no ver a esos chicos, e incluso a su madre fumadora, nuncamás hizo que mi corazón se contrajera.

Pisoteé los escalones para cruzar por la parte trasera de la casa, mi corazón latía en los oídos. ¿Jacob realmente se iría sin decir adiós? Y si lo hacía, ¿tendría las agallas para llamarlo?

Doblé la esquina al final del camino y el corazón se me detuvo en seco. El lugar donde había estado la camioneta de Jacob era ahora un espacio donde la hierba crecida estaba aplanada y el suelo era barro. Se había ido. Él se había ido. No había un rastro de neumáticos o una lata de refresco en el camino. Si no fuera por la tierra, no habría habido ninguna prueba de que había estado allí. Él se había ido.

Tenía que encontrarlo.

Mi mano se dirigió inmediatamente a mi bolsillo. No tenía el teléfono celular. Mirando el espacio vacío una vez más, corrí bajo la lluvia hacia mi auto para rebuscar en la consola central. No tenía el teléfono celular. La verdad, no lo había usado en semanas. No era exactamente el tipo de mariposa social cuyo teléfono sonaba noche y día, y después de ignorar las llamadas de Jacob de los tres días que me había llamado en repetidas ocasiones, no estaba muy segura de dónde lo había dejado. Las lágrimas mojaban mi piel helada por la lluvia mientras sacaba paquetes de pañuelos, servilletas, mapas, y un correo olvidado desde hacía mucho tiempo de mi guantera.

Tenía que encontrar mi teléfono. Tenía que llamar a Jacob. Necesitaba decirle cuánto lo sentía. Y que cada día, cada minuto de cada día desde que me había ido de ese restaurante, mi corazón lo había anhelado como algo que nunca antes había experimentado. No era como si no pudiera funcionar.

No, yo había hecho algo peor que dejar de funcionar. Me había convertido en una cáscara vacía. Un zombi caminando que no podía sentir nada excepto el anhelo que nunca decayó.

Busqué en cada centímetro de mi auto. Bajo los asientos, en los bolsillos de las puertas, incluso en el maletero. Y cuando volví a casa, busqué en cada rincón de la casa de mi padre, mientras mi madre me aseguró una y otra vez que iba a aparecer en algún lugar.

Pero estaba equivocada. El teléfono había desaparecido. También Jacob.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

_S_eis Semanas Después.

_Querido Jacob,_

_Espero que esta carta te encuentre bien. He estado pensando en ti, y..._

_Querido Jacob,_

_Espero que esta carta te llegue. Pensé que si yo la enviaba al restaurante de tu padrastro, con el tiempo llegaría..._

_Querido Jacob,_

_Te echo de menos. Te necesito. No puedo estar lejos de ti nunca más..._

El tiempo pasó lentamente después que Jacob se fue.

Dejé mi trabajo en el hotel al día siguiente que descubrí que el Airstream se había ido, y planeaba abrir mi tienda de flores en el otoño. Mi invernadero se estaba haciendo útil de nuevo, gracias a Edward, mis cuñados, y varios carpinteros locales que estuvieron dispuestos a trabajar a cambio de mis habilidades en diseño de paisajismo.

Mis días los pasé escribiendo mi plan de negocios; decorando el espacio que me aseguré en el centro para mi tienda; y conseguir instalarme en mi nueva casa. Permanecía tan ocupada como me era posible durante el día, para así no pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a Jacob.

Pero las noches eran una historia diferente.

El rostro de Jacob me perseguía cuando cerraba los ojos por la noche, y seguía sintiendo las líneas de mi piel en donde sus manos una vez me habían tocado. Como divagaba en esos raros episodios de sueño, me despertaba de golpe porque escuchaba la voz de Jacob en la distancia.

Cuando no podía dormir, repetiría cada una de nuestras conversaciones, cerrando los ojos para así poder imaginar su rostro mientras él me decía que me amaba. La forma en que su boca se movía, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando sonreía, y la forma en que su cabello caía sobre su frente mientras miraba hacia mí. Echaba de menos a Jacob, sobre todo por la noche.

Resultó que no se había alejado sin intentar ponerse en contacto conmigo una última vez. Una vez que finalmente había recuperado mi teléfono —

Lois lo encontró debajo de la mesa en la oficina del hotel— descubrí que el día anterior del que me había ido al Rancho Black´s, Jacob me llamó trece veces. Había sido demasiado terca y herida para mantener el teléfono en mi bolsillo, y mucho menos responder, y él terminó mudándose lejos de Oregon pensando que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

—Está bien, muchacha. Me voy.

Levanté la mirada para ver a mi madre de pie en la puerta de mi cocina, pintura azul clara moteaba su pelo. Desde el momento en que sacó a mi padre fuera de la casa, se había convertido en una nueva persona. Ella se reía y jugaba con Emily y Cami en la hierba cuando venían. Le pidió a

Imelda llamarla por su nombre, y hasta le había dado dos días de descanso cada semana.

Mi madre me ayudaba a pintar el interior de mi casa, y había incluso perdido un día de trabajo, a menudo viniendo con dulces caseros para compartir mientras extendíamos colores brillantes en las paredes todo el día.

Mi padre alquiló un apartamento en Cannon Beach, y no cuestionó el divorcio, a pesar de que Evelyn Jorgenson lo dejó una vez que la emoción de una relación ilícita desapareció. Ahora sus hijas sabían que además de ser un bastardo sin corazón, era también un tramposo, por lo que nos evitaba en la medida de lo posible, y yo estaba bien con eso.

—Gracias, mamá. —Até mi pelo en un moño, dejando que la brisa de la ventana abierta cercana enfriara la parte de atrás de mi cuello—. ¿Vuelves mañana?

Se apoyó contra la jamba de la puerta.

—Por supuesto. Justo después de mi clase de cerámica.

—¿Clase de cerámica? —No pude evitar reírme, a pesar de que el sonido rebotó y se hizo eco en mi corazón vacío.

—Sí. Es en la universidad. —Se limpió una mancha de pintura en sus nudillos—. Estoy muy emocionada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, volví a la pintura de la ventana.

—Bueno, diviértete. Voy a comprar donas.

—No hace falta. —Ella sonrió—. Voy a hacer bollos. Nos vemos entonces.

Limpié una gota perdida de pintura blanca y fresca que había dejado caer al suelo.

—Está bien.

Podía sentir los ojos de mi madre en el costado de mi cara durante unminuto antes de que ella preguntara:

—¿Te estás sintiendo bien, querida?

La estrechez tan familiar volvió a mi pecho.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

—Sigues estando azul. —Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia mí.

Cerré los ojos, y rodé mi cabeza de lado a lado para aflojar los músculos de mi cuello. Me había acostumbrado tanto a sentir náuseas ante la mención de Jacob, que ya no me preocupaba. Sin siquiera volver la cabeza, llegué hasta el mostrador cercano y tomé un puñado de galletas saladas.

—Estoy bien —le dije con la boca llena de migas.

Mi madre se aclaró la garganta, lo que provocó que levantara la mirada.

—Tú no estás bien.

—Bien. —Bajé la brocha—. Tienes razón. No estoy bien. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Ella me miró por un momento.

—Todavía lo echas de menos, ¿no?

Me tragué el creciente nudo en mi garganta.

—Lo hago.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Pensé por un momento. El sonido de las bocinas de los barcos resonando más allá en el agua, y el viento susurrando entre los pinos campantes atravesó por la ventana. En realidad no había nada que mi madre pudiera hacer, a falta de devolverme a Jacob. Sólo yo podía hacer eso. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dije en voz baja:

Sólo tienes que traer los bollos para mañana.

Se acercó a donde yo estaba sentada de rodillas junto a la ventana, y me dio un beso en la coronilla de mi pelo desordenado.

—Muy bien. Voy a estar aquí para el mediodía.

—Bien. —Vi como ella cruzó a través de la sala de estar, y salió por la puerta principal. El sonido de su auto partiendo entró por la ventana siguiente, seguido por el sonido de la grava retumbando y volando bajo sus neumáticos mientras salía de la calzada.

Tan pronto como estaba segura de que mi madre se había ido, me levanté del piso, cerré la pintura, y me fui a la esquina de la sala donde había puesto mi mesa improvisada con una puerta descartada y dos caballetes.

Debajo de mi ordenador portátil había un montón de papelería descartada.

Cartas que había empezado y detuve. Dobladas y arrugadas. Ninguna de las cuales había enviado… hasta ahora.

Esta noche iba a escribir una carta que, sin falta, saldría en el correo de mañana.

Abrí la carta que había empezado la noche anterior, alisándola contra el escritorio puerta con cuidado. Al momento en que la miré, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esto era todo. Esta era la carta que iba a enviar.

Había tratado de hacer lo correcto, y dejar en paz a Jacob. Traté de sacarlo por completo de mi vida y seguir adelante, pero ya era hora de enfrentar los hechos:

Amaba a Jacob. Lo amaba tanto que vivir sin él se sentía como vivir sin un apéndice. Él era la mitad de mi todo. Egoísta o no, tenía que estar con él, ahora más que nunca. Y no podía vivir más sin decírselo.

Las palabras se tornaron borrosas en la página a medida que las leo…

_Jacob,_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y sé eso. Lamento mucho haber dejado que mi terquedad se interpusiera en el camino de decirte lo que está en mi mente, y en mi corazón._

_Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejarte ir, y no llamar de vuelta. Realmente lo hice. Quería que vivieras la vida que te mereces, convertirte en un médico y alcanzar tus sueños. Sé que dijiste que querías esos sueños conmigo a tu lado, pero lo ignoré._

_Dejé que mis viejas inseguridades se pusieran en el camino de lo que mi corazón me decía desde el primer momento en que puse los ojos en ti cuando tenía diecisiete años._

_Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho._

_Puede que ya hayas seguido adelante, empezado a salir, y restablecido tu vida en Chicago. Estoy preparada para eso. Y si ese es el caso, voy a aceptarlo. Pero no puedo hacer frente a otro día sin que sepas cómo me siento, y lo que me está pasando. A nosotros._

Una de mis lágrimas salpicó en el papel, y usé mi manga para borrarla.

Necesitaba terminar la carta. Había llegado el momento.

Miré alrededor de mi casa con una sonrisa sombría. Té. Necesitaba té. Sólo pondría un poco de agua a hervir para el té, tomar un merecido baño de descanso y, a continuación, prepararme para una noche de verter mi corazón en un trozo de papel.

Después de poner mi vieja tetera usada en la estufa, me encerré en el baño para terminar mis asuntos, sólo para escuchar un golpe en la puerta.

—Mierda —me quejé. Mi madre probablemente había vuelto para pedirme que vaya a cenar con ella. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola en su casa todo el tiempo—. ¡Adelante, mamá!

No oí la puerta abrirse.

—Está desbloqueada. Entra.

El golpe sonó de nuevo. Murmurando para mí misma, me levanté y tiré de la cadena. Dejando mis cosas en el mostrador, abrí la puerta del baño.

Esperaba que no fuera una de mis hermanas. A pesar de que estaba disfrutando muchísimo nuestras amistades florecientes, no estaba de humor para pasar el rato hablando de nombres de bebés o chismes de ciudad con ellas toda la noche. Tenía una agenda.

Pasé por el escritorio puerta en mi camino a la puerta, tirando de una carpeta de archivos a través de la carta que estaba escribiendo. La última cosa que quería hacer era hablar de Jacob con ellas. Una vez más.

Justo cuando tomé la manija de la puerta, oí el golpe de nuevo.

—Bien, bien, tercas impacientes, denme un minuto, estoy en la can...

Me detuve en seco con la puerta entreabierta.

Jacob.

Se veía tan glorioso como siempre. Más aún. Era la primera vez que alguna vez lo veía en algo más que su ropa casual que se había llevado de aquí a Oregon. Esta era, obviamente, su ropa de Chicago, y eran preciosas.

Oscuros pantalones de lana gris y una camisa negra ajustada que abrazaba a su cuerpo musculoso en una alarmante "T". Tenía su brillante cabello negro puesto en su ajustada trenza, y su piel de cobre brillaba bajo el sol de verano al atardecer.

—Hola. —Jacob se balanceó sobre sus talones con nerviosismo al momento en que lo miré.

Abrí la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Jacob estaba aquí en mi casa y yo estaba a sólo dos metros de él. La cabeza me daba vueltas, por lo que pus una mano en la puerta para no perder el equilibrio.

—Estás aquí. —Sentía la boca pesada, como si estuviera llena de algodón.

Él miró a su alrededor.

—Te mudaste.

—Lo hice. —Asentí con orgullo—. El invernadero está saliendo muy bien. Ya he empezado a poner algunas plantas en él.

El rostro de Jacob se iluminó con una sonrisa que hizo que mis dedos se doblaran en mis calcetines.

—Eso es realmente genial. Puedo… ¿puedo entrar?

Salté como si su pregunta me sobresaltara. Cuando en realidad era porque estaba zumbando como un cable de alta tensión, de pie mirándolo.

—Por supuesto.

La presencia de Jacob era corpulenta en la cabaña con techos abovedados, y todavía se veía nervioso mientras se levantaba torpemente en el centro de la sala, tocando una melodía silenciosa en la pierna de su pantalón con sus largos dedos.

Yo tenía mucho que decir. El gran volumen de palabras que necesitaba decirle a Jacob me abrumó.

—Yo… eh… no te esperaba. —Me agaché para quitar los papeles y suministros de pintura en toda la sala—. Déjame que limpie un poco.

Jacob agarró mi muñeca con suavidad, y esperó a que me pusiera de pie lentamente para enfrentarlo. Una vez que finalmente llevé mis ojos hacia él, dijo:

—Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también te eché de menos. —Hice un gesto hacia el pequeño sofá a cuadros que había comprado en la tienda de segunda mano—. Siéntate.

¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

Jacob soltó mi muñeca, y se aclaró la garganta.

—Un vaso de agua estaría bien.

Una vez que había buscado el agua, me senté junto a Jacob en el sofá y crucé las manos en mi regazo. Era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar treparme en su regazo y ronronear como un gatito.

—Escuché que tu padre regresó a la ciudad.

—Sí. Regresó poco después de que nosotros... —Frunció el ceño—.

Rompiéramos.

Mis manos cerradas se apretaron.

—¿Está bien?

—No. —Jacob negó con la cabeza—. Pero lo estará. Está atravesando la bancarrota, él y Leah tienen mucho trabajo que hacer para lograr que su matrimonio se encarrile. Pero está de vuelta en la ciudad, cuidando de

Victoria y Brandon, y tomando sus medicinas otra vez, si es a lo que te referías.

—Me alegro. He pensado en Leah y los niños con frecuencia.

Eso hizo sonreír a Jacob.

—Ellos han preguntado por ti.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Solté mi pregunta antes de pensar en ello.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Que no funcionó. Y que esperaba volver a verte algún día.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. Finalmente, hablé.

—Bueno, aquí estás.

—Aquí estoy.

—Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, retorciendo mis manos y pretendiendo recoger casualmente una pelusa del cojín del sofá. Dentro de mi pecho, mi corazón estaba escabulléndose como un insecto en la superficie del agua.

La sonrisa de Jacob fue tan vacilante, que era casi cómico.

—Me estoy mudando a Astoria.

Se sentía como si todos mis órganos internos se congelaran a la vez, y me tomó unos diez segundos antes de recuperarme.

—¿Que tú, qué?

Su sonrisa vaciló.

—Me estoy mudando a Astoria. ¿Estás molesta, verdad? Sabía que era un riesgo, yo...

Me estiré en el sofá y toqué la rodilla de Jacob, sintiendo el calor de su piel debajo de la tela de sus pantalones.

—No. Es algo bueno. Estoy... sorprendida.

—¡Menos mal! De acuerdo, bien. —Soltó un suspiro, y sus hombros descendieron unos centímetros—. Estaba tan nervioso por decirte. Tenía miedo de que pensaras que estaba acosándote o algo así.

—¿Acosándome?

—Sí. Quiero decir, ya que no has respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas, supuse que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo. —Miró hacia abajo—.

Es por eso que era un gran riesgo aparecer hoy aquí.

Apreté su rodilla.

—Jacob, escucha...

—Puedes tener tu turno en tan sólo un segundo. —Me interrumpió, cubriendo mi mano con la suya—. Pero primero, tienes que dejarme sacar esto fuera. Renesmee, sé que esos últimos días que estuvimos juntos fueron horribles, y lo siento. Necesito que sepas que yo no estaba besando a Kate. Ella me besó. Tan pronto como sentí el sabor del alcohol, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que no eras tú. No te engañé. Nunca lo haría.

Miré hacia la puerta del baño. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado desde que él había llamado a mi puerta? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Tantas cosas habían cambiado en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo.

—Lo sé —le dije con voz ronca.

—Sé que has sido lastimada antes. —Su voz era como jarabe de chocolate caliente, y me cubría como una deliciosa manta—. Y sé que tu padre engañó a tu madre, por lo que probablemente estás muy sensible a... espera, ¿dijiste que lo sabías? —Cuando asentí, agregó—: ¿Sabías que no estaba besando a Kate a propósito?

—Kate me lo dijo. —Empujé mis ojos hacia su rostro—. Justo en el mismo momento en que dejaste la ciudad.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

Me estremecí.

—Perdí mi teléfono. Tu número estaba en el teléfono. Cuando Lois lo encontró para mí, te habías ido hace mucho tiempo.

—¿No se te ocurrió llamar a Martha? ¿O buscarme en Chicago? —Las cejas de Jacob se juntaron—. He intentado tanto conseguir un acercamiento a ti.

¿Me odiabas tanto, que simplemente me ignoraste de esa forma?

—No sabía cómo encontrarte. —Soné poco convincente.

—Renesmee, hay una cosa tal como el servicio de información de directorio en Chicago —dijo rotundamente—. No vivimos en cuevas.

—Te debo una enorme disculpa. Yo... —Mi garganta se cerró—. Yo soy la que debería lamentarlo. No quería privarte de regresar a tu residencia, o de volver a la gran ciudad. No quería privarte de ninguna oportunidad, Jacob, pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Realmente lo hacía.

—¿Dejando que el hombre que amabas, el hombre que te amaba, semarchara pensando que lo odiabas? —Jacob se puso de pie y empezó apasearse—. He estado torturándome a mí mismo todo este tiempo. Pensabaque era mi culpa que nos hubiéramos separado. Primero te mentí acerca deaplicar para mi residencia de nuevo, y luego fui atrapado con la lengua de

Kate en mi garganta. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que estabas ignorándome porque pensabas que era lo mejor.

La vergüenza se cernía sobre mí como una nube oscura.

—Fue un error estúpido. Ahora sé que lo fue. ¡Mira! —Corrí al escritorio de mi habitación y saqué mi carta—. ¡Estaba, literalmente, escribiendo esto esta noche! ¡Iba a salir en el correo de mañana!

Tomó el inerte trozo abollado, su boca estirada en una fina línea. Contuve el aliento mientras lo leía. Había tanto en juego en lo que había escrito en esa carta, y aún más en juego por lo que no había tenido todavía la oportunidad de poner. Las náuseas a las que me había acostumbrado regresaron, revolviendo mi estómago hacia atrás y adelante mientras miraba a Jacob.

El silencio en la sala se extendía entre nosotros, y bajé la mirada a mi ropa salpicada con pintura, con el ceño fruncido ¿Podría haber lucido peor para vestir? Había pintura en mi pelo, y el viejo vestido que llevaba parecía que había rodado en una caja de crayones derretidos. ¿Le habría matado a Jacob llamarme antes de venir, para que pudiera haberme duchado y quitado la pintura de mi cabello?

Oh, cierto. Había asumido que no contestaría el teléfono.

Finalmente, Jacob me miró y levantó la carta.

—¿Quisiste decir en serio lo que escribiste en esto?

Lágrimas surgieron en mis ojos, y tuve que apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar un sollozo. Asintiendo, finalmente susurré:

—Sí.

El papel cayó al suelo, y los brazos de Jacob estuvieron alrededor de mí antesde que pudiera parpadear. Di un grito ahogado contra su pecho cuandoaplastó mi cuerpo al suyo. La forma en que mi mejilla perfiló su pecho. Laforma en que el calor de sus palmas empapó mi ropa y calentó mi piel. Laforma en que su respiración se detuvo en su garganta mientras presionababeso tras beso en mi sien, mi cabello y mejillas. Todo esto se agregó a unrompecabezas que había estado perdiendo piezas en las últimas seissemanas. Cuando los brazos de Jacob estaban a mí alrededor, me sentíacompleta.

—No podía estar separado de ti. —Rozó sus labios contra los míos—. Te he echado tanto de menos, que duele.

—Nunca te haré eso de nuevo. Nunca te rechazaré. Lo siento mucho. —Mis palabras eran apresuradas, mientras me paraba en la punta de mis dedos, y enrollaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello—. No te vayas, Jacob. Quédate conmigo. No te vayas nunca.

—Nunca podría irme. Mi lugar está aquí contigo. Te amo tan... —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando aplasté mis labios con los suyos, abriendo su boca con la mía y profundizando el beso hasta que vi destellos de luz detrás de mis párpados cerrados.

Nos caímos hacia atrás, aterrizando en el sofá conmigo encima, mi cabello sucio con pintura cayendo fuera de su moño, y hacia abajo sobre nuestros rostros. Jacob rió y recogió mis largos rizos en sus manos para tomar una respiración profunda.

—He extrañado este cabello.

Me reí con voz ronca, y liberé el suyo también.

—Yo también.

Su brazo rodeó mi cintura y me volteó para que estuviera debajo de él. Se sentía fuerte y firme, y tan innegablemente real, que me llenó hasta el límite con alegría. Mis dedos se apresuraron a tocar la piel debajo de su camisa, sentir su piel contra la mía, una confirmación de que Jacob, mi Jacob, estaba aquí conmigo.

—Quédate aquí. —Sentí su corazón palpitar a través de su pecho—.

Quédate conmigo.

Presionó sus labios en mi frente.

—Nunca me iré de nuevo.

Las lágrimas que había estado combatiendo ganaron, y ahogué un llanto.

—Nunca he amado a nadie de la forma en que te amo a ti. Eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito, por siempre jamás.

La voz de Jacob descendió una octava, y sus ojos de tinta negra se llenaron.

—También eres todo lo que necesito. Cuando perdí a Claudia, nunca, ni una vez, pensé que el amor sería de nuevo posible. Tú me has demostrado que es posible. Y que tal vez siempre me he sentido así, porque nunca me dejaste. Después de esa noche cuando éramos niños. Siempre estuviste ahí, en el fondo de mi mente, persistiendo en mi memoria. Siempre me he preguntado por ti. Renesmee, me diste una segunda oportunidad. Eres el motivo de que el destino me trajera de regreso a Oregon. Fue porque tenía que estar contigo.

Lágrimas tibias rodaron por los lados de mi cabeza en mi cabello.

—Espere por ti. Todos esos años de caminar alrededor de los carnavales, en busca de ti. Fue porque eres el único. Lo supe entonces, aunque no pude comprenderlo. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido.

Su nariz rozó la mía, y me perdí en el movimiento de su boca sobre la mía.

Sus manos ahuecaron mi rostro, haciéndome sentir frágil y preciosa a la vez. Mi corazón latía en mi pecho mientras nos besábamos, golpeando ligeramente un mensaje de deseo y alivio. Quería yacer sobre ese viejo sofá a cuadros por el resto de mi vida, mis brazos envueltos alrededor del esbelto cuerpo de Jacob, nuestras piernas enredadas entre sí como las cuerdas de un barco.

Jacob dejó de besarme, pero nuestras frentes todavía descansaban juntas, ambos respirando con dificultad, como si hubiéramos corrido vuelta alrededor de la casa.

—Estoy tan contento de que todavía me ames. Estoy tan contento de que no me rechazaras.

Cepillé un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja.

—¿Por qué es eso?

—Porque así tengo una buena razón para haber comprado esto. —Se estiró para sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Me sentiría estúpido devolviéndolo.

Me tapé la boca cuando abrió la caja en frente de mi rostro. Era un anillo.

No cualquier anillo, sino un anillo de diamantes de corte cuadrado que habría puesto en vergüenza a los anillos de mi madre. El sol de la tarde entrando por las ventanas se capturó en la roca, lo que desencadenó una chispa que se reflejaba en los ojos de Jacob. El golpeteo en mi pecho aumentó hasta el punto en que estaba bastante segura de que estaba vibrando como una máquina.

—Jacob...

Se incorporó, tirando de mí consigo.

—Renesmee Cullen, eres, sin duda, la mejor cosa que me ha pasado.

Sanaste mi corazón, y me diste esperanza cuando pensaba que esta estaba perdida hace mucho tiempo. Soy un mejor hombre por tener tu amor.

Sollocé. No pude evitarlo. Esto estaba sucediendo. Estaba sucediendo realmente.

—Por favor, hazme el honor de ser mi esposa.

No lo dudé. No vacilé. No me detuve a reunir doscientos dólares. Le dije quesí, al menos, catorce veces, y luego me lancé a los brazos de Jacob. Nosreímos, y nos besamos, y rodamos por el suelo juntos, mientras seesforzaba por deslizar el anillo en mi mano temblorosa. Era hermoso. Cadapedacito tan hermoso como siempre había soñado, pero palidecía encomparación con la sonrisa en el rostro radiante de Jacob. Su amor por míera tan evidente, que casi resplandecía.

—¿Puedo prepararte la cena? —preguntó una vez que el sol se puso, y la habitación entera se había oscurecido. Presionó un beso en mi oreja—.

Déjame cocinar para mi futura esposa.

Me reí, limpiando mi más reciente cosecha de lágrimas de mi cara, y le permití tirar de mí de pie.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Jacob gruñó mientras presionaba mi rostro hacia el lado de su cuello.

—Bueno. Te diré que... cuando tengamos hijos, puedes hacer lo del cambio de pañales, y yo voy a hacer todo lo de la comida.

—No voy a discutir contigo sobre eso. —El corazón me golpeó en el pecho.

Todavía tenía mucho que decirle a Jacob—. Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo.

Sonrió.

—Hablaremos sobre el espagueti. ¿Tienes algo de salsa de tomate?

—No tengo mucho en la heladera —confesé, llevándolo a la cocina—.

Aunque tengo huevos, leche y algunos vegetales.

—Voy a hacer mi omelet de fama mundial, entonces. —Se frotó las manos—. Déjame lavarme las manos, y entonces empezaré.

Al verlo mientras atravesaba el suelo hacia el cuarto de baño, sonreí para mis adentros y aparté los rizos de mi rostro. Sentía como si estuviera caminando en el aire. Mirando hacia abajo, a mi dedo anular, mi estómago se contrajo una vez más.

Y entonces recordé.

—¡Jacob, espera! —Corrí hacia el cuarto de baño al mismo tiempo que él abría la puerta. Su rostro estaba fantasmagóricamente pálido, deteniéndome en seco.

Alzó la vara de plástico con el signo "más" azul en él. Coincidía con los otros dos que había escondido en el botiquín y que había tomado durante la última semana.

Síp, estaba embarazada.

—¿Esto es... estás... estamos? —Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo que había visto alguna vez, y me di cuenta de que su mano estaba temblando.

Instintivamente, mis manos fueron a mi vientre. Aunque nuestro hijo era sólo del tamaño de un guisante, lo amaba con cada gramo de afecto que había dentro de mi cuerpo. El único otro ser humano por el que tenía tanto cariño era Jacob, y ahora iba a ser padre. El padre de mi hijo.

—Sí. —Mi corazón se apretó cuando una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Jacob y se deslizó por su mejilla derecha—. Estoy embarazada.

—¿Es... quiero decir, es...? —Señaló la prueba en su pecho, y sus ojos se movieron hacia mi estómago.

Asentí, riendo nerviosamente mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

—Sí. Es tuyo. Nuestro. Siempre has sido tú.

—¿Nuestro? —La voz de Jacob se quebró.

Di un paso hacia adelante y tomé su mano, llevándola a mi vientre.

—Nuestro.

Se echó a reír, su sonrisa tan genuina, era casi infantil. Nos abrazamos, subarbilla apoyada en la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras acariciaba mipelo. Cerré los ojos, memorizando el momento. Los sonidos procedentes delexterior de las ventanas abiertas. La forma en que la brisa olía mientrasflotaba por la casa. El pulso de Jacob contra mi mejilla. Quería recordar cadadetalle de este momento. Todos y cada uno. Era surrealista, todos missueños hechos realidad a la vez.

Finalmente, Jacob puso un dedo debajo de mi barbilla y la levantó de modo que él pudiera mirar hacia abajo a mis ojos. Cuando sonrió, las arrugas en los lados de sus ojos se profundizaron, dando calor a mi corazón.

—Vamos a ser una familia.


End file.
